Lepší život
by Amren
Summary: Co vše se může změnit, když jednoho dne změníte své přání na něco většího? Co vše se může stát, když se vám ho rozhodne někdo splnit, ale na oplátku musíte vy něco dát? Stále si budete své přání přát a stát si za ním? Nezapomeňte ale, že každé rozhodnutí má své důsledky a některé z nich je těžké spatřit vlastníma očima.
1. Narozeninové přání

Nikdo by jistě neočekával, že takhle brzo ráno může být na tiché ulici takový rozruch a hluk, nikdo by ale také jistě neočekával, že se přes noc mnoho domům změní barva fasády a už vůbec ne na skoro všemi nenáviděnou oranžovou.

„Oranžová je skvělá," zamumlal si pro sebe s radostí malý klučina, který právě utíkal na opačnou stranu té, z které se ozýval křik, nadávky a různé výhružky.

„Až tě chytím, budeš litovat toho, že ses narodil!" ozvalo se za ním, ale toho si už nevšímal, bylo to pořád to samé, buď byl démon, příšera, dítě, co se nemělo narodit nebo něco podobného, nevěděl, proč mu tak lidi říkají, ale pokud bylo dostatek oranžové barvy, vždy se jim za tyto slova nějak ‚odvděčil' třeba novou úžasnou oranžovou na jejich obchodě, nebo tou samou úžasnou oranžovou jim pomaloval jejich domácí mazlíčky, nic nebylo lepšího než oranžový pes klanu Inuzuka, že ano?

Bohužel stařík Hokage nesouhlasil a tak měl za trest pomáhat celému klanu Inuzuka jeden týden s domácí prací. Dodnes nechápal proč, lišky jsou taky oranžové, proč nemůžou být i psi? Ta bílá a černá už je tak nudná. Nad tou vzpomínkou si ale teď jen povzdechnul a rychle zatočil do jedné uličky, čím dříve se jím ztratí z dohledu, tím rychleji se zbaví hlasů křičící: „Démon."

Povedlo se mu to, zase, utekl všem, kteří jej naháněli, zase a to mu přineslo jen úsměv na tvář a s rukama za hlavou se pomalou chůzí vydal k Ichiraku, kde jej čekala za tohle mistrovské dílo zasloužená odměna.

„Ramen!" zakřičel, když se objevil na dohled jeho oblíbené restaurace nebo možná jediné restaurace, kde jej nechali najíst za rozumnou cenu. Bohužel než stihl těch pár kroků, kteří ho dělili od božského pokrmu, jak rád ramenu říkal udělat, objevil se před ním jeden z těch, kterým se říkalo ANBU v malé kouřové cloně.

Než stihla postava v masce cokoliv říct či udělat, Naruto okamžitě začal prosit.

„To bylo skvělé, naučíš mě to? Všichni používají listí, když mi doručují zprávy, ale kouř je mnohem lepší," a aby dal této větě důraz, že mluví pravdu, začal pokyvovat hlavou, „dá se tomu kouři změnit barva? Co takhle oranžová?" a s očima plnýma jiskřiček naděje a radosti očekával odpověď.

Bylo vidět, že jednotky ANBU jsou připravené na všechny situace, boje proti přesile, mise v utajení ale nikdo nepřipravil tyto shinobi na otázky hyperaktivních dětí s úchylkou na oranžovou barvu.

„Ne…" odpověděla postava v masce mužským hlasem a podrbala se na hlavě a snažila se dostat zpět ke svému neutrálnímu až chladnému vystupování, které mu bylo narušeno, „nevím o nikom, komu se podařilo změnit barvu-."

Ať už chtěl dál říct cokoliv, Naruto ho znovu přerušil, „ale proč," protáhl Naruto dětinsky svoji větu, „bílá je tak nezajímavá."

Postava v masce jen zakašlala a tím bylo Narutovi jasné, že se odpověď na otázku od tohoto ninji nikdy nedozví, třeba mu to ale vysvětlí stařík Hokage, přece jenom je na to starý dost, aby věděl něco tak samozřejmého, jako tohle. Postava znovu zakašlala, nyní trochu více hlasitě a tím přerušil Narutovo snění o duhovém přemístění.

„Hokage-sama vyžaduje tvoji osobu u něj v kanceláři."

„Konečně stařík Hokage uznal, že je čas, aby mi dal svůj klobouk?" zeptal se Naruto s nadějí, ale když se mu opět nedostalo žádné odpovědi, jenom zamručel souhlas a postava zmizela v tom samém bílém kouři, v jakém se objevila. Naruto si teda jen povzdechl a se smutným výrazem minul Ichiraku a vyrazil k nejvyšší budově Konohy.

Po cestě minul sekretářku, která vypadala a tvářila se, jako kdyby spolykala spoustu citrónů a s velkým dramatickým příchodem otevřel dokořán dveře a s rukama za hlavou vstoupil do kanceláře Hokageho.

„Jsem tu!" vykřikl a sledoval úsměv, který se objevil na tváři Sandaime Hokageho, když mohl na chvíli opustit vypisování papírů.

„To rád slyším," ukázal Hokage na židli před jeho stolem a pokynul tak Narutovi, aby si sedl.

„Naučíš mě dneska nějaké nové jutsu? Ohnivá koule? Vodní zeď? Tornádo?" zeptal se s nadějí Naruto a sledoval tichý smích, který vyšel ze starých úst Hokageho.

„Ne dneska nic takového," a když viděl, že ho chce Naruto přerušit, pokračoval, „a ani dneska ti ještě nebudu moct předat své křeslo a místo," na to se jen Naruto dětinsky zamračil, ale nevydrželo mu to dlouho a ihned necelou sekundu poté, už vyčkával, co vlastně se pro něj chystá, „slyšel jsem, že se mnoho obchodů přes noc nabarvilo na oranžovo, ale ty s tím určitě nemáš nic společného, že?" na to se mu jen dostalo až moc rychlé negativní odpovědi a výrazu nevinného, „myslel jsem si, že to tak bude," mrknul na něj Hokage s úsměvem.

„Tak?" zeptal se po chvíli Naruto natěšeně, chtěl vědět, proč tu vlastně je, když ne za jeho dnešní mistrovské dílo.

„Za pár dní jsou tvé narozeniny, co si budeš ode mě přát?" zeptal se Hokage a zapálil si svoji dýmku, přece jenom chtěl se něčím uklidnit, než uslyší požadavek typu ‚nekonečně ramenu', ‚místo Hokageho' a podobné.

„Cokoliv si můžu přát?" zeptal se s nadějí v hlase Naruto.

„Cokoliv, co bude v mé kompetenci a bude to splnitelné," opravil ho Hokage.

„Psát si mě už naučil, číst také, počítat také," začal Naruto vyjmenovávat věci, co si přál minule, „jak se přemisťovat pomocí oranžového kouře mě naučí jistě na akademii," vyjmenovával dál Naruto a nevnímal výraz nechápání na tváři Hokageho, „už vím!"

„A povíš mi to?" zeptal se laskavě Sandaime Hokage.

„Chci se podívat do světa! Zjistit jaké je to za tou velkou zdí, vidět moře, skály a to všechno!" vykřikl nadšeně Naruto a zvedl svou hlavou a nahodil své profesionální psí očka, která vždy platili na to, aby měl zadarmo ramen.

„To… ti bohužel nemůžu splnit," řekl po chvíli Hokage, když se vzpamatoval z přání, které si právě vyslechl, „jsi ještě moc mladý, aby ses potuloval po světě, ale můžu ti slíbit, až se staneš geninem, určitě se podíváš mimo Konohu."

„Tak v tom případě nevím," odvětil Naruto.

„Tak běž domů, pořádně si to promysli a řekneš mi to den před tvými narozeninami, ano?"

„Jasná věc," vyskočil Naruto ze židle a zamířil ke dveřím s rukama za hlavou.

„A Naruto, až půjdeš k Ichiraku, řekni jim, že pět porcí je na mě."

„Deset porcí? Jsi nejlepší staříku!" vykřikl Naruto a zrychlil svůj krok.

„Pět porcí jsem říkal, Naruto."

„Jenom osm? Ale to je pouze na dva obědy," zamručel hraně Naruto.

Hiruzen Sarutobi si ale na tuhle odpověděl, musel vyndat z úst svou dýmku a strčit svou hlavu do dlaní, Naruto byl v tomhle svém chování naprosto stejný jako jeho matka Kushina, jejich charisma a výmluvnost jim vždy dala to, co chtěli a když vezmeme fakt, že Kushina si dokázala obmotat kolem prstu svého manžela Minata, který byl čtvrtý Hokage, už to něco ukazovalo. „Sedm porcí, Naruto a to je mé poslední slovo," řekl hlasem, který nepřipouštěl námitky.

„Jsi nejlepší, staříku," usmál se Naruto a vyběhl ven s výrazem naprostého blaha, vysmlouvat od nejsilnějšího ninji vesnice dvě porce ramenu je přece jenom velký úspěch a vsadil by se, že takových lidí, co to dokázalo taky, moc nebylo.

V tu samou dobu kdy Naruto odešel ze dveří, se kousek od něj postava přemístila pryč a nikdo netušil a už se ani tady nedozví, že tam kdy byla.

***

„Danzō-sama," objevila se postava s maskou a okamžitě si klekla před jakousi napodobeninou trůnu, kde seděl muž taktéž přezdívaný jako ‚Temnota shinobi'.

„Tera, co pro mě máš?" zeptala se neutrálně postava na trůně.

„Důležité informace o subjektu jménem Uzumaki Naruto."

„Pokračuj," vybídl Danzō svého podřízeného a přijal kompletní dokumentaci, kterou si hodlal osvěžit mezitím, co se dozví novinky.

„Subjekt Naruto Uzumaki ukázal znovu svou touhu nechat se zapsat do akademie, tento požadavek mu byl již poněkolikáté zamítnut," začal Tera s několika dny starou novinkou.

„Nic nového, Hiruzen se vždy obával začít s výukou shinobi v takto brzkém věku, jenom válka ho vždy přemluvila, pokračuj."

„Subjekt Uzumaki Naruto také neustále prokazuje větší schopnosti v ukrývání, pronásledování a rychlosti, které potřebuje na své dětinské vtípky," Tera pokračoval a když neslyšel nic od svého nadřízeného, dal se znovu do řeči, „subjekt je ale prozatím nepřizpůsoben k tomu, aby se stal shinobi, díky jeho dětinské povaze, která by se měla odstranit."

„Ne všichni mohou být jako Itachi nebo Kabuto," povzdechl si tiše Danzō a vyzval k pokračování.

„Subjekt nemá žádné přátelé a jediný, s kým je vidět, je Hokage a majitel restaurace Ichiraku. Jak jste předpokládal Danzō-sama, Hokage se o něj stará jak může a dělá vše proto, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl o tom, koho vězní."

„Jedna z mála věcí, kterou můj starý kolega Hiruzen nepodělal," odfrkl si Danzō, „podle všeho, co jsi mi tu ale řekl, nevidím nic, co by vyžadovalo akutní hlášení, stačilo obvyklé měsíční."

„Změna nastala dnes, kdy subjekt zatoužil po tréninku a cestě mimo Konohu, dle mého názoru je to pravá chvíle k jeho kontaktování," dokončil Tera bez emocí, přesně tak, jak byl naučen.

„Chápu," řekl Danzō a položil složku zpět na stolek, který měl hned vedle sebe, nebylo to lehké rozhodnutí, na jednu stranu měl výbornou možnost na získání něčeho obrovského, co mohl použít k ochraně Konohy ale na stranu druhou, to byl velký risk, Hiruzen mohl mít mnoho chyb, ale nebyl to hlupák a nebyl ani slepý. Chtělo to moc velké promyšlení a opatrné našlapování, což bylo ale přesně to, co uměl nejlépe.

„Ať se připraví Fū a Kabuto, budu mít pro ně práci," lusknul Danzō prsty a jedna z postav ve stínu zmizela, „a ty mi pověz naprosto vše úplně od začátku," opřel si Danzō hlavu a začal vymýšlet plán, který dost možná změní budoucnost Konohy k lepšímu.

***

„Neměl by se budoucí Hokage připravovat na svou práci místo toho, aby posedával sám na houpačce?" ozvalo se za Narutem z čista jasna a on leknutím vyskočil z houpačky, vsadil by se, že za ním nikdo ještě před sekundou nebyl.

„Kdo jsi staříku?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě.

„Jako budoucí Hokage máš málo informací o lidech ze své vesnice, ale to je v pořádku, ještě máš mnoho let, každopádně mé jméno je Danzō Shimura byl jsem ve stejném týmu jako Hokage a dodnes jsem také jeho rádcem," představil se Danzō.

„Proto jsi tak starý," pověděl chápavě Naruto nahlas ale sám pro sebe.

Danzō si jen povzdechl a zahnal pocit praštit Jinchūrikiho svoji holí po hlavě. „Stále si mi ale neodpověděl, proč netrénuješ a jsi sám na dětském hřišti."

„Nikdo mě nechce trénovat," posmutněl Naruto, „a nikdo nechce být na hřišti s někým tak úžasným jako jsem já, dattebayo!" najednou se Naruto usmál a dal si ruce za hlavu, což přivádělo Danza jen k větší a větší frustraci, Naruto byl prostě naprostý opak Rootu, což možná ale jenom možná bylo pro tuhle misi velmi důležitý fakt.

„Tak když už jsem tu, co kdybych aspoň zjistil, jakou podstatu má tvá čakra?" zeptal se Danzō a pomocí své hole – kterou samozřejmě nepotřeboval – se vydal k Narutovi, ale když viděl, že ten neví, o čem se baví, pokračoval, „ale vzhledem k tomu, že mi vůbec nerozumíš, nech mě ti tu nabídku vysvětlit, čakra, kterou máme všichni v těle a kterou tvoříme veškeré techniky, se dělí na pět základních druhů," začal vysvětlovat poté, co se usadil na lavičku, která byla hned vedle houpačky, z které Naruto tak rychle seskočil, „Oheň, vítr, blesk, země, voda, když jsi z těchto typů uděláš kruh," který okamžitě Danzō začal kreslit svou holí do písku, „tak zjistíš, co je silnější než ostatní a zároveň slabší. Každý z těch druhů má své výhody i nevýhody. U nás v Konoze je pochopitelně nejčastější oheň, protože jsme v Zemi ohně a nejméně častý je větrný typ, které je zase nejčastější v Zemi větru."

Naruto se chvilku díval na nákres v písku, prohlížel si šipky a pak s úsměvem, že to konečně pochopil, si dal šťastně ruce za hlavu. „V tom případě budu mít určitě vítr, jelikož jsem budoucí Hokage musím mít něco, co nemají ostatní."

„V tom případě jestli máš pravdu, dám ti dostatek informací, aby ses naučil s tímto živlem pracovat, pokud ale nebudeš mít pravdu, nic nezískáš, vsadíš si na svůj odhad?" zeptal se Danzō a lehce naklonil tázavě hlavu.

„Tomu věř, staříku!"

„V tom případě si vezmi tento papír mezi prsty a soustřeď do něj svoji vnitřní energii," podal mu Danzō malinký papírek a Naruto tak udělal, trvalo to sice delší dobu, ale k překvapení obou se opravdu ukázalo, že Narutův hlavní typ je vítr.

„Říkal jsem to dattebayo!" vyskočil Naruto radostí a ukázal zdvižený palec nad tím, že ho někdo něco naučí.

„Tvé štěstí je neskutečné, to je dobrá věc pro budoucího shinobiho," pověděl nahlas Danzō a pro sebe si dodal, že před ním stojí prozatím nevytěžený zlatý důl nebo nevypracovaný diamant, „jak jsem slíbil, zítra budeš mít u sebe doma svitek s informacemi, jak postupovat, aby ses stal velmi dobrý ve větrném živlu. To ale není to, proč jsem přišel, slyšel jsem, že by si rád někam cestoval, je to pravda?"

„Stařík Hokage mě ale nenechá," zamumlal Naruto, ale nenechal si tím zkazit náladu, naučí se něco nového a bude z něj samotného Hokage a pak ho budou všichni respektovat.

„Ano, Hokage-sama ví, že tě nemůže pustit jako shinobiho, když jím ještě nejsi a bez ochrany by se ti mohlo něco stát, to určitě chápeš, že Naruto?"

„Je to pro moji ochranu, chápu," pokýval chápavě Naruto hlavou.

„Ale pokud budeš chtít, můžu ti jako dárek k tvým narozeninám a jako omluvu, že se k tobě někteří lidi chovají ošklivě poskytnout dva silné shinobi, kteří by s tebou na tuto cestu šli," když Danzō viděl výraz naprostého štěstí na dětské tváři, okamžitě pokračoval, „má to ale své ale," řekl Danzō a zvedl ruku a vztyčil první prst, „za prvé se budeš muset chovat jako pravý shinobi a neříct to nikomu kromě lidí, které já schválím, dokud ti neřeknu," pak vztyčil druhý prst, „budeš muset na cestě pro mě něco udělat," třetí prst byl vztyčen, „budeš se toho muset hodně naučit cestou, aby si se stal skvělým shinobim," čtvrtý prst se objevil, „nebudeš moct nikdy prozradit s kým si na tu cestu šel," a nakonec pátý prst se objevil až to vypadalo, že si chce plácnout, „nesmí se ti na té cestě nic stát, tudíž musíš poslouchat své ochránce jako kdyby to byli tvoji rodiče, je to všechno jasné?"

„Dostanu se za zeď a ještě se toho hodně naučím? Počítej se mnou staříku! Nezklamu tě!" vykřikl Naruto a lehce se štípnul, jestli se mu to nezdá, a když zjistil, že ne, vyskočil do vzduchu.

„V tom případě až bude Hokage-sama chtít vědět, co si přeješ k narozeninám, popros o naučení nějaké silné klonové techniky, řekni, že si viděl někoho, který používal svého klona jako živého člověka a že by si chtěl taky někoho, kdo by tě mohl rozhoupat na houpačce nebo si tady s tebou hrát, jistě ti vyhoví," pověděl Danzō a vstal z lavičky, „a nezapomeň Naruto, nikdy jsme se tu nesetkali, až teprve poté, co přijdeš, se o tom můžeš s ostatními bavit."

„Rozumím dattebayo," zasalutoval Naruta a pár vteřin počkal, až postava před ním zmizí a jen se zamumláním o oranžovém kouři sledoval, jak se před ním rozprostřel dle jeho názoru nudný bílý kouř.

***

„Přál jste si mě vidět, Danzō-sama?" objevila se před samým ‚trůnem', kde rád trávil svůj čas Danzō jiná postava s trochu odlišnou maskou.

„Budu pro tebe mít úkol vhodný tvých schopností," konečně se Danzō otočil na svého dalšího podřízeného, možná do budoucna i jednoho či možná nejsilnějšího rekruta, kterého kdy získal.

„Ano pane," pověděla postava z pokleku.

„Tvůj úkol bude na úrovni třídy S, ale to by nemělo být pro tebe nic obtížného, že Fū?" zeptal se Danzō a počkal si, jestli uslyší nějaký nesouhlas, když ale nic neslyšel, tak pokračoval, jako by nic, „informace o misi ti dám později, až se objeví pro tuto misi tvůj týmový partner Kabuto, tvůj hlavní cíl, ale bude jej ale sledovat, Kabuto se stal prvotřídním špionem a takové čeká pouze jeden konec," pokračoval Danzō a když člen Rootu před ním pochopil, který konec to je, dal se znovu do řeči, „měl jsem v plánu se s vypořádat jak s ním tak s Nonō nejpozději během následujících měsíců, ale řekněme, že je možnost, aby se tyto plány naprosto změnily. Tvůj úkol bude následující, budeš věnovat pozornost tomu, jestli je Kabuto ještě schopný udržet si vlastní osobnost nebo už je pro něj pozdě, pokud to první, pokusíš se jej a Naruta spřátelit," pověděl Danzō s hořkou slinu na slově ‚přátelství' protože emoce vždy přinášely jen války a další úmrtí, ale třeba jednou by nebyly až tak na škodu, „jestli bude moct Kabuto jako ninja být zachráněn, Naruto k tomu bude dobrá pomůcka, v tom případě bych se pokusil dovést Nonō zpět k mé lékařské brigádě, ale to už je jen ozvěna budoucnosti a na tom, co bude v tvé zprávě."

„Rozumím, bude na mé cestě čekat někdo, kdo vám předá zprávu?"

„Ne, veškeré informace mi podáš až po příchodu, s tvojí pamětí to nebude problém," zkonstatoval Danzō fakt.

„Jestli si mohu dovolit otázku Danzō-sama," počkal si Fū na souhlas a pokračoval, „proč Uzumaki Naruto, kromě toho koho vězní samozřejmě."

„Řekněme, že jsem si potvrdil informace o jeho naivní osobnosti plné potencionálního charismatu po jeho rodičích a nechejme to tak, nemění to nic na tom, že Naruto Uzumaki je Kabutova poslední naděje."

„Rozumím a nezklamu vás," uklonil se Fū ještě více.

„Já vím, že ne," řekl Danzō nahlas a pak si to ještě jednou pro sebe zopakoval, ta věta zněla opravdu dobře.

***

„Staříku!" s těmito slovy se skoro až rozletěly dveře do pracovny Hokageho, Naruto nikdy nebyl na tiché vstupy a kdyby se to dneska změnilo, Sandaime Hokage by si asi myslel, že se snaží někdo Naruta jen napodobit.

„Naruto, rád tě vidím," usmál se Hokage, „co tě sem přivádí? Nemá to něco společného s tím, že zítra budeš zase o rok starší?"

„O rok blíže k tomu, abych byl úplně nejlepší a sebrat ti klobouk staříku, dattebayo!"

„Opravdu? V tom případě mi dovol, abych se snažil co nejdříve dokončit práci, aby si mě mohl vystřídat," mrknul Hokage na Naruta, jenž byl jeho nejoblíbenější výmluva na to, jak se vyhnout podepisování dokumentů, samozřejmě hned po něm bylo Icha Icha, ale to nikdo nemusel vědět a už vůbec ne Naruto.

„To by si měl," vyskočil Naruto s úsměvem od ucha k uchu na židli.

„Tak už mě nenechej napnutého, řekni mi, co pro budoucího Hokageho můžu učinit, aby měl ten nejlepší dárek k narozeninám?"

„Chci kamaráda!" vykřikl Naruto a zvedl palec a zakroutil si k tomu hlavou, poté, co se setkal se staříkem s holí, přemýšlel nad tím, co mu řekl a mít možnost kdykoliv si přivolat sebe samotného znělo hodně super a už nebylo nic jiného, co by chtěl.

Hokage byl ale v tu chvíli rád, že neměl dýmku v ústech, jinak by mu asi vypadla, i když chtěl, aby to bylo opačně, věděl, že Naruto je bez kamarádů snad kromě dcery majitele restaurace Ichiraku, ale to že si to bude Naruto přát k narozeninám, ho opravdu překvapilo. „Naruto, přátele si musíš získat sám, ani Hokage nemůže nikoho přemluvit, aby-."

„Ne tyhle," protáhl Naruto, „kamarádů budu mít tisíce, až začnu chodit na akademii a všichni zjistí, jak úžasný jsem."

Na to se jen Hokage tiše zasmál, „v tom případě mi vysvětli, jak si mám tvé přání vysvětlit?"

„Chci použít svou čakaru-."

„Čakra, Naruto," opravil ho Hokage.

„Abych si mohl vyvolat vlastní, udělám vžum, objeví se kouř a najednou prásk a bude vedle mě stát já, který bude stejně úžasný, jako já a pak udělám vžum znova a budu mít spoustu já, kteří budou stejně osamělý jako já a všichni si budou chtít hrát, udělám ze sebe a mých já jeden velkej Naruto gang a všichni uvidí, jak jsem úžasný a i ty budeš muset připustit, že je čas na to, abych dostal tvůj klobouk," dostal ze sebe najednou Naruto a pořádně se nadechl, aby dohnal to, co zameškal ve svém proslovu.

Hokage si jen v hlavě otevřel slovník, aby pochopil přesně, co se mu Naruto snaží říct a pak se s povzdechem podíval na obrázek Minata visící na stěně, „kde ses Naruto dozvěděl o klonovací technice?"

„Takovej jeden divnej s bílými vlasy ji používal," podrbal se Naruto na hlavě, „vypadal jako velkej čtenář, měl v ruce oranžovou knížku," snažil se Naruto ze sebe dostat co nejvíce informací. Druhý stařík sice chtěl, aby si něco vymyslel, ale on si nechtěl nic vymýšlet, proč by si měl něco vymýšlet před staříkem Hokagem? Tak začal lovit v paměti, až tam našel vzpomínku na tuto osobu, která dělala přesně to samé, co mu poradil kulhavý stařík.

Hokage ale mezitím přemýšlel, co Kakashimu provede za to, že si čte tuto knížku před dětma a za to, že musí řešit tenhle problém. „I když bych tě rád tuto techniku naučil, aby byla tvoje první, nepůjde to Naruto, tato technika, kterou si přeješ je na úplně jiné úrovni, než ty jsi schopen, vždyť neumíš ani vyvolat čakru, aby si něco takového dokázal-."

„Koukej staříku," vyskočil Naruto a dal ruce do jednoduché pečetě, kterou se naučil od staříka číslo dvě a začal vyvolávat to, čemu oba staříci říkali čakra, i když čakara podle něj znělo lépe. Sarutobi Hiruzen, též přezdívaný jako profesor cítil, že dneska zakončí den s pořádným bolehlavem a jestli to bude takhle pokračovat, bude ho hlava bolet jistě i zítra ráno poté, co vypije to, co snese.

„Nepřemluvím tě k něčemu jinému? Velká porce ramenu?" zeptal se ještě s nadějí Hokage a když viděl, že Naruto odmítl ramen, věděl, že přemlouvání je bezpředmětné, když začne Naruto odmítat ramen…

„Dobrá, den po tvých narozeninách tě budu každý den večer hodinu vyučovat klonovací technice, kterou si přeješ, ale," pověděl s důrazem na poslední slovo, aby Naruto zase věnoval pozornost, „budeš mě poslouchat do posledního slova a každý limit, který ti s touto technikou dám, budeš bez slov respektovat, je ti to jasné?" dokončil profesorským hlasem a Naruto věděl o tomto přísném hlasu mnohé, tak než aby cokoliv řekl, tak jen šťastně pokýval hlavou a doběhl obejmout staříka Hokageho.

„Jsi nejlepší, zítra tě čekám u Ichiraku, koupím ti jeden ramen za to, jak si úžasný," pověděl a rozběhl se ke dveřím, „a pozítří mě tady máš, ani nemrkneš," dodal ještě na půli cesty a když se dostal až ke dveřím a vystrčil z nich hlavu, zakřičel ještě na celou věž, „Narutův gang je tu, třeste se!"

Pak už bylo jen ticho, ve kterém seděl Hokage s nyní už zapálenou dýmkou a jenom s jedinou myšlenou v mysli ‚co máš Naruto za lubem?' se snažil přijít na to, co se před ním děje a čeho si nevšimnul, protože tohle jistě nebylo jen tak.

***

Mladý muž s brýlemi tiše vyčkával na svého kolegu, bylo to pro něj zvláštní představit si, že po několika letech bude spolupracovat s někým, kdo je na stejné straně jako on, jako špion musel spolupracovat samozřejmě s každým, když dostal příkaz nebo misi, ale tohle bylo jiné, člověk se nemusel otáčet, jestli nikdo nezjistil, kdo je a neplánuje mu zrovna v tu chvíli vrazit kunai do zad. Fū byl profesionál, jeden z nejlepších z klanu Yamanaka a to už něco v Konoze znamenalo, vysoká inteligence, mozkové schopnosti a nejbystřejší mysl, na kterou se nedá jen tak ve světě narazit a to s dokonalou chladnou hlavou a osobnosti bez nějakých emocí dělalo z Fū profesionálního zvěda, vraha a vlastně cokoliv, co si Danzō přál. Sám Kabuto si ale také o sobě mohl říct mnoho vynikajících vlastností, protože kdyby ne, jistě by tu nestál, díky své neužitečnost by se do Rootu nikdy ani nedostal a kdyby ano, moc dlouho by nepřežil, kariéra zde je pro slabé hodně krátká.

Nelíbilo se mu, že musel opustit Kamennou takhle rychle, bude obtížné si tam udržet svoji osobnost, kterou si tak dlouho jako špion vypiloval, ale na rozkaz od člověka, jehož začátek ‚přezdívky' byla temnota, se nedalo říct ne, a proto taky stojí tady.

„Kabuto, své poznatky si předal agentům?" zeptal se Danzō rovnou ode dveří, když vstoupil do místnosti.

„Ano pane."

„V tom případě se tím nebudeme zdržovat, a jak se objeví Fū, okamžitě začneme s briefingem," dořekl Danzō a než stihl si jen dosednout, už se před ním očekávaná postava objevila, „tuto misi podniknete bez masky, jakmile opustíte Konohu, prozatím si ji teda můžete sundat. Vaše mise je přesně sepsaná zde," hodil jejich směrem jeden svitek, který Fū jako hodnostně vyšší bez problému chytil, „ve zkratce je mise následující, doprovodíte Jinchūrikiho Naruta Uzumakiho po nejbližších zemích, které Kabuto uzná za nejvhodnější a přivedete do vesnice co největší počet talentovaných dětí, které by se přidali pod služby Konohy, preferuji vyhledávat sirotky, kteří půjdou jednodušeji přemluvit k opuštění svého domova, ale důležité jsou výsledky, jak to provedete je na vás. Fū tvůj úkol jako senzora bude nalézt ty správné kandidáty a pomocí tvých klanových technik jim nahlédnout do hlavy, jestli jsou ta správná volba, pokud ano, necháte Uzumaki Naruta, aby je přemluvil, jako další sirotek si najdou k sobě cestu a pak už bude jen na vás, abyste z toho místa zmizeli, než se někdo něco dozví, nesmí nic z tohoto být spojováno s Konohou, to vám nemusím snad připomínat. Kabuto použij své informace a vydejte se do míst, kde je populace sirotků či případných vynikajících shinobi vzrostlá a zamiřte tam, na tuto misi máte maximálně měsíc, tudíž budete Naruta nosit, abyste stihli pokrýt co největší oblast za tuto dobu."

Na to se mu pochopitelně dostalo jen souhlasné pokývání.

„Váš úkol bude také Jinchūrikiho připravit, není možné, aby budoucí zbraň byla tak neschopná, jak je Naruto, Kabuto, byl jsi cvičen od pěti let, budeš vědět jak naučit základy, nauč ho vše, co budeš považovat za vhodné, chci, aby po příchodu zpět, byl schopen nejpozději do dvou let udělat akademii, jestli naše budoucí nejsilnější zbraň bude sedět několik let v akademii a učit se aranžovat kytky, budeme ostatním zemím jen pro smích."

„Samozřejmě Danzō-sama."

„Prioritou je Uzumaki Naruta přivést zpět v dobrém stavu, nepolevujte v ostražitosti, je to typická eskortní mise, která má nejvyšší prioritu."

„Danzō-sama, plánujete tyto sirotky přivést do Rootu, máme je k tomuto začít trénovat?" zeptal se Fū.

„Bohužel ne," povzdychl si Danzō, také nad tím přemýšlel, ale risk byl až moc velký, „Hiruzen po této misi ztropí ohromný povyk a musím mu ukázat ohromné výsledky, jinak bych skončil s možnou obžalobou z velezrady," procedil Danzō skrz zuby, „Hiruzen nemá rád mé metody, což je více než vzájemné, ale nebyl nikdy hlupák, aby nepřijímal výsledky, které když mu poskytneme, dostaneme se někam dál a pak nebude těžké si nějaké potencionální členy najít tady v Konoze, v klanu Aburame jich pár je. Každopádně, pokud budete vidět, že někteří jsou šancí jít do Konohy nadšeni a nebudou ukazovat potencionál útěku, můžete začít trénovat i je, pokud uvidí výsledky, které jim můžeme poskytnout, bude to ještě lepší, hlavní cíl je ale pochopitelně Naruto, to vše ale máte ve svitku," dokončil celý briefing Danzō a zadíval se na svou jednotku pro případné otázky, nic takového ale nepřišlo, „rozchod," a najednou před ním nebyl nikdo.

Danzō si teda vzal jen další složku se jménem Nonō a začal přemýšlet, jak vrátit to vymývání mozku, které s ní započal už před tolika lety, bylo asi na čase poohlédnout se v Konoze po nějakém sirotku s uměleckým talentem, pokud chtěl vrátit to, co způsobily všechny ty upravené fotografie Kabuta v co nejrychlejší době, aby byla ona zase k použití, bude to chtít někoho schopného a on jako vždy o jednom takovém věděl a dokonce už pro něj měl připravené jméno, Sai znělo pro tohoto sirotka výborně.

***

„Koukám, že jsi změnil svůj postoj k tréninku," objevil se někdo za Narutem, až musel poskočit a dostal tak ránu od svého klona.

„Jasná zpráva, kulhající staříku!" vykřikl Naruto, když zjistil, kdo že se za ním objevil.

„Pokud chceš, abych tě ještě kdy trénoval, budu trvat na oslovení sensei nebo Danzō-sama," pověděl Danzō s lehce potlačeným vztekem, kdyby si mohl vzít Naruta do parády, nic takového by se z něj nestalo, ale některé věci se prostě nemohli stát a bylo hloupé nad tím truchlit."

„Dobře tedy, Danzō-sama," podrbal se na hlavě Naruto a odvolal klona, který stál vedle něj a který mu před chvílí dal takovou ránu.

Na to jen Danzō pokýval hlavou. „Stále si mi ale neodpověděl na mou otázku."

„Co? Jo," protáhl Naruto, když si vzpomněl, „Když mám tuhle super úžasnou techniku, už nikdy nemusím cvičit sám a i když moc toho nevydrží, je to lepší než soupeřit s terčem."

„Chápu," pověděl Danzō a na chvíli se oba ponořili do ticha, „jaké omezení ti Hokage-sama dal na tuto techniku?"

„Jak o tom víš, staří- teda Danzō-sama?" rychle se opravil Naruto.

„Nebyl jsem s naším Hokagem v jednom týmu pro nic za nic."

„Ne více než tři klony najednou, prej jsem ještě příliš mladej na tuto techniku a pro její plné využití."

Danzō s myšlenkou na možnou záplavu klonů se jen trochu ošil, „nic víc?"

„Prý je nemám používat pro čtení ani studování a neučit tu techniku nikoho jiného" vzpomněl si Naruto, „ale já stejně nesnáším čtení, takže tohle je jednoduché," zasmál se a dal si ruce za hlavu.

„V tom případě se toho prozatím drž, pokud ale budeš někdy v ohrožení života, věř mi, že se Hokage-sama nebude zlobit, když jich vyvoláš pro svou ochranu co nejvíce," na to jen Naruto pokýval hlavou, aby dal najevo, že to dává smysl, „nyní jak jsem slíbil, zítra půjdeš s mými přáteli na tu cestu, jak sis přál, ve tři ráno se objeví u tebe doma a od té doby je budeš poslouchat na slovo. Tvůj úkol na této cestě bude jednoduchý, jak už jsem zmínil, budeš co nejvíce trénovat, aby ses stal schopným shinobim a ještě něco pro mě uděláš."

„Samozřejmě, sta… Danzō-sama," pověděl Naruto natěšeně.

„Ve světě jistě potkáš spoustu dětí, jako jsi ty, kteří neměli takové štěstí, aby měli svůj vlastní byt od milého Hokageho a budou přespávat po ulicích a přát si lepší život. Tvůj úkol bude, aby si jim nabídl možnost jít domů s tebou, kde budou mít možnost toho lepšího života, který si pořád přáli. Čím více takovýchto dětí najdeš, tím více přátel budeš mít a tím více lidem pomůžeš, to je přece tvůj cíl, že? Jako Hokage musíš pomáhat těm v nouzi," na to jen Naruto souhlasně zakýval, „ale aby si věděl, že si cením takových nadaných studentů, jako jsi ty, tak ti dám za tvou práci i odměnu, samozřejmostí, že pro tebe i pro všechny co přivedeš sebou, necháme postavit nebo vám najdeme nějaké sídlo, kde bude každý mít svůj vlastní prostor."

„Budu mít nový domov?" zeptal se nevěřícně Naruto a až se skoro vykulenýma očima se díval na staříka před ním.

„Pokud se ti podaří splnit tvůj úkol, máš mé slovo," slíbil Danzō, tohle pro něj byla maličkost a velmi jednoduchá, ale efektivní věc, s kterou mohl obchodovat, „ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsem ti slíbil, že z tebe udělám pořádného shinobiho, řekněme, že za každého nadějného budoucího studenta, kterého přivedeš, tě naučím jednu techniku a věř mi, že ti mohu slíbit, že v celé vesnici není nikdo, kdo by je uměl, mé větrné techniky jsou zde nepřekonatelné," pokračoval a aby dodal svým slovům takovou váhu a aby budoucí výsledek byl co největší, otočil se k terčům a začal jednu po druhé představovat, „tahle technika se jmenuje **Fūton: Shinkūjin** a její úkol je jednoduchý," odmlčel se Danzō na chvíli a vytáhl si jeden kunai, který právě pomocí této techniky zlepšil, „tato technika zvětší kunaii dosah, ostrost a smrtelnost, existuje jen málo věcí, které bych v tuto chvíli nedokázal přeseknout. Další technikou je **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**, kterou vydechnu několik ran či jehel, říkejme tomu jakkoliv, které jsou roztroušeny v tak velké ploše, že je skoro nemožné se jim vyhnout bez zranění. Dokážou projít bez problému lidským tělem, dovol mi, abych ti to předvedl," a po třech pečetích a jednom nádechu se před ním do několika stromům z ničeho nic udělalo několik děr, „další ninjutsu je pouze obranné nebo pomocné, slouží proti všemu kromě ohnivým útokům, nemá to žádné jméno a ani nepotřebuje, jde o techniku sloužící k taktickému úprku nebo uhnutí a slouží k co nejrychlejšímu vydechnutí co největšího počtu vzdušné čakry a to způsobí tohle," odhodil svůj zlepšený kunai do nejbližšího kamene, kterým proletěl, vyskočil a s pořádným výdechem změnil dráhu svého letu a zamířil několik desítek metrů, kde dopadl. Svou techniku použil ještě jednou ale už jen na zemi, aby přivolal velké množství prachu a aby dodal své technice co největší efektivitu, použil **Shunshin no Jutsu** a objevil se za Narutem, který díky prachu samozřejmě nic neviděl a tak ani nečekal, že se někdo objeví za ním, „velmi účinné a nebezpečné," dodal pro Naruta a udělal zase pár kroků do strany, „poslední, co dnes předvedu ale zároveň nejsilnější ze všech je **Fūton: Shinkūha**, tato technika zmáčkne vzduch z tvých plic smíšený s čakrou do několika větrných mečů, které díky svému půlkruhovému pohybu dokážou pokrýt při mistrovství v ní klidně až úhel tři sta šedesáti stupňů, této technice je ve vzduchu skoro nemožné se vyhnout, takhle to vypadá," otočil se a pomocí čtyř pečetí a malého výdechu rozsekal na malé kousíčky dva nejbližší stromy.

„A to-tohle budu všechno umět?" zeptal se Naruto s výrazem naprostého překvapení, údivu a respektu.

„Pokud splníš to, co máš a budeš pilně trénovat a věnovat se těmto technikám… tak pak ano, tohle všechno tě naučím, dvě techniky za dva budoucí shinobi, co přivedeš, čtyři techniky za čtyři a tak dále, platí teda?" zeptal se Danzō a natáhl ruku.

„Dattebayo, staříku!" vykřikl Naruto a okamžitě stisknul nabízenou ruku a ani jeden z nich si nevšiml špatného oslovení.

„V tom případě si vezmi to, co jsem ti přichystal na cestu, v tvém pokoji je nové oblečení, všechny různé shinobi nástroje a dostatek jídla a pití, se vším ostatním se pak už raď jen s těmi, co tě budou doprovázet," dokončil Danzō svou nabídku a pustil Narutovu ruku a vydal se pryč, „a nezapomeň Naruto, na tvoji schopnost vsázím mnoho, nezklam mě," a s těmito slovy zůstal na planině Naruto sám, jistě mu to ale nevadilo, měl spoustu věcí na přemýšlení.

***

Třetí hodina ranní se objevila tak rychle, že tomu Naruto nechtěl ani věřit, seděl na posteli v novém oblečení, které se skládalo s černého trička s červenou spirálou na břichu i zádech a z tmavě zelených kalhot, těchto věcí měl v baťohu ještě minimálně čtyři páry a i když to na sobě nemělo oranžovou, stále si k tomu mohl vzít svou oranžovou bundu a to mu stačilo. Zbytek nástrojů jako shurikeny, kunaie si připevnil do kapsiček tak, jak to viděl u různých ninjů po vesnici a jen vyčkával, až přijdou ti, na které čeká a jak přesně odbyla třetí, stály u něj v pokoji dvě osoby.

„Než začneme s jakoukoliv debatou, odlož svou bundu do batohu, obleč si tento plášť a tuto masku," oznámila Narutovi jedna se zamaskovaných postav a ten s pokrčením ramen udělal přesně tak, jak mu bylo řečeno, „nyní jestli si sbalen, zamíříme pryč, všechny tvé otázky a vše, co budeš potřebovat vědět, ti oznámíme ihned, co se dostaneme z dosahu vesnice," na to znovu Naruto jen pokrčil rameny a když mu bylo ukázáno, že má vylézt na záda jednomu z nich, okamžitě tak udělal a po pár chvilkách, kdy se mu akorát motala velkou rychlostí hlava a poté, co prošli nějakým tunelem, který v životě neviděl a věděl, že si stejně ani nezapamatuje, kde je, se objevili venku z vesnice na místě, kde ještě nikdy nebyl, pak trvalo jen několik minut rychlého sprintu a Naruto byl sesazen opět na vlastní nohy.

„Mé jméno je Fū a jsem vedoucí této expedice, můj kolega je Kabuto, naše jména zůstanou zde v Konoze tajemstvím," řekl Fū bez nějakého náznaku otázky, byl obeznámen o tom, že Naruto bude poslouchat, „náš úkol je doprovodit tě bez újmy po blízkých a sousedních zemích, kde ty budeš plnit svůj vlastní úkol, po této cestě tě budeme každý večer několik hodin trénovat a při cestě, kdy nebude možné trénovat, tě budeme učit historii a různé základy, které je nutno znát, na tvé otázky bude vždy odpovězeno tak, jak nejlépe dokážeme. Přesunovat se budeme v co nejrychlejším tempu po stromech, tudíž se budeme střídat v tom, kdo tě ponese, pokud stihneme náš úkol rychle, na cestě zpět po našem tréninku půjdeš už po svých, nějaké otázky?"

„Kam půjdeme první?" podrbal se nejistě Naruto po hlavě.

„Náš první cíl je Země Rýžových polí, a poté budeme pokračovat přes Vesnici ukrytou ve vodopádu, další cíl bude Vesnice ukrytá v trávě, ze které se přesuneme podle času skrz Zemi Řek do Země Větru a tam do Vesnice ukryté v písku a odtud se vrátíme domů, tato cesta nám musí zabrat nejdéle měsíc a jelikož jsem ve všech těchto zemích byl a mám tam dostatek kontaktů, neměl by nikde nastat problém a vše by mělo být ve spokojenosti všech," vysvětlil Kabuto.

„Sice nevím, co je co a kde se to nachází, ale zní to parádně. Vodopády? Poušť? Rýžová pole? To bude ale dobrodružství," zaradoval se Naruto a dal si štěstím ruce za hlavu.

„A od toho tu jsem já, naučím tě všechno, že budeš lepší, než chodící mapa," zasmál se Kabuto a rozdrbal Narutovi vlasy, „a nyní, když už nemáš žádné otázky, naskoč si, je na čase vyrazit, abychom urazili co největší vzdálenost, přece jenom, kdo chce furt nosit masku?" zasmál se Kabuto a pořádně si Naruta přichytil, „tak začneme třeba Zemí Rýžových polí, ta se rozkládá," začal Kabuto s historií a zeměpisem a nikdo by nikdy netipnul, že na tomto místě ještě před chvíli stály tři postavy a už vůbec ne to, kam směřovaly, jednotky Rootu prostě nebyly žádní amatéři.


	2. Setkání s umělcem

„A to je asi tak všechno, co o této zemi vím," dokončil svůj dlouhý výklad Kabuto a s malým úsměvem sledoval, že nejenom má naprostou pozornost Naruta, ale že i Fū částečně poslouchá přitom, co věnuje pozornost vyhledávání nebezpečí.

„A když je teda Země Rýžových polí tak chudá, proč s tím ten feudální pán nic neudělá? Sám jsi říkal, že jejich zemi sužují časté boje, proč si nenajmout takové úžasné ninji jako jsme my tři, aby jeho zemi zachránili? Já bych udělal tisíce klonů a měl by celou armádu, všichni by se lekli a nikdo by na něj nikdy nezaútočil a utratil by jen za jednoho ninju, to je dobrý obchod ne, Kabuto-san?" zeptal se Naruto s velkým zájmem, tahle historie byla úžasná, jestli všichni učitelé budou jako Kabuto-san nebude nikdy spát v žádné hodině.

„To je výborný nápad, Naruto-kun ale aby si něco takového dokázal, budeš muset nejdříve zesílit, aby si tolik klonů dokázal vytvořit, zdokonalit svoji techniku přeměny, aby si dokázal každého svého klona přeměnit na někoho jiného, aby tomu nepřátelé feudálního pána věřili a musel bys umět ještě pár technik různých druhů, aby to dodalo autenticitě."

„A Kabuto-san, co je autenticita?" podrbal se na hlavě nechápavě Naruto.

„Že to, co vidí je pravé a věrohodné, mnoho lidí dokáže klonovací techniku, ale ne takovou, jakou budeš jednoho dne umět ty a tím, že splníš všechny ty předpoklady, co jsem říkal, tě jednoho dne určitě někdo najme na přesně takový úkol, věřím tomu," pokračoval dál Kabuto s úsměvem.

„Opravdu?" podivil se Naruto, že mu další člověk takhle věří, to, čemu ještě před čtrnácti dny nevěřil, se pomalu stávalo skutečností, „v tom případě tě nezklamu, Kabuto-san, udělám vše proto, abych se stal nejlepším ninjou, dattebayo!"

„Nejdřív ale začneme tréninkem a to i takovým, že přestaneš křičet po lesích a přilákávat na nás možné nepřátele, souhlasíš, Naruto-kun?"

„Jistě," podrbal se Naruto na hlavě a začervenal se trochu hanbou, „omlouvám se."

„To je v pořádku, od toho tu jsme, abychom z tebe udělali příkladného shinobiho a začneme nejdříve tím, že tě toho naučíme co nejvíce pasivně a pak až si vždy uděláme pauzu, tak se do těch samých věcí pustíme aktivně, na akademii se toho učí mimo období války málo a vzhledem k tomu, že už zlepšenou verzi klonovací techniky umíš, jsou důležité a nutné pro postup jen další dvě techniky, tím je technika **Kawarimi no jutsu**, která slouží jako technika nahrazení sebe sama s jiným objektem a je důležitá pro vyhnutí se cizím útokům či ukrytí se, další technika je **Henge no jutsu**, která tě promění skoro na cokoliv budeš chtít. Jsou to jednoduché techniky, jak uvidíš později večer a neměl bys mít s nimi žádný problém. Další věcí, kterou tě naučím, bude **Nawanuke no Jutsu** neboli schopnost se dostat z pout a provazů, to už je o něco těžší k naučení, protože je mnoho druhů uzlů a technik, jak někoho přivázat. Další technikou, kterou už ovládáš a nemusíš se jí teda učit je **Kakuremino no Jutsu** neboli plášť neviditelnosti, jelikož toto maskování již prý umíš perfektně, aby si unikl vesničanům, přeskočím ji úplně," na to se jen Naruto na jeho zádech zaculil, „mezitím, ale můžeme trénovat jednu věc, na to se ale potřebujeme zastavit a sundat masky," pokračoval Kabuto a při té zastávce a jejich odmaskování, kdy dal čas Narutovi, aby si je dobře prohlédl, protože těžko se budovala důvěra lidí, který se nikdy ani neviděli, „nyní si na sebe vezmi svou bundu a naplň si kapsy listy, budeme je potřebovat."

Naruto sice nechápal, ale stejně udělal to, co bylo po něm žádáno, nenaučí se nic, pokud bude ztrácet čas a tak poté, co si zapamatoval dostatečně tváře svých učitelů, nacpal si do své suprové oranžové bundy dvě kapsy listí.

„Nyní si naskoč zpět a vyrazíme," řekl Kabuto a opět ho nechal vyskočit na záda, „tvůj úkol bude vrcholná koncentrace, která je pro ninji důležitá a pro hyperaktivní typy lidí jako jsi ty, ještě více, tvůj úkol bude jednoduchý, stejně jako jsi soustředit svou čakru do papíru ze stromu, který určil druh tvé čakry, tak zde budeš soustředit svou čakru do toho listu, ale aby to nebylo tak jednoduché, ten list musí mít na svém čele, jestli to dokážeš i v pohybu, bude málo co, co tě dokáže vynést z koncentrace, když ji budeš potřebovat."

„A Kabuto-san? Jak to udělám?"

„Jednou rukou se mě stále drž kolem krku a tou druhou si přidržuj lístek přesně na svém čele, pak už jen soustřeď svou čakru přesně na to místo, kde je list přitisknut a pak když ucítíš, že list drží na svém místě i bez použití ruky, pomalu svou ruku oddal, ale když list bude spadávat, tak si ho tou rukou zase přimáčkni, pokud to nestihneš a list ti spadne, vytáhni si další a takhle pokračuj doté doby, než to pro tebe bude úplně primitivní, což bude tak někdy příští týden," oznámil s úsměvem Kabuto a bez čekání na nějakou odpověď se vydal dál plnou rychlostí a jelikož už jeho plné soustředění nemuselo být na Narutovi, začal se soustředit na cestu, aby se vyhnul případným nebezpečným lokacím a také aby se vydal do vesnic, z kterých měl zprávy o nějakém útoku nebo bojích, přece jenom ty nejlepší vždy člověk měl na bojových polích ať už třeba bývalých. Vzpomínal si dobře, že ve svitku, kde měli podrobnosti o úkolu, bylo to, že hledají kvantitu a kvalitu. Danzō nechtěl přivést dvacet dětí, co dokážou udržet v ruce kámen a možná mají naději stát se shinobi, Danzō jasně chtěl přivést ty nejlepší, i když to znamenalo přinést jen třeba tři talentované děti, což také připomnělo k jejich domluvě, že Fū bude vyhledávat podle jeho schopností vycítění čakry jen ty vesnice nebo opuštěné budovy, kde bude něco velkého a pokud možno samotného. Měli prostě měsíc a hodlali ho využít nejlépe, nikdo nechtěl zklamat jejich pána a ty, co to dokázali, těch už mnoho nebylo.

„Kabuto-san?"

„Ano, Naruto-kun?"

„A když budu několik dní cvičit tohle, jak se dozvím nějakou historii dalších zemí?"

„To je jednoduché, za několik hodin či maximálně desítek hodin bude tvá koncentrace na slušné úrovni, aby si mohl stále udržovat čakru na svém čele a dokázal mě i poslouchat, tím naopak ještě posílíme tvůj trénink a naučíš se tohle rychle," vysvětlil klidným hlasem Kabuto, moc dobře si pamatoval vyučovací techniky Matky, jak jí každý v sirotčinci říkal, vše bylo vyprávěno klidným hlasem, vícekrát vysvětleno a pokud někdo něco udělal dobře, byl za odměnu pochválen, kdyby to samé nedělal on, zahanbil by Matku a to je to poslední, co chtěl v životě udělat.

Cesta plynula rychle. S jeho informační sítí a informacemi, které z nich měl, dokázal předpovídat všechny úkryty banditů a zlodějů, co přepadávali různé kupce a všemu se vyhnout, nikdo neříkal, že by se nedokázali vypořádat s nepřítelem, ale nejbezpečnější boje byly vždy ty, kterým se podařilo vyhnout nebo tak to aspoň jednou říkala Matka.

Najednou ale Fū zastavil na jedné planině a on tak pochopil, že je čas na spánek, Narutova pozornost a koncentrace nebyla už také na nějak vysoké úrovni, ale jeho zarytost do problému mu nikdo nemohl vzít, jeho touha splnit zadaný úkol byla na takové úrovni, že by mu jí mohl kdekdo závidět a v tu chvíli uviděl první znak toho, proč si Danzō přál, aby se tato mise uskutečnila, Uzumaki Naruto má opravdu možná naději stát se tou zbraní, která ochrání Konohu především.

„Naruto-kun, nyní než Fū připraví stan, malé ohniště a dojde pro vodu, abychom nemuseli používat naši, která se může hodit později, tě naučím to, co jsem ti před několika hodinami sliboval, posaď se tady přede mě," ukázal Kabuto na jeden spadlý strom, „první jutsu, které tě naučím, bude **Kawarimi no jutsu**, které jsem už zmínil, může se na naší misi stát, že se pokusí na tebe někdo zaútočit a i když je to malá pravděpodobnost, protože jsme tu my, abychom tě ochránili, bude nejvhodnější, když se dokážeš z toho případného nebezpečí dostat sám. Pečetě jsou tyto, pozorně sleduj," pokračoval Kabuto a okamžitě je pomalu ukázal, „ještě jednou," ty samé pečetě, „a naposledy," předvedl všech pět pečetí po sobě, „a poté jen stačí mít vybraný cíl, špalek nebo člověka a je to. Všechno jasné? Tak mi ukaž pečetě, a pokud budou v pořádku, nechám tě to půl hodiny trénovat, než půjdeme spát."

Naruto ukázal plné soustředění a okamžitě správně napodobil všech pět pečetí.

„Výborně, nyní si sedni naproti támhletomu špalku, tak dva metry od něj a cvič tu techniku, kdybys měl nějaké otázky, neboj se zeptat, protože jak se říká, neexistují hloupé otázky jen hloupé odpovědi a ty ti poskytovat nebudu," usmál se Kabuto a ještě jednou roztřepal Narutovy vlasy, které byly jak ptačí hnízdo.

Na to se jen Naruto hraně zamračil a snažil se vlasy dostat zpět do své podoby, ale jelikož věděl, že je to zbytečná práce, jen si ty ruce nechal za hlavou a dopochodoval na místo, které mu bylo ukázáno, věděl, že nemá moc času a tak se nechtěl zbytečně o něj připravovat, věděl, že to nebude otázka jednoho dne, ale ten pocit, že ho někdo pochválí za dobrou práci ho strašně moc motivoval, celý život si přál stát se Hokagem, aby ho lidé uznávali, protože kdo by neuznával nejsilnějšího ninju s tak super kloboukem, že? Ale až teď za ty dva poslední týdny zjistil jednu věc, jednu podstatnou věc. Člověk nemusí být Hokagem, aby si ho lidé všímali, věřili mu, fandili mu, pomáhali mu a tohle všechno, člověk může být obyčejný ninja a všeho toho se mu dostane a o to mu přece šlo ne? Být Hokagem znělo pořád dobře, ale pokud půjde ten život takhle dál, klidně ať je do konce života jen genin, hlavně ať má lidi kolem sebe, kteří s ním budou chtít zůstat a budou jeho důležité osoby.

„Kabuto? Co si o něm myslíš?" zeptal se Fū, když už bylo dávno po té půl hodině, ale nikdo nechtěl rušit stoprocentní koncentraci při Narutovo tréninku, celý Root byl naučen nespat třeba několik dní a pokud to nevadilo ani Narutovi, neměl ani jeden nejmenší důvod něco říkat a rád využije těchto momentů na zjištění informací pro svůj úkol.

„Nevím, senpai, má odhodlání, které by mu mohlo nemalé množství lidí závidět, ale promarnil minimálně jeden, dva roky, kdy mohl být cvičen, které se budou těžko dohánět, ale věřím, že Danzō-sama tohle má vymyšlené, můj úkol zde je ho cvičit, ne posuzovat něčí potencionál, to už za nás udělal Danzō-sama, souhlasíte, senpai?"

„Necení si špioni jako ty co největšího množství informací?" podivil se Fū.

„Jistě, že ano, proto také o něm vím naprosto vše, všechny informace mám ve svých ninja kartách, jsou tam stovky shinobi z desítek zemí, proto také v Rootu není nikoho lepšího než mě a Matky."

„Á, Kočovná Miko," pochopil ihned Fū, „podle ní také máš své příjmení, že?"

„I své jméno," dodal Kabuto, „dala mi vše, co jsem potřeboval do života, to samé teď prokážu našemu Jinchūrikimu, je na místě, aby se z něj stala stejně užitečná zbraň, jakou jsem se stal já," pověděl Kabuto a ukončil tím rozhovor a došel Narutovi zatrhnout další trénink, bylo na čase, aby se vyspal, Kyuubi a geny klanu Uzumaki dokázali mnohé, ale bylo zbytečné je používat dnes a denně, jako lékařský ninja věděl, co je pro malé dítě nejlepší a trénink do bezvědomí to jistě nebylo.

***

„Kabuto-san?" zeptal se třetí den od startu nyní už v Zemi Rýžových polí Naruto, „kolik je ti vlastně let?"

„Výborná otázka, kolik by si tipoval?" dostalo se mu veselé odpovědi.

„Patnáct?"

„I když mě šlechtí, že si o mně myslíš, že jsem až na tolik dospělí, je mi pouze třináct."

„A kdy si začal trénovat, že jsi na takové úrovni? Já chci být taky na takové úrovni jako ty, dattebayo!"

„Když mě nalezli s výpadkem paměti, bylo mi pět let a pak jsem tři roky trénoval svou kontrolu čakry a lékařská jutsu. V našem sirotčinci jsme si takhle vydělávali peníze, když někdo potřeboval vyléčit, buď já, nebo Matka jsme tak učinili a oni nám za to zaplatili, ostatní sirotci také pomáhali, jak se dalo a také samozřejmě pomáhala Konoha s penězi. Pak jsem ze sirotčince odešel, abych se stal ninjou, a dva roky jsem tak studoval v akademii a od té doby jsem pořád na cestách, učím se všechno, co mi pomáhá a neustále se zdokonaluju ve svých lékařských technikách."

„A, Kabuto-san, já jsem naši první noc na cestě přemýšlel a je normální, že se lidem mění časem jejich životní sny?" zeptal se Naruto se zájmem, protože tuhle otázku chtěl mít zodpovězenou a jelikož Fū se s ním nijak moc nebavil, odhodlal se zeptat právě Kabuta, pak až se vrátí, se na to samé zeptá, když tak staříka Hokageho.

„V určitém věku se sny mění každému, stejně jako po nějaké určité situaci se tak může stát, když je člověk malý přeje si vždy být něčím, někdy na truc rodičům, někdy, že se mu to povolání třeba zalíbilo, třeba věřím tomu, že celý klan Akimichi si ve svém dětství přál být kuchařem, aby nikdy nebyli hladoví," zasmál se Kabuto, „ale to v nějakém věku přejde a člověk si přeje něco jiného, to samé se může stát ještě několikrát."

„Opravdu?"

„Samozřejmě, vezmeme si příklad mě, když jsem byl malý, přál jsem si nějaké hlouposti, které už si ani nepamatuji," zaculil se Kabuto, „ale když už jsem byl trošku starší, začal jsem mít sen, že se stanu nejlepším lékařským ninjou, jako je třeba Tsunade Senju, kterého se držím doteď a postupem času se k tomu nabalilo další přání a to, abych udělal Matku, tu hodnou dámu, která se o nás starala v sirotčinci pyšnou a proto dělám vše proto, až se ona vrátí z dlouholeté mise, aby na mě byla pyšná."

Na to se jen Naruto na jeho zádech usmál. „Určitě bude, Kabuto-san, jsi skvělý ninja a výborný učitel a jestli ta paní je tak hodná, jak o ní mluvíš, bude mít určitě velkou radost, až tě uvidí."

„Děkuji, Naruto-kun, tohle jsem chtěl už od někoho dlouho slyšet."

„Není zač," začervenal se nad tím Naruto, ještě si prostě nezvykl na to, že mu lidé děkují.

„Jestli budeš chtít, pak ti jí představím, určitě si padnete do noty, měla ráda všechny sirotky a tvoje blonďaté vlasy se jí jistě budou líbit, nikdo z nás je v sirotčinci neměl," pověděl Kabuto a natáhl svou ruku dozadu, aby poplácal po hlavě Naruta, který mu stále seděl na zádech.

„Kabuto-san, shodil si mi lístek," zamračil se hraně Naruto.

„V tom případě jsi byl špatně koncetrovaný," zasmál se tiše Kabuto a pak pokračoval, „vezmi si další a pokračuj, musíš pak na všechny udělat dojem, a co by si byl za listového ninju, když by si nedokázal udržet na sobě ani jeden lístek?"

„Já jsem úžasný furt, dattebayo," zamumlal Naruto, když si vytahoval další lístek ze své bundy.

„To jistě jsi," pověděl si jen sám pro sebe Kabuto a zase se soustředil na cestu.

***

„Co jste zjistil, senpai?" položil Kabuto otázku, když zastavili na noc dříve, než bylo nutné.

„Poznáváš vesnici, co leží přímo před náma?" odpověděl Fū otázkou a poukázal na mapu.

„Pochybuji, je to moc malé, aby mě tu Danzō někdy nechal operovat, co je na ní zvláštního?"

„V celé vesnici je pouze jeden člověk, který by teoreticky mohl být ninjou."

„Na tom není nic podivného, mnoho vesnic si platí nějakého ninju na volné noze, aby je ochraňoval před bandity a tak podobně, je to velmi dobrý vzájemný obchod jídlo a peníze za ochranu."

„Možná," připustil Fū, „ale to by nevysvětlovalo, že ten ninja je na úrovni genina a žije poblíž lesa u příjezdové cesty dost daleko od vesnice."

„V tom případě to běžte zkontrolovat," pokrčil Kabuto rameny, „já zatím budu pokračovat s tréninkem, když ho zaměstnám, ani si nevšimne, že jste pryč," a na to se jen objevil kouř a Fū jakoby nikdy nebyl, Kabuto si jenom povzdechl, ale jelikož Fū tu byl nadřízený, nemohl říct nic a navíc, když mají ‚klienta' který by se neubránil ani štěněti z klanu Inuzuka, bylo asi na místě být přehnaně opatrný.

„Kabuto-san, už zastavujeme na trénink?" ozval se Naruto.

„Přesně tak, dnes začneme s výukou **Ki Nobori no Shugyō** neboli chůze po stromech, teoreticky by to mohl být další krok po cvičení s listem na čele, kdežto tam si musel udržovat malé množství čakry, aby lístek zůstal na místě, tady musíš udržovat středně velké množství čakry do nohou a jakoby se přilepit ke stromu, vložíš-li do toho málo čakry, zjistíš, jaké je to mít bolavý zadek, až na něj spadneš, vložíš-li příliš mnoho, strom popraská a zjistíš naprosto to samé," usmál se ďábelsky Kabuto**.**

„To není fér," protáhl uraženě Naruto, „jak to mám zjistit dřív, než si natluču zadek?"

„Doporučuji si k tomu stromu lehnout a pomalu to zkoušet z vodorovné polohy, když se neudržíš, můžeš použít ruce na zmírnění pádu nebo aspoň spadneš z menší výšky."

„Kabuto-san mám otázku," pověděl po chvilce Naruto, když si prohlížel strom před ním.

„Poslouchám."

„Můžu si strčit polštář do kalhot, aby to méně bolelo?" zeptal se Naruto nadějně a jako odpověď se mu dostal jenom smích.

„Jestli ti to pomůže," pokračoval se smíchem Kabuto, „ale doporučoval bych dopadat na nohy, než to řešit takhle, ale jak častokrát povídala Matka ‚pokud to vypadá hloupě, ale funguje to, není to hloupé' takže si klidně posluž," ukázal Kabuto na jejich výbavu na spaní, „a já než se vybavíš," dodal ještě pobaveně, „ti ukážu, jak se to dělá a jak se vyhnout případnému pádu."

S tím už Naruto věnoval plnou pozornost technice lezení, otočkám, které se dají použít při pádu na zem a jak použít tu samou čakru v noze na zmírnění bolesti z pádu, pokud teda na ty nohy se mu podaří ovšem padnout. Naruto ovšem nebyl z cukru a už vůbec ne někdo, kdo by odmítl výzvu a tak s ochráněným pozadím se vydal vyzkoušet, jak mu to půjde. Po chvíli zjistil, že to není až tak nemožné, jak to vypadalo, když k tomu stromu přilepil jenom jednu nohu a na druhé furt stál, zjistil, že může, než začne vylézat do opravdové výšky si vyzkoušet kolik je čakry potřeba a tak toho pěkně dlouhou chvíli využíval, než se pokusil udělat ten první pořádný krok.

„Naruto-kun, až začneš to zkoušet opravdu, používej na to rozběh a kunai, aby sis zaznamenal, kam si doběhl, vždy si udělej čárku, kam dosáhneš, aby si věděl, jak se zlepšuješ," zavolal Kabuto ještě na svého dočasného studenta a posadil se tak, aby dobře viděl na Naruta a také mohl pozorovat okolí, on nebyl senzor, aby měl v tomto výhodu, ale poznal, že se blíží nepřítel, musel to umět každý ninja, který nechtěl zemřít a to on opravdu nechtěl.

***

„Co jste zjistil, senpai?" zeptal se Kabuto, když se Fū vrátil.

„Děvče ve věku šesti až osmi let, nenáviděné celou vesnicí kvůli její neuvěřitelné schopnosti přivolávání v tak nízkém věku," začal Fū a na to, že byl naučen odpojit se od emocí, Kabuto poznal, že v tomto případě bylo překvapení dostatečně velké, aby to dokázal, „nikdy v životě jsem neslyšel o někom kromě Jinchūriki, kdo by dokázal vyvolat takové množství čakry na to, aby dokázal něco přivolat a to se nebavme o tom, že to, co ona přivolá je větší než člověk asi tak čtyřikrát a drží to v ruce železný kyj o mojí velikosti a to vše on dokáže ovládat přesně tak, jak si píská… doslova."

„To všechno jste zjistil tím, že jste se jí dostal do hlavy a prohrabal jste se jí vzpomínkami?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Efektivní," řekl Kabuto a lehce naklonil hlavu, „genjutsu uživatel podle zvuku, říkáte? Schopnost přivolávání ve věku šesti až osmi let? Nenáviděná vesnicí kde žije? Myslím, že jsme našli cíl číslo jedna, teď už to nechat jen na Narutovi, tak to přece Danzō-sama chtěl, že?"

„Sice nechápu proč, ale ano," odsouhlasil Fū, nelíbilo se mu to, mohli k ní přijít, nabídnout ji lepší život a bylo by to, žádné zdržování a ani doufání, že to Naruto Uzumaki nepokašle a nezahodí příležitost, která před nimi leží.

„Danzō-sama ví, co dělá."

„O tom nepochybuji."

„V tom případě dojdu pro Naruta a nenápadně mu naznačím, ať za ní dojde."

„Ne," zastavil ho Fū, „to děvče dneska nemělo nic k jídlu, využijeme toho, že zítra ráno bude mít ještě větší hlad, bude to první krok k tomu, aby Naruta poslouchala, bude mít něco, co ona ne."

„Jídlo… chápu," odkýval to Kabuto, „v tom případě to přesuneme na ráno, ne nadarmo se říká, že ráno je moudřejší večera."

***

„Naruto-kun?" vzbudil Kabuto svého svěřence, „co si dneska uděláme ke snídani, musí to být něco, co nás dostatečně zasytí."

„Ramen," vyskočil Naruto do sedu, „jenom ramen toto splňuje," pokračoval nyní už kompletně vzbuzený.

„Tak ho běž připravit, je na tobě řada," dokončil Kabuto a odešel ze stanu, když slyšel šramocení, které naznačovalo, že Naruto hledá vše, co potřebuje, aby připravil snídani, „A připrav toho více, ať nemusíme nic dělat zítra!" zakřičel ještě, aby ho Naruto slyšel a když se mu dostalo odpovědi, která zněla jako ‚více ramenu', věděl, že ho Naruto uslyší.

„Naruto, můžeš si pospíšit?" zeptal se po několika minutách netrpělivě Fū.

„Ale Fū-san, vaření ramenu není jen tak, je to jako rituál, člověk to nemůže uspíšit," na to se jen Kabuto zasmál tiše do dlaně a Fū vypadal bez emocí jako obvykle, ale jelikož dokázal Kabuto dobře číst výrazy tváře, poznal tam, že si senpai přeje trefit Naruta něčím po hlavě.

„Hotovo, druhý nejlepší ramen světa je připraven," zvolal Naruto a nalil každému z nich po jedné misce.

„A kdo je první?" zeptal se Kabuto, když s díky přijal svou porci.

„Ichiraku ramen samozřejmě," řekl Naruto s pohledem, který dost jasně říkal, jak někdo tak chytrý jako Kabuto nemůže vědět něco tak jasného, to neučí takovéto věci v akademii?

„V tom případě mi musíš ukázat tuto restauraci, až se vrátíme."

„Jasná věc," zvolal Naruto a s rychlým přáním dobré chuti se pustil do své porce, což přineslo stejné reakce jako před chvílí, Kabuto zakrýval smích a Fū jen protočil očima, bylo vidět, že Sandaime Hokage naučil Naruta mnohé, ale stravovací způsoby to nebyly.

Po deseti minutách už byli sbaleni a čekalo se jen na to, až si Naruto uschová zbytek ramenu, který udělal, měli na to samozřejmě uzavíratelnou nádobu a vše bylo připraveno na to, aby Naruto měl jídlo u sebe, bylo sice špatné, že si s jeho osobou hráli jako se šachovou figurkou, ale tak či tak, bude Naruto reagovat jako svůj vlastní člověk, takže mu jen připravili nástroje, aby měl větší šanci zaujmout, nic jiného.

Kabuto byl jen rád, že inteligence Naruta nebyla na tak velké úrovni, kdyby poznal, že je manipulován, jistě by se mu to nelíbilo, ale jelikož se on tím živil, nebylo těžké to samé dělat s šesti-letým sirotkem a tak se Naruto ani nepodivil nad tím, že místo toho, aby skákali po stromech, jdou po zemi a místo toho, aby běželi plnou rychlostí, jdou rychlejší chůzí a to ještě po cestě k té vesnici.

„Kabuto-san, my potřebujeme něco koupit?"

Anebo také Naruto nebyl tak hloupý, jak se zdálo. Na to si musel Kabuto jen povzdechnout. „Zeptáme se na nějaké informace, v mojí profesi jsou informace důležité, rozumíš, Naruto-kun?"

„A můžu se poté vesnici projít? Já nikdy neviděl jiné vesnice, než je ta naše."

„Chvilku jistě můžeme postrádat, ale musíš počkat, až zjistíme vše, co potřebujeme," slíbil Kabuto a Narutovi to stačilo, aby byl ticho. Když se dostali do blízké vzdálenosti, každý z nich si všiml toho děvčete, o kterém mu včera pověděl senpai, seděla vedle vlastnoručně vyrobeného přístřešku z různých dek a prken, vedle sebe měla misku na peníze – nejspíše její jediný způsob výdělku – a hrála na svou flétnu. Bohužel bylo vidět to, že i když byla neskutečně talentovaná, její umění na hudební nástroj ji nepřidávalo na oblíbenosti a to znamenalo málo lidí, kteří by něco přispěli.

„Kabuto-san?" zatahal Naruto svého učitele za ruku a druhou rukou ukázal na dívku ve zhruba stejném věku „můžu jí dát něco k jídlu? Vypadá hladově."

„Já ti nevím, Naruto-kun," hrál Kabuto, „také toho nemáme mnoho."

„Já se klidně vzdám své porce příští dny, stařík Danzō povídal, že jako budoucí Hokage musím dbát na to, aby lidé měli lepší život a stařík Hokage říkal, že se musí pomáhat slabším."

„Dobrá, když se zbavíš své porce, je to na tobě, my mezitím půjdeme sehnat nějaké ty informace."

„Ne že mě tu necháte," odmávl je Naruto a vydal se k děvčeti, které podle něj hrálo naprosto božsky, při cestě k ní si vytáhl svou Gama-chan jak říkal své peněžence ve tvaru žáby a vyndal z ní několik desítek mincí, které, když dosáhl své cesty, položil do nabízené misky. V tu chvíli teprve dívka zvedla své oči a podívala se na toho, co se nad ní slitoval. Její oči zase padli dolů, aby se mrkla na to, kolik jí takový malý kluk mohl dát a zorničky se jí rozšířili překvapením, když tam bylo dost na to, aby se mohla pořádně najíst.

„Děkuji mnohokrát," dostala ze sebe překvapeně.

Na to se jen Naruto uculil a podrbal se s červenými tvářemi na hlavě, „není zač… já… ještě nikdy neslyšel takhle krásně někoho hrát," pověděl Naruto a pak si vzpomněl na něco, co mu neustále připomínal stařík Hokage a pokračoval, „skoro bych zapomněl, mé jméno je Naruto, jednoho dne budoucí Hokage."

„Tayuya," dostalo se mu stále dost překvapené odpovědi, „je mi ctí."

„Ctí?" zeptal se stejně překvapeně Naruto, „to mě musí být ctí! Pořádáš koncerty? Určitě musíš být velmi slavná, když hraješ takhle nádherně."

„Ne…" odpověděla mu krátce Tayuya, „nepřišel ses mi smát a urážet mě?"

„Ne…" odpověděl stejně Naruto a přemýšlel, co se před ním děje, smát se někomu takhle talentovanému? Kdyby uměl takhle hrát, nemusel by ani se stát Hokagem a všichni by ho respektovali, proč by jí někdo měl urážet? „vlastně ve skutečnosti jsem ti přišel dát něco k jídlu, vypadáš hladově," dodal Naruto, když si vzpomněl, proč vlastně přišel a začal se hrabat v batohu, než našel dózu s ramenem a vše, co potřeboval, aby jí mohl jednu svou porci dát.

„Je to otrávený?" zeptala se narovinu Tayuya, když uslyšela jeho odpověď.

„Dávat jed do ramenu? To… to je… barbarství, kdo by něco takhle strašného mohl udělat?" zděsil se Naruto až ho přejel mráz po zádech.

Tayuya nevěděla, co si má pomyslet o člověku před ní a tak se zmohla jen na jediné slovo. „Ramen?"

„Ty neznáš ramen?" podivil se Naruto a když vyndal vše, co hledal, posadil se před ní do tureckého sedu, „v tom případě mi dovol ti představit jídlo bohů, nejchutnější pokrm celého světa, ramen," ukázal Naruto na kouřící se plnou misku a dal do ní dvě hůlky, „ná," strčil ji misku před nos, „věř mi, budeš se oblizovat ještě týden poté," když stále viděl její váhání, dodal poslední argument, který věděl, že musí vyhrát, „no tak, dělal jsem to sám, kromě Ichiraku ramenu nenajdeš lepší."

„Proč?" pokračovala Tayuya s otázkami, ale misku do svých rukou přijala.

„Co proč?" nechápal Naruto.

„Proč se o mě staráš?"

„Já se o tebe nestarám," vysvětlil, „vypadáš, že se o sebe dokážeš postarat sama," ukázal Naruto na její vlastnoručně postavený přístřešek, „ale jelikož odhaduji, že nemáš rodiče, tak jako další sirotek chci, aby si nebyla hladová, to je špatné? Stařík Hokage se mi vždy snažil do hlavy nacpat to, že člověk má pomáhat těm, co jsou v nouzi."

„Kdo je ten Hokage?"

„Takovej starej pán se strašně úžasným kloboukem, pořád sedí za stolem a vypisuje moc papírů, ale jinak je fakt moc chytrej, všichni mu říkají Profesor, protože prý zná všechny techniky, které jsou u nás ve vesnici používány."

„Ty jsi také ninja?"

„Já? Ne…" podrbal se Naruto na hlavě, „stařík Hokage říkal, že musím ještě počkat, Ty jo?"

„Možná," připustila Tayuya a poprvé ochutnala to, co měla před sebou.

„Jak někdo může být možná ninja?" netušil Naruto.

„To mělo znamenat, že tě neznám natolik, abych ti to pověděla," odbyla ho Tayuya a pustila se do jídla.

„Ach tak," odkýval si Naruto pro sebe, že to dává smysl, „tak teda moje jméno už znáš, je mi šest let, sirotek jsem od narození, bydlím v Konoze, což je vesnice támhletím směrem," ukázal někam Naruto a vlastně ani nevěděl, jestli ukazuje správně, „je to asi tři dny tím směrem, mám rád ramen, nemám rád tři minuty, které musím čekat, než se instantní ramen udělá, můj nejoblíbenější člověk je stařík Hokage a můj sen je buď být Hokagem jako on nebo přimět vesničany, aby mě nenazývali ošklivými jmény, nedívali se na mě těma zlýma očima, neignorovali mě a respektovali mě jako nejsilnějšího ninju a pak také chci ochránit všechny, kteří jsou pro mě důležití."

„Proč mi to říkáš?" podivila se Tayuya, ale v duchu se ptala na něco jiného, ptala se sama sebe do nekonečna, jestli někdo vyslyšel její prosby a poslal jí někoho, kdo jí může rozumět a kdo na ní nebude koukat skrze prsty a vyhazovat ji z obchodů.

„No sama si říkala, že mě neznáš natolik, aby sis se mnou povídala, takhle se člověk poznává nebo ne?"

„Asi," vrátila se zase k jídlu a teprve až když spořádala svoji porci, se opět podívala na Naruta, který asi stále čekal na její odpověď. Povzdechla si nad povahou člověka před ní, ale jelikož k ní byl tak milý, nějak se mu chtěla odvděčit a jelikož jenom jistě byl s někým na cestě a zase odejde, nikomu neuškodí, když se mu svěří, „mé jméno je Tayuya, můj koníček je hraní na flétnu," začala a když viděla, jak jí Naruto očima pobízí k pokračování, učinila tak, „nemám ráda, jak mi všichni ve vesnici říkají a nemám ráda, jak se mnou všichni zacházejí, je mi sedm let a moje přání je jiný život, pryč od nich, pryč od jejich ošklivých slov a jmen a… já… nemám žádnou důležitou osobu."

„Už jednu máš," zvolal vesele Naruto.

„Koho?"

„Mě samozřejmě!" vyskočil Naruto na nohy, „nenechám nikoho, aby nadával mé kamarádce, dojdu si to s nimi teď vyřídit a vyříkat," otočil se a když chtěl udělat první krok směrem k vesnici, aby splnil svůj slib, něco ho chytilo za rukáv bundy.

„Ne prosím nechoď, jen to bude horší," poprosila ho.

„Ale to nejde, aby ti lidé říkali ošklivými jmény," zamračil se směrem na vesnici, „jak ti vůbec říkají?"

„Netvoří královna," dostala Tayuya tiše ze sebe.

„Vždyť jsi hezká, trochu sice pohublá, ale nic co by nespravilo dostatek ramenu, proč ti tak říkají?"

„Není to kvůli mému vzhledu, já… mám nějaké schopnosti."

„Úžasný, tak to už si na tom lépe než já, bude z tebe jednou dobrý ninja."

„To říkáš teď, protože jsi to neviděl."

„To?"

Na to si jen Tayuya jen povzdechla a s myšlenkami, že jí její první kamarád s děsem opustí, odložila misku, udělala pár kroků a s potřebnými pečetěmi přivolala to, kvůli čemu dostala svou přezdívku.

Naruto samozřejmě nic neviděl, jenom spoustu nudného bílého kouře a teprve, když se kouř vyjasnil, stál před ním obr, doslova obr. „Vau," zvolal Naruto, „to je boží, umí chodit a máchat tím co má v ruce?"

Tayuya už vůbec nevěřila svým očím a ani uším, její démon byl ‚vau'? „Dokážu ho ovládat pomocí flétny, udělá vše, co mu pomocí tónů přikážu."

„Z tebe bude úžasný ninja, dattebayo!" ukázal jí zdvižený palec a přistoupil blíž k obru, „nekouše?"

To už Tayuya nevydržela a začala se smát, tohle setkání bylo tak nereálný, že kdyby jí někdo řekl, že se tohle stane, přemýšlela by o jeho zdraví, když to ale viděla před sebou, přemýšlela jen o zdraví jejího nyní už kamaráda. „Chceš si ho pohladit?" zeptala se nevěřícně a ještě jednou se zahihňala.

„Hej, nesměj se," zazubil se Naruto, „jak často potkáš na cestě obra? Jasná věc, že si ho chci pohladit, pokud teda nekouše, psi u nás ve vesnici to dělají, jsou to ninja psi, víš? Ale od nich to nebolí, kdyby mě kousl obr, spolkne mě jak malinu."

„Dokud mu nedám příkaz, ani se nepohne," dostala ze sebe po chvilce Tayuya.

„Hodnej obr," pohladil Naruto obra po noze nebo respektive po kalhotách, které mu nohy zakrývali, „jak se jmenuje?"

„On má mít jméno?"

„Všichni mazlíčkové mají jméno, přece nemůžeš na něj křičet ‚hej obře'. Kdybych měl takového obra já, tak bych ho pojmenoval třeba Drsoň, víš kvůli tomu jeho kyji," ukázal Naruto nad sebe, kde držel démon svůj kyj.

„Popřemýšlím o nějakém," slíbila Tayuya a snažila se přijít na to, co se před jejíma očima děje, zkoušela se dostat i z genjutsu, jestli jí někdo do nějakého nechytil, ale nic se nestalo, takže to, co se před ní dělo, bylo reálné a to na tom bylo vtipné i děsivé zároveň.

„To určitě udělej."

„Naruto? Ty se ho nebojíš?" konečně se odhodlala.

„Říkala si, že poslouchá tvé příkazy a jelikož věřím, že ho na mě nepošleš, tak čeho bych se měl bát? Určitě mu ten kyj sám od sebe z ruky nevypadne, má velké svaly.

„Chápu," pověděla, ale sama věděla, že lže, poslední co dělala, bylo to, že chápala, „a Naruto, už ti někdo řekl… no… že jsi jiný než ostatní?"

„No," zapřemýšlel rychle Naruto, „stařík Hokage něco podobného říká často, ale vždy k tomu dodává to, ať se nikdy nezměním, takže to nedělám, proč?"

„Jen tak," ujistila ho, najednou ale někdo skočil kousek od Naruta a ona okamžitě z reflexu si vzala flétnu k ústům.

„Kabuto-san," pověděl vesele Naruto, když si všiml, kdo se zde objevil, „tohle je moje kamarádka Tayuya a tohle je obr," představil je Naruto a trochu tišeji dodal, „ale já mu říkám Drsoň, víš, protože tak vypadá," pak se Naruto jen zazubil a otočil se na Tayuyu, „Tayuyo tohle je Kabuto-san, doprovází mě po světě."

Kabuto, který sice vše věděl, protože je sledoval a odposlouchával celou dobu a byl připraven k obraně Naruta celou dobu, vše věděl, ale to neznamená, že nedokázal předstírat to, že až teď přišel. „Těší mě," usmál se tedy na Naruta i na jeho kamarádku, „krásné představení ninjutsu, Tayuya-san, musíte být velmi schopná, ani já nedokážu nic takového přivolat."

„Vidíš, já jsem říkala, že jsi skvělá," vykřikl Naruto a dal si ruce za hlavu.

Tayuya udělala první, co ji mozek přikázal, začervenala se. „Děkuju."

„Zjistili jsme vše, co jsme potřebovali, Naruto, chceš se podívat doté vesnice tedy?"

„Ne," řekl nekompromisně Naruto, „nebudu se dívat po lidech a jejich domech, když jsou tady na Tayuyu zlý," zamračil se, „stejně ta vesnice nemůže být hezká, když jsou v ní lidé tak ošklivý, že Kabuto-san?"

„To je jistě pravda," souhlasil Kabuto, „v tom případě musíme ale jít, víš, že se nemůžeme zdržovat."

„Já vím," odkýval to Naruto a přistoupil blíž k Tayuye, která najednou vypadala smutně, „moc věcí nemáš, to se mi jistě vejde do batohu, ten přístřešek tu budeš muset ale nechat, ale ty deky si klidně můžeš vzít sebou, aspoň ti nebude zima ve spacáku. Hele, Kabuto-san? Půjdeme někam kde je zima? Ale to je vlastně jedno, jsi schopný ninja, určitě ti zima nebude, a když tak ty deky použiješ," pokračoval dál Naruto v monologu a tak nemohl sledovat výraz nechápání a nevěřícnosti na dívčí tváři a úsměvný výraz na tváři chlapecké, „Kabuto-san máme stan navíc? Děvčata nechtějí spát s chlapci v jednom stanu, že? Něco takového říkal stařík Hokage, ale já ho moc neposlouchal," podrbal se Naruto rozpačitě na hlavě, „každopádně já klidně můžu spát venku, to je slušnost, nechat spát dívku ve stanu, že Kabuto-san?" konečně se Naruto otočil na jeho společníky a když viděl jejich výrazy, ještě dodal, „řekl jsem něco špatně?"

„Vůbec ne, Naruto-kun," obejmul ho Kabuto kolem ramen, „ale když ti Hokage-sama dával tuto přednášku, zapomněl asi dodat ještě jednu věc."

„Jakou?"

„Když vymýšlíš plány pro nějakou dívku či ženu, měla by o tom vědět a počítat s tím, pak nemají na tváři takový výraz nechápání a nemyslí si o tobě, že jsi šílenec," tím přivedl Naruta jen do rozpaků, až se začervenal.

„Já… promiň… já… myslel-."

„Ty chceš, abych šla s vámi?" chtěla se ujistit Tayuya.

„No samozřejmě, stařík Hokage bude chtít vidět tady Drsoňe," ukázal Naruto za sebe, „a přála sis jiný život, kde na tebe nebudou vesničani zlý, tam kde žiju já, určitě nebudou, tam jsou zlý jen na mě," zamumlal si poslední větu Naruto jen pro sebe, ale stejně ho samozřejmě všichni slyšeli, „bude tam z tebe velká hvězda, všichni budou chodit na tvé koncerty a budeš slavná a já budu tvůj monažer."

„Myslím, že slovo, které hledáš, je manažer, Naruto-kun."

„Opravdu? Tak teda manažer," odsouhlasil si Naruto, „a k tomu budeš super ninja!" vykřikl Naruto a pak se na chvilku zastavil a otočil se na Kabuta, „udělal jsem to znovu že? Vymýšlím plány pro dívku a nezeptal jsem se jí, že?"

„Vskutku," zasmál se Kabuto.

„Omlouvám se, Tayuyo," uklonil se Naruto, „já jen… nikdy jsem neměl kamarády v mém věku a nikdy jsem nepotkal nikoho tak talentovaného jako jsi ty."

„Já… myslím si, že bych si to přála," dostala ze sebe Tayuya a tím vykouzlila na Narutovo tváři ten nejhezčí a nejopravdovější úsměv, který kdy viděla, než jí rodiče zemřeli.

„Super, tak šup balit, já ti pomůžu, ať nemusí Fū-san čekat, on je dost přísný a často se mračí, ale neříkej mu, že jsem to říkal, on by byl jistě smutnej," popoháněl Naruto a klekl si k přístřešku a stáhl tam jemně Tayuyu sebou. Kabuto se tedy otočil a nechal je o samotě a dorazil několik desítek metrů, kde o strom stál opřený Fū.

„Tady máš důkaz, že Danzō-sama ví, co dělá," usmál se na svého senpaie Kabuto.

„Jeho metody jsou… jiné," procedil skrz zuby Fū, člověk nezačne obdivovat tolik emocí v jedné větě, když byl velkou část života učen, že emoce jsou špatné, „ale člověk nedokáže popřít, že jsou účinné."

„Tak tak, Naruto se stal z šaška charismatický šašek a to je to, co pro tuto misi potřebujeme," usmál se Kabuto a otočil se zpět na dvě děti, hrající si s dekami.


	3. Setkání s andělem

Jak Kabuto slíbil, když mířili z tohoto místa směrem k Vodopádové, začal o ní všem vyprávět, Naruto poslouchal s listem na čele, Tayuya sedící na zádech jeho senpaie poslouchala taktéž a hrála do toho tichou hudbu. Kabuto věřil, že je to její způsob tréninku a tak jí nenutil ani dělat stejné pokusy s lístkem jako Naruta, za prvé to bylo asi zbytečné, její kontrola čakry musela být na slušné úrovni a za druhé, ještě stále nevěděl, nakolik je věrná jejich ideálům nebo spíše podle toho jak to vypadá, ideálům Naruta. Co ale nevěděl teď, může zjistit večer, až si bude moct se všemi promluvit u tréninku.

„Kabuto-san? Říkal si, že Vodopádová ještě nikdy nebyla dobita ani infiltrovaná, jak se tam dostaneme?"

„Já jsem doslova říkal, že nebyla infiltrovaná žádnou z jiných hlavních zemí, to ale neznamená, že se mi to nepodařilo," usmál se Kabuto, bylo pravda, že tohle byla jedna z věcí, na kterou byl hodně hrdý.

„A to je normální, že Hokage posílá tebe do spojeneckých vesnic? Je nutnost hlídat někoho, kdo je náš spojenec?"

„Bohužel ano," řekl jen Kabuto s tichým povzdechem, je jasné, že si musí tuto situaci trochu upravit, Hokage samozřejmě ani neví, že je na jiné úrovni než genin, „války většinou začínají právě tím, že někdo ze spojenců poruší mírovou smlouvu a proto ninjové jako jsem já, jednou za čas nahlédnou do těchto zemí a vesnic a ujistí se, že se nic neděje, je to jenom pro jistotu."

„Chápu," pokýval hlavou Naruto, „jsi nejlepší ze všech a proto musíš dělat, co je ti nařízeno."

„Na to nemusíš být ani nejlepší, Naruto-kun, každý z nás musí dělat to, co si Hokage-sama přeje, ať jsi jakkoliv kvalitní."

„Stařík Hokage by mě ale neposlal nikdy na nebezpečnou misi, stařík Hokage je na to moc milej."

„Naruto-kun musíš pochopit jednu věc, Hokage-sama musí dělat vše proto, aby ochránil všechny, ale někdy to prostě nejde tak jednoduše a pokud bude Hokage-sama vědět, že když tě pošle na misi, která sice může být velmi nebezpečná, ale zachrání tím mnoho dalších, bude muset na chvíli usmrtit tu svou milost a udělat to, co se po něm žádá."

„Ale-."

„Tady není žádné ale, Naruto-kun. Jako ninjové jsme hlavně zbraněmi pro feudálního pána země Ohně, proto nám on posílá peníze a vše, co potřebujeme a za to Hokage-sama musí využívat nás shinobi, proto všichni děláme to, co je nám nařízeno a jestliže neuposlechneme, budeme uvrženi do vězení. Tak to prostě chodí, nežijeme v době, kdy si můžeme vybírat, jakou misi dostaneme, člověk nemůže říct svému nadřízenému, že nemá náladu, aby šel na misi, na kterou musí jít. Klient si zaplatí nás ninji, Hokage vybere ty nejlepší na daný úkol a o peníze se pak rozdělí, nejde prostě toto odmítnout, to musíš pochopit, jestli chceš být pravým shinobim."

„To nás může stařík Hokage poslat na sebevražednou misi?" zeptal se smutně Naruto.

„Může," připustil Kabuto, „ale nedělá to, pokud po něm nějaký klient chce, aby splnil misi, která nemá naději na úspěch, Hokage-sama ji odmítne nebo se domluví na kompromisu, klient zaplatí více peněz, Hokage-sama bude moct zaplatit víc ninjů na tuto misi a tudíž z této mise není sebevražedná, jen hodně nebezpečná. Toto ale neplatí v období války, tam se člověk musí obětovat za svou vesnici, vezmeme si za příklad druhého Hokageho, na misi, kde byl on, měl dva mladé týmy a zjistili, že za nimi je ultra silná nepřátelská skupina. Hokage věděl, že se někdo bude muset obětovat, aby nepřátele zdržel a dal ostatním naději. Přihlásili se dva dobrovolníci a Hokage-sama měl na výběr vzít si někoho z nich nebo to přikázat někomu ze zbytku, ale neudělal ani jedno."

„Jak to teda vyřešil?" zeptal se Naruto se zájmem.

„Obětoval sám sebe," řekla Tayuya, která také pozorně poslouchala, „je to jediný logický krok, pokud nechtěl obětovat nikoho jiného, musel obětovat sám sebe."

„Správně," otočil se Kabuto s úsměvem na jedinou dívku v týmu, „ale nebylo to jenom logické rozhodnutí, celá naše vesnice byla založena na takzvané ‚Ohnivé vůli', která nám říká, že každý ninja z Konohy bude bojovat do skonání sil, aby ochránil své nejbližší, každý má nějaké, já mám svou Matku, svého senpaie, vás dva a pak ještě mnoho dalších včetně našeho Hokageho, ale když se člověk stane Hokagem, jsou všichni z celé vesnice pro něj důležitými osobami a tak nemůže jen tak zvolit někoho, aby se obětoval a vždy radši zvolí sama sebe, to samé co udělal náš čtvrtý Hokage, když se pustil do boje s démonem Kyuubim a sám přitom zemřel, to samé, co dělá skoro každý ninja, který jde na nějakou misi a ví, že musí ochránit ty, kteří tam jdou s ním a že nesmí zklamat ty, kteří na jeho úspěch čekají doma, proto také Konoha nikdy neprohrála žádnou válku a nikomu se jí nepodařilo zničit, protože dokud bude v nás Ohnivá vůle, není možné nás porazit."

„Vau, my jsme ale vážně skvělí," pověděl užasle Naruto, „já teda taky budu chránit své důležité osoby, jako to dělá stařík Hokage, nedovolím, aby se nikomu z vás něco stalo, dattebayo!"

„Nejdřív se ale musíš něco naučit, aby si to dokázal, Naruto-kun," poplácal ho Kabuto po hlavě a s pyšným výrazem sledoval, že lístek na Narutovo čele se ani nepohnul, na to se jen usmál.

„To bylo ošklivý, Kabuto-san," zamumlal Naruto až rozesmál Tayuyu.

„Ale pravdivý, podívej se na to takhle, kdyby se něco stalo, musela by to být Tayuya-san, kdo by tě zachraňoval," pokračoval s mírným pošťuchováním Kabuto.

„Teď možná, protože má Drsoně. Já také ale budu mít jednou něco takhle velkého, co si přivolám, dattebayo," slíbil všem Naruto tím, že ukázal zdvižený palec, „a do té doby si budu užívat toho, že mě někdo chrání, to je přece skvělé, že mě chrání taková umělkyně, že Tayuyo? Že mě budeš chránit? Budeš v sobě mít taky tu Ohnivou vůli, protože budeš bydlet s námi, určitě ji také chytíš."

„Naruto-kun… Ohnivá vůle není nemoc, která se chytá. Ohnivá vůle je touha chránit a tu v sobě musíš najít sám."

„Omlouvám se," pověděl rozpačitě Naruto.

„Já… pokusím se udělat vše, co zmůžu," pověděla tiše Tayuya a odvrátila tvář, aby nikdo neviděl, že se červená.

„To je slovo chlapa!" vykřikl Naruto, „teda ženy… já tě nechtěl nijak urazit, to se tak říká, fakt. Tayuyo?" pokračoval Naruto, ale Tayuya měla furt otočený obličej na druhou stranu, „ věř mi, to neměla být urážka, každý musí vědět, že jsi dívka, protože máš dlouhé růžové vlasy a ty by muži nenosily…" po této větě si okamžitě Naruto uvědomil, že zase řekl něco špatně a pokračoval ještě hlasitěji, „ne! To taky nebyla urážka, tvé vlasy jsou krásné, já to tak nemyslel! Tayuyo! Podívej se na mě!" mumlal Naruto a nevšiml si toho, že Tayuya je otočená kvůli rozpakům a chichotání a ne z toho, že jí urazil.

Kabuto na to radši neřekl nic a pokračoval v cestě s jedinou myšlenkou, byl taky takový, když byl malý?

Fū měl ale v hlavě jiné myšlenky, je Kabuto stále schopný pracovat pro Root s tolika emocemi nebo to jenom hraje? Na tuhle otázku hodlal za tento měsíc získat odpověď. Byl to přece jenom jeho úkol.

***

„Kabuto-san? Teď mě tak napadlo, i když se do Vodopádové ty dostaneš, jak se tam dostaneme my?"

„Ty a Tayuya úplně normálně jako všichni civilisté a obchodníci, počkáte si na vyznačeném místě a někdo ze stráží vás tam dovede, jejich stráže tam pouštějí obchodníky furt, ale Fū a já bychom se tam takhle nedostali, tudíž my dva se tam dostaneme mým způsobem a vy dva tam půjdete s nějakou obchodní karavanou."

„Není to nebezpečné? Ne že bych se bál," dodal okamžitě Naruto, budoucí Hokage nemá mít strach z ničeho a to, že se bojí duchů, se nikdo nikdy nedozví.

„Ano na jednu stranu je rozdělení nebezpečné ale na druhou stranu nic proti tomu, co by se nám stalo, kdyby nás chytili při infiltraci."

„A nebylo by jednodušší tuto vesnici obejít a jít někam jinam?"

„Jistě bylo, ale každý z nás dostal na naši cestu nějaký úkol a jeden z nich počítá s tím, že se dostaneme sem."

„V tom případě nezklameme, že Tayuyo?" pověděl Naruto vesele a otočil se na svou první kamarádku, kterou si v životě dokázal udělat.

„Pokusíme se," dostalo se mu na to tiché odpovědi.

„Nic takového," zakýval Naruto nesouhlasně hlavou a došel k Tayuye, aby jí mohl dát ruce na ramena, „musíš si více věřit, řekni si ‚zvládneme to' a uvidíš, že to bude lepší."

„Je nelogické říkat věci, kterým člověk nevěří, to je stejné jako říkat, že oranžová je nejlepší volbou pro oblečení ninjů."

„Hej, oranžová je nejlepší barva!"

„Možná pro stavitele mostů, aby je nikdo nepřehlédl."

„To odvoláš, já nebudu žádnej stavitel mostů, dattebayo!"

„Ale ani pořádný ninja, jestliže nesundáš toto oblečení… pokud nebudeš útočit za úsvitu proti sluníčku, oranžová je jedna z nejhorších možných voleb," stála si za svým Tayuya.

„Drahá Tayuyo," pověděl Naruto najednou s výrazem naprosté škodolibé radosti a chytil ji kolem ramen a začal ji odvádět pár kroků od jejich doprovodu, „co to bylo s tím úsvitem?" zeptal se s úsměvem od ucha k uchu nad tisíci nápady, které by mohl podniknout.

Na to se Kabuto jen pousmál, věděl, že když Naruto přijde na nějaký nový nápad, nevěstí to nic dobrého, jen doufal, že bude na daleké a dlouhodobé misi, až se Naruto s novou informací pustí do vymýšlení nových vtípků a ptákovin, které dokáže vymyslet jen on.

***

„Budeme trénovat do té doby, než tady senpai zjistí, že se blíží nějaká obchodní karavana, pak na ní zašlu jednoduché genjutsu, aby si mysleli, že jste byli s nimi celou dobu a pak si vás pohlídáme až ke vstupu. Až se dostane dovnitř, nehnete se od sebe ani na minutu a já vás budu hlídat ze stínu, nelekejte se, až budu mít na čele čelenku s jejich znakem, senpai tady mezitím zjistí vše, co potřebujeme."

„Kabuto-san , takže s tebou nebudeme moct mluvit do té doby, než zase odejdeme?"

„To je správně, obchodníci a ani jejich děti se nedostávají do kontaktu s ninji mimo tržiště, takže abychom udrželi vaši identitu v tajnosti, nesmíme se setkat, mě nebude nikdo podezřívat, vždy se můžu vymluvit, že kontroluji, že nejste špioni a senpai bude úplně někde jinde."

„A co máme dělat?" zeptala se Tayuya.

„Co chcete, běžte třeba na večeři," pokrčil rameny Kabuto a rád sledoval Narutovo červenání, vsadil se, že mu Hokage vysvětlil, jak probíhá rande mezi děvčetem a chlapcem, když na to mají pochopitelně věk."

„Kabuto-san!" vykřikl Naruto.

„Dělám si srandu," zvedl Kabuto své ruce jako, že se vzdává, „projděte se po vesnici, nakupte si, co se vám líbí, dojděte si někam zahrát a hlavně nezapomeň, že i ty máš svůj úkol."

„Nezapomínám," poškrabal se Naruto na hlavě a podíval se na Tayuyu, už to přece dokázal ne? Jednomu člověku zlepší život, to je to, co si stařík Danzō přál a to by nebyl Naruto, aby své kamarádce nesplnil přání a jak slíbil, pokusí se domluvit se staříkem Hokagem, aby Tayuye udělal koncert, mají přece ve vesnici velkou arénu na nějaké ty zkoušky ninjů, proč by se tam nemohl odehrát koncert, že jo?

„V tom případě šup do tréninku, Naruto na strom a pokud se nedostaneš do jeho tří čtvrtin, dneska žádná večeře," na to jen Naruto zamračil a Tayuya se zachichotala, „a Tayuyo-san pokud mě nedokážeš ani jednou s tvým obrem zasáhnout, budeš pomáhat Narutovi do té doby, než se do té vymezené meze dostane, aby mohl dostat najíst," dokončil Kabuto a okamžitě věděl, že touto možností Tayuyu namotivuje k co nejlepšímu výsledku, ale jelikož věděl o svých schopnostech naprosto vše, věděl, že Tayuya je tak ještě dva roky daleko od toho, aby ho byť jen jednou zasáhla, takže to dopadne tak, že se budou učit oba spolu a to je to, čeho chtěl přesně dosáhnout, jak jinak dosáhnout loajality cizího dítěte než tak, že mu ve vesnici najdeš někoho, kdo pro něj bude někdo důležitý. Proto by se také vsadil, že Danzō-sama okamžitě nabídl Narutovi za jeho službu velké sídlo, kde budou všichni v rámci možností bydlet spolu, nejlepší způsob, jak dosáhnout loajality a Danzō-sama to jistě věděl.

„**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**," ozvalo se do klidu a jako už několikrát předtím, se objevil jeden zahalený obr.

„Ahoj, Drsoni," vykřikl Naruto na pozdrav, než se rozběhl s kunaiem v ruce proti stromu.

„Víš o tom, že tě neslyší, že ano?" pověděla Tayuya aniž by se otočila a připravila si flétnu k ústům.

„To, že má vlasy do obličeje a není na něm vidět reakce, neznamená, že mě neposlouchá," stál si za svým Naruto, když udělal na stromě svou první značku, která byla v pěkné polovině, „a navíc, tvoje rozkazy poslouchá, neříkej mi, že rozumí jenom hudbě a ne slovům."

„Tak to přesně je," potvrdila Tayuya.

„A řekl ti to sám ha? Neřekl, takže jenom taky tipuješ," pověděl vítězně Naruto a s broukáním si, aby naznačil, že žádné další námitky neuslyší, se vydal na svůj trénink a nevnímal to, co se děje za ním.

***

„Máte vymyšlený nějaký příběh? Karavana tu bude každou minutu," chtěl si Kabuto potvrdit než vyrazí.

„Samozřejmě," odkýval to Naruto, „tady Tayuya," obejmul ji kolem ramen, „je moje mladší sestřička."

Na to měl Kabuto co dělat, aby si nedal hlavu do dlaní. „Víš o tom, že je starší než ty?"

„Samozřejmě," pokračoval v souhlasném kývání Naruto, „ale oni to neví a navíc je menší než já."

„Tvoje logika je… nepřekonatelná," dostal ze sebe Kabuto, „pokud to ale máte připravený," pokrčil nakonec rameny a podíval se na druhý článek ‚sourozeneckého dua' a překvapivě Tayuya nic proti neměla.

„Neměj o nás strach, Kabuto-san, ochráním svou drahou sestřičku, dattebayo," okamžitě se Naruto dostal do své role.

„To rád slyším, že bereš svou zodpovědnost takhle. Nyní počkejte několik minut a až se vrátím zpět, půjdete ke karavaně, nikdo se nebude na nic ptát, skočte do nějakého vozu a buďte připravení na cokoliv, ale nemělo by se stát nic, na to dáme pozor, ale připravenost na vše je známka dobrých ninjů."

To bylo to poslední, co slyšeli, než zjistili, že vedle nich už nikdo nestojí.

„Je fajn, že jsi mě naučila jak chodit po stromech, jinak bych teď asi ležel na zemi," řekl Naruto, aby nebylo ticho z jedné větve, kde stáli.

„Dokázal si to sám, já jen poskytla pár rad."

„Neprodávej se tak levně, Tayuyo. Jsi výbornej učitel, výbornej umělec a máš Drsoně."

„To, co ty považuješ za dobré, skoro všichni ostatní považují za špatné," byla tichá odpověď, Tayuya sice ráda vyměnila tisíce lidí za jednoho, když ten jeden jí věnoval pozitivní pozornost a byl k ní milý, ale furt nedokázala zabít ten pocit uvnitř srdce, který říkal, že nemá nikomu důvěřovat, že všichni jednou zradí.

„Protože jsou hloupý," protáhl poslední slovo Naruto, „ale oni tě všichni uvidí jednoho dne tak, jak tě vidím já."

„A to je?"

„Talentované děvče s krásnýma růžovými vlasy samozřejmě," pověděl Naruto jako kdyby to byla jasná věc a pro něj samozřejmě byla, „myslíš, že by mi taky takové nebo červené vlasy slušely?"

Na to se jen Tayuya usmála a opřela se o svého kamaráda a své dlouhé vlasy mu trochu přehodila přes hlavu a pak vytáhla kunai a v jeho odrazu si ho oba pořádně prohlédli. „Ne, myslím, že blond ti sluší více."

Narutova odpověď se ale už nahlas neřekla, protože se na větvi před nimi objevila Kabuto s ANBU maskou a než zmizel, ukázal jim, že je vzduch čistý a tak s pokrčením ramen a krátkým pohledem mezi sebou seskočili na zem a vydali se směrem ke karavaně.

„Neměli byste se tak toulat," dostalo se jim přivítání od jednoho z obchodníků a tak jen pokrčili rameny a jak jim bylo nařízeno, naskočili do jednoho vozu a nepřilákávali na sebe zbytečnou pozornost.

***

„Jak já nesnáším pásku přes oči," zabručel Naruto, když se dostali konečně do vesnice, „a jak nesnáším vlhké prostředí. Dokonce mi několik kapek padlo za krk, když jsme šli tudy, kudy jsme šli," otřepal se ještě.

„Důležité je, že jsme se neztratili."

„Proto jsme se taky drželi za ruce, nemůžou mi tak nikam odnést moji sestřičku," zaculil se Naruto při vzpomínce na jejich vysvětlování, kdo a co jsou vlastně zač, protože stráž si je samozřejmě nepamatovala. Na to Naruto spustil proces povídání takových kravin, že je radši poslali dovnitř, než aby ho museli poslouchat. Začalo to jednoduše, na otázku kdo jsou, odpověděl, že jsou sourozenci, to jim samozřejmě nikdo nevěřil, tak Naruto spustil svůj smutný hlas a začal s rukama rozhazovat jak šílenec a pošuk v jedné osobě a rozhazovat tam myšlenky, že nezáleží na tom, jestli mají jedny rodiče nebo ne, ale že důležitý je to, co je uvnitř srdce a že to přece musí vědět každý ninja. Netrvalo to ani pět minut a nikdo už neměl žádný protiargument a tak je prostě pustili dovnitř. Bral to jako svůj velký úspěch, příště se pokusí touto metodou prodat někomu písek na poušti, třeba se mu to podaří.

Na to se jen Tayuya usmála, lhala by, kdyby tvrdila, že jí tohle vadí, bylo to pro ni něco, v co už jen doufala a přála si každý den před spaním ale, jelikož byla velká realistka, počítala s tím, že to jen u těch snů jen skončí. Bylo moc nepravděpodobné, že se objeví někdo, kdo bude chtít být kamarád s někým, koho vyhazují z vesnice a plivají mu pod nohy, její život bylo čekání jen na smrt nebo na někoho, kdo ji uvidí jako zbraň a pomocí nějakého vymývání mozku z ní udělá figurku pro své pobavení nebo pro své úkoly. Naštěstí se nad ní někdo smiloval a jak to vypadalo, dal ji naději na lepší život a toho hodlala využít, mnoho let si tohle přála a teď když tu příležitost má, tak ji už nepustí.

„Tayuyo? Chceš si něco koupit? Já mám nějaké peníze, kdyby si cokoliv potřebovala, jistě se ti bude nějaké oblečení hodit ne? Tím samozřejmě nemyslím, že jsi ošklivá nebo, že ti to nesluší," dodal okamžitě ještě, nechtěl svou kamarádku nijak urazit.

„Naruto," povzdychla si, „nemusíš se neustále omlouvat, když řekneš něco, co by mohlo mít více významů, já vím, že mě neurážíš a jsem dostatečně inteligentní, abych pochopila ten správný výraz."

„Já jen nechci tě nějak urazit, dattebayo."

„Urážíš mě právě tím, že si o mě myslíš tak málo," usmála se na něj.

„Pokusím se zlepšit… já kromě staříka neměl nikdy nikoho, kdo by mě učil nějakým základům chování, takže se bojím, že když lidi urazím, tak zase odejdou."

„V tom případě se budeme učit spolu, co na to říkáš? Budeme mít jistě mnoho příležitostí, při kterých to budeme odkoukat," na to jen Naruto šťastně pokýval, „a teď pokud mohu, ráda bych si něco koupila na sebe a neboj, tvá žabí peněženka zůstane furt pěkně baculatá," zahihňala se trochu a společně zamířili k tržišti, sama sobě slíbila, že pokud jí dá někdo možnost něco tam pak v Konoze zahrát, že udělá vše proto, aby se ani ona ani Naruto nikdy neměli špatně.

Když si nakoupili, co chtěli a potřebovali, vyrazili se zmrzlinou v ústech směrem do neznáma, rozhodli se, že pokud mají čas, tak si to tady projdou a jelikož podle všeho tady byla jediná zajímavá věc a to ohromný strom, který se pojil s nějakou legendou a ten byl vidět odkudkoliv, nevěděli kam jinam zamířit než naslepo.

„Viděla si to? Ten démon si zase lítá, jako kdyby nebylo málo to, že chtějí, aby šla příští rok na tu jejich akademie, mají ji zabít dřív, než se nás ona rozhodne zabít, kdo nás pak zachrání? Já ti povídám, že to byla největší chyba se spoléhat na tyto síly," uslyšeli při cestě tržnicí a oba s reflexu se podívali, jestli to někdo nekřičí na ně, ale když zjistili, že na ně akorát lidi sem tam hodí úsměv asi nad tím, jak roztomilý jsou, tak bylo vidět, že to nebylo na ně.

„Budeme muset věřit, že to mají vše pod kontrolou," odpověděla další bába, jak ji ihned nazval.

„Právě muset doufat," odfrkla si ta první bába, „nejlepší by bylo, kdyby se vzala a odlítla někam pryč nebo aby ji někdo unesl."

„Co když se ale bude někdy hodit?"

„Prosím tebe," mávala ta první nějakým jablkem, co měla v ruce, „žiju tady dvacet let a nikdo cizí se sem nedostal, na co by taková malá holka mohla být?"

„Asi máš pravdu."

„Tomu věř, že mám," pověděla panovačně první babizna a pak okamžitě nahodila úsměv, „a kolik vlastně kilo těch jablek?"

V tu chvíli se rozhodli, že už se nic nedozví a tak zamířili někam, kde je klid.

„Démon? Unést? Zabít? V jakém světě to žijeme," zabručel Naruto.

„Myslíš, že to slyšet Kabuto-san?" zeptala se Tayuya také rozčíleně, proč museli existovat takhle ošklivý lidé? Na to prostě odpověď nenacházela.

„Určitě," důvěřoval Naruto, „myslíš, že může něco udělat? Kabuto-san je úžasný."

„Snad," zadoufala, a když se po tom malém rozhovoru rozhlédli, kam jdou, zjistili, že zamíří k opuštěnému dětskému hřišti.

„Teď je ale čas na houpání," vykřikl nadšeně Naruto, „kdo tam bude první, ten má první právo na houpačku a druhý ho musí houpat," dodal ještě a rozběhl se plnou rychlostí, kterou používá při plnění svých vtípků, ale jak zjistil, používání čakry do nohou furt bylo něco víc, Tayuya ho na té krátké vzdálenosti přeběhla o dobrých deset metrů.

„To nebylo fér," protáhl dětinsky.

„Život není férový."

„To nic nemění na tom, že jsi podváděla."

„Proto taky budu jednoho dne výborný ninja."

„To se dá i bez podvodů," zkoušel poslední argument, ale jako správný chlap uznal porážku a stoupl si za houpačku, aby mohl Tayuyu pořádně rozhoupat.

„Je to už dlouhá doba, že už jsi ani nepamatuji, jestli mě někdo někdy houpal," pověděla Tayuya po chvíli trochu ze své minulosti.

„Teď stačí jen říct a já přijdu, nebo pokud nebudu moct, pošlu za tebou klona."

„To zní jako plán," pověděla, než z ní vyplul výkřik překvapení, jak vysoko se dostala, čemuž se oba jen hlasitě zasmáli.

***

Půlka dne utekla velice rychle a ani jednomu z nich nevadilo to, že jako ninjové nebo respektive budoucí ninjové by měli podnikat a trénovat jiné věci, než skok do dálky z houpačky, kdo se déle udrží na malém kolotoči či kdo dokáže vícekrát přeručkovat jakousi dráhu, která tam byla připravena.

„Hele anděl," pověděl užasle Naruto, když se podíval směrem na druhou stranu, než stál obří strom, „anděli!" vykřikl nahlas, aby jej bylo slyšet a zamával pořádně, aby si ho bylo všimnuto. Jeho štěstí bylo ale asi ohromné, tenhle týden potkal obra a teď tu předním létal anděl, jen doufal, že to nezakřikne a příští setkání nebude s přízrakem, s tím by se nerad setkal.

Tayuya jen nevěřícně kroutila hlavou, bylo dané, že andělé neexistují a to, co před sebou vidí, bylo jen vyspělé ninjutsu, ale hádat se s Narutem bylo zbytečné, stejně jako nikdy jej nepřemluvila, že to, co přivolává, není žádný obr a už vůbec ne žádný ‚Drsoň', ale démon, tak věděla, že jakýkoliv slovní souboj by byl už předem prohraný, protože Narutova fantazie prostě byla větší než jeho smysl pro realitu a tak jen řekla lehkou připomínku.

„Andělé neexistují."

„A co je tamto hm?"

„Ninja?" odtušila Tayuya.

„Uvidíš, až přiletí," ukončil jejich krátkou debatu Naruto a dál mával jak pošuk, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost, což se mu naštěstí či naneštěstí po chvíli podařilo.

Děvče podobného věku jako byl ten jejich, přistálo v bezpečné vzdálenosti od nich a na jejích pohybech bylo jasně vidět, že je připraveno kdykoliv odletět nebo se začít bránit.

„Ahoj anděli," pověděl natěšeně Naruto, „kde se tu berete?"

„Já… nejsem anděl, je nelogické mě spojovat s něčím, co má mít křídla z peří," pověděla postava s křídly stále ze své obranné pozice, což Naruta trochu ranilo, ale nenechal to na svém výrazu nějak znát.

„Vy dívky a slovo nelogické," zamumlal Naruto, což rozesmálo Tayuyu, která se to snažila maskovat kašlem, „ale to nic nemění, že musíš být úžasná bytost."

„Prosím?" dostala ze sebe ona postava.

„To je samozřejmé," začal vysvětlovat Naruto a dal si šťastně ruce za hlavu, „nikdo méně než dokonalý nemůže mít tak naprosto úžasnou oranžovou barvu, jako máš ty barvu očí, já jako mám své modré rád, ale ta oranžová, to by bylo super," zasnil se Naruto, „a ještě bych si k tomu dal červené vlasy a s touto bundou bych byl nejúžasnější," pokračoval ve svém snění Naruto a nevnímal či si nevšímal pokračující červenání na tváři nové dívky a hihňání ze strany Tayuyi.

Dokonce si nikdo nevšiml ani Kabuta, který přemýšlel jen na jednou věcí, jak to, když tenkrát používal tuto balící techniku ‚slečno, bolí to, když padáte z nebe? Protože vy musíte být jistě anděl' na jednu slečnu, že dostal akorát za odměnu pěst zesílenou čakrou a výkřik ‚úchyl' a Naruto má v těchto řečech takový úspěch, bude se muset na to někdy zeptat, tohle byla informace hodná zjištění.

„Tobě… se líbí… mé oči?"

„Líbí?" zůstal stát překvapen Naruto, „oranžová je dokonalá!" vykřikl a rozhodil rukama, jakoby ukazoval, že si to vyřídí s každým, kdo se odváží protestovat a vyrazil směrem k děvčeti, které se nezmohlo ani na udržování odstupu, „ta oranžová sponka do vlasů je taky perfektní," pokračoval Naruto, když obcházel neznámou dívku dokola a ta se zmohla jen na vyčkávání, co se vlastně stane, její výraz nechápání ale stále z jejího obličeje nezmizel, „můžeš na chvíli nechat zmizet ty křídla?" zeptal se nadějně, když stál za ní a jenom její hlava jej sledovala, její tělo stálo furt ve stejné poloze, jakoby zamrzlé.

Dívka jenom pokývala hlavou a po chvilce soustředění tak učinila, nevěděla, proč se zbavovala čakry, která by ji mohla případně bránit, ale něco jí říkalo, že ti, co jsou teď kolem ní, ji nechtějí ublížit a že to byla velká doba, kdy tento pocit měla.

Naruto jenom pokýval hlavou, když broučí křídla zmizela a k překvapení obou děvčat si sundal svou oranžovou bundu a přehodil to stále neznámému děvčeti přes ramena, věděl od staříka Hokageho, že je velice ošklivé se neznámých dívek dotýkat, tak to udělal jenom opatrně a pak, aby ukázal, že nemá nic zlého v úmyslu, udělal dva kroky dozadu, než si zase stoupl zepředu a po chvilce uvažování s rukou pod bradou si nahlas pro sebe dodal: „Dokonalost!"

Na to si jen dala Tayuya hlavu do dlaní a přemýšlela, jestli se tohle vše před ní děje nebo to byl výsledek nějakého genjutsu od Kabuta-san. Stejně se ale celou dobu usmívala, ať to před ní bylo všelijak šílené, dětinské, hloupé nic to neměnilo na tom, že to bylo naprosto krásné a roztomilé gesto, bylo to tak podobné jejich setkání, že se musela i potichu smát, věděla, co děvče před ní prožívá, byl to šok a jelikož na rozdíl od jejího kamaráda ona používala mozek, pochopila ihned, že dívka před nimi je ta, o které se bavili ty dvě příšerné ženské na tržnici a pokud se tak chovala celá vesnice, bylo jí jasné, že na tom byla hůře, než ona když ji Naruto našel. To pochopitelně znamenalo, že dívka, která se stala na chvilku modelem, byla zmatená, že nemohla ze sebe jistě dostat ani jedno slovo či rozumnou gestikulaci, což vůbec nepomohlo k tomu, aby se přestala smát.

„Naruto? Rozhodl ses stát kostymérem?" pověděla a také přišla blíž.

„Čím?" nechápal Naruto, tohle slovo fakt nevěděl, co znamenalo, bylo to vůbec slovo, co by měl znát šestiletý chlapec?

„Nevadí," odmávla to Tayuya, „až na to že ta oranžová na ninju, kterým ona nejspíše je, vypadá furt jak pěst na oko, odvedl si vcelku dobrou práci," pochválila Naruta s úsměvem, i když vlastně neudělal vůbec nic, ale když si mohl Naruto vychutnávat tuhle bláznivou situaci, mohla přece také.

„Hej!" ozvalo se najednou od obou závislých na oranžové. To jen přivedlo, aby se na sebe oba dotyční podívali a usmáli se, což na tváři neznámého děvčete byl první úsměv, který viděli.

Tayuya se na to jen taky usmála a sundala si svou čepici, kterou měla omotanou obvazem a opatrně ji podala neznámé dívce, nevěděla, jestli Naruto plánoval ji zamaskovat, aby ji nikdo z těch, co jí nesnáší, nepoznal, ale ať už tak či tak, ona to v plánu měla. „S tímhle tě nikdo nepozná a nikdo do tebe nebude zabodávat ty zlé pohledy."

„Jak?" zeptala se ona dívka a byla překvapená, že o ní tolik ví a přesto ji pomáhají ale tak či tak si čepici na hlavu nasadila a onu bundu si lépe dala na sebe, přece jenom začala být i zima a chtěla jednou v životě zažít jaké to je mít něco tak teplého na sobě.

„Člověk se ledacos dozví, když se prochází po tržišti, jak se vlastně jmenuješ? Určitě tě nebudu nazývat tím příšerným jménem, které ti dali oni," pověděla dál naštvaně Tayuya ale všichni věděli, že její vztek je zamířen vůči obyvatelům této vesnice.

„Fū," byla velmi krátká odpověď, což způsobilo, že se ona i Naruto na sebe podívali a začali se smát, „nelíbí se vám mé jméno?"

„Ne nic takového!" vykřikl ihned Naruto, jeho druh osobnosti ‚nesmím nikoho urazit' v něm promluvil, „Fū je krásné jméno, co je na tom srandovní je to, že oba známe jednoho mladého muže, který se jmenuje stejně, ten svět je ale velmi malej, když se něco takového stane."

„Ono má spoustu významů," vysvětlila Fū, a když viděla, že se jí nikdo neposmívá a oba jen chápavě kývají, donutilo jí to k malému úsměvu.

„To je pochopitelné, třeba tady Naruto je přísada do ramenu."

„Hej také to znamená vír!" začal se hraně bránit Naruto.

„Proto říkám, že chápeme, že některé jména mají více významů."

„Tak tak," souhlasil Naruto, „sice ramen miluju a je to jídlo bohů a to všechno, ale druhý význam zní více drsně."

„Jste ninjové?" zeptala se Fū po chvilce.

„My? Tady Naruto by zakopl i na vlastní tkaničce, proto nosí sandály, aby tomu předešel," pošťuchla Tayuya svého jediného kamaráda a Naruto, než mu došlo, co o něm bylo řečeno, souhlasně kýval hlavou.

„Hej!" hrál uraženého, ale když se obě dívky smály, zaculil se, „ale je pravda, že ninjové nejsme, ale mám jednu úžasnou schopnost," řekl tiše a spiklenecky Naruto a naznačil, aby šly blíž, „jsem nepřekonatelný ve hře na babu," poslední slovo vykřikl a plácnul Tayuyu po ruce a začal utíkat pryč, na to se jen Tayuya usmála.

„Jaká jsou pravidla?" nechápala Fū.

„Jednoduché, kdo má babu, musí se dotknout někoho jiného, aby ji předal, a pak utíkat, aby ho ten druhý nechytil, ale neboj, můj cíl je Naruto," zasmála se ďábelsky a rozběhla se také pryč, „pojď, chytneme ho spolu," pobídla, „a mimochodem mé jméno je Tayuya."

Za pár desítek sekund na tom místě nestál nikdo a všichni tři děti se naháněli jak praštění a s jiným oblečením a čepicí, která Fū kryla vlasy, se mohli nahánět i mezi lidmi a všichni se na ně jen usmívali a byli rádi za to, že děti měli radost. Jo přesně tak to bylo, lidé byli tvorové více tváří a Kabuto sám byl mistrem této dovednosti.


	4. Setkání s démonem

„Senpai, jaký máte názor?" optal se Kabuto z korun stromů, když se vedle něj objevila postava jeho nadřízeného.

„Aniž bych to chtěl přiznat, plníme misi, která se možná stane jednou z nejdůležitějších v historii Rootu."

„Kdo by to byl řekl, že Konoha bude zase mít dva Jinchūriki."

„Pokud ji dokážeme unést," dodal Fū to důležité ‚ale'.

„No tak, senpai, mějte důvěru ve schopnosti podřízených," pověděl Kabuto, „nepochybuji ani na vteřinu o tom, že by Naruto a Tayuya nepřemluvili naši novou Jinchūriki k odchodu a ani nepochybuji o tom, že bychom mi to nedokázali taktéž."

„Jaký máš nápad."

„Nejdříve mi musíte říct, co jste zjistil, i když je to dost okaté, co si o ní všichni myslí."

„Představ si Uzumakiho bez podpory Sandaimeho, Danzō-sama a některých klanů, kteří vidí, že je lepší, když náš Jinchūriki nebude sice mít krásné dětství, ale nerupne mu v palici tím, že ho budou všichni nenávidět a tak si urve pečeť uprostřed vesnice."

„V tom případě mám naprosto úžasný plán," usmál se Kabuto a každý kdo by jeho úsměv spatřil, okamžitě by vytušil, že se chystá něco, co by se dít nemělo a už vůbec ne ve spojenecké vesnici.

***

„Naruto-kun?" ozvala se Fū po chvilce ticha, co všichni seděli na tom napůl rozbitém dětském hřišti. Nevěděla ani proč, ale sama od sebe začala vidět tyto dva před ní jako to nejbližší, co kdy měla, když nepočítala svého celoživotního společníka. Nedělalo ji tedy ani problém se s nimi bavit o všem nebo respektive jim odpovídat na jejich otázky, ať byly jakékoliv.

„Hm?" otočil se na ní Naruto s očekáváním.

„Někdo si tě přeje poznat," pověděl opatrně.

„Někdo konečně poznal, jak jsem úžasný?" usmál se Naruto vesele.

„Nejspíš," utrousila taktéž malý úsměv.

„Tak šup, ať toho člověka nenecháme čekat," vyskočil ze sedu Naruto a natáhl ruce, aby oběma kamarádkám pomohl vstát.

„Ono to není tak jednoduché," sklopila oči.

„Co dneska je," odmávl to Naruto a kleknul si před Fū, aby jí viděl do očí, i když je teda sklopila.

„Slyšel jsi někdy pojem bijū?" zeptala se zcela nečekaně a Naruto se chvilku zamyslel a pak zakroutil hlavou na znak nesouhlasu, Fū se tedy otočila na Tayuyu a ta podle výrazu také nevěděla.

„Jsou to ohromné masy čakry, které mají svůj tvar, který připomíná většinou nějaké zvíře, jsou to stvoření ohromné síly, které nedokáže jen tak někdo porazit a tak byly vždy zapečetěni do lidí, aby nikomu neublížili. Dokonce jsem slyšela, že to byl první Hokage, kdo nám jednoho sem dovedl, aby bylo uzavřeno spojenectví s Listovou vesnicí."

„Vau," řekl Naruto a víc v tom nehledal, pro něj byl důležitý příběh, ne to, co ten příběh může znamenat.

„Proto ti lidé říkají démon?" zeptala se Tayuya po chvilce, „vidí toho bijū jako démona?"

„Oni to v rámci možností i jsou, jejich čakra je tak velká a dokonce i jejich velikost je tak veliká, že jinak než monstra by se jim říkat nedalo," pokračovala Fū a když viděla jejich nejisté výrazy, ihned dodala, „to ale neznamená, že jsou zlý! Nevím teda o všech, potkala jsem jednoho."

„Který je zapečetěn uvnitř tebe," dodala za ní Tayuya.

„Přesně tak," potvrdila Fū a její oči byly sklopeny až úplně k zemi.

„A jaké je to zvíře?" zeptal se neutrálně Naruto.

„Okřídlený brouk s jakýmisi ocasy, to je to nejblíž, jak bych to člověku dokázala přiblížit."

„A kousne nebo štípne mě?" zeptal se Naruto a Tayuya se po této větě začala cítit stará, ale nic to neměnilo na tom, že jí to vytvořilo jen další úsměv na tváři.

„Ne…"

„A kousneš nebo štípneš mě ty?" pokračoval Naruto s rukama za hlavou.

„Ne… já… proč bych měla?" podívala se Fū konečně na jejího prvního kamaráda opačného pohlaví, ne že by věděla, jaké jsou hlavní rozdíly mezi klukem a holkou až na pár vizuálních.

„V tom případě se není čeho bát," řekl Naruto a položil ji obě ruce na ramena, věděl, že toto gesto pomáhá, protože to dost často pro něj dělal stařík Hokage, „člověka necharakterizují věci, které nemůže ovlivnit ale skutky a činy, které učiní."

„Na to jsi přišel sám?" podivila se hraně Tayuya.

„Ne," vyplázl na ní dětinsky jazyk, „to mi řekl jeden stařík," vysvětlil, rád by sice řekl Fū o tom, že jsou z Konohy, ale dokud nemohl, musel to takhle upravovat, „nic to ale nemění na tom, že je to pravda."

„Děkuju," usmála se na ně oba Fū s jednou slzou na tváři, „a nyní to setkání, prosím, nelekni se," pověděla tiše, a jelikož měli mezi sebou blízký kontakt, jen se soustředila a ponořila se do podvědomí a pak už bylo jen bílo pro oba dva.

„Kde to jsme?" zeptal se Naruto, když se podíval kolem sebe, „a kde je Tayuya?"

„Toto je jakési moje podvědomí nebo to místo, kde se můžu setkat s tím broukem, o kterém jsem ti říkala a kde je Tayuya? Nemůže sem, bylo mi řečeno, že se ke mně do podvědomí dostaneš jen ty, protože jsi speciální."

„Mám jméno, dítě," ozvalo se z mlhy, která jakoby najednou zmizela a před nimi se objevila velká klec, podobné té, kterou jednou viděl, když mu stařík Hokage ukazoval, kde mají poštovní holuby a jestřáby, „jmenuji se Chōmei, šťastná sedma," pověděl ten nejzvláštnější brouk, kterého Naruto kdy viděl a to, že byl větší snad než celý monument Hokagů také nepomáhalo na potlačení jeho strachu.

„Co z toho bylo jméno?" zeptal se Naruto.

„Chōmei," odpověděl mu brouk, nyní tedy už Chōmei.

„Řekl bych zvláštní jméno, ale jelikož moje jméno taky není zrovna obvyklé, nic takového neřeknu," pousmál se Naruto a přistoupil blíž, „odkdy mají brouci ocasy?"

„V mém případě už daleko více než sto let."

„Tak to jsi pěkně starej brouk," odtušil Naruto.

Na to Chōmei radši nic neřekl, už dávno zjistil, že lidi jsou různorodí, někteří jsou klidní, tichý a šťastní, když jim někdo věnuje pozornost jako je Fū, někteří jsou zlý, podlý a nepřející jako… no celá tahle vesnice a někteří jsou veselý, naivní a klidně urazí třetího nejsilnějšího démona na světě, aniž by o tom vlastně věděli, jako byl Naruto.

„Nečekal jsem, že ještě někdy potkám někoho, jako jsi ty," pokračoval Chōmei, „je to už hodně dávno, co to bylo naposledy."

„Co to znamená?"

„Jsme si podobní víc, než si myslíš," naznačil Chōmei.

„Jsem z části brouk?" zděsil se Naruto a rychle se podíval na sebe, jestli mu někde nenarostli křídla.

Chōmei chtěl už něco říct, ale když viděl opravdový a šťastný smích na tváři svého věznitele, nechal to zase být, pokud konečně bude šťastná Fū, jak by měla být, když má v sobě šťastnou sedmu, tak ať si tenhle Naruto říká cokoliv.

„Jen to ne."

„To jsem rád," oddechl si Naruto a pak si vzpomněl, že poslední věta nevyzněla hezky, jako kdyby Chōmei říkal, že Naruto by byl špatný brouk, „hej, to nebylo hezký."

Na to se jen Fū dál smála, konečně se objevil někdo, kdo se nebál jejího společníka a dokázal se s ním bavit, jako kdyby to nebyla ohromná masa čakry.

„Kvůli tomu jsem tě ale nepozval," řekl Chōmei.

„Nejsme v podvědomí Fū?"

„Cokoliv," odmávl to Chomei křídly, „mám jednoduchou otázku, co zamýšlíš s Fū?"

Na to jen Naruto podrbal na hlavě, „neměli by být démoni ‚hej pojď blíž, sežeru tě zaživa a pak vyplivnu tvé kosti?' místo ‚hej já jsem hodnej brouk a budu chránit někoho, kdo mě vězní?'"

„Už si se setkal s Kuramou?" byl překvapený Chōmei.

„Kdo je Kurama?"

„Nevadí," řekl Chōmei, bylo by mu divné, kdyby se někdo takhle mladý setkal ve svém podvědomí se svým démonem a to ještě s takovým, jako byl Kurama, „ale abych ti odpověděl, protože jinak se nikam nedostaneme, nemám důvod být zlý démon, jak jsi to nazval, nesedí to k mé osobnosti a bylo by nelogické…"

„Nesnáším to slovo," zamumlal Naruto.

„…být dalším, kdo se chová hnusně, když jich je plná vesnice, Fū potřebovala něčí podporu, něčí společnost a spoléhat, že se objeví někdo z vašeho lidského druhu, bylo už unavující."

„Hej já přišel!"

„A proto jsi také tady v jejím podvědomí, jako první a dost možná i poslední."

„Já říkal, že jsem skvělý," pošeptal Naruto Fū, která se jen zachichotala, „v tom případě jsi nejlepší démon, kterého jsem potkal," pověděl už nahlas.

„Jako kdyby tvá slova pro mě něco znamenala."

„Můžu tě za odměnu třeba pohladit," navrhl Naruto, „mají rádi brouci hlazení?"

„Ne, nejsme sociální zvířata," pověděl už trochu rozčileně Chōmei, protože z minutového rozhovoru byl několika minutový, ještě že čas venku plynul jinak, „a už by si mi mohl odpovědět na moji otázku."

„A jaká byla?" zeptal se Naruto rozpačitě, načež Chōmei měl chuť bouchnout frustrací hlavou do mříží, naštěstí mu to Fū pošeptala, tak to nemusel vysvětlovat znovu, „jo tahle," rozsvítilo se Narutovi, „ale to je úplně jednoduché, Fū půjde s námi a já se o ni postarám."

„Je o dva roky starší než ty a i tak dvakrát chytřejší než ty, pochybuji, že by ses o někoho dokázal postarat."

„Hej! Už nějakou chvilku pěstuji rostliny a ještě mi žádná neumřela, dokážu se postarat o důležité věci."

„Víš o tom, že lidem nestačí je jenom zalít, aby se měli dobře?"

„Neříkal si, že se jmenuješ šťastná sedma? Zatím to zní spíše jako otravná sedma," zamumlal nahlas Naruto, „Fū půjde s námi, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne, pro mě je důležité, co si myslí ona, ona je má kamarádka ne ty, nebudu se tě ptát na svolení, udělám vše proto, aby byla šťastná a to buď s tebou, nebo bez tebe," otočil se Naruto na svou kamarádku, která měla výraz naprostého blaha a úsměv na tváři, „a zdá se mi, že Fū souhlasí, že?"

„Samozřejmě, pokud mě budeš chtít, půjdu s tebou, ať je to kdekoliv."

„A jak ji plánuješ dostat z vesnice?" ozval se Chōmei.

„Tayuya něco vymyslí, ona je mozek operace," vysvětlil Naruto.

„To je nepřekvapivé," neodpustil si Chōmei.

„Chōmei, to by stačilo, Naruto se mi snaží pomoci, nemusíš být na něj tak zlý," ozvala se Fū autoritativním hlasem, který Naruto ani nevěděl, že umí, ale co, každý den se člověk dozví něco nového.

„Jak si přeješ, dítě," souhlasil Nanabi a přešel do vážného režimu, „když bude potřeba, řekni si o čakru, použijeme TO v co nejsilnějším rozpětí, nikdo neví, že to umíš a tak je dostaneme nepřipravené, pomůže ti to utéct, to je bez pochyb."

„Děkuji."

„A nyní běžte, chce se mi spát."

„Jak si přeješ," pověděla Fū a chytila Naruta, aby je mohla přemístit zpět do skutečného světa.

„A Naruto, pozdravuj Kuramu až ho uvidíš," to bylo poslední, co slyšeli a nemohli se ani zeptat, co to mělo znamenat, protože byli pryč.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se okamžitě Tayuya, „najednou jako kdybyste zamrzli."

Na to Naruto neodpověděl a jen se usmál. „Hele, Tayuyo? Nemáš bratra?"

„Ne, proč?"

„Potkal jsem někoho, kdo je ti v osobnosti dost podobnej, tak jsem si myslel, že jste příbuzní," vyplázl Naruto jazyk a společně s Fū se zasmáli na účet Tayuyi a její čím dál víc nechápavý výraz jen prodlužoval jejich smích.

***

„Fū? Jaké je to létat?" zeptala se Tayuya.

„Já tuhle schopnost mám jen několik týdnů možná pár měsíců, já a Chōmei jsme spolu začali spolupracovat asi v mých pěti letech, ale mé tělo nebylo připraveno na to, aby převzalo jakékoliv ať už třeba malé množství jeho čakry a tak jsem musela začít cvičit, běhání po stromech, po vodě, pak se to stupňovalo, že jsem dělal dřepy na stromě, když jsem byla ve vodorovné poloze, kliky a stojku jsem dělala na vodě a všechno, aby se mi zvýšila kontrola čakry. Chōmei říkal, že kdyby mi dal čakru dříve a náhodou by se mu nepodařilo upálit cesty, kudy čakra chodí, tak bych se proměnila na opravdového démona, což ani jeden z nás nechtěl. Tudíž po těch letech dřiny jsme se domluvili na kompromisu, já mu budu dělat pravidelnou společnost a on přestane krást moji čakru, což je prý přirozené dělat pro všechny bijū, takže můžu používat jeho čakru hodně dlouho, aniž bych zemřela. Chōmei řekl, že by lepšího hosta stejně nenašel, takže udělá vše proto, abych přežila, tudíž mě naučil používat ta křídla, abych mohla kdykoliv odletět nebo pomocí nich zvednout prach, který bych použila pro útěk."

„To bylo od něj já nevím… milé."

„Ano to bylo," usmála se nad tím Fū, „dokonce mě učil některé věci, jako že se nikdy nemám ponořit do pomsty, že jeho stvořitel chtěl vytvořit mír a já jako jeho věznitel nebudu dělat něco, co si ten pán nepřál, takže mě učil jen takové věci, které se dali využít pro obranu nebo zmizení, nic co by mě lákalo použít na zabití."

„A nechtěl třeba, aby si ho pustila?"

„Není to tak jednoduché, oni jsou hrdí tvorové nebo teda aspoň Chōmei je, řekl, že jednoho dne se o tom pobavíme, kdy já sundám tu pečeť, ale nebude to dřív než za několik let, kdy já budu starší, silnější, seženu někoho, kdo mi ukáže jak stvořit nějaký klíč k té pečeti a pak až ten čas nastane, budeme proti sobě bojovat v mém podvědomí, když vyhraju, budu si moct z jeho čakrou dělat, co budu chtít a budu se moct proměnit do velmi silné formy, když prohraju…"

„Ale ty neprohraješ, Fū, takže o tom ani nepřemýšlej, máš několik let, aby si zesílila, a pak mu nakopeš ten jeho starej broučí zadek… pokud teda mají brouci zadek," přidal se do rozhovoru Naruto.

„Opravdu?" poukázala Fū jen na první část té věty.

„No jasně, když se můžu dostat do toho podvědomí, tak až budeš bojovat, budu tam s tebou, a když už nic jiného, budu ti fandit a pokud to půjde, budu bojovat po tvém boku, budeme mít přesilu a nikdo ještě neporazil úžasného Naruta."

Na to si chtěla Tayuya rýpnout, ale když viděla spokojený výraz na tváři její dívčí kamarádky, nechala to být, za tyhle přehnané řeči pak nakope Narutovi zadek později, teď je důležité nechat Fū naději, že to zvládne, než sundat Narutovo ego.

***

„Opravdu je to v pořádku, abych s vámi spala v hotelovém pokoji, ta rozbitá budova není tak špatná," snažila se Fū změnit jejich rozhodnutí, ale bylo to samozřejmě marné.

„Když už jsme tě přeměnili na jinou osobu," poukázal Naruto na jeho bundu a čepici od Tayuyi, „tak je jasné, že nebudeš spát na místě, kde spalo tvé staré já."

„Ale jsou tu jen dvě postele," stále se bránila otravování Fū.

„Přesto je tu ale super pohovka, kde budu spát já," řekl natěšeně a doslova zaplul pod deku.

„Ale-."

„Fū, lehni do té postele, nebo tě tam donesu," pověděl Naruto už s větším důrazem, proč se všichni snaží být takový a nedokážou přijmout něco hezkého?

„A kde budu spát já, Naruto-kun?" ozval se Kabuto, který se objevil v místnosti otevřeným oknem, což samozřejmě vylekalo úplně všechny, což samozřejmě byl jeho cíl.

„Za ten infarkt, co jsi mi málem způsobil, tak možná ve vaně," pověděl Naruto a chytil se za srdce, které mu chtělo vyskočit.

Na to se jen Kabuto usmál a počkal pár sekund, než se u něj objevil senpai. „Fū-san, jestli dovolíte, rádi bychom zjistili, jestli odchod s námi myslíte opravdově."

„A kdo jste vy, máte čelenku naší vesnici, ale neznám vás," zpozorněla a postavila se do obranné pozice, ale když viděla, že jsou její kamarádi klidní, tak to znamenalo dvě možnosti, jedna, že to, co se děje je skvělé, protože se dostane pryč nebo druhá a ta znamenala to, že ji její kamarádi prodali a nad tím ani nechtěla přemýšlet.

„Mé jméno není důležité, řekněme, že nejsem z této vesnice a mám na starost jejich bezpečnost," poukázal na Tayuyu a Naruta.

„Do této vesnice se nedá dostat, pokud tu nemáte misi."

„V tom případě bych tu nestál, nebo ne?" usmál se Kabuto, „jako neexistuje absolutní obranná technika, tak neexistuje ani nedobytelné místo, jenom to znamená, že je něco obtížnějšího než něco normálního, můžete být ale klidná Fū-san, pro vás to znamená jediné, že půjdete na cestu s těmi, kteří jsou lepší, než ti nejlepší z vaší vesnice."

„Jak mohu vědět, že vám mohu věřit?"

„Mě věřit nemusíte, pokud věříte jim, je to dostačující," ukázala Kabuto znovu na Naruta a Tayuyu.

„Dobrá," souhlasila po chvíli, „co musím udělat?"

„Potlačit čakru sedmiocasého, pomocí své klanové techniky se vám podívám do vzpomínek, jestli je vaše touha odejít skutečná a ne fingovaná," odpověděl bez emocí Yamanaka Fū. Poté, co na to kývla, Naruto vyskočil z postele a sedl si vedle ní a to samé udělala i Tayuya, chtěli ji svou blízkostí dodat odvahu, což se jim snad i podařilo.

„Hotovo."

„V tom případě může začít nás plán jak vás osvobodit, Fū-san," začal a sedl si na zem a vytáhl malou mapu vesnice, „náš plán je naprosto jednoduchý a proto naprosto neprůstřelný, začne to vlastně takhle…" a pak jen několik minut se vše vysvětlovalo do posledního detailu, v tomhle nechtěl nikdo udělat chybu, a proto to byl plán, který musel vyjít.

***

Kabuto Yakushi a Fū Yamanaka stáli na náměstí uprostřed nejtemnější noci, něco s čím upravený plán počítal, oba měli připravené své dlouhé pláště, svou druhou masku, která je nemohla spojovat s Konohou a čekali na pravou chvíli, která měla začít odbytím hodin, něco co jim všem řeklo, kdy mají začít a pak se tak stalo.

„Senpai?"

„Začni."

„Doton: Doryūheki," vykřikl do ticha Kabuto a začal před sebe vytvářet něco mezi zdí a obrovským zemním sloupem, který jak okamžitě ztvrdl, tak na něj vyskočili. Jejich výhled byl nádherný, ale moc dlouho si ho nemohli užít, protože se okamžitě ozvala poplašná siréna, Kabuto si na to okamžité klekl a byl připraven na jakýkoliv protiútok, kdyby byl teda potřeba.

„Stát," ozval se Fū, když se přiblížil první ninja s jouninskou vestou, „jeden krok dopředu a začnu ničit tuto vesnici," na to další ninja nebral ohled a snažil se zaútočit zezadu, což přimělo Kabuta udělat tu samou techniku a tím prodloužit tu svou stávající, což zničilo jen další kus náměstí a útočícího ninju přimělo uskočit pryč.

„Jak je libo," pověděl Fū nahlas a jednoduchou pečetí odpálil prvních deset výbušných lístků, které ukradl, když odstavil pomocí klanových technik prodejce vybavení pro ninji, měli jich sice dost, ale na tenhle plán bylo vyžadováno stovky lístů a tak si je prostě vzali. Výbuchy to bylo obrovské, dali je na místo, kde nebyl ani dům ani člověk, o to se postarali klony Naruta, nechtěli nikoho zabít, jen je vystrašit a tak udělali vše proto, aby nebyl nikdo ani zraněn. Exploze samozřejmě jen zvýšily paniku celé vesnice a po pár sekund se nedělo nic, pak se objevil na jednom z domů Kage této vesnice a spousta ninjů, kteří tam byli pro jeho ochranu.

„Ať děláte, co děláte, neprojde vám to," ozvalo se z toho domu.

„Vsadíte se? Takže mám zkusit další explozi? Kam jsem ty lístky dal tentokrát? Škola? Nemocnice? Policejní stanice? Tržiště? Hotel? Nemůžu si vzpomenout, co kdybych to teď vyzkoušel?" spustil Fū hru na psychiku, ve které byl velmi dobrý.

„Nebudeme se ukvapovat a zůstaneme klidní," vykřikl Kage.

„Ale já se neukvapuju a jsem klidný," pokračoval Fū.

„Co chcete?"

„Možná zničit vesnici, možná zabít co nejvíce dětí, možná slávu," pokrčil rameny Fū, „co potřebujeme?" otočil se hraně na Kabuta.

„Démona, vezmeme si démona!" vykřikl taktéž hraně Kabuto a šíleně se zasmál, „pak ho probudíme v nějaké další vesnici a zničíme ji!"

„Slyšeli jste, chceme Jinchūrikiho," vysvětlil Fū.

„Nikdy vám nevydáme svou zbraň," vykřikl někdo, kdo vypadal jako velitel jejich ANBU.

„Výborně," usmál se Fū, i když to na jeho zakryté tváři nemohlo být vidět, „v tom případě odpálím těch sto výbušných lístků na vašem posvátném stromu, to bude sranda," a už dal ruce do pečeti, která by to odpálila, když byl zastaven výkřikem: „Ne!"

„Ale vždyť mi nedáte to, co jsme chtěli a tak musíme tuhle hru trochu stupňovat ne? Tak to přece u vyjednávání chodí ne? Já něco chci, vy řeknete ne, tak já odpálím prvních sto lístků na vašem posvátném stromě, vy řeknete zase ne jako drsný člověk, tak já odpálím teď celých dvě stě lístků na domech, kde žijí a pracují vaši shinobi, vy stále jako drsný diktátor, řeknete ne, tak já odpálím zbylých šest set devadesát lístků na domech civilistů a obchodníků a to bude výbuch celých tisíci lístků, a když to všechno přežijete, tak začneme obchodovat s něčím jiným, třeba kde dostat protijed na jed, který otrávil veškerou zásobu vody ve vesnici? Jo začneme pak třeba tím," povídal si svůj dialog Fū, a když se objevil nový ninja, který něco pošeptal Kagemu, věděl, že všichni zjistili, že jejich výhružky nejsou marné.

„Jak vám můžeme věřit?"

„Nevěřte, jen mi nevěřte, já to rád předvedu," vyskočil Fū v jeho aktu šílence a znovu dal ruce do pečetě, která by odpálila výbušné lístky.

„Dobrá, máte mít to, co chcete! Naše zbraň je vaše zbraň!" znovu vykřikl Kage a ani Kabuto ani Fū nepřekvapilo, že dokonce i diktátor vesnice a člověk, který by měl mít co nejvíce rozumu, aby Jinchūriki hlídal a jakýmkoliv způsobem dokázal to, že démon nebude vypuštěn, byl hlupák stejně jako ostatní, Fū Naruta rád neměl, nevadila mu jeho přítomnost a rozhodně ho za ty nulové schopnosti nerespektoval, ale věděl, co znamená mít jednoho z ocasatých démonů v arzenálu vesnice a věděl, co to znamená mít toho nejsilnějšího a proto celý Root dbal na to, aby Naruto nebyl zabit nebo zraněn natolik, aby bylo ohrožení, že Konoha ztratí mocnou zbraň, proto, když viděl, jak se oni chovají ke svému Jinchūrikimu, ani mu nevadilo jim ho vzít.

„Slyšel jsem dobře, budu mít novou hračku, mám radši kluky, ale holka je také skvělá," dál hrál Kabuto a jenom jeho zkušenosti s falešnou osobností a hraním šílenců mu zabraňovali, aby se neošil nad tím, co teď řekl, zneužívání dětí bylo to, co nejvíce nesnášel.

„V tom případě odcházíme, tu holku už máme a oni pokud budou chtít všechny lístky sundat dříve, než změníme názor a stejně je odpálíme, budeme dávno pryč," pověděl nahlas Fū, „a protijed na otrávenou vodu je pověšen na tom vašem stromě, takže ho sundejte, než strom udělám bum a nikdy se nezbavíte otrávené vody," a s tím byli pryč v závanu kouře. Pomocí své rychlosti se objevili u východu, kde ve stínu leželi omráčené stráže, využili Kabuta a jeho lékařských schopností, aby uspali všechny, co nebyli senzoři a ti, co byli, ty dostal Fū na dálku pomocí svých technik, bylo to moc jednoduché, protože ne nadarmo se říkalo, že pýcha předchází pád a ti, co si myslí, že jsou nedobytelní, tak když už se tak stane, padnou nejrychleji.

Kabuto se jen podíval na Naruta, který pokýval hlavou a odvolal všechny jeho klony. „Nikdo tam nebyl," potvrdil Naruto, což znamenalo, že nebyla žádná ztráta na životech, „jak vím, že tam nikdo nebyl?"

Na tu otázku mu záměrně nikdo neodpověděl, protože jeho kamarádi to nevěděli a ti, co to věděli, to jenom předstírali, že neví.

„Fū-san, je to na vás," řekl ještě Kabuto a znovu pozvedl svou kamennou zeď, která byla potřeba pro poslední část plánu.

Fū tedy vyskočila nahoru a s čakrou Chōmeie vypustila své nejsilnější jutsu. „Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu," a z jejích úst byl vypuštěn tak svítivý prášek, že to z její pozice dokázalo oslepit celou vesnici a pak už jen seskočila dolů, Kabuto svou zeď protáhl na celou úroveň východu a než se stačí někdo vzpamatovat a pomocí blesku nebo taijutsu ji zničit, budou pryč. Tak daleko, že se nikdy nikdo nedozví, co se tu stalo a to byly přesně ty výsledky, které Danzō-sama chtěl vidět a přesně ty výsledky, které mu budou moct předvést.


	5. Setkání s rodinou

„A kam vůbec jdeme?" nevydržela to už Fū a jakmile byli dostatečně daleko, musela se zeptat.

„Do Travnaté," dostalo se jí strohé odpovědi.

„Budeme bydlet v Travnaté?"

„Jen tudy procházíme."

„A má to nějaký důvod?"

„Mise."

„A dost! Řekne mi někdo, do čeho jsem se to vůbec přimotala?" nevydržela to Fū už v klidu.

„Pravidlo shinobi říká, že pravý shinobi neukazuje své emoce," odpověděl ji stroze vedoucí této operace.

„Kdyby se síla ninja počítala podle tohoto, tak jsi silnější než stařík Hokage," přidal se na stranu své kamarádky Naruto, „stařík Hokage se usmívá, povídá žerty, čte si zajímavý oranžový knížky a chichotá se u nich, umí si vychutnat boží pokrm ramen a když se mu něco nelíbí, dokáže také hodně křičet, ale přes to všechno je nejlepší, není v tom případě pravidlo mylné?"

„Naruto-kun, musíš pochopit, že tyto pravidla jsou pro ninji, když bojují proti dalším ninjům, aby neukázali slabost, Hokage-sama ale ví, že emoce mu pomůžou naklonit na svou stranu mnoho civilistů, kteří za ním chodí s přáním ochrany nebo nějaké mise, kdyby Hokage-sama byl ledový jak socha, nezískal by si přízeň celé vesnice. Ty ale nejsi Hokage a ještě dlouho jistě nebudeš a proto se těmito pravidly budeš muset řídit," vysvětlil Kabuto.

„Stejně stojí za prd," zamumlal Naruto.

„Takže všichni pocházíte z Vesnice ukryté v Listí?" vytušila Fū z jejich rozhovoru.

„Za necelý měsíc to bude pravda," odpověděl jí Kabuto, „nyní jsi ty a Tayuya-san pouze civilisté z jiných vesnic a zemí, jinak je to pravda, pocházíme z Konohy, my jsme tam ninjové a Naruto je pouze také civilista," dovysvětlil Kabuto, aby dal důraz, že když oni tři bavili a říkali Fū, že ninjové nejsou, že jí nelhali, to by nebyl dobrý start.

„A to nebude vadit vašemu Kage, že taháte do vesnice někoho cizího?"

„Tady Naruto je oblíbený sirotek našeho Hokageho, protože nikdo jiný by si nedovolil říkat nejsilnějšímu ninjovi a člověku, který zná veškeré techniky, co kdy byly použity v Konoze ‚stařík'."

„Ale vždyť je to pravda," zamumlala rozpačitě Naruto.

„Takže díky tobě budu mít nový domov?" otočila se Fū na Naruta ale samozřejmě jen trochu, aby neztratila rovnováhu a nespadla ze stromu.

„Já nic neudělal, to budeš muset pak poděkovat staříkům ve vesnici," podrbal se červenající Naruto na hlavě.

„Já radši poděkuji tobě, protože to nebyl samotný Hokage, kdo mě zachránil z vesnice," odpověděla mu na to Fū s úsměvem.

„A nebyl to ani Hokage, kdo mi dal jídlo, peníze a stal se mým prvním kamarádem," přidala se Tayuya a užívala si rozpaků na Narutovo tváři, začala to být její oblíbená zábava, dostávat Naruta do rozpaků a nebylo to ani těžké, stačilo na něj to samé, co stačilo i na ní, dávat ji pozitivní pozornost, ne že by to ale někomu někdy řekla.

„Pro dnešek se utáboříme, jelikož jsme nespali v noci, tak si to vynahradíme teď, dávám vám šest hodin ani o vteřinu více," ukončil jejich cestu Yamanaka Fū a sám jako první seskočil na zem a sundal ze svých zad Tayuyu, „dneska dojdu pro vodu a dřevo já, takže si jen postavte stany a běžte spát," a to byla poslední věc, co od něj slyšeli, než zmizel.

„Jelikož máme jenom tři stany, tak Tayuya a Fū budou spolu v jednom, já budu v druhém a budu se střídat se senpaiem v hlídce a Naruto bude v posledním."

„Opravdu je to bezpečné stanovat s ohněm takhle blízko poté, co jsme tam provedli?" poukázala Fū.

„Opravdu se není čeho bát, senpai je jeden z nejlepších shinobi v pokládání pastí, které Listová má a s jeho schopností senzora, není možné, aby se k nám někdo dostal nepozorován."

„Já se nebojím toho, že nás někdo přepadne, ale spíše že nás někdo umlátí hrubou silou."

„Aniž bych ti chtěl brát iluze, pochybuji, že by za tebou vyslali byť jen jednoho ninju, i když tě mohli vidět jako budoucí zbraň, jejich nenávist k tobě je tak velká nebo respektive nenávist k tomu, co v sobě ukrýváš je tak velká, že si myslí, že jim bude lépe bez tebe."

„Což je nejspíše pravda," povzdechla si Fū.

„I kdyby to byla teď pravda, po pár letech tréninku můžeš být i tím nejlepším, co bude Konoha mít, schopnost létat má dnes pouze jeden ninja co znám a je to neskutečná výhoda do jakýchkoliv akcí a to se nebavím o těch týmových, uveďme si jednoduchý příklad, vyletíš do vzduchu a všechny oslepíš svým svítícím pylem, pak vytáhneš do vzduchu třeba tady Tayuyu a ta pomocí své flétny a výškové pozice lépe všechny svou melodií dostane do nějakého genjutsu. A pak třeba Naruto nebo já může mezi nepřáteli jen chodit a mlátit je po hlavě nebo je uspávat jedním dotykem. To je pouze ale jen jeden příklad na lidi, co máš u sebe a schopnosti, které teď ovládáš, můžeš v budoucnu najít takové parťáky, že vaše týmová akce bude tak dokonalá jaká byla tři Saninnů."

„A to byl kdo?" ozval se Naruto poté, co na něj spadl celý stan a tak se snažil z něj vymotat, byla to pro něj dobrá taktika, když lidé budou povídat, nemůžou se smát jeho nešikovnosti.

„Žáci současného Hokageho," odvětil Kabuto, „a než si ten stan postavíš, řeknu vám všem o nich, co vím. Věřte mi, že tyto jména jsou hodná zapamatování a je čest je jenom potkat," začal s vyprávěním Kabuto a nemusel pro jejich silné stránky vytahovat ani své ninja karty, člověk s jeho pamětí si přece jenom musí zapamatovat největší esa, co jeho vesnice nabízí, protože člověk nikdy neví, kdy se to bude hodit a přece jenom dost oblíbené rčení bylo to, že si člověk má držet své přátele blízko a nepřátele ještě blíž a u shinobi člověk nikdy nevěděl, kdo je přítelem a kdo už ne.

***

„Senpai, jak je stará tahle mapa?" ozval se Kabuto, když plánoval, kudy se vydají přesně přes Trávovou.

„Víc než měsíc ne, Danzō-sama si potrpí na naprostou přesnost."

„Hm," odpověděl Kabuto a vytáhl si jednu z ninja karet a pomocí své čakry se mu zobrazili veškeré informace o Trávové, které měl a že jich nebylo málo, samozřejmostí byla i mapa, kterou používal při posledním zkoumání.

„Je něco špatně?"

„Chybí na tvé mapě mnoho vesnic, které já tu mám."

„Nepřekvapivé, v Deštné pořád probíhají boje, nedivil bych se, kdyby to tady odnesli i nějaký civilisté."

„Jsme dost daleko od hranic s Deštnou," poznamenal Kabuto, samozřejmě věděl, že se v Deštné něco děje a věděl toho dost, ale kromě hloupých důvodů nenašel žádný, proč by to odnášeli vesnice v Trávové.

„Pomsta? Plenění? Důvodů je mnoho," odvětil Fū, „hrozí nám něco kvůli tomu? Kdykoliv můžeme změnit trasu, dva už máme."

„Jediné co nám hrozí, budou nájezdy banditů, ale rád bych se podíval sem," ukázal na jedno místo v jeho mapě, „sem a sem," ukázal na další dvě místa.

„Předtucha?"

„Říkejte tomu, jak chcete, senpai," usmál se Kabuto lehce.

„Dobrá, tvoji trasu projdeme po zemi, nechci se dostat do křížku s nějakými amatéry, když jednoho z nich ponesu na zádech.

„Nebuďte na ně tak zlý, senpai, jednoho z nich budete v nejbližší době třeba zaučovat."

„V tom případě doufám, že to bude někdo schopný, Danzō-sama přemýšlel o někom se jménem Shino Aburame syn Shibi Aburameho, který podle podkladů by měl být tichý, vyvážený a klidný… tudíž přesný opak toho, co nyní máme sebou."

„Abyste v budoucnu nebyl překvapen, senpai."

„To je jediná naděje… to, že už horší to být nemůže," dokončil svou myšlenku Fū a odešel vzbudit zbytek část týmu. Kabuto ale věděl své, senpai sice mohl mít více zkušeností z pracování po boku Danzō-sama ale Kabuto měl více zkušeností s prací s různými lidmi a někde v hloubi svého těla měl tušení, že pokud všichni, které přivedou, odemknou svůj potencionál, bude senpai mít co dělat, aby si udržel místo jednoho z nejlepších.

***

„Připravte se," pověděl tiše Fū poté, co jeho senzorické schopnosti odhalili někoho před nimi. Samozřejmostí bylo to, že je připravili na něco takového, bylo víceméně jasné, že žádný bandita se nepřiblíží ani na dvacet metrů bez toho, aniž by ztratil cestou hlavu nebo tak podobně, ale i přesto všichni z nich byli schopní se přeměnit s nějakou kládou, či pomocí svých originálních technik se nějak dostat pryč, aby se jim nic nestalo, což znamenalo tuna klonů v případě Naruta, oslepení v případě Fū a přivolání chodící obří zdi na straně Tayuyi, ale jelikož jeho schopnosti hlásili pouze tři lidi před nimi, bylo to naprosto zbytečné.

Ušli asi dalších dvě stě metrů, než ze stromu skočili tři banditi oblečení v kůži z nějakých zvířat a obklopený všelijakými klenoty, které jistě ukradli.

„Copak to tu máme, školku na procházce?" zasmál se prostřední z nich, tudíž už Fū určil, že to bude ten poslední, co z nich zemře.

„Jestli se nechcete koukat, je poslední šance zavřít oči," pověděl Kabuto a než stačil kdokoliv co říct, Fū si v rychlosti sedl a použil svou klanovou techniku a nejznámější pečeť jejich klanu a necelou sekundu poté bandita uprostřed stál s dvěma kunai v ruce a než se stačil někdo podivit, oba kunaie byly zapíchnuté v krku obou jeho kompliců. Pak se ozvala jen krátká rána, jak ovládaný bandita padl na kolena, což přimělo Kabuta k pomalé chůzi. Kabuto došel ke klečící oběti a za pár vteřin, co zjistil, že senpai opustil mysl tohoto člověka, mu podřízl hrdlo, pak už se pustil jenom do ohledání mrtvol a Fū se tak mohl v klidu postavit zpět na nohy.

„Asi budu zvracet," shrnul to za všechny děti Naruto.

„Proto jsem vám nabízel možnost zavřít oči," pověděl Kabuto aniž by zvedl ty své od práce.

„To nejde jen omračovat?" zeptal se Naruto poté, co uklidnil trochu svůj žaludek.

„A co pak, slíbí ti, že nikdy nikoho neokradou, neznásilní, nezavraždí, nikomu nevypálí barák a podobně? Není to tak jednoduché, co myslíš, že by udělali s námi, když bychom se neměli jak bránit?" dal jim něco Fū na přemýšlení a vydal se také směrem k mrtvolám.

„Já nevím… ale tohle bylo chladnokrevné," zamumlal v nelibosti Naruto.

„Tohle byla milost v našem případě, kdybych svou techniku použil tak, že bych mu položil ruku na hlavu, mohl bych zjistit o něm vše a promítat mu všechny jeho noční můry dokola tak, že by si ten krk klidně podřízl radši sám nebo jsem ho mohl třeba donutit si vypíchnout oko a rozdrtit si ho ve své dlani," pokračoval dál Fū s hlasem naprosto bez emocí, „to co jsem předvedl bylo profesionální a pokud se někdy dostanete do křížku se silnějšími nepřáteli a budou vás chtít zabít, budete doufat, že budou stejně profesionální jak já a to nemluvím o tom, že jako dívky to budete mít ještě těžší."

„Teď už je mi ale vážně na zvracení," zkonstatoval Naruto a Tayuya nevypadala o nic lépe, jenom Fū vypadala, že tohle není nic pro ni nového a to jen Narutovi přidalo na špatné náladě.

„Takový je tenhle svět."

„V tom případě ho změním," vykřikl do ticha Naruta.

„Učiň tak nebo zemři snažíc se o to," odtušil Fū a dál se k tomuto tématu nevyjadřoval, i když slyšel ještě nějaké mumlání za sebou.

„Je vůbec morální okrádat mrtvoly?" pokračoval Naruto směrem na Kabuta, když Fū už ho neposlouchal.

„Jsme shinobi, Naruto, když jdeš do boje s někým, vsázíš všechno a ten kdo vyhraje k tomu, že přežil, si může také dělat s nepřítelem, co chce, dovést jeho hlavu, aby pokud byla nějaká odměna vypsaná, aby ji zpeněžil, vzít všechny jeho věci či se chlubit, že zabil toho a toho, aby se proslavil, jestli očekáváš, že až tě někdo zabije, vykope ti hrob, řekne modlitbu a zakope tě i s celým tvým vybavením a pak ti dá na počechranou hlínu kříž z klacků, tak tě budu muset vyvést z omylu."

Na to chtěl Naruto něco odseknout, ale ruce na jeho ramenou od jeho kamarádek ho zastavili a tak si jen povzdechnul. Tenhle svět prostě nebyl hezký a udělá vše proto, aby ho aspoň trochu vylepšil, vždyť už má nyní tři kamarády v podobném věku, tak přece musí udělat něco, aby měli lepší život, co by jinak byl za člověka? Rozhodně nechtěl skončit jako ty mrtvoly před ním a tak proto musí něco udělat a tak začal první věcí, otočil se na svoje kamarádky a usmál se na ně, chtěl, aby věděl, že si toho váží a ony podle malého úsměvu, který mu věnovaly, chápaly.

***

„To by mělo být vše," řekl Kabuto poté, co se zbavili všech banditů na cestě a v okolí dvou blízkých vesnic, které podle nové mapy byly zničené a vyhlazené. Vzali toho dost, zbraně, různé nástroje, klenoty a vše, co bylo odcizeno z těchto vesnic, díky slušným schopnostem v zapečeťování, které jako zdárný pokladač pastí Fū musel umět, toho mohli vzít hodně a přitom nebýt ničím zatíženým, „pokračujeme k těm vesnicím, jistě tam najdeme další věci."

Bylo samozřejmé, že se to ani jednomu z dětí nelíbilo, ale Kabuto se dávno naučil, že důležité je přežít, ne se všem zavděčit. Byla pravda, že plat měl velký a tak nepotřeboval brát vše, jak to dělali teď, ale čím dříve se naučí Naruto a ostatní, co je život shinobiho, tím větší budou mít šanci dostat se z mise živý a pokud kromě lekce bude moct přispět Konoze nebo své peněžence tím, že přinesou nějaké věci či klenoty, které si vezmou, tak jenom lépe.

„Nepočítejte s tím, že se budete flákat, jakmile se dostaneme do vesnice, tak domy budete prohledávat vy, můžeme vás šetřit tím, že nemusíte prohledávat mrtvoly ale tak či tak, tomuhle se nevyhnete."

„Ano, Fū-san," odpověděli všichni najednou, bylo pro ně lepší jít s proudem, jak se říkalo, než se hádat, stejně nemohli nikdy vyhrát a takhle se aspoň ušetřili další přednášky na téma ‚zlý svět' samozřejmě aniž by to nikdo přiznal, věděli, že mluví ze zkušeností a tudíž je to pravda, ale přece jenom nezačneš ve věku kolem sedmi let přemýšlet nad tím, jak někoho zabít tak, aby se nepoškodilo jeho oblečení a dalo se z něj v budoucnu sundat, to prostě není příjemné.

„Myslím, že tady toho ale moc nesebereme," nedovolila si odpustit poznámku Tayuya, když došli na kraj vesnice, která byla až na pár domů, které byly v hrozném stavu vypálená.

„Tvá předtucha je správná, protože je tu někdo, kdo si zbylé věci sebral jistě sám," řekl Fū a ukázal na jeden z nejobyvatelnějších domů, „někdo v tom domě je a podle polohy je v nějakém sklepě."

„Bandita?"

„Má to malé množství čakry, takže to může být kdokoliv."

„Ať je to kdokoliv, má štěstí, že nikdo z těch kdo tuhle vesnici vypálil a vykradl, nebyl senzor."

„Můžeme mu pomoct?" zeptal se Naruto se zájmem, „nikdo by neměl být sám na takovémto místě."

„Dojdu se tam mrknout a případně nabídnout první pomoc, ten kdo přežil tohle, nemůže být v moc dobrém stavu, vy tři zatím dělejte to, co musíte a pokud najdete nějakou mrtvolu, která vypadá čerstvě, zavolejte někoho, mohl zemřít na následek nějaké pasti, což by značilo, že tam mohou být i další."

Na to se ozval jen třikrát souhlas a každý se vydal opatrně někam, jelikož věděli, že tu není nikdo další, kdo by je mohl ohrozit, bylo to pro ně jednodušší.

Neznamenalo to ovšem, že Naruto to dělal rád, první dům, který měl po ruce a byl blízko tomu domu, kde leží nejspíše zraněný civilista, nebyl v nějakém extra stavu a podle toho jak to vypadalo, nebylo v něm vůbec nic, co by se dalo použít. On samozřejmě a pochopitelně nevěděl, co je cenné, jeho schopnosti rozeznávání hodnoty byly na úrovni, že věděl, kolik stojí kdejaký ramen a oblečení, co měl na sobě, ale jelikož tu neviděl, žádné vázy, šperky, obrazy, sošky nebo něco takového, co viděl třeba u staříka Hokageho, tušil, že už tu někdo byl před ním. Otevřel pro jistotu ještě pár skříněk, a když v nich kromě prachu nebylo nic, ani dál nehledal a s rukama za hlavou se vydal pryč z tohoto domu. Nevyšel ještě ani pořádně ze dveří a všiml si, že člověk, který přežil tenhle masakr, nebyl žádný ninja ale holka s rudými vlasy a brýlemi. Zamířil tedy k nim a zvedl jednu ruku na pozdrav, ale než něco stačil udělat, ta holka se rozeběhla proti němu a jelikož byla blízko něho, nestihl nic jiného než se připravit na cokoliv, co přijde. Poslední ale co čekal, bylo to, že ho ta holka obejme, jako kdyby byl plyšový medvěd.

„Ehm?" byla jediná Narutova odpověď na kterou se zmohl.

„Tak hřejivé, tak pohodlné," zamumlala dívka v jeho objetí a Naruto se jen podíval na Kabuta, který nechápal asi podobně jako on, ale Naruto si všiml, že Kabuto byl celou dobu připravený zaútočit, kdyby to nebylo objetí.

„Jestli se ti líbí mé triko, můžu ti dát jedno, mám jich dost," nevěděl co říct Naruto a tak se chytil náznaku o hřejivém.

„Ne triko, tvoje čakra," zamumlala znovu dívka, „úplně mě oslňuje a relaxuje mě."

Narutova odpověď byla na to stejná, jako jedna z předchozích. „Ehm?"

„Viděla jsem ve svém životě, mnoho lidí s různými druhy čakry, ale ta tvá je taková… klidná, hřejivá a příjemná," zatulila se k němu ještě blíž a Naruto se nezmohl na nic jiného, než červenání.

„Fū-chan," pověděla Tayuya dost nahlas, „Naruto našel jackpot v tom baráku, kde byl, vypadá to, že je to nanejvýš přítulné."

„Našel kočku?" ozvalo se z jednoho domu.

„Ne, chodí to po dvou nohách a má to červený vlasy," odpověděla stejně nahlas Tayuya.

„Tvůj klon?" pověděla Fū a vyšla z domu a nevnímala ani to, že jí Tayuya odpovídá, že její vlasy jsou růžové a ne červené. To co viděla před sebou, nedávalo vůbec smysl a také o tom vypovídal její výraz, „Naruto?"

„Na mě nekoukejte," ohradil se Naruto rozpačitě a rozhodil by rukama, kdyby je neměl přidržené v objetí.

„Slečno," zakašlal Kabuto a chopil se slova, „můžete nám vysvětlit, o čem to mluvíte a jaké je vaše jméno?"

„Má schopnost se jmenuje Kagura Shingan a dokážu rozpoznat čakru všech lidí kolem mě nebo naprosto schovat tu mou, tady on má strašně příjemnou," odpověděla jakoby sama od sebe a nepustila se ho.

„To je důvod, proč vás nenašli s nimi?"

„Když jsem zjistila, že se blíží mnoho neznámých druhů čaker, schovala jsem se a vyšla jsem ven až tehdy, když byli všichni pryč."

„A co vaši rodiče, příbuzní?"

„Neměla jsem tu nikoho, proto jsem se jen schovala," pověděla neznámá dívka a nikoho ani nenapadlo naznačit, že mohla zachránit více lidí, „sebrala jsem ze všech domů zásoby a vše, co jsem potřebovala, mám tu věci na měsíce dopředu, neměla jsem důvod odcházet."

„To jsi tu plánovala zůstat?" nechápal Naruto, popravdě nechápal celou tuhle situaci, ale tahle věc mu nešla do hlavy vůbec.

„Samozřejmě, je to tu nejbezpečnější, byli tu bandité a okradači mrtvol, jít někam byla sebevražda, zůstanu tu doté doby, než tu projde někdo, kdo mě vezme někam dál."

Fū, který vše pozoroval ze stínu, měl najednou pocit, že tahle mise bude největší úspěch od vítězství v minulé válce, nebyl dostatečně starý, aby nějak znal lépe předešlé Jinchūriki Kyuubiho, ale dokázal poznat barvu vlasů a dokonce i slyšel náznak o této schopnosti, o schopnosti, kterou si přáli všichni senzoři a věnovali by za ni třeba jednu svou ruku, schopnost, která nemá obdoby a o které se přemýšlelo jako o vyhynulé, ale přesto tu někdo stojí a ovládají. „A jaké je vaše jméno?"

„Karin," ozvalo se od dívčiny a trochu odstoupila od Naruta, ale furt zůstávala na dosah.

„Mohu předpokládat, že příjmení bude Uzumaki?" pověděl Fū s lehce nakloněnou hlavou, čímž se otevřela ústa nejednomu člověku.

„Jak?" netušila Karin, to opravdu cizí člověk dokáže uhodnout jen tak její příjmení?

„O-opravdu?" vykoktal ze sebe Naruto.

„Není o tom pochyb," odkýval Fū a výraz na tváři Karin to potvrzoval.

„Znáte někoho z mého rodu, že jste to dokázal tak uhodnout?" pověděla po chvilce Karin a všechny si je měřila pohledem, který značil mnohé, ale nic přesného.

Na to se jen Naruto chopil akce a udělal ten krok, aby zase byli vedle sebe. „Jmenuji se Naruto," pověděl a Karin se na něj podívala nechápavě, „Naruto Uzumaki."

„Cože? Ty jsi mi ukradl jméno?"

„Hej to mám od narození!" bránil se Naruto.

„Vždyť nemáš červené vlasy."

„Dobrý postřeh," pochválil Naruto, „ale co to s tím má dělat?"

„Všichni Uzumaki mají zásadně červené vlasy!"

„Tak já mám žluté."

„V tom případě nejsi Uzumaki," ukončila debatu Karin a otočila se po ostatních.

„Karin-san," začal Kabuto, „můžu dosvědčit, že Narutovo příjmení je opravdu Uzumaki a to, jaký má člověk vlasy je záležitostí genů, které ‚vyhrají' před tím, než se člověk narodí. Pokud ale chcete mít jasný důkaz, budete muset jít s námi a někdo vám ho poskytne, jistě se budou moct udělat i testy, která vám ukážou, že jste příbuzní, jistě vzdálený, ale příbuzný."

„Radši doufej, že nebudeš podvodník," slyšel Naruto ne zrovna příjemným hlasem a tak jen pokrčil rameny, tahle situace už tak byla šílená, nereálná a tak nechtěl už radši nic zjišťovat.

„V tom vás můžeme ujistit," stál si furt za svým Kabuto.

„Tak dobrá, budu ti věřit," souhlasila Karin a její osobnost se proměnila o sto osmdesát stupňů a zase ho objímala, „vždy jsem si přála staršího brášku, to sice ty nebudeš, ale bude mi to i tak stačit, protože tvá čakra je úžasná," pokračovala a ještě chvíli se po něm doslova válela, „dojdu to všechno sbalit a můžeme vyrazit, kdekoliv bude lepší postel, než matrace v tom sklepě," ukončila svoji úvahu a rozběhla se pryč.

„Ta ženská je šílená?" dostala ze sebe po chvíli Tayuya, „to jsme začali sbírat magory?"

„Ne a ne," odpověděl ji Fū, „její schopnost ji prokazuje možnost nevidět tvé tělo, ale jen tvar obklopen čakrou, tudíž je možné pro ni to, co říká. Tak to alespoň psali v knize, kterou jsem četl."

„To že vidí něco co my ne, z ní musí dělat šílenou?"

„Na to se budete muset zeptat přímo ji," ukončil bezvýznamnou debatu Fū a vydal se za novým členem jejich vesnice, přece jenom jestli tam má schované zásoby na měsíce dopředu, tak bude potřeba je zapečetit.

„Tayuya-chan, aspoň nám to odpovědělo na otázku."

„Jakou Fū-chan?" nechápala Tayuya.

„Že Narutovo praštěné chování je v rodině, tudíž mu to nemůžeme dát za vinu, když se tak chovají všichni."

„Hej!" ozval se uraženě Naruto, což způsobilo jenom větší smích jeho kamarádek.

***

„Jak vůbec plánujeme teď rozmístit lidi do stanů? Tři se do jednoho nevejdeme," ozvala se Tayuya, protože byla mnohem více přímočará a ukecaná než Fū. Rozhodli se dneska jít spát dřív, protože se plánovala jít zítra celý den a poté, co se zastavili ve všech třech vesnicích a vzali z nich vše, co se jim hodilo, jim spánek přišel vhod.

„Vy dvě budete spát spolu jako obvykle, další stan bude pro mě a senpaie a třetí dostane Karin-san," vysvětlil Kabuto, „Tak si to Naruto přál, že Naruto-kun?"

„Samozřejmě, stařík Hokage by se zlobil, kdybych nebyl ten… no ten…" snažil se ze sebe dostat Naruto.

„Džentlmen?" vytušil Kabuto.

„To je přesně on… nevím co nebo kdo to je, ale kdybych jím nebyl, stařík Hokage by nebyl rád."

„To dává smysl," odkýval to Kabuto.

„To nebude nutné," vzala si slovo Karin, „jestli jsme příbuzní, není důvod, abychom nespali v jednom stanu a navíc, Naruto-kun má úžasnou čakru a budu jenom ráda, když mně bud hřát."

„Opravdu?" podrbal se Naruto na hlavě, ještě v životě nespal s někým cizím tak blízko u sebe, nebo možná jo, ale když byl malý, nepamatoval si to, a i když Karin byla podle všeho jeho příbuzná, furt mu to připadalo divně.

„Samozřejmě," ukončila jejich debatu a zatáhla ho za ruku, aby šel s ní. Naruto se samozřejmě nebránil, jestli někdo chce být s ním, on bude ten poslední, co si bude stěžovat, přece jenom přátele bylo to, co si přál.

Za pár minut už všichni leželi a byl slyšet venku jenom vítr, jak si pohrával s listím a trávou a možná vzdálené práskání ohně.

„Naruto-kun?" ozvala se po chvilce Karin a otočila se k němu, takže jejich obličeje byli blízko.

„Hm?" zamumlal Naruto v polospánku.

„Já musím ti něco říct, nechala bych si to pro sebe, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsi moje jediná rodina, chci, aby si to věděl."

Na tohle se Naruto rychle probral, jestli mu někdo tak rychle věří, že s ním chce sdílet nějaké tajemství, je samozřejmé, že bude věnovat plnou pozornost. „Copak?"

Na to se jen Karin více přiblížila, jakoby nechtěla, aby jí někdo slyšel a tak si to chtěla pojistit tím, že to bude šeptat přímo jemu do ucha. „Moje schopnosti umí více než jen vycítit čakru, dokážu také rozpoznat, jestli jsem já nebo kdokoliv v mém okolí uvěznění v genjutsu a to nejdůležitější, dokážu vycítit v člověku emoce."

„Emoce?" nechápal Naruto.

„Přesně tak," souhlasila Karin, „když někdo něco říká, tak ať už chce nebo ne, projevuje své emoce do slov, když na někoho křičíš, je to zloba, když někoho chválíš, je to třeba radost a štěstí, když někoho mučíš, je to třeba nenávist, chápeš?"

Na to jen Naruto pokýval hlavou, to chápal.

„A stejné je to s pravdou a lží, když někomu říkáš pravdu, používáš upřímné emoce, když někomu lžeš, používáš neupřímné, nekalé a podobně, proto když mi bylo potvrzeno z více zdrojů, že tvé příjmení je Uzumaki, mohla jsem tomu věřit, protože to bylo řečeno upřímně."

„Takže dokážeš rozpoznat, když ti někdo lže?"

„Ano s naprostou přesností, lidé dokážou své emoce neukazovat ve tváři, třeba ty by si nedokázal ani lhát, aniž by to kdokoliv poznal, třeba proto, že by ses začal potit, mnout si ruce, drbat se na hlavě a další věci, které by zkušený člověk poznal, ale třeba ten, co nás vede," naznačila Karin Fūa, „je mistr v tomto oboru a dokázal by lhát a navenek nic nedat znát, ale s čakrou je to jinak, když někdo používá ty nekalé, nepoctivé emoce ke lhaní, jeho čakra se malinko změní, nic co by kdokoliv mohl poznat, ale moje schopnost to dokáže."

Naruto byl pár sekund ticho a zkoušel přijmout vše, co mu bylo řečeno, nebyla to závist, každý ninja měl něco svého, v čem byl dokonalý, Tayuya uměla bezvadně hrát a přivolávat obry, Fū měla křídla a brouka zapečetěného v sobě a Karin dokázala tyhle fígle s čakrou, ale stejně, znát někoho, kdo dokáže zjistit, jestli lidé lžou, je to vůbec možné?

„Myslím, že to chápu… ale v tom případě, nemohla by si být tím nejlepším detektorem lži a vyšetřovat třeba zlé ninji? My u nás máme policii, kterou dělají lidi s červenýma očima, kdyby měli tebe, jejich práce by byla bezchybná."

„Ano to je pravda, ale dokážeš si představit, co by mi udělal někdo z těch zločinců, co by se dostal na svobodu? Já, kdyby to věděli ti v mé vesnici, tak by mě taky využili a pak zabili, každý z nás někdy lže a někteří více a někteří méně, ale stejně tím ubližují druhým, moje schopnost je velkým přínosem ale taktéž nebezpečím, proto se to nikdy nesmí dozvědět a bude to naše tajemství."

„Samozřejmě," odkýval to ihned Naruto, tajemství bylo u něj vždy jako v hrobě, proto nikomu neřekl o setkání se staříkem o holi ani různá další tajemství.

„A proto vím, že jsem ti to mohla říct, právě si mi slíbil, že to nikdy neřekneš a myslel si to vážně," usmála se Karin i když to Naruto s téhle blízkosti nemohl pořádně vidět, „ale to, co jsem chtěla říct je to, že ani jeden z těch, co nás doprovází, ti neříká úplnou pravdu, zakrývají si mnoho informací pro sebe a vypadá to, že tě k něčemu využívají, nevím k čemu, jenom vím, že mnoho věcí, co ti povídají nebo povídají nám všem, se nezakládá na pravdě, nechtějí nám ublížit nebo něco podobného, ale upřímní k nám také nejsou."

Naruto se nad tím jenom lehce zamračil a slíbil si, že si příště dá větší pozor na pravdu.

„Děkuji, Karin-chan vážím si toho, že mi tohle říkáš," řekl a věděl, že to bylo upřímné.

„Neděkuj mi, jsi nyní moje jediná rodina a musíme dát na sebe vzájemně pozor," usmála se na něj ještě jednou a otočila se na záda, „a Naruto-kun slib mi jednu věc."

„Jakou?"

„Ta temnota, co je v tobě, nepropadni ji, tvá čakra je dvojího druhu, jedna je ta hřejivá a úžasná," lehce se začervenala, „a ta druhá má v sobě mnoho temna, nevím, co to je, ale nepropadni tomu, chci, aby si pořád měl tuhle úžasnou čakru."

„Nevím, o čem mluvíš, ale slibuji," pověděl nakonec Naruto, temnota v něm? To proto mu lidé říkají démon? Vidí v něm temnotu jako Karin-chan?

„To mi stačí, dobrou noc," ukončila Karin jejich noční rozhovor a otočila se na svou stranu, aby mohla spát. Naruto ale věděl, že jen tak neusne, měl toho mnoho na přemýšlení a jen málo věcí věděl, že dneska pochopí.


	6. Setkání v poušti

„Naše poslední zastávka bude v zemi Větru a ve Vesnici ukryté v Písku, cesta k ní a cesta zpět bude velmi dlouhá, proto udělám dva klony pomocí **Doton Kage Bunshin **a tím pádem vás budeme moct vzít všechny čtyři," pověděl Kabuto a byl rád, že se tuto techniku naučil před zhruba dvěma lety od Orochimara-senpaie, „nebude to sice nejpohodlnější, ale jinak to nevymyslíme, abychom si udrželi stále slušnou rychlost. Za zhruba pět dní bychom v Písečné vesnici měli být, a pokud tam vyřešíme vše, co musíme v rychlosti, cestu zpět podnikneme pomalu, každý po svých a s co největším množstvím tréninku, máme slušný náskok a tak vše stihneme tak, jak máme."

„A co budeme dělat při cestě?" zeptal se zvědavě Naruto, cvik s listem na čele měl už v malíčku a dokonce dokázal viset i vzhůru nohama aniž by mu list nespadl.

„Karin-san se bude učit trénink s listem, aby její schopnosti senzora se zlepšili na větší vzdálenost, Naruto-kun ty a Tayuya-san budete stále trénovat **Nawanuke no Jutsu **a požaduji to, že než dorazíme do země Větru, že vaše schopnost bude taková, že utečete z lehkých uzlů, které na vás uvážu. Fū-san jelikož zvládáš vše z těchto základních praktik, naučím tě jedno ninjutsu úrovně D, její jméno je **Kanashibari no Jutsu **a slouží k dočasné paralýze nepřítele, jako kdyby byl svázán lany, netrvá to nijak dlouho, proto také pouze úroveň D, ale dává to dostatek času na cokoliv, co přijde poté, je to všechno pouze o kontrole čakry a jelikož ji máš i přes jednu překážku horší," poklepal se lehce Kabuto na břiše, aby ukázal co myslí ale neřekl to nahlas, „stále přes tvůj trénink je na slušné úrovni, výhoda je to, že to můžeš trénovat i za běhu, protože než přijdeš přesně na ten způsob, budeme někde zastavovat a budeš si to moc prozkoušet i na reálném cíli, prozatím to miř na Naruta, protože bude na mém klonu a tudíž, když se ti podaří Naruta na sekundu paralyzovat, nebude to mít vliv na naší rychlost."

„Provedu," ozvali se všichni.

„Fū-san, v tom případě na má záda, vysvětlím ti o té technice vše, co znám a abych dodal motivaci, jakmile je dosaženo mistrovství v kontrole čakry, dá se tato technika použít pomocí podívání se z očí do očí, podobná schopnost jako mělo legendární monstrum medúza, ale to jen tak do budoucna, protože jako útok ze vzduchu by to bylo nepřekonatelné."

Naruto si tedy vzal provaz do jedné ruky a začal ho pořádně zkoumat, samozřejmě bylo těžké se tohle učit bez týmového partnera, který toho jednoho připoutal, a pak si to vyměnili, ale nebylo to nemožné, pohyby rukama byly furt stejné, na každý druh uzlu bylo určité kroucení do stran, trochu čakry a tak možné, proto bylo jednodušší si teď pro něj do druhé ruky otevřít knihu a sledovat podle obrázků co a jak, než se někde usadí večer a bude si to moct prozkoušet. Dostal ale úkol na cestu a tak ho splní, třeba se to jednou bude opravdu hodit, a jestli ne, bude umět něco, co na akademii zatím nikdo kromě nich umět nebude a to za to stálo. Zatím ale občas musel přemýšlet, co vlastně udělat se zjištěním, které mu podala Karin, pro teď to zůstalo vzadu jeho mysli, ale bude to věc, které se bude muset jednou věnovat, lhaní přece není dobrá věc, že ano.

***

„Kabuto-san? Existuje teleport? Já už nechci jít zpět tou pouští!" zaskučel dětinsky Naruto, když se plahočili Písečnou vesnicí.

„Kde je to ‚jú uvidím poušť' které si hlásal na začátku cesty?"

„Správně, já ji chtěl vidět, ne se plahočit dva dny přes ni," mumlal Naruto dál a otíral si pot, který mu šel do očí.

Na to se jen Kabuto možná trochu i zlomyslně usmál. „A musím tě zklamat, teleport uměl pouze druhý a čtvrtý Hokage."

„A oba jsou už po smrti, bezva," pokračoval Naruto, „proč to nemůže umět stařík Hokage, aby mě to mohl naučit?"

„Tomuhle se, Naruto-kun říká smůla," poplácal ho Kabuto po zádech a zasmál se, „a to můžeš být rád, že tě někdo táhne na zádech, zkus si to běžet."

„Stejně nechápu, proč máme spojenectví jenom s vesnicemi, který mají tak hrozné prostředí, Vodopádová měla moc vlhko, tihle zase úmorné vedro, co bude dál, Sněhová?" dál si stěžoval Naruto i když ho samozřejmě nebral nikdo vážně.

„Co ty víš, třeba se jednou podíváš do země Ledu."

„Řekni mi Kabuto-san, že nic takového neexistuje!"

„A co třeba kolik sněhu je v zemi Železa…" dál si dobíral Kabuto Naruta.

„V tom případě svatá poušť," oklepal se Naruto.

„Naruto-kun, přestaň fňukat," ozvala se Tayuya vedle něj.

„Já si to neužívám jak vy!" ohradil se Naruto rychle, „já vím, že vy byste leželi nejraději na slunci a opalovali se, ale to mi neděláme."

„Nejsi moc mladý Naruto-kun, aby si věděl, co ženy dělají na slunci?" pověděl Kabuto.

„To mi povídal stařík Hokage a tak trochu šíleně se nad tím usmíval s takovým výrazem, jako když já dostanu ramen zadarmo, v tom případě to musí být pravda."

„Začínám se obávat jít do Konohy," ozvala se Fū.

„Hej stařík Hokage je nejlepší!"

„Šmírák možná," neodpustila si ještě.

„Přestaňte se chovat jak děti," přikázal jejich velitel, „byli jsme sem vpuštěni proto, že naše vesnice jsou si blízké, tak se přestaňte snažit, aby to tak přestalo být."

„Vždyť jsme děti," pošeptal Naruto Karin, která se jen tiše zasmála.

„Půjdeme prodat věci, které jsme cestou nalezli a nakoupíme ty, co u nás chybí, buďte minimálně ve dvojicích, jestli někam půjdete sami, jinak se sejdeme v hotelu," a s tím oba jejich velitelé a strážci zmizeli.

„Co myslíte, mají tu ramen?" zeptal se Naruto nahlas a jako odpověď se mu dostalo dvakrát hlasité ne a jednou hlasité jo.

***

„Zápas dva na dva? Opravdu?" nechápal Naruto.

„Bojíš se, Naru-chan?" pověděla Tayuya s šibalským úsměvem.

„To, že jsi o rok starší, neznamená, že se můžeš vytahovat, dattebayo," zamumlal Naruto a snažil se nevnímat přezdívku.

„Takže se bojíš, to já chápu, všichni okolo tebe starší, všichni silnější a ještě k tomu, chlapi jsou poseroutkové," přidávala Tayuya do ohně až Naruto vybouchl a s rukou v pěst směřující k nebi, její výzvu přijal, „aby si ale neřekl, že ti nedám minimální šanci, můžeš si vybrat, koho chceš do týmu."

„To neudělám, nechci urazit ani jednu z mých kamarádek tím, že si jednu vyberu a druhou ne, vyber si ty," pověděl Naruto a odstoupil stranou a jedno ležící prkno pomocí svého kunaie přeřízl na čtyři kousky a vyřezal z nich něco, co zdaleka nepřipomínalo kunai, ale dalo se to aspoň držet v ruce a mělo to něco jako ostří na konci.

„Tak dáme souboj rodina Uzumaki proti nám, hm?" pověděla Tayuya hlasem naprostého vítěze, má v týmu sebe, což vždy byla jasná výhra plus nejzkušenějšího z jejích kamarádů, tohle nemohlo dopadnout jinak než naprostou dominancí.

„Dobrá, jaká jsou pravidla?" zeptala se Karin a přijala kus prkna jako zbraň.

„Žádné genjutsu a ninjutsu jedině ty, které nejsou útočné ani obranné, pouze pomocné, takže klon, přeměna, náhrada," vysvětlila Tayuya a taky se zamračením přijala Narutovo mistrovské dílo.

„A jak to bude fungovat s tímhle?" zeptala se Fū a poukázala na její zbraň.

„Jako kdyby to bylo opravdové, zásah do nohy a musíš kulhat, zásah do míst, kde to ubližuje, znamená, že si prohrál, chytnutí do nějakého chmatu je konec okamžitý, vyhraje ten tým, kterému někdo ‚přežije'."

„Chápu," potvrdila Fū a poté, co tyto pravidla odkývali všichni a odešli pár kroků dozadu, aby každý měl čas, začali.

Karin okamžitě přiskočila na stranu Naruta a ihned aktivovala svou schopnost, pokud ji nebude moct nikdo překvapit, možná ještě tuto bitvu mohou vyhrát.

„Bushin no jutsu!" ozvalo se nadvakrát a před nimi stáli tři Fū a dvě Tayuyi, které se okamžitě rozběhli.

„Naruto, pravá Tayuya je vlevo, pravá Fū je vpravo," pověděla tiše okamžitě Karin a rozběhla se taktéž, Naruto pochopil, že to je část její schopnosti a okamžitě si vybral za cíl Tayuyu a vyblokoval její útok, který padal na jeho hlavu, pak použil jeden výkop, kterému Tayuya uskočila, než ale Naruto stihl toho využít, ozvalo se za ním pozor a on pomocí techniky náhrady rychle zmizel. Toho využila Karin, aby pomocí čakry do nohou vyskočila co nejvíce do vzduchu a tím pádem přistála vedle něj.

Těchto potyček a úskoků měli několik, Naruto v boji jakoby přišel o ruku, takže máchal tou špatnou a spíše jen uskakoval, Karin se dokázal dobře vyhýbat, protože využívala svých schopností, aby jakýmsi způsobem předvídala, co někdo udělá, což jí moc nešlo ale na jejich dětské úrovni to stačilo, Tayuya která kunai držela podruhé v životě toho také moc nezvládla a tak nejlepší samozřejmě byla Fū, která ale v rámci kamarádství se nesnažila úplně. Čehož si nikdo z nich nevšiml, bylo ale to, že je někdo sleduje a to ještě kousek od nich přímo na cestě, jelikož byli ale zažraný do hry, nikdo se nemohl divit.

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," zvolal Naruto a s dvěma klony se chtěl rozběhnout.

„Hej, ta ruka byla zraněná, nemůžeš s ní dělat pečetě!" vykřikla Tayuya.

„Hej, já se odjakživa léčím rychleji a bylo to jen lehké říznutí, to neznamená, že ji nezvednu!"

„Dobrá," zamumlala Tayuya a rozběhla se proti němu, samozřejmě když proti ní byli tři protivníci, co byli opravdový, nebyla to žádná sranda a spíše jenom uskakovala a bránila se, což samozřejmě ji nezabránilo, aby se ubránila ‚uříznutí' nohy a musela hraně padnout na zem. Tayuya ale byla vždy hráčka a slovo vzdát se nikdy nebylo v jejím slovníku a tak okamžitě to, co mělo být kunai hodila po Narutovi a nepřekvapivě se trefila. Překvapením byli ale dvě věci, jedním bylo to, že trefila toho pravého, tudíž Naruto hraně padl na zem jak pytel brambor a druhým byl dívčí výkřik, který nepatřil někomu z těch, které znala.

„Zabila jsi ho!" zněl ten výkřik a bylo vidět, že v něm bylo hodně děsu, takže bylo štěstí, že byli na místě, kde je nikdo neslyšel a kdo jo, bude si myslet, že to bylo součást hry.

„Hej děvče, zpomal," řekla Tayuya a vyskočila na nohy, hra byla alespoň pozastavena, „tím, co Naruto vytvořil, by se nedal zabít ani komár," poukázala na to, co si Naruto držel fingovaně v břiše s vyplazeným jazykem, aby hrál mrtvolu.

„Jo, mě nemůže nikdo zabít, dokud se nestanu nejlepším na světě," vyskočil Naruto ze země.

„Plánuje být nesmrtelný teda, protože to nikdy nedokáže," pokračovala Tayuya s vyplazeným jazykem ale z jiného důvodu, „sice je to pošuk, ale je to náš pošuk a tak mu nemůžeme ublížit," pousmála se a obejmula ho kolem ramen, nevěděla, co se změnilo, ale dotyk se pro ni stal důležitou součástí, jako kdyby si vyhrazovala to, co jí chybělo.

„Já omlouvám se tedy," začervenala se rozpaky dívka a prohodila vlasy tak, že ji nebyli vidět ani oči.

„To nic, aspoň tomu přidalo na realitě," pověděl Naruto, „vypadalo to tak jako kdyby se o mě někdo bál."

„V tvých snech možná," dostalo se mu odpovědi.

„Nejsi ninja," pověděla jako fakt Karin, „proč ses tedy bála o naše zdraví? Ninjové se při tréninku vážně nezraňují a už vůbec ne takhle mladý jako jsme my."

„Já…já," začala si dívka mnou stydlivě ruce.

„Pojď sem, nestyď se," pobídla ji ještě Karin a dívka nejistě přistoupila, „nikdo ti tady neublíží a už vůbec ne tímhle tím," poukázala na její zbraň, ale pro jistotu ji radši položila.

„Já… před nedávnem se tu začali dít divné věci, něco obrovského se objevilo uprostřed vesnice a bylo to tak desetkrát větší než největší budovy ve městě, hodně lidí zemřelo," pověděla dívka.

„Jen tak se objevilo?" nechápala Fū, ale něco ji říkalo, že ví, o co se jedná.

„Nejspíš, já… spala a najednou se ozvala rána a z okna jsem viděla to monstrum, jako kdyby bylo celé z písku a mělo to obrovský ocas a… pak přišel Kazekage a zastavil to."

Na to se všichni mínus Karin na sebe podívali, obrovský ocas? To znělo moc povědomě.

„Takže ti to monstrum usmrtilo někoho blízkého, že si se bála o Naruta?" chytla se Tayuya náznaku.

„Ne… moji rodiče byli usmrcení podobnou zbraní a proto mám z nich strach."

„To je mi líto," pověděla Tayuya a všichni se na moment podívali k zemi a Naruto se začal cítit špatně, že vůbec něco vyřezával.

„Mě také," promluvila tiše dívka a každý chápal, jak to myslí.

„V tom případě tu můžeš být s námi, nikdo z nás nemá rodiče a třeba tě naučíme i od strachu ze zbraní," skoro až vykřikla Tayuya, „a když ne, nemusíš je ani použít, já třeba mám svoji flétnu a taky je nepoužívám, proto jsem taky s nimi nemehlo a jelikož si z písečné, je velká šance, že se můžeš zaměřit na ninjutsu zaměřené na dálku nebo používat loutky, používáte tu loutky že?"

„Já… na to nejsem dobrá… na to člověk musí být šikovný."

„Tady Naruto není v ničem dobrý a netrápí ho to, podívej se na jeho úsměv," pokračovala Tayuya a násilně prsty Narutovi zvětšila úsměv. Naruto jenom něco zamumlal, což jen trochu rozesmálo cizí dívku, „a mimochodem jaké je tvé jméno?"

„Matsuri, jenom Matsuri."

„Já jsem jenom Tayuya," představila se sama, „tohle je jenom Fū," ukázala na první kamarádku, „a tohle je duo Uzumaki, Naruto a Karin," představila je všechny.

Na to se Matsuri jen uklonila, bylo vidět, že vychování měla na dobré úrovni. „Těší mě."

„Pojď sem, ukážu ti, s čím jsme si hráli, můžeš si hrát s námi, vymyslíme něco beze zbraní, jen ne na schovávanou, s Karin to nemá cenu, vždy tě najde a ne na babu, Naruto a Fū mají tak třikrát výdrž než my obyčejní."

„A taky nemůžeme hrát hry, kde se žvaní, tam se o první místo předhání Tayuya s Narutem a je to dost vyrovnané," rýpla si Fū a jelikož oba z nich byli u sebe, jen se nastejno otočili a oba zamručeli nesouhlas.

„Já nejsem ninja a nikdy jsem se na něj ani neučila, jen jsem si toho dost přečetla."

„Tady není ninja nikdo," uklidnila ji Tayuya, „možná někdo něco z nás umí, ale jinak jsme na tom stejně."

A tím pádem začalo Tayuyino vysvětlování všeho, co nebylo tajné a mohla říct, Naruto měl ale jiné myšlenky.

„Karin-chan," pošeptal své příbuzné, „můžeš použít tu schopnost a najít člověka, který má podobnou čakru jako má Fū-chan?"

„Myslíš, kdo má také dva rozdělené druhy čakry? Něco jako ty ale více pokročilé?" zeptala se Karin a začala se soustředit.

„Jo přesně tak," odkýval to Naruto a najednou ho něco napadlo, co když? Ale tyhle myšlenky byly rychle přerušeny Karin.

„Našla jsem, podle velikosti je stejně vysoký jak ty a nachází se v té nejširší budově, kde žije i ten jejich Kazekage," podala hlášení Karin, „ale dovol mi, abych řekla, že ta jeho čakra je to nejtemnější, co jsem kdy viděla," dokončila a ukončila svoji techniku a možná i nevědomě se trochu přitáhla k Narutovi. Ten byl samozřejmě zvyklý a obejmul ji, jestli jeho čakra je tak příjemná pro ni, nebyl důvod odmítat ji přístup. Každopádně až si tady dohrají, bude to důležitá informace pro Kabuta-san, věděl to někde v hloubi srdce, že tahle věc se jednou bude hodit.

***

„Zajímavé," prohlásili Kabuto a jejich velitel Fū na to jenom pokýval souhlasně hlavou, samozřejmě, že věděli, že Suna má svého Jinchūrikiho a bylo i více jasné, že to bude někdo příbuzný k vůdcům vesnice, takže rada nebo Kazekage samotný, ale že si ho nechali ‚odpálit' uprostřed vesnice a nechat ho, aby si volně ničil domy, než se Kazekage uráčí ho zastavit, to už byla jiná věc. Značilo to nestabilitu věznitele a to nikdy nebyla dobrá věc, možná kdyby to bylo v Iwě nebo jiné nepřátelské zemi, polovina Konohy by bouchnula šampus, ale ve spojenecké vesnici to nebyla příjemná věc a zvlášť když spojenectví bylo založeno na dobrých vztazích jejich Zemských pánů a Kagů. A ti co studovali historii, by věděli, že Kazekage a Hokage nebyli nejlepší přátele ve slušnosti řečeno.

„Karin-san, dokážeš nás dovést k tomuto chlapci, rád bych se na něj podíval."

„Jistě," zatřepala se trochu, ale jinak na ní nebylo vidět, že by ten úkol nechtěla splnit.

„V tom případě pak v noci vyrazíme, do té doby se snaž si jeho čakru zapamatovat, kdyby se náhodou objevil blízko Konohy, okamžitě najdeš někoho a tomu to vyřídíš."

„Provedu."

„V pořádku tedy," řekl Fū a byl rád, že tohle má za sebou, byla ohromná věc, že někdo takový jako byla Uzumaki Karin se k nim přidal, jestli bude dostatečně cvičená – o což se nikdo jistě postará – bude moct sloužit lepší jak ochranná bariéra, nechat ji zjistit čakru někoho nebezpečného, dát ji úkol prohledávat vesnici na tyto určité cíle pod nějakou třeba i celoživotní misí úrovně A, aby byla dostatečná motivace a než se ten člověk jenom přiblíží, bude mít kolem sebe tolik nepřátel, že se odtud po svých nedostane.

„A co Matsuri?" zeptal se Naruto.

„Ta holka, co jsi dnes potkal?"

„Jo přesně ta."

„A ptali jste se, jestli má vůbec chuť odejít?" zajímal se Kabuto.

„Ne, ale i teď jsou s ní Fū-chan a Karin-chan, takže se jí na to určitě zeptají, je to sice trochu stydlivá dívka, ale kulhavý stařík říkal, že máme dát šanci všem."

Kabuto se ani nepozastavil nad tím jménem a Fū byl dostatečně emočně vyrovnaný, že také neměl chuť ho nějak opravit. „Ano to je pravda, ale vaše kamarádka bydlí v sirotčinci, není to tak lehké, jako to bylo s Tayuyou-san nebo Karin-san tady."

„Lehké nebylo ani dostat z vesnice Fū, ale stejně jsme to udělali, co je tu jiného?" nechápal Naruto.

„Třeba to, že aby to bylo podle regulí, musí se někdo z nás dospělých stát jejím opatrovníkem, jinak si jí z vesnice nemůžeme po dobrém odnést a po zlém to pochopitelně dělat nebudeme."

„Tak já taky nemám opatrovníka a chodím, kam chci ne?"

„Tvůj opatrovník si ty sám a dohled na tebe má Hokage-sama, který ti musí dávat peníze na bydlení a všechno možné."

„Takže to samé může pak udělat stařík i s Matsuri ne?" ptal se Naruto dál, „jestli to tak jde, tak si ji vezme někdo z vás za opatrovníka a pak se bude opatrovat sama a bude na ní dohlížet stařík Hokage."

„Kabuto," pověděl Fū a nedal mu tak šanci odpovědět, „podívám se na tu dívku, jestli bude platná naší věci, dojdu vyřešit ty papíry, ty mezitím máš svůj úkol," a s těmi slovy zmizel v kouři.

Kabuto jen pokýval hlavou pro nikoho, „v tom případě to tak učiníme, pojď Karin-san, půjdeme omrknout toho kluka s temnou čakrou, než se v noci k němu vydám, abych měl více informací. Naruto ty-."

„Přivolám si klony a budu si cvičit útěk ze spoutání," přerušil ho Naruto a odmávl je, tohle chtěl mít za sebou a čím dřív začne, tím dříve skončí, mrzelo ho, že nemohl jít si hrát, ale nebyl takový ignorant, aby neviděl, že je hodně pozadu a bylo na čase to dohnat.

***

„To bylo tak jednoduché pro cizího ninju sehnat si na mě opatrovnictví?" odvážila se zeptat Matsuri.

„Nikdo neříká, že jsem říkal, že jsem shinobi cizí vesnice a nikdo neříkal ani to, že to bylo jednoduché, ale časem zjistíš, že s pomocí správných argumentů se dá dosáhnout mnoho," odpověděl ji klidně Fū.

„A proč jste to pro mě vůbec udělal? Ani vás neznám."

„Málokdy sirotek zná toho, jenž se stane jeho opatrovníkem a jako odpověď musí stačit to, že v tom vidím budoucí zisk a také to, že si to tví vrstevníci, které si dnes a včera potkala, přáli.

„Nebudu ale dobrý ninja, shinobi-san," pověděla po chvíli Matsuri.

„To už nebude ale můj problém, můj úkol je tě dovést bezpečně domů do Konohy, jestli půjdeš ve stínu svých vrstevníků a budeš se snažit jako oni nebo si vybereš cestu zdravotníka, bude už tvoje volba."

„Chápu, přesto děkuji, necítila jsem se tu bezpečně," ukončila s poděkováním Matsuri, které bylo přijato jen kývnutím hlavy.

„Tady jsi Matsuri-chan," vykřikla Tayuya, když viděla jak Matsuri s kufrem v ruce jim jde naproti, „máme pro tebe dárek! Teda my jsme ho nekoupili ani nezaplatili, ale ty peníze jsme taky vydělali, takže je to i nás dárek."

„Opravdu jsi si jistá, že nejsi Narutovi příbuzná?" neodpustila si Fū, když slyšela tu stejnou hyperaktivitu v Tayuyině hlase.

„Hej to byla ta nejhorší urážka," ohradila se na to.

„Hej!" ozval se Naruto, ale jelikož byl na tohle zvyklý, už v tom nebyla znát žádná zloba nebo uražení.

„Dárek?" nechápala Matsuri.

„Jup," odkývala to Tayuya, „není to deka, jak by ti tvrdil Naruto, takže se tím nenech zmást."

„Myslím, že Matsuri-san bydlí v této vesnici dostatečně dlouho, aby poznala vázací tkaninu, přece jenom je Suna tím známá stejně jako svým horkem a svými loutkami," chopil se slov Kabuto, „slyšel jsem, že nemáš ráda ostré zbraně a tak jsem přišel na způsob, jak to vyřešit," ukázal na roli látky, „je to nejdál od zbraně, co může být a je to stejně efektivní jako každá jiná zbraň, umět s tím znamená mít výbornou obranou či možnost imobilizace nepřítele a pomocí tohoto," vyndal Kabuto z kapsy jeden lístek, „stačí sekunda nepozornosti a i ten nejlepší ninja se stane stejně použitelný jako mrtvola."

„Kabuto-san? Co to je?" nechápal Naruto.

„Tohle je pečetící lístek, když tě tímto omotám a pak použiji tohle, stane se z tebe navždy uvězněná koule látky."

„V tom případě to nedělej," oklepal se Naruto.

„Já… děkuji… nebylo těžké to sehnat?" zeptala se v rozpacích Matsuri.

Na to jen trochu vytáhl Kabuto rukáv, kde byla přivázána čelenka písečné, to na vysvětlení stačilo, všichni to viděli, ale nikdo to nikdy nemůže potvrdit.

„Jestli nejsou další otázky, máte poslední možnost si něco dojít za své peníze koupit a zítra ráno odcházíme," podal Fū příkaz a jako vždy zmizel, než stačilo být něco položeno, kdyby jo, měl to na práci Kabuto jako shinobi s nižší hodností.

***

„Karin?" zeptal se Fū, když byli už blízko domova, mohl být sice pyšný na své schopnosti senzora, ale nebyl hlupák, aby nevyužil toho, že je někdo lepší než on. Mnoho ninjů možná nemělo rádo, že je někdo lepší a trpěly komplexy, ale Fū byl jiný, už od dětství jako každého člena Yamanaka ho učili o spolupráci a Danzō-sama to ještě posiloval tím, že není důležité mít jednoho nejlepšího, ale stovky velmi dobrých takže než aby cítil vztek kvůli tomu, že dívka o tolik mladší než je on sám, je lepší než on, byl rád a využíval toho, jak mohl.

„V celém mém dosahu není nikdo," pověděla po chvíli Karin, sama si zjistila, že dosah je asi tak kilometrový okruh okolo ní a věděla, že s dobrým tréninkem to bude jen a jen lepší.

„Výborně," začal Fū a přikázal jim vše zastavit, „tady se zastavíme a vše probereme."

Naruto padl vyčerpáním do trávy a sundal ze sebe batoh. „Už bylo na čase!"

„Už jsme o tom mluvili, Naruto-kun, je to tak nutné," pověděl trpělivě Kabuto, „Karin-san a Tayuya-san musejí být lehké, tudíž je nesmí nic zbytečného zatěžovat, pro jejich typ útoků a akcí je nezatíženost velmi důležitá, tudíž většinu věcí bude nosit někdo jiný, Matsuri-san musí být schopná nosit svou látku všude kromě doby, kdy spí a to ji musí mít u sebe, tudíž batoh nemůže nosit také, to neznamená, že ale velká látka není překážkou, tudíž se musí s ní sžít. Fū-san a její schopnost letu se dá využít k tomu, aby někoho či případně v některých akcích i více členů týmu vytáhla sebou do vzduchu, tudíž musí být zvyklá unést i jednou tolik co váží, ale jen na krátké chvíle, tudíž proto si vždy tvůj batoh na pár vteřin půjčí a pak ti ho dá zpět. Nakonec zbýváš ty, jako budoucí ninja předních linií a pokud budeš někdy spolupracovat se mnou při velkých operacích, budeš také ten, kdo bude přenášet zraněné ke mně nebo jinému zdravotníkovi, je jedno jestli použiješ sebe nebo klony, furt i klon jsi ty sám, tudíž musíš být zvyklý na velkou zátěž a navíc je to posílení tréninku, čím více toho budeš nosit, tím více poznáš rozdíl, až si náklad sundáš."

„Vím, ale je to stejně nefér," zaskučel Naruto ze země.

„Ber to tak, že uneseš více ramenu sebou na misích," pověděl Kabuto a dál se už nevyjadřoval, protože podmíněný reflex byl ten, že když Naruto slyšel slovo ramen, začal o něm přemýšlet a nepokládal další otázky.

„A kdo mi ho uvaří, když budu polomrtvej? A kdo odtáhne mě, když budu unavenej?" pokračoval dál Naruto, bylo vidět, že byl tak unavený, že nedokázal přemýšlet, ale žvanit ano.

„Neboj se, Naruto-kun, když bude potřeba, uvařím ti ho já za to, že mi budeš nosit věci," usmála se na něj Karin a lehla si vedle něj a opřela si hlavu o jeho tělo, „a navíc když budeš toho hodně nosit, tvá čakra se ještě zvýší a zvýší se i tvoje výdrž a síla, nechtěl si být nejsilnější ninja?"

„Ano Karin-chan," odsouhlasil jí to Naruto a jelikož věděl, že byl poražen, už nic dál nenamítal.

„V tom případě začnu tedy," chopil se znovu slova Fū, „kdyby se kdokoliv ptal, měli jsme celou dobu trasy na hlavě tuto masku a tento plášť, tudíž jenom víte naši barvu vlasů, kolik tak měříme a vážíme, žádná jména ani nic podobného, nic takového jsme vám nikdy neřekli, jestli se někdy potkáme, představím se vám, jako kdybychom se nikdy neznali, tady Kabuto se bude s vámi snažit udržet kontakt, aby bylo znát, že už jste se poznali a odpadla nám tato věc. Fū jsme potkali o samotě za vesnicí a vzali jsme ji sebou, kdyby se někdo ptal vás Naruto, Tayuyo, ostatní z vás jste u toho nebyli."

Na to všichni jenom kýváním dali souhlas.

„Nikdo se vás nebude na nic pořádně ptát, ale pokud za vámi nepřijde člověk o holi, tak jim vždy podáte upravený příběh, ale veškeré informace budeme podávat my, takže by se nic takového stát nemělo. Naruto to, co se dozví Hokage-sama je na tobě, ale věř mi, že se tomu nevyhneš."

„Vím a těším se na to," pousmál se nad vzpomínkou osoby, která pro něj byla jako jeho děda.

„V tom případě běžte s Narutem domů, jeho byt sice není velký, ale něco mi říká, že tam nebudete dlouho, než si pro vás někdo přijde."

***

„Vstupte," ozvalo se sálem a dovnitř vstoupili dvě osoby v plášti a okamžitě poklekli, „Fū, Kabuto, došli ke mně zprávy, že mise byla úspěšná."

„Ano pane," ozval se Fū jako vedoucí mise.

„Neúspěch také nebyla možnost," řekl si Danzō více méně sám pro sebe a vstal ze svého místa, „Tera naznačil čtyři nové budoucí shinobi, je to tak?"

„Ano pane."

„Výborně, nějaké problémy cestou, které bych musel znát okamžitě nebo mi stačí si tohle pročíst?" ukázal na spisy, které držel Fū v ruce.

„Ne pane."

„Tak je to správné, budu je chtít zítra, až se to vše uklidní vidět, přece jenom musím dodržet svou část dohody a nakonec si myslím, že budeme spokojeni všichni," na tohle nikdo nic neřekl, nebylo třeba, „oba si odpočiňte, zavolám vás postupně, až vás bude potřeba a nemusím snad připomínat, že se s nikým nebudete bavit," rozpustil je Danzō a sebral si spisy, které po nich zbyli, „snad si něco přečtu, než se spustí ten velký rozruch," pověděl si Danzō pro sebe a opět si sedl, nedával tomu moc času, než se něco bude dít, ale to by nebyl on, kdyby nebyl připravený.

***

„Danzō," vykřikl Hiruzen a ne zrovna lehce otevřel dveře, bylo mu to moc podobné, jako před několika lety, když tahle zakročil proti svému bývalému studentovi Orochimarovi.

„Hiruzene, Enmo, Kakashi, Tenzō," pozdravil je všechny Danzō s naprostým klidem, jako kdyby ho ani neznervózňovalo to, že jsou před ním dva nejlepší členové ANBU kompletně s maskami, třetí Hokage v bojové zbroji s plně připravenou holí, která nebylo nikdo jiný než Enma.

„Co to má znamenat," pověděl Hiruzen a holí ukázal na svého bývalého člena týmu.

„Musíš být trochu přesnější, Hiruzene, má mysl už není taková jako dříve, ale podobnou otázku bych našel taky, proč jsi mi vtrhnul do mé základny?" odpověděl stále Danzō ledově klidný.

„Nehraj tu žádné hry, několikrát jsem ti říkal, že Naruto do tvých špinavých pracek nikdy nepadne."

„Naruto? Viděl jsem ho minulý měsíc, trochu zbrklý chlapec s hodně energií, ale určitě jednoho dne najde i vlastnosti po tátovi, jinak má dost vlastností po své matce."

Tahle odpověď se samozřejmě nelíbila Hiruzenovi a všichni přistoupili blíž, ale to se z ničeho nic v plné výzbroji na stole před Danzem objevili dva shinobi. „To je v pořádku chlapci, Hiruzen nepřišel na mě zaútočit, jen si připomíná útěk svého studenta, bylo to v té době hodně podobné, jen na stěnách visely mrtvoly, což tady není."

„Měl jsem dojem, že jsem přikázal Root zrušit už před několika lety," zamračil se Hiruzen.

„Root? Ten byl dávno také zrušen, tohle jsou mí přátelé, jen se jim zalíbili masky, malý Kakashi také nosí masku přes obličej, to přece není zločin."

„Ale únos obyvatele Konohy je," pokračoval Hiruzen, „myslel sis, že si toho nikdo nevšimne, že Naruto zmizel z Konohy a pak najednou přijde s někým úplně cizím?"

„Naruto si našel kamarády, to je skvělé pro něj, vždy jsem mu to přál a když mi tohle své přání řekl, musel jsem proto něco udělat, ale únos? Tak dneska říkáš eskortě, která doprovází karavanu? V mé době se tomu říkalo doprovod a naposledy co jsem se díval na vesnici se to furt dělo dnes a denně, malý Naruto si přál jako každý jiný civilista se podívat po světě a mít možnost si najít přátele tam, kde ho nikdo nezná, já mu to pochopitelně splnil. Nebo mi tu naznačuješ, že Naruto není obyčejný civilista, ale ninja pod tvým vedením? To ale přece není možné, viděl jsem oficiální zamítnutí, aby mohl jít na akademii."

Hiruzen věděl, že je proti němu teď obráceno mnoho jeho skutků a ten, co tohle vše pustil pryč z jeho kanceláře, taky za to zaplatí. „Danzō, nehraj tady na mě roli idiota, proti mé vůli si namluvil něco šestiletému dítěti a odskáčeš si za to trest."

„Milý Hiruzene, nemáš proti mně nic, běž se zeptat Naruta, pochybuji, že bude namítat, že se mu cesta nelíbila, kdo se jen tak podívá po všech krajích a určitě nebude rád, když osoba dědečka v jeho životě mu pošle na výslech všechny jeho nalezené kamarády, to přece hodní staříci Hokagové nedělají, nezapomeň, že ale budeš porušovat své zákony, jestli děti z cizích vesnic, které jsou tu na návštěvě, budeš zavírat či vyzpovídat."

„Balancuješ na tenkém ledě, Danzō," skoro až zavrčel Profesor.

„Takový je osud shinobiho, ale sám jako Hokage o tom musíš vědět nejvíce."

„Tenzō, doprovoď Danza ke mně do kanceláře, Kakashi," otočil se na svého druhého nejvěrnějšího člena ANBU a ani nepoužil jeho krycí jméno, když už všichni věděli, kdo je kdo, „přiveď mi Naruta a všechny nově příchozí k nám do sídla."

„Doprovod jsem už dlouho neměl, pojďme tedy Tenzō, můžeš mi vyprávět, jak jde život, je to přece jenom dlouho, co jsme se viděli naposled."


	7. Nové plány

„Opravdu to bude v pořádku?" zeptala se Matsuri a bylo poznat, že cítí strach z toho, že je na cizím místě pod zrakem jednoho z ANBU a čeká ji něco jako výslech.

„Jasná věc," odkýval to Naruto, „stařík Hokage se zeptá na pár otázek, jako jak se jmenujete, co máte rádi a to všechno a pak půjdeme na ramen, Ichiraku stařík už pláče, že jsem tam nebyl tak dlouho," vysvětlil Naruto a svou klidnou povahu možná i trochu uklidnil své kamarády, samozřejmě nevědomě.

„Nebude to spíše tím, že jim chybí peníze, které jsi tam utratil, než to že jsi tam nebyl?" snažila se zavtipkovat Tayuya, aby povolila ta napjatá atmosféra.

„Jsem tam nejčastější návštěvník, je jasné, že jim chybím… a ty peníze jsou jistě jenom bonus."

„Jistě… jen bonus," odvětila mu ironicky.

„Máte někdo hlad?" zeptal se po chvíli Naruto a vydal se ke stolu v koutě, kde byly položeny nějaké oplatky a jednu si hned dal do pusy, „stařík Hokage má vždy to nejlepší."

„Hm Naruto-kun? Já nevím, jak to funguje u vás, ale myslím si, že není slušnost brát si bez dovolení jídlo od nejmocnějšího shinobi," pověděla klidně Fū, ale zároveň sledovala jejich hlídače, jestli nechce něco udělat, třeba zakroutit Narutovi krkem nebo tak.

„Tohle?" zeptal se Naruto poté, co spolknul první, „kdyby nechtěl, abych mu to snědl, nenechal by to tu," odpověděl Naruto.

„Logika," odpověděla Fū, ale v duchu si říkala, co je to za blázna, že takhle provokuje toho, kdo je ten, který rozhoduje o jejich životech.

„Přesně tak," vyskočil a sedl si na ten stůl a dál chroupal si oplatky, „opravdu nikdo nechce?" a pokrčil rameny s myšlenkou, že jich má více pro sebe, když všichni skoro až nervózně zakývali nesouhlasně hlavou.

„Mé židle jsou nepohodlné, Naruto?" zeptala se postava s kloboukem, která přišla jinými dveřmi než oni.

„Nevím, nezkoušel jsem je," zazubil se Naruto a vyběhl staříkovi naproti a obejmul ho, „staříku Hokage nejsi v kanceláři, můžu?" ukázal na klobouk na jeho hlavě a Sandaime se jenom usmál a klobouk mu nasadil.

Naruto si jenom s úsměvem držel klobouk na hlavě, jinak by se do něj vešel tak dvakrát a nic by neviděl, když by mu zapadl až na oči. „Jsi nejlepší," pochválil ho Naruto a došel si vyskočit zpět na stůl a tou druhou rukou, co si nemusel klobouk držet, si vzal další kus sladkého, „hej staříku, našel jsem tu něco dobrého, nechceš taky?"

Na to jen všichni, co nebyli zvyklý na takovéto konverzace, jen nechápavě zakroutili hlavou nebo si dali radši tu hlavu do dlaní.

„Ne Naruto, své oplatky si dám později," mrknul na něj třetí Hokage a Naruto se jen více zazubil, „Naruto jsme tu ale kvůli jiným věcem," změnil Hokage svůj tón, který nebyl vážný, ale byly v něm známky káravosti.

„Stanu se novým Hokagem?" zadoufal Naruto.

„Ne, Naruto to, že odcházíš z vesnice, aniž by si mi něco řekl."

„Oni všichni z vesnice ti musí říkat, když někam jdou? Tak to já nevěděl, staříku Hokage, ty jsi říkal, že mě nemůžeš poslat samotného, tak jsem si myslel, že když se našli lidi, že můžu jít."

„Takhle jednoduché to není, Naruto, máš mnoho informací o vesnici, které by se dali cizími lidmi zneužít, proto všichni co utečou z vesnice, se stávají nukeniny a musím poslat jednotku, aby toho člověka přinesla zpět."

„Ale já neutekl, já se šel projít, vidíš mě tu ne?" nechápal Naruto.

„Naruto, zmizet na měsíc není procházka," zamračil se Hokage a Naruto poznal, že je špatně, stařík se přece jenom málokdy mračil.

„To ne… ale… za den nenajdeš tolik super lidí," ukázal na mlčící děti za sebou, „to trvá, že jo… sám si říkal, že si kamarády člověk musí udělat a to nejde hned, že jo…"

„Já to myslel ale s lidmi zde ve vesnici," povzdychl si Sandaime Hokage a radši si sedl, Naruto prostě neviděl chybu ve svém jednání a vysvětlování mu přinášelo jen další bolest hlavy.

„Ale ty jsou na mě ošklivý," protáhl Naruto dětinsky, „a navíc nejsou tak super jako jsou oni," znovu na ně ukázal, „třeba tady Tayuya, udělá vžum a vedle ní se objeví obr Drsoň, nebo tady Fū, ta udělá zase jiný vžum a může lítat, Karin ti zase řekne, kolik lidí máš ve vesnici, aniž by se pohnula ze židle a Matsuri? Ta se snaží něco naučit jak já, ale také bude jednou skvělá s používáním deky," vysvětlil Naruto na jeden nádech.

Sandaime si jenom říkal, že je škoda, že nehleděl na svou image jako jeho studentka Tsunade, jinak by si teď také otevřel láhev něco ostřejšího.

„Přinesl si mi do vesnice ninji, Naruto?"

„Ne, ani jeden z nich není ninja, jen jsou tak dobrý," pokračoval Naruto s úsměvem vítěze, „vidíš, jak jsem skvělý? Kdo si dokáže najít tolik přátel, kteří by dokázali nakopat ostatním zadky, aniž by byli ninjové?"

„Jenom ty, Naruto, jenom ty…" povzdychl si znovu Hokage nad představou kolik papíru mu to přinese, „a smím předpokládat, že všichni se budete chtít stát ninji…"

„Jop."

„… a bydlet někde poblíž sebe…"

„Jop."

„… a trénovat spolu, mám pravdu?"

„Jako vždy, staříku Hokage."

„Pokusím se to teda nějak zařídit, ale pokud ti to nevadí, rád bych položil pár otázek tvým kamarádkám a vyzkoušel si ty jejich schopnosti."

„Budeš koukat," zvolal Naruto a přidal se k holkám, aby jim když tak dodal podporu, to přece muži dělají ne?

***

Hiruzen Sarutobi vůbec nebyl šťastný člověk, celý den se změnil v noční můru, která se na chvíli proměnila v sen, aby nakonec skončila zase jako noční můra. Naruto byl v pořádku, jasně si dokázal, že na něj nikdo nepoužil žádné genjutsu, neupravil mu paměť, ani na něj nikdo nedal nějakou pečeť, Naruto byl prostě stejný jako předtím. Byla to samozřejmě dobrá zpráva, kdyby se Narutovi něco stalo, nikdy by si to neodpustil ať už kvůli tomu, že to slíbil Minatovi nebo kvůli tomu, že pro něj Naruto byl jako člen rodiny. To ale neřešilo to, jaký poprask tahle cesta způsobila a ještě možná způsobí, nadané děti nerostou na stromech a nedají se prostě natrhat, to věděl Hiruzen velmi dobře, takže když s Narutem přijdou do vesnice děti, jenž umí buď létat, mají ohromnou přivolávací techniku, mají nejlepší senzorickou schopnost, co kdy viděl či mají jako živel nedostatkový vítr, je jasné, že někomu musí chybět.

Další jeho myšlenka směrovala k tomu, proč ale všichni chtějí být s Narutem buď z důvodu toho, že je to kamarád nebo že má ‚super čakru' jak mu bylo také řečeno nebo z důvodu, že všude bude lépe než doma. Byly to důvody, které říkaly, že ty děti by nemusely nikomu chybět, ale jako diplomatický Hokage musel myslet na všechno, ale sirotci na ulicích se nacházejí často, mohl by i on mí takové štěstí nebo respektive mohl by Naruto?

„Danzō, musíme si popovídat," řekl Hiruzen když vstoupil do své kanceláře.

„Od toho jsem nejspíš tu, ne?" odvětil v klidu Danzō, „nechal jsem si udělat čaj, nevadí že?"

Na to ani Hiruzen neodpověděl a sedl si na své místo s kloboukem a tím vším, aby bylo vidět, že tenhle rozhovor bude jako Hokage a ninja pod jeho vedením, ne dva bývalí nejlepší přátelé.

„Mluvil jsem se všemi, kteří se tak záhadně objevili u nás ve vesnici."

„Zajímavá sebranka lidí, že? Kdo by si pomyslel, že Konoha může mít dva Jinchūriki, nového člena klanu Uzumaki, budoucího génia na genjutsu a také dost možného člena Písečné pečetící jednotky."

„Danzō, kde tví přátelé," dodal Sandaime důraz na slovo přátelé, kterému nevěřil ani za nic, „sehnali tyto děti."

„Tu a támhle," začal Danzō, „ale já na té cestě nebyl, budeš se muset zeptat Naruta, ale neboj se, nikdo nebyl přinucen, dokonce mám zprávu o tom, že tři ze čtyř by šli za Narutem kamkoliv a čtvrtý člen pochopil, že tady bude lépe než v Suně, kde si nechali rupnout svého Jinchūrikiho a ten rozšlehal část vesnice, ale o tom samozřejmě víš, není důvod ti takové informace povídat, že?"

„Zeptám se, Danzō naposledy v klidu, co to mělo celé znamenat," dostal vztekle ze sebe Hiruzen a pustil dostatečnou hrůzu ze sebe, aby bylo poznat, že to, co říká, myslí vážně.

„To co dělám vždy, Hokage-sama," pověděl Danzō oslovení tak, jako kdyby šlo těžce z jazyka, „pomáhám Konoze, takže jsem dal možnost Narutovi a vyšlo z toho tohle, říkej si, co chceš, Hiruzene, ale dokázal jsem to, co nedokázal nikdo od dob Prvního, pomohl jsem přivést sem lidi, kteří kdyby přežili a byli proti nám, tak by se jen těžce poráželi, teď jsou v tvé moci, v moci Konohy a to je přece náš společný cíl ne? Můžeme mít jiné názory, dokonce se nemusíme shodnout na ničem jiném, ale oba víme, že Konoha nadevše a tohle je můj dárek pro ni."

„Takže se je nebudeš chtít snažit dostat do ANBU ani něco podobného."

„Bude mi tam stačit mladý Itachi," pokrčil rameny Danzō, „tyhle jsou k tomu stejně nepřizpůsobiví."

„Chápu," pověděl Hiruzen.

„A pokud mohu navrhnout, takhle bych si představoval fungování akademie po rocích, je tam napsáno všechno, na co jsem si vzpomenul, lépe to připraví budoucí shinobi na další život, dovolil jsem si i do poznámek napsat pár učitelů a to všechno, ale samozřejmě jako Hokage máš na všechno poslední slovo."

„Danzō, když pominu to, co mi děláš s Rootem za zády, můžu ti ještě věřit?" zeptal se Sandaime na otázku, která ho trápila už dlouho.

„Důvěra je krásné slovo, Hiruzene, ale jelikož si myslíš, že víš vše nejlépe, víš, co dělám a co ne. Použij něco z toho, co jsem ti teď dal a možná časem přijdu s dalším nápadem a informacemi, které by si mohl chtít vědět a jako známku toho, že to myslím vážně, tady máš informace o všech těch dětech, jejich plné schopnosti, co vše jsem je naučil a tak podobně."

„Dobrá," připustil Sandaime Hokage a vzal si všechny spisy, „Danzō, dokázal jsem vzít přes srdce některé věci, co jsi udělal a dokážu připustit i to, že některé byli dobré a vhodné, ale jestli zjistím, že spolupracuješ s jedním určitým nukeninem, nechám tě zabít za velezradu," dokončil Hiruzen takovým tónem, že každý pochopil, že to není výhružka ale slib.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš, ale beru to na vědomí," kývnul na to Danzō a opustil kancelář, tohle vlastně dopadlo lépe, než si představoval nebo ne?

***

„Fū, přistup," zavolal si svého věrného Danzō, „nyní je ten správný čas na tvé zjištění."

„Ano, Danzō-sama," poklekl Fū, „během necelého měsíce Kabuto ukazoval slušné vědomí o své osobnosti, jeho přirozená maska špeha dokázala výtečné předstírání jakéhosi senseie pro všechny, co jsme předvedli, agent Kabuto ale ztratil schopnost neukazování emocí, jeho práce z něj udělala schopného shinobiho, ale ne takového, který by si zasloužil prokletou pečeť a místo vašeho nejdůležitějšího."

„Zajímavé," pověděl Danzō, „co jeho schopnosti?"

„Slušná zemská podstata s lehce nadprůměrnou vodní podstatou, jako informátor je ale více než nadprůměrný, jeho znalosti hluboce přesahují to, co by měl při své práci vědět a jeho inteligence je také na vysoké úrovni, schopnosti genjutsu či taijutsu nemám zjištěné, ale lékařská jutsu jsou na vysoké úrovni."

„Takže tvůj názor je, že je schopný stále provádět svou práci?"

„Ano pane, Kabuto je schopný být výborným ninjou, ale ne ninjou Rootu."

„Chápu," pověděl s lehkým povzdechem Danzō, věděl, že jednoho dne bude muset Kabuta zavraždit a proto z něj nedělal ani vojáka Rootu, ale asi je lepší, když bude sloužit jako obyčejný ANBU nebo budoucí jounin, než aby ho poslal na smrt, „Sai!" vykřikl a za pár sekund k němu přišel malý kluk, který okamžitě poklekl, nebyl z něj ještě pravý člen Rootu, ale jeho schopnosti se teď hodili.

„Přál jste si, Danzō-sama?"

„Tady máš fotografii našeho jednoho člena a tady máš upravený obraz, chci, aby si udělal sérii obrazů, které začínají tím upraveným, a poslední bude přesná podobizna tohoto originálu, chci těch obrázků minimálně pět a na každém musí být malá nerozeznatelná změna, aby člověk co si myslí, že ta osoba vypadá takto," ukázal na zfalšovaný obrázek, „věřil za nějaký čas, že vypadá takto," ukázal na originál a podal mladému ninjovi oba.

„Provedu," pověděl Sai a s malým úklonem se vydal dělat svoji práci.

„Myslíte, že Nonō bude stejně schopná se vrátit do služby jako Kabuto?"

„Pochybuji, její vymývání mozku bylo horší, ale o to se pak Kabuto postará, má k ní vřelý vztah," odfrkl si Danzō, „takže si to vezme jako osobní úkol a potřebujeme někoho na alespoň částečné úrovni Tsunade, když jí Hiruzen jen tak pustil pryč."

Na to Fū nic neřekl, pokud ho někdo nežádal o názor, žádný neposkytoval.

„Mám pro tebe další úkol Fū, vezmeš jestřába a kontaktuješ Orochimara, že mezi naší dohodou je konec."

„Pane?" ujistil se Fū pro jistotu, že slyšel správně.

„Někdy je nutné vytrhnout strom i s kořeny, aby ty další měli více prostoru na růst," nabídl vysvětlení Danzō a dál se nevyjadřoval.

„Rozumím, jako by bylo splněno," a s tím Fū zmizel.

„Tera," pověděl skoro do vzduchu, „vyřiď Kabutovi, že za zhruba měsíc bude mít misi, kdy půjde doprovodit Nonō domů do Konohy," a s tím ho opustil další člověk v této místnosti, „můj trumf jsem zahodil, Hiruzene, doufám, že karty co mi nabídneš ty, budou minimálně stejně tak dobré," řekl si nahlas pro sebe Danzō a ponořil se do spisu se jménem Kabuto Yakushi.

***

„Tenzō," nechal si zavolat Hiruzen jednoho z nejlepších ANBU co měl a ani ne sekundu poté, se před ním postava v masce a obvyklém oblečení ANBU jednotky objevila.

„Hokage-sama?"

„Mám pro tebe misi," zamračil se Hokage, tato mise se mu prostě nelíbila.

„Co se po mě žádá?" zeptal se Tenzō.

„Postavíš nové místnosti do chrámu Uzumaki, kde jsou schované jejich masky," začal Hiruzen s briefingem, „chrám není moc velký, sloužil pouze jako skladiště pro ty masky, takže tam přidej minimálně dalších šest místností a další věci, co dokážeš ze dřeva udělat. Poslal jsem na to místo i tři týmy geninů a jejich senseie, takže se postarej, aby to tam opravili, uklidili a připravili k obývání."

„Nebyl chrám majetkem vesnice?"

„Už ne, Danzō jej i celý pozemek odkoupil a jelikož ho nikdo nechtěl, nemusel jít ani hluboko do své peněženky, také zaplatil veškeré náklady, takže nechvátej a udělej z toho krásné místo."

„Omlouvám se Hokage-sama, ale opravdu nechápu, o co tu jde, svou práci ale splním."

„Nedivím se ti, mně také některé věci po včerejšku nedávají smysl," ulevil si Sandaime Hokage, „vypadá to ale, že Danzō slíbil Narutovi, že pro něj a pro všechny, co přivede, sežene ubytování a jelikož je vidět, že nejspíše šlechtí své slovo, koupil poslední usedlost patřící klanu Uzumaki a přepsal to i na jeho jméno."

„Bude tam ale v bezpečí? Uprostřed vesnice se mu nic nemohlo stát, tohle je ale dost mimo."

„Proto také jim uděláš dřevěnou zeď kolem, bránu a to všechno, jistě si poradíš, vezmi si ze skladu pilulky doplňující čakru a jen to připiš na účet. Také se mi nelíbí, že vystěhujeme Naruta pryč z vesnice, jak jsme to udělali s Uchihy, ale třeba to Narutovi pomůže v tom, že si ho přestane tolik lidí všímat… doufám v to."

„A ty masky?"

„Posílám ti tam i Kakashiho, udělej kolem nich jakési dřevěné mříže a nech, aby Kakashi použil nějaké fūinjutsu, aby se k nim jen tak nikdo nedostal a když tam celou dobu bude Naruto, budou případně i v bezpečí, jestli k něčemu vůbec jsou, což je více než pravděpodobné, vzhledem k tomu, kdo je sestavil."

„Provedu," řekl Tenzō, když byl se vším srozuměn a na kývnutí zmizel a nechal postaršího Hokageho samotného s jeho myšlenkami.

***

„Danzō-sensei," pověděl uctivě Naruto, když po týdnu a něco u něj zaťukal starý známý stařík se zavázaným okem. Byla to krásná doba, stařík Hokage jim věnoval nebo respektive zapůjčil tréninkové hřiště číslo sedm, protože podle jeho slov, žádný tým sedm neexistoval a tak tam mohli cvičit sami. Další bonus a zároveň nevýhoda bylo to, že všichni museli bydlet v jeho domě, takže Matsuri jako jediná zvyklá z jeho kamarádek dostala jeho postel a ostatní spali v obýváku na matracích nebo dekách, nikdo si nestěžoval, protože všichni byli zvyklý i na horší.

„Naruto, vzbuď své přátele a pojď mě někam doprovodit," řekl Danzō poklidně a snažil se nevnímat šílenou čepici na spaní, kterou měl Naruto na hlavě.

„Jistě, malý okamžik," omluvil se Naruto a rychle šel udělat tak, jak mu bylo řečeno. Po pár minutách už byli všichni připraveni na cestu, „kam vůbec jdeme?"

„Uvidíš, až dorazíme," pověděl jen Danzō a pomalým krokem se vydal skrz vesnici, kde se mu dostávalo patřičného respektu, „každopádně je to splnění mé části dohody, kterou jsme spolu měli."

„Hm?" nechápal Naruto a pak mu to došlo, „nový domov?" skoro až vykřikl, což pozvedlo nejedno obočí jeho kamarádek, které také asi nečekali, že se dočkají něčeho nového.

„Přesně tak," dál to Danzō nerozváděl a vydrželi v relativním tichu, až co dorazili na okraj vesnice.

„Znak našeho klanu?" podivila se Karin, když si všimla znaku na bráně.

„Přesně tak, pojďte," ukázal na otevřenou bránou, kterou prošli, „dříve to sloužilo jako chrám pro úschovu masek, které jsou v první místnosti za těmito dveřmi," ukázal Danzō na dveře, kde také byl znak klanu, „jelikož je to poslední místo patřící klanu Uzumaki, přišlo mi vhodné to vrátit do rukou právoplatných majitelů. Požádal jsem tedy patřičné osoby, které vám tu udělali zeď, bránu, kterou si na noc nebo na nepřítomnost zavírejte, pak jsem to nechal celé opravit, přidat mnoho pokojů a místností a celé upravit pro bydlení, nachází se tu vše, proud, teplá plus studená voda, odpad, veškeré vybavení a vše, co budete potřebovat. Tady je smlouva," ukončil vysvětlování Danzō a podal Narutovi smlouvu o vlastnictví, „támhle máte i místo na trénink, ale necvičte tam žádné techniky, protože jestli něco zničíte, opravy půjdou už z vašich kapes."

„Já… vau… děkuju," dostal ze sebe Naruto a všichni vypadali podobně, nejdřív bydlíš na ulici, pak v jedné místnosti a pak tohle? To byl jako přechod od bezdomovce ke královskému dvoru.

„Byla to část našeho obchodu," odmávl děkování Danzō, ty peníze, které tohle stálo, ani nepocítil, mnohonásobně víc se vydělalo jenom na tom, kolik přinesli ze zničených vesnic a zabitých banditů a když už nic, do budoucna mu vydělají na tom, že přijde hodně lidí na chuninský zkoušky, které kvůli nadaným studentům jsou vždy žádané.

„Ale stejně… tohle celý? Naše? Bomba."

„Děkujeme," řekla následně za všechny Matsuri, jako nejvychovanější ze všech a následně se všichni poklonili.

„Když máme tohle za sebou, tak jenom jedno varování, v hlavní místnosti jsou masky, nešahejte na ně v žádném případě, jinak si dělejte, co chcete. Další věc, jelikož nejste ninjové, nemůže se vám ta tréninková mise nikam zapsat, ale jelikož jste přinesli zpět nějaké věci, které byly cenné, tady je podíl, rozdělte si to, jak chcete. Poslední věc je tohle, čtyři techniky jak jsme se domluvili, Naruto. V těchto svitcích je napsáno naprosto vše, máš tam i varování a tak podobně, jednou týdně v neděli večer přijdu na dvě hodiny ti zodpovědět otázky, pomoct ti a podobně, ve zbylém čase je to na tobě, jak se s tím vypořádáš. Na první část, tedy rozříznutí listu větrnou čakrou ti pomůžou klonové, kolik jich použiješ, nechám na tobě. Klíče máte v jednotlivých zámcích, jak si to rozdělíte, už není můj problém, jestli to bude vše, musím jít."

Na to mu jen všichni pokývali a tak Danzō zmizel v bílém kouři a bylo toho na Naruta tolik, že si nestihl postěžovat ani to, že to nebyl kouř oranžový.

***

„Staříku! Jsem tu!" vykřikl Naruto a vtrhl do kanceláře Hokageho, jako kdyby byla jeho, což už nepřekvapovalo nikoho, ani Hokageho, ani jeho sekretářku ani nikoho z ANBU.

„To vidím, Naruto a dokonce jsi přivedl sebou i svou příbuznou co?" usmál se Hokage a odložil otravné papíry.

„Jasná věc, s Karin jsme byli v Ichiraku a tak jsme zašli i za tebou," vysvětlil Naruto a teprve až teď si všiml, že v místnosti je i někdo další, „máš výpomoc?"

„Naruto to je Iruka Umino, tenhle rok se stal chuninem a je to učitel na akademii a také mi pomáhá s rozdělováním misí pro geniny," představil je Hokage.

„Těší mě Naruto," usmál se Iruka, „mezitím než dokončíte svůj rozhovor, dojdu pro čaj, Hokage-sama," odešel Iruka, aby nepřekážel a v kanceláři už zůstali jen oni tři.

„Posaďte se a povídej, co máš na srdci."

„No já se chtěl zeptat… náš čtvrtý Hokage kdysi dávno bojoval s liščím démonem, že jo?" začal Naruto.

„Ano to je pravda."

„A porazil ho," pokračoval Naruto.

„Opět správně."

„Takže ten démon je mrtvý, už neexistuje? Nikdy nepřijde?" ptal se Naruto dál.

„Ano, Kyuubi jak se tomuto démonovi říkalo, už nemůže přijít," vysvětlil trpělivě Sandaime.

„A další takový démoni na Konohu nezaútočili?" zeptal se na další věc Naruto poté, co se podíval na Karin a ta ho mu se smutným výrazem zakývala hlavou.

„Ne, žádný jiný démon na naši vesnici nezaútočil, ne že by mi vadilo tě něco nového učit, ale proč ty otázky?"

„Vesničané pořád křičí ‚démon' a tak se vždy otáčím, jestli někde je a tak jsem se přišel zeptat," zalhal trochu Naruto.

„Naruto, všechno je v pořádku, žádný démon už se nevrátí a to, co říkají, není důležité, ti lidé toho také zažili dost, ale kdyby ti chtěl někdo něco udělat, okamžitě mi to řekni."

„Jasná zpráva," souhlasil Naruto a možná i s trochu vynuceným úsměvem vyskočil ze židle, „to mi stačí! Zase někdy přijdeme," pověděl Naruto a skoro až odtáhl Karin z kanceláře. U dveří se ještě otočil a zvolal, „a děkuji za sídlo, poděkuj těm, kteří nám ho postavili, odvedli dobrou práci!"

„Budu se těšit a tvůj vzkaz vyřídím," zavolal za nimi ještě Hokage a oni dva potichu šli městem, až došli domů, kde si sedli na jednu postel a teprve pak Naruto prolomil ticho, „takže stařík lhal, když říkal, že je mrtvý? A jinak mluvil pravdu? Žádný jiný démon?"

„Přesně tak, děje se něco, Naruto-kun?"

„Asi ano," posmutněl Naruto, „asi ano, Karin-chan."

„Kdyby si o tom chtěl mluvit, budu u sebe v pokoji," pousmála se Karin a dlouze ho obejmula, než zmizela z jeho pokoje.

Naruto jenom ještě chvíli seděl ve svých vzpomínkách a myšlenkách než po několika minutách sebral odvahu a donutil své končetiny k pohybu, zastavil se před jinými dveřmi a tiše zaťukal.

„Dále," ozvalo se zevnitř a Naruto tedy vstoupil, „Naruto-kun, děje se něco?" otočila se na něj Fū.

„Fū-chan, mohu mluvit s Chōmeiem jako tehdy?" zeptal se a posadil se vedle ní.

Fū se jen na něj podívala, a když zjistila, že to myslí vážně, natáhla svou pěst, aby se mohli spojit a pak už bylo jen bílo.

„Co si přeješ, dítě?" zeptal se Chōmei ze své klece, „á Naruta si mi přinesla, jsi hodná, ale nemám hlad a tak ho nechci sníst, ale počítá se zájem," zavtipkoval Chōmei.

„Chōmei-san?" pověděl tiše se sklopenou hlavou Naruto a toho oslovení si Chōmei všiml hned, „mluvil jsi o Kuramě, mohu se na něco zeptat?"

„Pokud budu moct odpovědět…"

„Je Kurama Kyuubi? Devítiocasý démon v podobě lišky?" vytáhl Naruto ihned svou otázku.

„To je správně."

„A podle těch náznaků, které si utrousil při našem prvním setkání, že jsem jediný, kdo se sem může dostat a že si nečekal, že někoho jako já uvidíš, mohu tipovat, že ten Kurama je zapečetěn ve mně?"

Na to si jen Fū dala ruku před pusu, Naruto je Jinchūriki? Proč ji něco někdo neřekl?

„Nikdy jsem tě po našem setkání netipoval na toho, komu to pálí, ale poskládal sis puzzle dobře. Ano Kurama neboli Kyuubi jak mu nadáváte vy, je zapečetěn uvnitř tebe a jelikož tě ještě nekontaktoval, řekl bych, že o to nemá zájem a také to, že tvá pečeť je na velmi slušné úrovni."

Na to Naruto jen pokýval hlavou, tohle přesně chtěl slyšet a potřeboval si to potvrdit. „A ten Kurama, můžeš ho sem nějak přizvat, když tu jsme my tři?"

„To dokážu, ale přeješ si to opravdu? Kurama není jako já."

„Je navždy mou součástí ne? Když už to teď oba víme, je asi zbytečné se schovávat," dodal Naruto a stále svůj zrak nezvedl.

„Jak si přeješ, aspoň protáhnu svá křídla," svolil nakonec Chōmei a po chvilce soustředění se objevili znovu v bílém nic, tedy v představě podvědomí, kde neutíkal čas, protože to bylo jen místo, kde se mohli bijū telekineticky spojit. První zvláštní věcí bylo to, že zde nebyli žádné mříže ani nic podobného a tak Chōmei toho využil a povyletěl pár desítek centimetrů nad zem, novou věcí byla ale ohromná liška ležící na druhé straně s hlavou na svých packách.

„Hm? Svoboda? Ten malý otravný člověk už konečně umřel? Ne, to bych tu také nebyl," povídal si pro sebe Kyuubi aniž by zvedl víčka a podíval se, „Chōmei?" byl překvapen, když otevřel oči, „a proč jsou vedle tebe ti otravní pidimužíci?"

„Kurama hm?" zeptal se Naruto nahlas ale více méně sám pro sebe.

„Přestaň používat mé jméno!" vykřikl Kurama, zvedl se, vycenil zuby a zavrčel, „Chōmei, kdo ti dal právo rozhazovat mým jménem, jak se ti zlíbí."

„To že ty zbožňuješ, že tě vlastně lidé uráží pokaždé, když o tobě mluví, neznamená, že já jsem na tom podobně."

„Lidé jsou jen otravný hmyz, a kdybych mohl, sežeru je všechny a začnu těmito dvěma," zavrčel znovu a nepřestával ukazovat svou děsivost a připravenost k útoku.

„Škoda, že nemůžeš co? Kuramo?" ozval se Naruto, bylo mu jasné, že si tady nemůžou ublížit jinak než slovy, jinak by tady byly mříže a to všechno.

„Ještě jednou použiješ to jméno a sežeru tě při první příležitosti!" pověděl vztekle démon, který je uvnitř zapečetěný.

„To uděláš stejně, jestli někdy budeš mít tu možnost, že Kuramo?"

„Vrr," byla jediná odpověď, která se mu dostala, „ukonči to spojení Chōmei, to, že se z tebe stal milovník lidí, neznamená, že já tu s nimi budu."

„Naruto ti chce něco říct, pak to ukončím."

„Povídej, hmyze tedy," otočil se Kurama na svého věznitele, „a zkrať to, už teď mě tu nudíte."

„Ležíš ve mně několik let a jenom mi způsobuješ problémy, takže od nynějška když budu potřebovat pomoct, půjčíš mi svou čakru, jak to dělá Chōmei."

„Proč bych to dělal?" zasmál se hrůzostrašně Kurama, „tvá existence je mi naprosto ukradená, ne vlastně ne, tvou existenci přímo nenávidím."

„Třeba když budu slabý, tak časem zemřeme spolu?" využil prořeknutí Kuramy ze začátku rozhovoru.

„Dám ti svou čakru, ale přijď si pro ni požádat ke kleci, když tě nesežeru na místě, možná ti kapku dám," vycenil na něj zuby a bylo vidět, že už přemýšlí, jak bude chutnat.

Naruto se jen trochu ošil a ihned neodpověděl, aby z něj nevyšlo koktání, ale než stačil něco říct, ozval se Chōmei. „Nedokáže ti ublížit ani tam, může vrčet jak chce, narážet do svého vězení jak chce, vypouštět svou čakru, ale nemůže ti ublížit."

„Vrr," ozval se Kurama, že mu někdo kazí plány a to ještě někdo z jeho ‚bratrů'.

„A ještě jedna rada Naruto, čím více té čakry použiješ a déle tu čakru budeš používat, tím je větší šance, že tě ovládne nebo to, že ti ukradne dost tvé čakry, aby si byl na pokraji smrti," dodal ještě Chōmei a zrušil telepatické spojení, aby neviděl výraz vzteku na tváři Kuramy, když se objevili už v podvědomí Fū, dodal ještě, „to byla legrace, musíme to udělat ještě někdy."

„Proč ty rady?" zeptal se ještě Naruto.

„Kurama si vždy myslel, že je nejlepší, protože má nejvíce ocasů… takže tohle je taková pomsta za to jeho ego."

„Děkuji."

„Hm, druhý člověk co mi děkuje, si musím někam zapsat," odpověděl mu na to Chōmei a zrušil i toto spojení.

Naruto i Fū se zase objevili v normálním světě a oba se dívali směrem k zemi.

„Kdyby sis chtěl o tom promluvit…"

„Tak přijdu… ale teď… jdu se projít… klid a to všechno," dostal ze sebe Naruto a odešel z dveří dřív, než někdo uvidí jeho slzy. Lidé tedy přece jenom měli pravdu, byl démon a je jen otázku času, kdy udělá něco podobného jako ten kluk v Písečné nebo tomu může zabránit? Jeho myšlenek bylo hodně a slz snad ještě více.

***

„Stal se z tebe schopný shinobi, proto si tě také pamatuji, Kabuto," ozval se hrůzostrašný hlas za ním a Kabuto se jen pomalu otočil, nebyla to věc, kterou chtěl dnes v noci vidět, ale jestli neplánoval umřít, bude muset tohle dobře zahrát.

„Ty jsi-."

„Orochimaru, přesně tak," ozval se znovu ten hlas a ze zdi se objevila hlava a potom také celé tělo.

„Nevím, o co se jedná ale Orochimaru je nukenin Konohy," pověděl Kabuto a udělal pár kroků dozadu a připravil se na cokoliv.

„Koho zajímá Konoha," vyplázl Orochimaru jazyk jako had, „tebe také nezajímala, když jsem tě učil některé zemní a vodní techniky."

„To jste byl ale člen Konohy, nyní jste zrádce!"

„Takové ošklivá slova, Kabuto," hrál uražení Orochimaru a přistoupil o krok blíž, „a byl jsem opravdu člen? Věříš tomu? Co když jsem si jenom připravoval lidi? Udělal jsi na mě dojem už tehdy, pětiletý klučina, který dokázal léčit lehká zranění a poté v Rootu jsem se rozhodl, že nějaká technika navíc neuškodí, přece je nepoužiješ proti svému senseiovi, Kabuto," hrál si Orochimaru pomocí psychiky se svou obětí.

„Musím se vás pokusit zastavit, je to moje povinnost jako shinobiho Konohy," vydechl Kabuto a aktivoval své čakrové skalpely.

„Kabuto, jsme oba členové Rootu, nejsme nepřátelé."

„Vím, že už nejste člen Rootu."

„Tak mladý a s tolika informacemi, jsi opravdu něco, Kabuto," pochválil Orochimaru a přistoupil ještě o krok blíž a s potěšením sledoval, že Kabuto udělal krok dozadu, „pojď tedy se mnou a vysvětlím ti vše a odpovím ti na všechny otázky."

„Nemám žádné otázky," stál si za svým Kabuto a snažil si dodat odvahu, věděl a věřil ve své schopnosti, ale ten kdo stojí před ním, nebyl obyčejný shinobi.

„Opravdu ne? A co třeba ta otázka, kde je Nonō, promiň Matka? Proč nejste spolu? Proč tvoje poslední mise měla být na stejném místě, jako se nachází ona? Proč by ihned po tvém příchodu dostala úkol zabít posledního člověka? A proč by ten člověk vypadal takhle?" hodil Orochimaru na zem fotku, „a co třeba tato otázka, Kabuto, ‚kdo vlastně jsem?'"

„Na tu vím přesnou odpověď, jsem genin Konohy Kabuto Yakushi, pojmenovaný po své matce, která se ke mně vrátí a nic z toho, co řeknete, to nezmění!" vykašlal se Kabuto na všechny svá další slova a co největší rychlostí se rozběhl a pomocí dvou pohybů, rozřízl Orochimara na tři části, něco mu ale říkalo, že to stejně stačit nebude, tak se rozběhl a za pomocí svých skalpelů rozřízl okno a vyskočil na ulici, kde okamžitě pomocí tajných signálů si zavolal na pomoc další členy Rootu. Nemusel ani čekat a do deseti sekund tu byl první a do minuty už kolem něj stáli tři lidé kompletně připraveni.

„Status?" ozval se první a připraveně sledoval zničené okno, a co se schovává vevnitř.

„Největší ohrožení, Orochimaru," podal vysvětlení Kabuto a snažil se pořádně nadechnout a vydechnout.

„Chápu," ozval se znovu člen Rootu a pomoci vysílačky přivolal všechny volné členy, kteří za několik minut přišli, všichni stáli venku, členové Rootu byli možná dobří, ale ani v přesile tři proti jednomu nevkročí do místnosti, kde jeden z nejlepších shinobi měl možnost udělat cokoliv.

„Tera, kontaktuj Danzō-sama, my jdeme dovnitř," podal rozkazy a ukázal na všechny okna a dveře a za pár sekund všichni připraveni vyskočili dovnitř, ale už tam nebyl nikdo, jen spoustu krve a lidská svlečená kůže, další z věcí, která dokázala ukázat, že Orochimaru už nebyl člověkem.

„Musím si něco zařídit, senpai, za pár minut jsem tu," pověděl Kabuto a rychle po souhlasu zmizel, běžel tou největší rychlostí, jakou kdy v životě dokázal a pomocí čakry přeskočil zeď hlídající domov rodiny Uzumaki a aniž by na něco čekal, vykopl dveře a ihned v první místnosti, zakřičel: „Karin!"

Nemusel čekat ani pár vteřin a všichni obyvatelé domu v nočních úborech vyšli z pokojů.

„Co křičíš, Kabuto-san, my chceme spát," protáhl se Naruto.

Kabuto ale tohle nevnímal. „Karin, okamžitě zapni svou schopnost! Severozápad někde v lesech! Jistě velmi temná čakra, která musí připomínat hady!"

Karin nechápala, ale okamžitě provedla.

„Vidím, zhruba kilometr a půl, máte štěstí Kabuto-san, že jsem cvičila dosah své techniky, jinak by byl mimo dosah, i když možná ani nechvátá, stojí na místě."

„To je dobře, moc dobře," oddechl si Kabuto a sesunul se na zem, „můžu poprosit vodu?" zeptal se úplně vyčerpaně.

Tayuya jenž byla nejblíž od kuchyně mu plnou skleničku po chvíli podala a Kabuto ji vyprázdnil až na dno. „Karin kdykoliv tuto čakru uvidíš, dáš někomu vědět, je to největší problém a nejhorší člověk, který by dokázal zničit Konohu, mít příležitost. Udělej cokoliv, ale musí se to dostat k Hokagovi, velitelům, radě či komukoliv, ale ten člověk se už sem nesmí nikdy dostat, rozumíš? Je to moc důležité!"

„Rozumím," řekla Karin a ještě jednou pořádně se soustředila na toho člověka, ale nějak podvědomě věděla, že tuhle čakru určitě nezapomene, bylo to jako se koukat do pekelné propasti, do bezedného dna hrůzy a ještě mnoho dalšího.

„To je moc dobře, moc dobře," snažil se uklidnit Kabuto, takhle ještě nikdy nebyl blízko smrti a nikdy se nedíval děsu tak moc zblízka do tváře, bylo to jako, kdyby ho už Orochimaru měl, jako kdyby mu stačilo lusknout a Kabuto by šel za ním jak poslušný psík, ale pak se něco změnilo a on věděl, že musí zakročit jinak. Byla to vzpomínka na sirotčinec, na přátele které tam měl, na svou Matku která za chvíli přijde zpět a bude s ním a asi i to, že všichni v této místnosti mu připomínali to, co bylo v sirotčinci, nikdo neměl rodiče a měli jen sebe sami navzájem a to bylo něco, co nechtěl ztratit, protože kdyby to ztratil, nevěděl by kdo je a pak by se asi opravdu přidal na stranu největšího kriminálníka Konohy bez mrknutí oka.


	8. Nelehké rozhodnutí

„Co se děje?" zeptal se Hokage urychleně, když se k jeho posteli přemístilo mnoho ANBU.

„Poplach nejvyšší úrovně, vypadá to, že ho pustil někdo z ANBU," řekl Tenzō, „na místě byl vidět i Danzō, takže počítám, že poplach dal někdo z jeho lidí."

„**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**," nelenil Sandaime a okamžitě si přivolal svého přítele, „Enma, není čas na slova, možná tě budu potřebovat."

„Samozřejmě," dostalo se mu odpovědi a společně se všichni pomocí **Shunshin no Jutsu** dostali až na místo, které obklopovalo už mnoho ninjů s maskami.

„Danzō, další z tvých přátel?" pověděl ironicky Hiruzen, co se objevil vedle něj.

„Samozřejmě, jsem oblíben," potvrdil mu to Danzō.

„To nechme teď stranou, co se tu stalo? A kdo tu vůbec bydlí?"

„Genin jménem Kabuto Yakushi."

„Jeden z tvých ‚přátel'?" neodpustil si Hiruzen ani v této situaci.

„Ne tak úplně ale to teď nehraje roli, tvůj student se na něj přišel podívat," naznačil Danzō ke dveřím a Hiruzen okamžitě povytáhl obočí a společně s Enmou přeměněnou v hůl a dvěma ANBU skoro až doslova vletěl dovnitř.

„Co se tu stalo a kde je ten genin? Zemřel?" zeptal se Hiruzen jednoho z ANBU, kterého nikdy neviděl, ale to pro teď neřešil.

„Kabuto Yakushi přežil a podle jeho výrazu, přežil i bez úhony, použil něco ostrého na Orochimara a využil momentu, aby utekl a přivolal pomoc."

Hiruzen věděl, že hodně málo lidí by si tohle mohlo říci a tak respekt pro tohoto pro něj neznámého genina vzrostl o několik stupňů. „A kde je? Budu chtít dlouhou výpověď," pověděl, než se otočil na Tenza, „dvojité hlídky na všech stanovištích, do rána do vesnice nevstoupí vůbec nikdo, pak dám nové rozkazy!"

Než stačil ale Tenzō zmizet ve dveřích se objevila nová postava.

„Jestli mohu, Hokage-sama, není to nutné, Orochimaru už dávno opustil vesnici."

„Kabuto předpokládám."

„Ano Hokage-sama."

„Budu potřebovat zodpovědět několik otázek, doufám, že ti to nevadí."

„Jsem připraven kdykoliv mě budete potřebovat, Hokage-sama."

„Výborně," oddechl si Hiruzen, „a odkud plyne ta jistota, že se nevrátí? Je vážně zraněn?"

„Pochybuji, můj útok ho sice rozdělil na tři části, ale pochybuji, že by ho něco takového zastavilo, proto jsem zvolil taktický únik."

„Správné rozhodnutí, Kabuto, Orochimaru je na úplně jiné úrovni než spousta lidí tady."

„Děkuji za vaše slova, Hokage-sama," snažil se o úsměv Kabuto, „využil jsem také schopností Karin Uzumaki, aby Orochimara vyhledala a potvrdila mi, že je mimo vesnici, minimálně kilometr ale podle jejího odhadu zhruba kilometr a půl."

„Kontaktujte někdo tu dívku, ať drží hlídku do rána, dejte ji tolik čakru doplňujících pilulek, kolik bude potřebovat a zůstaňte tam někdo s ní, kdyby se cokoliv změnilo a přiblížil se Orochimaru jen o krok blíž, chci kompletní poplach," pověděl autoritativním hlasem Sandaime Hokage a někdo okamžitě zmizel splnit svůj úkol, „vynikající myšlení, nyní pokud můžeme, doprovodíš mě k Inoichimu, položí ti pár otázek a pak můžeš jít spát."

„Myslím, že to bude to poslední, co dneska dokážu," povzdechl si Kabuto ale věděl, co ho čeká a furt bylo lepší podat výpověď dvakrát, než jednou zemřít či se nechat unést šílencem.

***

„Danzō, uděláme následující dohodu," pověděl Hiruzen, když si nechal přivolat svého bývalého týmového partnera, samozřejmě Inoichi viděl celý ‚souboj' Kabuta s Orochimarem ve vzpomínkách a jenom si potvrdil to, co věděl stoprocentně, Root existoval a nějakou dobu spolupracoval i s Orochimarem, ale to mohlo být i před tím, než byl vyhnán a on tak neměl žádný důkaz, který by mohl použít.

„Dohodu?" zeptal se Danzō.

„Jo, využiju tvých plánů, trochu je pozměním a od začátku roku začnu změněnou akademii, ty co jsou teď v prvním ročníku, přejdou do této nové a budou mít zkušenosti aspoň, Naruto a všichni nový, co budou chtít přijít, začnou od začátku a někdo je doučí," vysvětlil svůj plán Hiruzen.

„To rád slyším."

„Je tu ale jedna věc, nad kterou nepovolím, žádný nový členové Rootu," pověděl neoblomně Sandaime Hokage, „ty co tam teď máš a nějakým způsobem sis je pojistil, si tam nech, budu chtít, aby v jakémkoliv případě ohrožení přišli na pomoc, ale jinak si je nech pod svou kontrolou, pochybuji, že by dosáhli takových výsledků pod mým velením, když už z nich jsou jen zbraně…"

„Zbraně pro Konohu, nezapomeň na to," podotkl Danzō, „dejme tomu, že bych na to přistoupil a dejme tomu, že nějaký Root existuje," řekl po chvíli ticha ještě, „co z toho budu mít já?"

„Kromě toho, že tě nenechám zavřít, myslíš?"

Na to se jen Danzō zamračil a na vyložený dloubnutí neodpověděl, „v tom případě budu chtít dva týmy do své moci, nebudu jejich sensei ani žádné podobné blbosti, ale dva týmy z těch, co vyjdou z nové akademie, budou pod mou mocí a vedením, minimálně do chuninských zkoušek."

„Žádný nový Root, Danzō," zavrčel nebezpečně Hiruzen.

„Ne, ale budu dohlížet na jejich trénink, co se naučí a budou sloužit a plnit mé úkoly, kromě těch, co jim zadáš ty."

„Ty děti budou mít emoce, žádné zbraně pro Konohu."

„Platí," souhlasil rychle Danzō, věděl, že lepší nabídku nedostane.

„A Danzō, vezmi si nějaké mé ninji až budeš posílat mladého Kabuta pro Nonō, rád bych je viděl všechny zpátky ve vesnici, takovýto lékařský ninja se pod mým vedením vždy hodí," pověděl ještě Hiruzen s důrazem na to, že Nonō se také nestane loutkou Rootu.

„Jak si přeješ, Hiruzene."

„A ať jeden z Rootu permanentně hlídá Naruta a jeho společnost, když jich máš tolik," pokračoval Hiruzen.

„Dobrá."

„A z toho dvouhodinového tréninku týdně s Narutem udělej alespoň pětihodinový, ať se Naruto procvičí s větrnou čakrou, než se někdy vrátí můj syn, který to po tobě převezme."

Na to už se jen Danzō zamračil, Hiruzen využíval toho, že má informace a větší postavení a to se mu nelíbilo, rád byl, když byly masky vah otočené.

„Bude to všechno, Hiruzene?" skoro až zavrčel.

„Prozatím," připustil Hiruzen, „až si na něco vzpomenu, jistě ti dám vědět, o to se neboj."

„To rád slyším," pověděl Danzō sarkasticky a zaměřil ke dveřím a bez rozloučení zmizel.

Sandaime Hiruzen se jen lépe opřel, zapálil si dýmku, kterou si nechal v ústech a protřel si ruce, dva vždy dokázali hrát tuhle hru, to si musí Danzō uvědomit, nebyl Profesor pro nic za nic, možná že v tomto boji o moc v Konoze něco málo prohraje, ale byl si jistý, že více toho vyhraje a to bylo nejdůležitější.

***

Bylo to asi něco přes půl roku, co se Danzō musel vzdát nových členů Rootu a přistoupit na jakousi imaginární dohodu s Hiruzenem a stejně to žádné problémy nevyřešilo, ba naopak se zdálo, že jich je čím dál víc.

„Itachi, jsi si tím opravdu jistý?" zeptal se s povzdechem Hiruzen v kanceláři, kde seděl on a všichni starší.

„Stoprocentně, Hokage-sama, Uchicha klan plánuje převrat a já jsem měl být jejich špion."

„Chápu," pověděl Hiruzen a sundal si svůj klobouk.

„Dokážeš Itachi být špion pro nás?" zeptal se Danzō, Itachi byl výborný ninja, to zjistil za dobu, co mohl vidět jeho výsledky.

„Proto jsem také tady, převrat by vyústil v další válku a to nemůžu dopustit," pověděl neutrálně Itachi.

„Pacifista, rozumím," dodal ještě Danzō, jemu pochopitelně války nevadili, byl velký militarista, ale zbytečným bojům by se mělo předcházet, něco co se musí tedy v tomto případě udělat.

„V tom případě tak učiň, Itachi, cokoliv co se dozvíš, přijď říct a my ti budeme dávat nějaké informace, aby tě nikdo neodhalil, já se mezitím budu snažit tuto situaci nějak diplomaticky vyřešit, snad ještě máme čas," pověděl smutně Hiruzen a propustil svého svěřence, proč tu nemohl být Minato, aby tohle řešil?

***

„Uchiha klan už mi nevěří," pověděl Itachi v pokleku před radou, „můj otec se chová ke mně chladně a dokonce na mě poslali i Shisuie, aby mě špehoval."

„Bude potřeba zabít?" zeptal se Danzō bez emocí.

„Danzō! Takové věci se neříkají před ním," ukázal Hiruzen na Itachiho.

„Nebude potřeba, Shisui je kromě mě jediný, kdo věří, že převrat je špatný a je na straně Konohy, můj klan zvolil po třetí špatně, ani revoluce, ani moje špehování ani špehování mého nejlepšího přítele jim nic nepřinese."

„Chápu," pověděl Hiruzen.

„Tohle ale není o dvou dětech!" vykřikla Koharu, „Uchiha klan chce rebelovat! Musíme s nimi tedy nakládat tak, jak nám to dokládají zákony!"

„Koharu! Nemůžeš vybít všechny děti nebo staré lidi za činnost majority!" zvedl hlas Homura.

„A když vybiješ jen ty vinné, předpokládejme naivně, že ty lidi najdeme, co se stane pak? Děti vyrostou v nenávisti, prodají naše tajemství, přidají se k nepřátelům a skončíme v popelu, je to všechno nebo nic," přidal se do debaty Danzō.

„V tom případě zvolíme nic, prozatím pokusím zvýšit své diplomatické úsilí, tohle se musí zastavit. Itachi," podíval se Sandaime Hokage na svého člena ANBU a povzdychl si, „dej mi prosím tě více času."

„Jak si přejete, Hokage-sama," a s tím Itachi zmizel.

„A když se ti to nepodaří, jak to chceš vyřešit Hiruzene? Můj Root a tvoji ANBU s pomocí nás všech dokážou porazit celý jejich klan, ale pokud chceme zabránit masakru, budeme muset začít dřív, než oni začnou."

„V tom případě to chce strategii," pověděl Homura.

„Nejdříve to chce ale pomýšlet tak, že Uchiha klan jsou pořád našimi přáteli a vyřešit to diplomatickou cestou, pak můžeme myslet na strategii," přerušil Hiruzen to, kam se debata hnula.

„Dělej si, co chceš, Hiruzene, ale já budu přemýšlet nad tou strategií, tohle je závod na čas a pokud nebudeme mít náskok, vymkne se to kontrole," pověděl rozčileně Danzō a zmizel z místnosti.

„Hiruzene, Danzō má ale pra-," Koharu ale svou větu neodpověděla, protože byla přerušena povzdychem.

„Já vím, ale dokud mám čas, nedám povel k masakru, to prostě nemůžu," znovu si povzdechl Hiruzen a také se vydal na procházku, Naruto mu přece říkal, že na hlavách Hokage je dobré místo na provětrání si hlavy, asi tam tedy zamíří…

***

„Itachi, omlouvám se," kleknul před ním Shisui se slzou v očích, „já snažil jsem se, použil jsem Kotoamatsukami na tvou matku, jak jsme se domluvili s tím, že ona dokáže přemluvit tvého otce, protože sama si to bude přát, ale nemohl jsem to dokončit, tvá matka si převrat přeje plně ze svého srdce stejně jako tvůj otec a každý další v našem klanu."

„To je v pořádku, Shisui," řekl Itachi a zahleděl se do dáli, „i s tímto jsme počítali."

„Ale teď už není žádná jiná možnost!"

„A nikdy ani nebyla," ozval se za nimi hlas, který patřil Danzōvi, který ostatní trochu překvapil „ať si Hokage říká nahlas, co chce, stejně jako já dobře ví, že jediná šance je ta nejabsolutnější, přesto jsem ale rád, že kráčíš ve šlépějích svého otce, byl by na tebe hrdý, Shisuii."

„Můj otec by to dokázal změnit."

„Pokud nedokážeš posadit celý svůj klan do svého genjutsu a přeměnit jim vzpomínky a udělat z nich úplně něco jiného, jiná možnost není a nikdo by to nedokázal změnit," pokračoval Danzō.

„I kdybych to dokázal, z hrdého klanu by se stali loutky pod mým vedením, které by věřili všemu, co jsem jim strčil do hlavy, nebyl bych o nic lepší než Madara Uchiha, stal bych se bestií, Uchiha klan si možná zaslouží smrt, ale ne sebrání schopnosti myslet, to nemohu dopustit," pověděl Shisui.

„S tím souhlasím, hrdý shinobi má zemřít a ne přejít pod nepřítele, to je to, co učíme na akademii."

„Co teda učiníme?" zeptal se Itachi.

„Jsou jen už dvě možnosti," naznačil Danzō, „jedna je taková, že to necháme vyústit v převrat a shinobi Konohy vyvraždí každého Uchihu, ať už mladého nebo starého, dítě či novorozence, včetně tvých rodičů a bratra, Itachi," pozastavil se v řeči na chvíli, aby dodal svým slovům váhu, „nebo teoreticky bychom mohli některé nechat žít a sledovat, jak získávají nenávist k Listové kvůli tomu, že přihlíželi masakru jejich klanu našima rukama a pak je zabít později také. Druhá možnost je taková, vy dva se seberete a zmasakrujete svůj klan, svede se to na jednoho z vás a já toho druhého nechám žít a ještě dohlídnu na to, aby Sasuke byl v bezpečí. Klan bude vyvražděn, zůstane naživu tvůj bratr, Itachi a jeden z vás na něj bude moct dohlédnout, tím také dosáhneme toho, že mladý Sasuke nebude toužit po pomstě vůči Konoze."

„Ne," řekl Itachi.

„Ne?" otázal se Danzō.

„Zaútočím na svůj klan, ale Shisui bude od tohoto masakru odloučen, seženu si jiného člověka nebo to udělám sám, Shisui nebude mít žádné výčitky a postará se mi o bratra a nebude mu muset lhát do očí každý den do konce života."

„Já-."

„Ne, příteli, tohle je něco, čeho se nemusíme účastnit spolu, stáli jsme bok po boku několik let, ale tohle je okamžik, za který musí zaplatit jen jeden z nás, a to budu já, nedokázal jsem tomu zabránit po dobu několika měsíců, tohle je můj úkol a můj trest."

„Co plánuješ?" zeptal se Danzō.

„Omlouvám se, ale pokud si přeji úspěch, musí plán, zůstat tajemstvím."

„Chápu," pokýval hlavou Danzō, bylo mu to ve skutečnosti jedno, jak to bude, hlavně, že to bude, „den před útokem za mnou oba přijďte, vymyslíme nějaký příběh," a s tím je nechal o samotě.

„Jaký je ten plán?" počkal si chvilku Shisui na svou otázku.

„Vím o někom, kdo mi v mém úkolu pomůže, aktivuji při tom masakru svůj Mangekyō Sharingan, který mi pomůže ještě více, provedu to tak, že Sasuke svede veškerou vinu na mě a jednoho dne mě přijde z tohoto světa odstranit, až se tak stane, vykoupím se z tohoto pekla a můj bratr dostane mé oči na Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, tím dosáhne toho, co jen jeden člověk před ním a pokud se někdy něco stane, pomůže zabránit čemukoliv, co se může Konoze stát."

„Přemýšlel si nad tím dlouho, že?" povzdechl si Shisui.

„Očekával jsem, že to takhle skončí, jestli to tak má být, přeju si, aby měl někoho, kdo se o něj postará a dostalo se mu pořádného výcviku a až přijde doba, pak se spolu utkáme, on splní svoji pomstu a já budu mít klid."

„Budu tím nejlepším bratrem či otcem, co dokážu, to ti slibuji," zapřísáhl se Shisui.

„Děkuji, nic víc nepotřebuji," pověděl Itachi vděčně, „snad budeš lepším bratrem, než jsem byl já, protože kdybych jím byl, třeba se tohle ani nestalo," povzdechl si Itachi nakonec a opět si nasadil masku, teď už mu zbývalo jen vyhledat jednoho určitého člověka a jeho celoživotní prokletí může začít.

***

„Jsme tu," pověděl Itachi, když se s Shisuiem objevili před Danzem na jednom opuštěném místě.

„Takže dnes?" pověděl si Danzō pro sebe řečnickou otázkou, „vše teda je, jak bylo plánováno? Shisui se této akce nezúčastní?"

„Ne, postarám se o to moji cestou."

„Dobrá, v tom případě vymysleme nějaký příběh, proč si Shisuie nezabil," skoro až přikázal Danzō, „pokud chcete, aby nebyl do konce jeho života podezírán, měl by to být něco, co nikdo nikdy nebude moc zpochybnit."

„Izanagi," řekl jen Itachi.

„Zakázaná technika Uchihů, hm?" podivil se Danzō.

„Máme být překvapeni, že víte tajemství našeho klanu?" naklonil trochu hlavu s otázkou Shisui.

„Tvůj otec byl v mém týmu po dlouhou dobu a nejste ani první Uchihové, které jsem používal pro své operace," odmávl Danzō jejich přehnanou opatrnost, nebyl pro nic za nic nejinformovanější muž v Listové, „ale ano, Izanagi by mohlo fungovat."

„Bude," pověděl s naprostou důvěrou Shisui.

„Máš pravdu, žádný Uchiha by si nikdy nenechal vzít oko kvůli tomu, aby jeho lež byla důvěřivá. Na to je celý váš klan plný pýchy, ale to už bude po dnešní noci jedno."

Na to nikdo nic neřekl, ani nebylo co.

„Itachi, až odejdeš z vesnice jako nukenin, udělám vše proto, aby to vypadalo, že jsi to největší zlo, co kdy opustilo vesnici, ale ať už po tobě pošleme kohokoliv, nikdy na tebe nezaútočí a ty udělej to samé, nesmíme snižovat sílu Listové kvůli udržování nějaké přetvářky. Další věcí, Orochimaru je ve skupině zvané Akatsuki, přidej se do ní také a posílej mi z ní informace a pokud se Orochimaru pokusí jít proti Listové, ber jako svůj úkol mu v tom zabránit, čímkoliv dokážeš. Tvoje práce bude odměněná, postarám se o bezpečnost tvého bratra, jak dokážu, dostane nejlepší tým a Senseie, který ho dokáže ochránit plus dokud si nebudu jistý jeho schopnostmi, budu jejich tým posílat ve spojení s jiným."

„To je akceptovatelné."

„Já věděl, že se domluvíme a nebudeme se muset vydírat nebo něco podobného," na maličkou chvilku se Danzō usmál, „teď co s tím tvým okem?" otočil se na Shisuie.

„Vyndám si ho a dám ho Itachimu," pověděl bez mrknutí Shisui.

„Tam nebude mít velký užitek, pokud nepřijde o nějaké své, to oko by mělo být v něčím těle," zapřemýšlel Danzō.

„Sasuke nebude ničí pokusné morče a jiný Uchiha tu už není," přidal se Itachi.

„Kakashi má také Sharingan a není Uchiha," odvětil Danzō.

„Co tedy navrhujete?"

„Vezmu si tvé oko a až ten masakr skončí, pošlu za tebou svého nejlepšího lékaře, který ti naimplantuje obyčejný Sharingan od někoho z tvého klanu, budeš stejný jako kdykoliv předtím, tvá schopnost funguje i s jedním okem a i když jedno bude slabší, bude sloužit více než dobře."

„Proč bych měl věřit, že s ním neuděláte něco, co by zničilo naši dnešní snahu?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě Shisui.

„Je pochopitelné, že nemůžeš, ale udělal jsem za šedesát let něco, co zničilo Konohu?"

„Spoustu toho času jsem ani nežil, nemohu to vědět."

„Pravda," pověděl Danzō, „tak co třeba následující dohoda, použiju své schopnosti ve fūinjutsu, které spojí používání schopnosti tvého oka s malou pečetí na tvé ruce, takže kdykoliv tu schopnost použiju – což nebude moc často, jelikož nejsem Uchiha – tak budeš kromě mě jediný, kdo to bude vědět, v tom případě za mnou můžeš zajít a já ti povím, co jsem udělal. Jednoduché ne?"

„A co když to Sasuke zjistí, že moje oko má někdo jiný, když jsem ho měl ztratit? Přece jenom všechny páry jsou trochu jiné a tak se to nedá nějak obelhat."

„Tvé oko budu mít navždy pod těmito obvazy, nebudu je sundávat nikdy, dokud si nebudu jistý, že ten, kdo to viděl, zemřel."

„Dobrá tedy," nakonec souhlasil Shisui, co se podíval pro souhlas na svého nejlepšího kamaráda, „pokud splníte svou část dohody a já budu vědět o každém používání, tak vám své oko propůjčím, pokud se ale někdy stane, že přijdu o to své, vezmu si ho místo něj."

„V tom případě jsme domluveni," pověděl Danzō a podal svou ruku, která byla stisknuta na známku jejich dohody, „teď už se jen domluvte mezi sebou, kde kdo budete a hodně štěstí tobě Itachi, nepočítám, že se uvidíme osobně v nejbližší době, ale věz, že těmi, co o této noci budou vědět pravdu, budeš vždy nazýván hrdinou."

Na to jen Itachi pokýval hlavou a zmizel v záplavě kouře.

„Pojď Shisuii, nás čeká taky dost práce, než se budeme moct vrhnout na svou část plánu, tak ať to zbytečně nezdržujeme," ukázal Danzō, na poslední zbývajícího člověka, který tu s ním zůstal, aby ho následoval. Tahle noc bude hrozná a bude to chtít dost jednotek Rootu, kdyby se něco vymknulo kontrole, a to vše musí zvládnout i s nově naimplantovaným okem.

***

„Počkej Itachi," ozvalo se přes dveře ložnice domu, kde bydlel celý svůj život hlasem jeho otce. Což okamžitě Itachiho vylekalo, ale ihned sekundu poté, hlas jeho otce pokračoval, „můžeš vejít, jen jsme se potřebovali otočit."

Itachi tedy vyšel do ložnice jeho rodičů s katanou pevně stisknutou v pravé ruce. Padl mu pohled na klečící rodiče, jejichž pohled opravdu směřoval pryč od dveří směrem na stěnu.

„Vidím, že si se tedy rozhodl, tak ti aspoň dáme možnost nevidět naše obličeje, až se rozhodneš ten akt udělat," pokračoval jeho otec se svým monologem, „může mě mrzet, že sis nevybral naši stranu, ale jako rodič tě musím podporovat ať je ta tvá strana nakonec jakákoliv."

„Vaše strana byla špatná, snažil jsem se udělat cokoliv, abyste změnili svůj pohled, ale teď už ta možnost není," pověděl Itachi se slzou v očích.

„To, co nám za ty roky provedli, bylo špatné, nemohli jsme tomu přihlížet."

„Tohle byla špatná možnost, věděli jste to a stejně jste to chtěli udělat, věřil jsem ti, matko, že to budeš zrovna ty, která bude chránit Sasukeho a tak uděláš vše, aby k tomuhle nedošlo, ale zklamala si. Oba jste zahodili štěstí svých synů pro co? Pro větší moc ve vesnici? Pro větší uznání? Pro lepší místo na bydlení vedle náměstí? Pro Hokageho z našeho klanu? To jsou tyhle věci důležitější než rodina?" Ptal se dál Itachi a přes slzy skoro neviděl a tak si je levou rukou otřel.

„Každý z nás se rozhodl a tak ani ty neváhej ve svém rozhodnutí," pokračoval Fugaku a chytil plačící svou manželku za ruku.

„Je mi líto, že jsem nebyla lepší matkou, Itachi," ozvalo se od ní.

„A mě je líto, že jsem nebyl lepší synem a bratrem," pověděl Itachi a je jeho vůle ho držela nad tím, aby nepadl na kolena, jak jeho síla a odhodlání postupně mizela.

„V tom případě je tohle sbohem," pověděl Fugaku, „naše bolest za chvíli zmizí společně s naším životem, tudíž nám jen slib, že dáš pozor na Sasukeho."

„O Sasukeho se postará Shisui, bude lepším modelem rodiny, než mi všichni dohromady, to vím jistě," řekl tiše Itachi a připravil meč k útoku.

„V tom případě jen věz, že přes tvé rozhodnutí jít proti nám, jsme na tebe pyšný."

„Budeme tě navždy milovat, Itachi," pověděla ještě jeho matka s takovou porcí mateřské lásky, že Itachi si nechal spadat své slzy na svůj meč.

„Já taky," a s těmito slovy zabodl svůj meč do své matky, aby ji jako první ušetřil trápení a pak ihned do svého otce, bylo to rychlé, bezbolestné a on cítil, že právě tento okamžik mu změnil oči na něco lepšího a zároveň na něco, co mu bude navždy připomínat to, co udělal, „sbohem, matko, otče," a s těmito slovy odešel z domu.

***

„Už zbyli jen ti, které si chtěl nechat, Itachi," slyšel Itachi povědět jeho komplice v tomto masakru, někoho, kdo si nechal říkat Uchiha Madara ať už to on byl nebo ne.

„V tom případě to nech na mě, sejdeme se na místě, kde jsme se setkali poprvé."

„Budu čekat," a s tím druhá postava zmizela, Itachi nemusel na ulici čekat dlouho, než uslyšel kroky.

„Itachi! Co se stalo?" vykřikl Sasuke zničeně, když viděl mrtvoly všech a krev na svém bratrovi.

„Zabil jsem je, bratře, zabil jsem je," hrál svůj akt Itachi, „chtěl jsem zjistit, kam až sahají schopnosti mých nových očí a tak jsem si to vyzkoušel na našem klanu a řekl bych, že jsem uspěl co?"

„Ty… t-y jsi je z-zabil?" zděsil se Sasuke a padl na kolena.

„Všechny… nechal jsem akorát tebe, protože ty za to nestojíš, jsi slabší než kdokoliv jiný v našem klanu a tak mi to ani za to nestálo. Možná, že až se přestaneš klepat jak nějaké štěně a budeš mít taky takové oči, tak si mě můžeš najít a vyzkoušíme si tvoji slabost v souboji, ale teď utíkej, strašpytle," odehnal ho Itachi jako mouchu a když viděl, že se Sasuke k ničemu nemá, pokračoval, „nemá cenu tě teď zabíjet," zopakoval znovu Itachi, „ale je jedna možnost jak mít stejné oči jako já, ale je k tomu jedna podmínka," zastavil se Itachi, když viděl, že má svého bratra pozornost, „musíš zabít nejdůležitější osobu ve svém životě!" pověděl šíleně Itachi neúplnou pravdu.

„Zabít?" třásl se Sasuke.

„V hlavním chrámu svatyně Nakano, na pravé straně vzadu, pod sedmou Tatami najdeš tajnou skrýš našeho klanu. Tam zjistíš pravdu, pravdu o Sharinganu a k čemu sloužil. Až tu pravdu poznáš, bude existovat možná o jednoho člověka více, který ovládá Mangekyou Sharingan a jestli se ti to podaří… bude to ten důvod, proč jsem tě nechal žít. Teď to nestojí ani za snahu, ale jestli mě chceš zabít… proklínej mě, utíkej, schovávej se a až jednou budeš mít stejné oči jako já… budu čekat, nyní ale ti převedu své oči, Ts-."

Sasuke se ale už nikdy nedozví, jakou ty oči mají sílu, protože tam, kde Itachi ještě před setinou stál, dopadla obrovská ohnivá koule.

„Shisui!" odfrkl si Itachi.

„Překvapen, příteli?" přecenil přes zuby Shisui, „probodnout někoho zezadu není problém, co? Příště ale si dávej větší pozor, jestli tě ten člověk nevidí, když přichází a nepřipravuje se na tebe."

„Shisui-san," pověděl Sasuke a na chvilku si oddechl, někdo ho přišel zachránit.

„Myslíš, že mě dokážeš porazit s jedním okem?" vysmíval se Itachi.

„Možná ano… možná ne… ale za chvíli tu bude ANBU celé vesnice, za každou sekundu co tě zdržím, jim dám čas a pak skončíš stejně jako všichni kolem nás, za to mi můj život stačí, abych tě viděl, jak tě za tohle někdo popraví a i kdybych to náhodou neviděl, ten pocit, že jsem tě zastavil, mi bude držet při mém umírání úsměv na tváři."

„Zabiju vás později," odmávl to Itachi a zmizel pryč.

„Jsi zraněný, Sasuke?" otočil se rychle Shisui a klekl na zem, „aktivoval si Sharingan? Ani se ti nedivím, po dnešku by ho aktivoval asi každý," povzdechl si Shisui a obejmul nyní už svou nejbližší rodinu.

„Itachi… on…" rozplakal se znovu Sasuke.

„Já vím, Sasuke, já vím, jenom moje oko mě zachránilo," trochu se odtáhl, aby Sasuke viděl, že místo oka má obvazy, „ale to je malá oběť za život."

„Co teď, Shisui-san?" dále se klepal Sasuke.

„Teď tě vezmeme do nemocnice, budeš potřebovat něco na spaní a na uklidnění a možná i něco na zranění."

„A Itachi?"

„ANBU se o něj postarají, mluvil jsem pravdu, že jsem zavolal pomoc a ráno až se probudíš, si o tom promluvíme s Hokagem-sama."

„Slibuješ?" zeptal se Sasuke a stále se držel Shisuie.

„Slibuji."

„Dobrá, ale budeš mě tam muset odnést, moje nohy nějak nechtějí fungovat."

„To nebude problém," usmál se trošičku Shisui a vzal nyní už svého nevlastního mladšího bratra do náruče. Tohle byla těžká a hrozná noc a už se těšil, až vyjde slunce a tohle vše bude jen hrůzná vzpomínka.

***

„Vím, co si udělal, Itachi," řekl Hiruzen, když se za ním Itachi objevil, „nemůžu říct, že jsem šťastný tvým rozhodnutím."

„Udělal jsem to, co jsem musel, Hokage-sama."

„Nebylo nutné to vzít vše na sebe, Itachi."

„Někdo to musel udělat."

„Měl by si odejít, Itachi, moji ANBU tě hledají všude," pověděl Sandaime Hokage s povzdechem.

„Jen chci, abyste mi slíbil, že bude o Sasukeho postaráno, že nedopustíte, aby se z něj stalo něco hrozného."

„Jestli si on vybere svou cestu, jako sis vybral ty tu svou, nebudu jej moc zastavit, stejně jako jsem to nedokázal teď s tebou."

„Nechci něco nemožného, Hokage-sama, jen, abyste se snažil."

„To ti můžu slíbit, Itachi, za to, co jsi teď provedl, je tohle něco, co ti můžu slíbit."

„To mi stačí," vstal ze svého pokleku Itachi, „budu dělat zvěda pro Konohu a posílat informace a kdyby se něco stalo, přijdu na pomoc."

„Děkuji, Itachi… za všechno," pověděl Hokage a aniž by se otočil, věděl, že Itachi za ním zmizel, nechtěl vidět do očí člověka, co právě ztratil vše a takhle aspoň může říct, že Itachiho tu noc neviděl a nebude muset ani lhát.


	9. Tým 7

„Matko! Kabuto!" vykřikl Naruto skoro na celou nemocnici a vběhl do místnosti, kde měli kancelář právě oni dva, které hledal.

„Naruto-kun," pozdravil ho Kabuto s úsměvem.

„Naruto-chan," zvedla se Nonō a nechala se obejmout Narutem, za ty necelé dva roky, co se vrátila ze svého dlouholetého úkolu v Oblačné, to byl hlavně její adoptovaný syn, Kabuto a Naruto s jeho přáteli, kteří s ní byli dennodenně a pomáhali ji zapomenout na všechny hrůzy, co zažila za tu dobu a vrátit ji úkol a její osobnost, kterou se bála, že už ztratila. Ale poté, co se setkala s Narutem, tak okamžitě navrhl, že ona i Kabuto můžou bydlet u něj doma, že mají dost pokojů a že si vždy přál někoho, kdo na něj bude dávat pozor, jak prý dávala ona na všechny v sirotčinci. Nonō nemusela dlouho přemýšlet, sirotčinec a děti ji chyběli, a když se tam nemohla vrátit, udělala to první, co bylo tomu nejbližší, ujala se pěti nových dětí, jako kdyby byly její a starala se o to, aby jejich život byl jen lepší, „zase si se zranil? Po kolikáté tento týden?"

„Je sobota?" zeptal se Naruto s úsměvem.

„Ano je."

„Tak to bude po šesté," odpověděl hrdě Naruto a Nonō si musela jen povzdechnout.

„Proč neřekneš, Karin-chan? Také umí základy, a pokud je to vážnější, můžeš použít její čakru," zeptala se ještě.

„Už jsem ti říkal, že to, že jsme příbuzní a to, že když do ní kousnu, ji nezobrazí na ruce nebo na těle otisky zubů, neznamená, že toho budu zneužívat."

„A proto tě má jistě Karin-chan tak ráda," roztřepala mu vlasy Nonō.

„Matko!" hrál Naruto, že mu to vadí.

„Pojď sem, Naruto-kun, podívám se ti na to," přivolal si ho Kabuto a okamžitě začal s léčením těch malých zranění, „ještě, že se sám léčíš tak rychle."

„My Uzumaki jsme prostě moc úžasný," zakýval hlavou Naruto.

„A taky namyšlený," neodpustil si Kabuto.

„Hej, nejsem Sasuke!" ozval se dotčeně Naruto.

„Pořád se s tebou nebaví?" přidala se Nonō do debaty.

„Ne, nebaví se s námi od té doby, co ho Fū-chan porazila v taijutsu za asi tři sekundy," zaculil se Naruto, „jeden z nejlepších dní mého života."

„Až ho v taijutsu porazíš ty, můžeš mít na tváři ten výraz, co máš teď, prozatím jsi slabší," schladil jeho radost Kabuto.

„Proto že ho trénuje Shisui-san každý den!" ohradil se Naruto, „my cvičíme všichni dohromady, abychom se zlepšovali na stejno, nemůžu prostě kvůli osobnímu tréninku přestat pomáhat někomu z naší rodiny."

„Kdyby si to dělal, použil bych** Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**, abych tě dostal pod zem a před tvojí vykukující hlavou, bych si celý den dával ramen," pověděl vážně Kabuto.

„Tohle mučení už ne!" skoro až vyskočil zděšením Naruto.

„Jsem ráda, že všichni cvičíte spolu, Hokage-sama je vždy šťastný, když vidí, že Ohnivá vůle takhle pokračuje ve vás."

„Stařík je hlavně rád, že má silné ninji," zamumlal Naruto.

„A už nějakému jinému silnému ninjovi kromě vás kupoval ramen a různé dárky či občas vás něco učil?" zeptala se Nonō s úsměvem a také se přidala k léčení, „Hokage-sama je rád, že všichni spolupracujete spolu a nevynecháváte sebe vzájemně kvůli prospěchu jedince, Tayuya-chan by se nikdy nezlepšila v genjutsu, kdyby to neměla na kom trénovat a její schopnost s trojicí zuřivých obrů by nikdy nedosáhla takové úrovně, kdyby neměla s kým trénovat, to stejné u Matsuri-chan a její schopnosti imobilizace. Karin-chan už dokáže odhalit čakru na několik kilometrů a její léčící schopnosti díky tobě jsou taky na slušné úrovni," krátce se zasmála výrazu Naruta, „a Fū-chan také dokáže několik úžasných věcí a kdybyste nenosily ty brýle, tak by vás porazila vždy."

„Proto je také nosíme," vyplázl Naruto jazyk a poupravil si své sluneční brýle na nose, „nejen, že vypadám jak drsňák, ale taky na nás se svou technikou nemá."

„Jak to s tebou děvčata vydrží, mi stále nejde do hlavy," zakývala hlavou Nonō.

„To je jednoduché, všechny děvčata potřebují nějakou panenku na hraní a tou se stal Naruto," neodpustil si Kabuto.

„Hej všichni jste se proti mně spikli," zamračil se hraně Naruto, „a ty se moc nesměj, Kabuto, já budu za pár týdnů genin a bude mi osm, ty jsi to dokázal v deseti a pořád ještě genin jsi!" pověděl vítězně Naruto.

„To, že jsem se rozhodl si nenajít tým a složit chuninskou zkoušku, neříká nic o schopnostech, já prozatím jsem rád tady v nemocnici, a kdo ví, třeba v nejbližší době zkusím zase plnit mise."

„Lituji tvůj tým," vrátil mu celé pošťuchování Naruto.

„A dost, kluci, slovní potyčky si nechte na trénink," zpražila je Nonō oba.

„Ano, matko," odpovědi oba nastejno a ani jeden nějakou tu další minutu, kdy léčili Naruta nic neřekl, „hotovo, jsi vyléčený… sice jak tě znám, tak jen na chvíli."

Na to se Naruto jen vesele zazubil. „Co Shin, přijímá návštěvy? Donesl jsem mu ramen," zajímal se Naruto o jednoho z ninjů, kterého tu dost často potkával a nějak se s ním i seznámil.

„Měl by být vzhůru, pojď, doprovodím tě tam," řekl Kabuto a společně se vydali o pár pokojů dál, kde zaklepali na dveře a poté, co se ozval hlas, který je zval dovnitř, vešli do jednolůžkového pokoje.

„Shine! Donesl jsem ti jídlo!" vykřikl Naruto na pozdrav, „už musíš být unaven z toho hrášku, mrkve a toho všeho, čemu tady říkají jídlo."

„Nemusel sis dělat škodu," odpověděl lehce Shin.

„To není žádná škoda, Sai dneska nemohl přijít nebo něco takového aspoň říkal a já jsem měl cestu kolem, tak jsem si říkal, že ti to přijde vhod."

Kabuto mezitím přistoupil ke konci postele a přečetl si záznamy. „Vypadá to, že se to lepší, za pár dní budeš moct jít jistě domů."

„Stejně umřu, moje nemoc je nevyléčitelná," pověděl Shin bez emocí.

„Hloupost, přestaň si to furt opakovat, ještě tomu uvěříš," nabádal ho Naruto a položil mu ramen na stolek.

„Já už tomu věřím."

„Tak v tom případě tomu zase přestaň věřit," prohlásil Naruto neoblomně a Shin radši neodpověděl.

„Shine, kdy jsi naposledy kašlal krev po použití posledních léků?" zeptal se Kabuto.

„To nic nemění na-."

„To byla otázka, Shine," přerušil ho Kabuto.

„Týden."

„Výborně, jak to bylo často před jejich používáním?"

„Několikrát denně."

„V tom případě bych řekl, že se tvůj stav zlepšuje," zhodnotil to Kabuto.

„Já jsem si ale svou nemoc vyhledal, říkali, že je nevyléčitelná!" stál si za svým Shin.

„Nevyléčitelná je jenom smrt, to aspoň říkal jeden z předních doktorů tady," řekl moudro Kabuto, „Hokage-sama když se dozvěděl, jak jsi na tom, využil svých možností a pomocí Zemského pána Ohnivé země kontaktoval ostatní spojenecké země a vznikly z toho tyto léky, tudíž ať si četl cokoliv, byla to zpráva jednoho lékaře, když se ale dá pár hlav dohromady, vznikají z toho jiné výsledky a jeden z nich teď bereš pravidelně a pokud ještě nějakou dobu budeš, minimálně tuto nemoc dostaneme z těch smrtelných."

„Ale-."

„Nejsou žádné ale, pokud chceš potěšit své přátele, měl by si začít myslet pozitivně a příště začneš tím, že budeš své nemoci hlásit dopředu, kdyby se Hokage-sama nedohodl s Danzō-sama, aby bylo dovoleno udělat zdravotní prohlídku všech jednotek Rootu, tak zemřeš, aniž by si o tom někomu řekl. Život není něco, co se má zahazovat, takže ty léky budeš brát pravidelně, nebudeš se tolik namáhat, tudíž bylo rozhodnuto, že se přidáš ke geninskému týmu, které teď vzniknou, kde se budeš moct pomalu regenerovat a až bude hlavní lékařka Nonō s tebou spokojena, můžeš se vrátit zpět do služby k ANBU Root."

„Provedu," řekl Shin, věděl, že lékaři a Hokage-sama v tomto případě jeho názor jakkoliv převyšují, že se rozhodl radši nenamítat.

„A jako motivaci od Hokage-sama ti mám vyřídit, že jeden z tvých týmových partnerů bude Sai, nalož s touto zprávou, jak chceš," a s tím se Kabuto otočil ke dveřím a ukázal Narutovi, aby šel s ním.

„Kabuto-san?" ozval se Shin, když už otevírali dveře, „můžeš vyřídit, že děkuji?"

„Dokážeš to jistě za týden sám," odmávl to Kabuto s úsměvem, „Hokage-sama to jistě od tebe osobně rád uslyší."

„Provedu," zopakoval Shin ale nyní byl na jeho tváři vidět malý úsměv.

***

Utekl zhruba týden a blížili se první závěrečné zkoušky ninja akademie, nebylo by to ani tak zvláštní, když by průměrný věk přítomných studentů nebyl kolem devíti let, v tuto chvíli už neexistoval nějaký ročník nebo něco podobného, v tuto chvíli tu stálo mnoho studentů, někteří starší než druzí, některý byly v akademii o rok déle, někteří dokonce i o dva, ale z toho teď nic nehrálo roli. Akademie se změnila a její zakončovací test také, už to nebylo, ukaž nám tu tři slabé ninjutsu, tref se párkrát do terče, takové ninji už nikdo nechtěl, proto musela nastat změna. Změna, která pojistí, že se ven z vesnice dostanu jen někteří a ti budou tedy mít možnost studovat pod učitelem, nezáleželo na věku, na tom, jestli jsi poslední Uchiha nebo někdo z rodiny civilistů, stačilo předvést to, co se po tobě chtělo a dostal si tu možnost, ale každý věděl, že to nebude procházka růžovým sadem.

„Jste tu všichni, kteří jste postoupili do dalšího ročníku a ti, kteří si to přejí, můžou rovnou zkusit své štěstí a akademii projít," začal s proslovem Iruka, když před ním stálo mnoho budoucích mladých ninjů, „dnešním rozhodčím ale nebudu já nebo Mizuki-sensei, vašimi rozhodčími bude někdo důležitější a kvalifikovanější. Hokage-sama, máte slovo, prosím."

„Děkuji, Iruko," změřil si Sandaime Hokage všechny pohledem a usmál se na ně, „tato závěrečná zkouška bude pod mým dohledem a dohledem jednoho ze starších," ukázal Hokage po své levici, kde stál Danzō.

„Váš osud je nyní v našich rukou, ale nemějte strach, příští rok to můžete zkusit znovu a další rok také," ubezpečil je Danzō, on chtěl jen ty nejlepší a ti, kteří jimi nebyli, budou mít další rok na zlepšení, je to tedy přesně to, co si přál, „tato zkouška je převzata z Mlžné, kde se také prováděla do jisté doby, my jsme použili dost podobný model, který ale zabrání zbytečnému krveprolití."

„Krveprolití?" zeptala se Sakura.

„Ano, krvavá Mlžná byla známá a dodnes možná i je jako země s nejhoršími závěrečnými zkouškami, děti bojovali proti sobě na život a na smrt, kdo vyhrál, stál se ninjou, kdo prohrál…" nechal nedokončenou myšlenkou a sledoval zděšené výrazy na některých tvářích, „u nás žádné zápasy na život a na smrt nebudou, ale požadavek bude stále vítězství, jenom vítězové z náhodných soubojů budou mít možnost se dostat k finálnímu přehodnocení, jestli mají na to stát se ninjou."

„Budeme vás z této třídy volat po dvojici, která bude vylosována, ten, kdo vyhraje si půjde sednout do třídy na druhé straně budovy, takže nikdo z těch, které souboj ještě čeká, nebude vědět, kdo byl vítězem, přeju vám všem hodně štěstí a poslední rada, pokud se necítíte na dnešní souboj a budete chtít počkat další rok, nemusíte ani nastupovat k zápasu, ale musíte to říct teď, abyste nebyly losováni," pověděl Sandaime Hokage a on i Danzō odešli pryč, aby nechali chvilku klid na přemýšlení všem studentům.

„Slyšeli jste, studenti!" přehlučil je Iruka, „kdo nechce dneska soupeřit, ať se přihlásí, z těch co se nepřihlásí, bude náhodně vybrána dvojice, z níž ten, co vyhraje, bude mít možnost složit zkoušku, ten co ne, nastoupí na další rok studia," dodal a společně s kolegou Mizukim si zapisovali jména těch, co se nezúčastní a že jich nebylo málo.

„První zápas je následující Matsuri proti Ami," řekl Iruka po chvíli a následně se obě zvedly a vyrazily ke dveřím, jelikož celá místnost měla zůstat v tichu, neozývali se žádná přání štěstí či úspěchu.

„Druhý zápas bude Sasuke a Neji," zvolal po chvíli Iruka další zápas a pustil první dvojici pryč, „než se dokončí tento první zápas, řeknu vám další v pořadí."

„Třetí zápas bude Fuki a Sai."

„Čtvrtý zápas Shino a Chōji."

„Pátý zápas Tenten a Torune," na to se ozvalo mumlání ze strany dívek, že je to nespravedlivé, které okamžitě Iruka utnul, „v tom světě do kterého vstupujete, se nikdo nebude ptát, jestli jste dívka nebo chlapec, kolik vám je let a podobně, tohle tu nehraje žádnou roli, náhodný los je takovýto a pokud nechcete být diskvalifikovaný, buďte ticho."

„Šestý zápas Fū a Kiba."

„Sedmý zápas Karin a Hinata."

„Osmý zápas Sakura a Ino."

„Devátý zápas Shikamaru a Tayuya," na to se ozvalo jen lehké mumlání, že je otrava bojovat proti ženským.

„Desátý zápas Naruto a Lee."

„Jedenáctý Tobio a Kasumi," zvolal poslední zápas Iruka a sledoval nějaké námitky, které nepřicházeli, „v tom případě si počkejte a až vám dá Mizuki povel, za dveřmi si vás převezmu já a dovedu vás na cvičiště. Hodně štěstí vám všem a ukažte všem, co ve vás je."

Naruto se rozhodl na hodinku prospat nebo jak dlouho to bude trvat, bohužel pro něj zápasy byly docela rychlé, a když ho Tayuya vzbudila, že jde ihned po ní, necítil se nějak odpočatý. Chtěl něco říct Leemu, který bude jeho soupeřem, ale jelikož kvůli nadávkám a různým výhružkám bylo zakázáno mluvit, jen si hlavou promítal svou taktiku, a co o svém soupeři ví, jejich třída společná nebyla, takže toho nebylo moc, ale byl si jistý, že někdo říkal, že jeho schopnost v taijutsu je na slušné úrovni, tudíž použije tuhle informaci a nepřiblíží se k němu nějak zbytečně.

„Naruto, Lee, jste na řadě," s tím se tedy Naruto zvedl a došel ke dveřím, kde ho už čekal Iruka a doprovodil je na cvičiště.

„Pravidla jsou, že se nesmí používat nic smrtelného, jinak je vše povoleno, vyhraje ten, kdo uvede protivníka do stavu, ve kterém není schopen pokračovat, když já zastavím souboj nebo pokud se protivník vzdá, je to jasné?" zeptal se Iruka a když mu oba pokývali, ukázal na jejich místa, „pokloňte se a můžete začít."

Naruto neváhal po úklonu ani sekundu a okamžitě zvolal své nejpoužívanější jutsu. „**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,**" a patnáct klonů, což bylo maximum, které mu Hokage v tomto věku dovolil používat, se rozběhlo na Leeho přitom, co on sám uskočil co nejdál, Lee se okamžitě pomocí různých kopů pustil do jeho klonů, ale to byla jen Narutova taktika, jako ninja s útoky na dálku má devadesáti procentní šanci na vítězství, když si udrží protivníka od těla. „**Fūton: Shinkūjin**," řekl Naruto a jeden ze svých kunaiů si proměnil na lepší vzdušnou čepel, kterou prozatím zapíchl do země pod nohy a připravil se na další jutsu, „**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku**," a s tím vyletělo spoustu vzdušných jehel či kulek směrem na nic netušícího Leeho, který byl zachráněn před nějakým vážnějším zraněním jen tím, že spoustu projektilů schytali jeho klonové, ale i tak byl na mnoha místech poraněn. Naruto ale ihned poté, co svůj útok vyslal, sebral svou čepel a než projektily vůbec zasáhly, byl na čtvrtině cesty a než kouř z klonů zmizel, stál se vzdušnou čepelí za zády zraněného Leeho a mířil mu čepelí na místo, kde tušil srdce, kdyby jenom zatlačil, byl by konec, což by samozřejmě nikdy neudělal.

„Konec," ozval se Iruka a Naruto tedy uskočil zpět, „zdravotníci!" a po těchto slovech se přiřítili dva lékaři a okamžitě se vydali do léčení.

„Vítěz Naruto Uzumaki," prohlásil Hokage ze své židle a usmál se na Naruta, který okamžitě vyskočil radostí do vzduchu.

„Jsem nejlepší!" vykřikl ještě Naruto a uklonil se Leemu a rozběhl se ke staříkům.

„Naruto, tvá kontrola se vzdušnou čepelí se docela zlepšila, jaký je čas?" ozval se Danzō.

„Dvě minuty než vzdušná čakra z kunaie zmizí," prohlásil hrdě Naruto.

„Slušný pokrok. Jak už zmínil Hokage, postup do třídy číslo dvě stě sedm, kde tě čeká psaný test na znalosti, další test se dozvíš, až složíš tento," a s tím ho oba propustili a Naruto se rozběhl do třídy, kde ho čekali jen vítězové.

„Hm, nejhorší ze třídy porazil nejhoršího z jiné třídy," ozval se ihned Sasuke.

„Sasuke-chan, ty jsi tu taky?" podivil se Naruto a nedovolil si nevrátit nějakou tu urážku, „používal si tak dlouho svoji oblíbenou ohnivou kouli až to Nejiho přestalo bavit a dal ti banán jako každé jiné opičce, která používá jeden stejný trik celý zápas a následně odešel?"

„Jen žárlíš, že můj element vede nad tím tvým," odvětil mu Sasuke.

„Myslíš, že to jedno jutsu, které znáš, vede nad těmi mými? Jo to je pravda, tvoje jediné jutsu toho umí hodně, ale musí zasáhnout, k tomu ti chybí ale asi tak pět set let zkušeností, ale nic si z toho nedělej, Sasuke-chan, třeba tě Shisui-san jednou naučí další jutsu."

Na to se jen Sasuke otočil a on se ihned vrhnul s vítězným úšklebkem ke svým kamarádkám, které rychle všechny obejmul.

„Gratuluji k postupu," přišel po nějaké chvilce Iruka v doprovodu Mizukiho, „poslední zápas skončil remízou, tudíž nepostoupil ani jeden, ti, co jste tu, jste tedy jedinými, kdo postoupil, tudíž vám gratuluju. Nyní přejděme k písemnému testu, každý zvlášť a máte přesně hodinu."

***

Naruto si vychutnával okamžiku toho největšího blaha, dokonce to bylo větší blaho než porce ramenu zadarmo, byl to pocit, že se stal oficiálně nejmladším geninem z jeho třídy, ve skutečnosti to nebyla zase taková výhra, protože třeba Sasuke byl jenom o nějaké tři měsíce starší, ale přesto mu jeho titul nejmladšího genina generace nikdo nevezme. Cítil se jako znovuzrozený, před nějakými dvěma roky a dvěma měsíci byl jen ňouma s ničím, co by ho dělalo schopným, ale pak se to vše změnilo, našel si přátele, učitele, někoho komu mohl říkat matko a bylo jedno, že to pravda nebyla. Našel toho mnoho a pro tyto věci toho byl také ochoten hodně obětovat, možná, že nebyl nejlepší ze třídy a popravdě to bylo přesně naopak, ze všech co prošel, byl papírově nejslabší, ale jeho unikátnost ve větrné čakře a schopnosti přivolat neskutečné množství klonů z něj udělalo to, co je, genina. Nebyl tedy nejlepší, ale udělal vše proto, aby nikoho v týmu nezdržoval a jestli to znamená dávat svému týmu příležitost k útěku, protože díky svým technikám byl na to nejlépe stavěný, tak ať se tak stane.

Bylo mu jedno, s kým bude teď už v týmu, všichni co prošli, byli jeho kolegové ninjové, a jak říkal stařík Hokage, Listová je jedna velká rodina a tam spolupracuje každý s každým a jak staříky znal, tak týmy budou takové, aby dávali smysl, a on přijme kohokoliv, kdo na něj nebude zírat s těma očima nenávisti nebo opovrhování.

„Naruto-kun, děje se něco?" obejmula ho Karin, když nejspíše viděla, že zírá někam do prázdna.

„Já jen… teď už jsme ninjové," usmál se Naruto, „nečekal jsem, že to dokážu, nejsem tak speciální jak ti ostatní, co jsou tu s námi."

„Jsi speciální a to tady," poklepala ho jemně Karin na místě, kde měl srdce, „síla shinobi není ani v rukou ani v nohách, ale je právě tady a tady," znovu ho poklepala na srdci a hlavě, „kdybys nebyl speciální, tak nikdo z nás nedostal tuhle naději a to vše krásné, co jsme prožili. Všechny jsme ti vděčné za to, co jsi pro nás udělal a to, že ti někdo řekl, že jsi nejslabší, nic neznamená. Jednou přijde den, kdy jim ukážeš, kdy budeš stát ty sám v aréně a tvůj soupeř bude úplně na jiné úrovni a i když ti někdo nebude věřit, ty se podíváš na nás a my ti s úsměvem kývneme a pak svého protivníka dostaneš k zemi… pak už se nikdo nebude ptát, jestli jsi byl někdy nejslabší nebo přes jakého protivníka si prošel v geninském testu, pak už tě nikdo nepodcení a všichni budou vědět, co dokážeš… a než se tak stane, máš naši nekonečnou podporu a lásku. Pro nás nemusíš být nikdy nejlepší ninja, nám stačí, že vždy budeš tenhle Naruto tady," potřetí ho poklepala Karin na hrudi a pořádně ho obejmula a bylo ji naprosto jedno, že ji mohou všichni vidět, stejně jako ji v takovéto poloze mohli vidět dva roky v kuse, emoce sice nemá ninja projevit, ale tenhle příkaz nikdy neplánovala plnit.

„Já… děkuji, Karin-chan," usmál se ještě více Naruto a opřel si hlavu, aby měl lepší pohodlí. Karin měla pravdu, koho kdy bude zajímat, že byl někdy nejslabší? On se nikdy nevzdá a půjde za svým cílem ochránit všechny důležité osoby, a jestli to udělá svým stylem, tím lépe pro něj.

„Nyní mi prosím dovolte pár slov," přistoupil Iruka před ně, „byla to pro mě čest vás učit, když jsem se stal chuninem, netušil jsem, že se akademie tak promění a my dokážeme udělat tolik milníků v tak malém čase, nejradši bych vám všem teď zakázal odejít z této místnosti a držel vás v akademii ještě tak do dvanácti, ale už nejste moji malý studenti, teď jste ninjové jako jsem já, možná nižšího postavení a s méně zkušenostmi, ale jsme si nyní sobě rovni, proto chápu, že musíte odejít plnit své povinnosti pro vesnici a já musím vyučovat další budoucí ninji, takže jen děkuji, že jsem vás mohl učit a vězte, že jste mě vaši pílí udělali jako učitele pyšným," to bylo vše co řekl Iruka a místností se ozval potlesk, samozřejmě všichni netleskali, ti, jenž snad neuměli vyzařovat pozitivní emoce seděli stejně kamenně jako předtím, ale to k nim prostě patřilo.

„Začneme s rozřazováním týmů," vzal si znovu slovo Iruka, „tým 6 se skládá z těchto ninjů, Sai, Matsuri, Shin a sensei bude Yamato, podle informací bývalí ANBU, dohled nad tímto týmem má Danzō Shimura."

„Tým 7 se bude skládat z Sasukeho Uchihy, Naruta Uzumakiho, Kabuta Yakushiho a sensei bude Nonō Yakushi," na to se ozval výbuch radosti od Naruta a mručení od Sasukeho.

„V týmu 8 bude Shino a Torune Aburame plus Karin Uzumaki, sensei toho týmu bude Shibi Aburame, taktéž dohled na tento tým bude mít Danzō Shimura."

„Poslední tým, číslo devět se bude skládat z Tayuyi, Fū a Sakury Haruno, sensei je nejnovější jounin v našich řadách Kurenai Yūhi," dokončil výklad Iruka a sledoval výrazy na tváři svých bývalých studentů a kromě nejšťastnějšího výrazu na Naruta tváři byla většina výrazů neutrálních, „nyní si tu jen počkejte na své senseie a hodně štěstí," a s tím je nechal Iruka samotné.

„Ty dva budou mít co vysvětlovat, matka se přihlásí jako jounin, Kabuto se přihlásí jako genin hledající tým a já o ničem nevím a to jsou oba v mém týmu!" začal si okamžitě stěžovat Naruta, ale samozřejmě to bylo jen na oko, lepší tým si nemohl skoro přát, jen vyměnit bastarda Sasukeho za někoho, kdo nemá vražený kolík v zadku a bylo by to dokonalé, ale co, člověk nemůže mít zase úplně všechno.

„Kabuto bude mít co vysvětlovat," souhlasila Tayuya, „a první informace, kterou z něj i případně vymlátím, bude to, proč mi nepověděl, že sensei na genjutsu, kterou jsme minulý rok měli, se stala jouninem a pak mi pěkně poví, co vlastně je ona zač, když ji budu mít jako senseie dál.

„Nebo kdo je Yamato, nikdy jsem to jméno neslyšela," přidala se Matsuri.

„Já nepotřebuji nic," pověděla Karin, když se na ni všichni otočili pro její názor, „Shibi Aburame je dost známé jméno a i když netuším, k čemu budu nápomocná týmu složeného výhradně z klanu Aburame, vím, co mě aspoň čeká."

„Tým šest, za mnou," objevil se uprostřed místnosti vysoký ninja s netypickou vestou pro Listové shinobi.

„Yamato-san?" ozval se Naruto, když se otočil na nově příchozího a všiml si toho, co ho trochu rozčílilo.

„Hm? Známe se?" podivil se dotázaný ninja.

„Nepochybuji o tom," pověděl Naruto, jestli někoho znal, tak to byly jednotky ANBU, samozřejmě jim nikdy neviděl pod masku, ale už ho nahánělo či hlídalo tolik jejich jednotek, že musel znát snad všechny, „ale osobně určitě ne a proto se musím zeptat, udělal jsem vám já nebo Karin něco?"

Na to se na Naruta podívalo mnoho párů očí a jenom Karin po chvíli pochopila.

„Nevím o ničem," pokrčil rameny jounin.

„V tom případě tím, že jste si nechal změnit typickou jouninskou vestu Listové na svou verzi možná byť neúmyslně urážíte mě a celý můj klan," pokračoval Naruto, všichni nosili na vestách znak jeho klanu jako respekt k dřívějšímu spojenectví, proč tenhle ne?

Yamato chvilku přemýšlel, než se podíval na sebe a pak si vzpomenul. „V tom případě sjednám nápravu, omlouvám se," řekl Yamato a přivolal si rukou k sobě svůj tým a všichni postupně odešli dveřmi.

„Bylo to nutné?" zeptala se Tayuya.

„Možná ne, ale ten znak je tam pro nějaký účel ne? Taky si nemůžu namalovat sluníčko na čelenku a tvrdit, že jsem si upravil výbavu, tak proč by měl on?"

„Protože je to bývalí ANBU?" zakývala hlavou Tayuya.

„A já jsem budoucí Hokage," pověděl hrdě Naruto, jejich hádku ale zastavil příchod Nonō.

„Tým sedm, sejdeme se na střeše," a s tím Nonō zmizela. Naruto tedy společně se Sasukem vstali a rozešli se ke dveřím.

„To, že jsme v jednom týmu, z nás nedělá přátele, hlupáku," řekl Sasuke při cestě.

Naruto se už ani nad přezdívkami, které dostával ani nepozastavoval, vždy to bylo něco, co naznačovalo, že byl nejhorší ve třídě. „Cokoliv, Sasuke-chan," odmávl ho Naruto a rád sledoval naštvaný výraz na Sasukeho tváři, tohle oslovení si nemohl odpustit od té doby, co slyšel používat toto oslovení od Shisuie a Sasuke to očividně nesnášel.

„Tak když už jste tady, začneme se seznamováním, jelikož se vzájemně známe a jen Sasuke nás nezná, necháme ho představit jako prvního."

„Jmenuji se Sasuke Uchiha," začal nadřazeně Sasuke po chvilce, „nemám rád vtíravé lidi a skoro všechno ostatní, jediná věc, kterou na tomto světě mám rád, je můj nevlastní bratr Shisui. Jediné koníčky, které mám, je trénink a zdokonalování svých schopností. Nemám žádné cíle, jen jeden úkol, zabít svého bratra."

„K čemu máš ještě několik dlouhých let tréninku," vzal si slovo Kabuto a nevnímal rozčílení na tváři Uchihy, „jinak mé jméno je Kabuto Yakushi, mám rád svou rodinu a svou práci medika, nemám rád lidi, co se mi snaží vzít moji rodinu a tudíž můj smysl života, můj koníček je starání se o své nástroje a potřeby k léčení a učení se nových způsobů první pomoci. Mým snem je stát se schopným shinobim a porazit Orochimara."

„Naruto Uzumaki tady," vyskočil z lavičky Naruto, „hm mám rád ramen a je jedno jaký, nemám rád, když na něj musím dlouho čekat, mám ale rád, když mi ho někdo zaplatí…" začal vykládat Naruto a když si všiml přísného pohledu matky, povzdychl si, „dobrá tedy… Jmenuji se Naruto Uzumaki, mám rád trénink, své přátele, které považuji za svou rodinu, nemám rád lidi, kteří jedou sami za sebe a jsou zlý, bezcitný a chtějí ostatním ublížit. Můj sen je ochránit všechny pro mě důležité osoby a dopomoct k jejich splnění snů."

„Mé jméno je Nonō Yakushi, ano jak se dá odvodit, Kabuto je můj adoptovaný syn a v rámci možností je to samé i Naruto, jsem jounin této vesnice už několik let a také už několik let jsem kapitán Listové lékařské jednotky, jsem také bývalý člen ANBU. Moje přední schopnosti jsou lékařské a sbírání informací, což je přesně to, co mám za úkol vás naučit. Mé záliby jsou léčení, trávení času s rodinou a nyní i náš tým 7. Nemám ráda lidi, kteří vyhrožují lidem, aby něčeho dosáhli a manipulátory, můj cíl je vás naučit vše, než se najde vhodnější sensei, abych mohla se vrátit zpět k práci medika."

Po těchto prohlášeních nastal na chvíli klid.

„Zítra nastane poslední část vašeho testu, souboj proti jouninovi, tedy v normálním případě proti mně, ale jako zaujatý člověk, tento test musí za mne převzít někdo jiný a ten někdo bude čekat zítra v šest ráno na cvičišti číslo sedm a doporučoval, že nemáte snídat. Jestli je to všechno, tak se uvidíme zítra po obědě v případě vašeho úspěchu či možná příští rok až si projdete další rok v akademii v případě neúspěchu, mějte se," a s tím Nonō zmizela.

„Co?!" ozval se okamžitě Naruto, „jak jako další rok, když neuspějeme!"

„Není důvod o tom přemýšlet, podařilo se mi zjistit, proti komu nastoupíme a pokud se vydáme připravit na zítřejší test, není důvod přemýšlet o neúspěchu."

„Nebudu si tu s vámi hrát hry, jdu cvičit domů," řekl Sasuke nadřazeně a chtěl vstát, ale než tak udělal, objevil se za ním pomocí přemístění Kabuto a dal mu skalpel na krk.

„Jako služebně nejstarší, když tu není nikdo z nadřízených, mě budeš poslouchat, tudíž když dám doporučení o vymýšlení taktiky, vezmeš si tohle doporučení k srdci a jako člen týmu 7 půjdeš s námi, ve svém volném čase si dělej, co chceš, mimo svůj volný čas jsi členem našeho týmu a tak se budeš chovat, rozumíme si?"

Sasuke jenom hlasitě polknul a pokýval jemně hlavou, aby se nepořezal. „Tenhle Kabuto má skoro podobnou rychlost s přemístěním jako Shisui a to on je tou technikou proslaven, kdo to je?" pomyslel si Sasuke.

„Já věděl, že se domluvíme," usmál se Kabuto a schoval svůj skalpel, „jednou z nás bude nejlepší tým," poplácal ještě Sasukeho po rameni a odešel od něj. Naruto to jenom celé potichu sledoval a vždy, když viděl takovou ukázku Kabutovo schopností, byl rád, že když spolu trénují, že Kabuto ho šetří, jinak by to byl masakr a ne trénink.

***

„Dobrá, na tomto místě se bude náš test konat, tudíž máme dostatek času to tu prozkoumat, vymyslet tu nějaké pasti a tak podobně. Důvod proč tento test znám, je ten, že je známý už několik generací a tak nebude problém jím projít, stačí mě poslouchat na slovo a zítra odpoledne budete opravdovými geniny," začal Kabuto, když se posadili na sloupy, které tu stály.

„Cokoliv řekneš," souhlasil Naruto, mohli ho mít třeba všichni za hlupáka, ale Naruto věděl, kdo je tady nejschopnější a tak mu rád přenechal velení. Sasuke jenom zamručel souhlas.

„Výborně, jsem rád, že se chápeme, nyní prosím aktivuj svůj sharingan," řekl Kabuto a otočil se na Sasukeho.

„Nemám ještě sharingan," pověděl po chvilce překvapení Sasuke.

„No tak, máš mě za hlupáka?" narovnal si Kabuto své brýle, „vím, že máš sharingan a i to, že máš už dvě Tomoe."

Na to se jen Naruto díval z jednoho na druhého jako v tenisovém utkání.

„Není nezákonné špehovat spojenecké jednotky?" zamračil se Sasuke.

„Není nezákonné používat sharingan na kopírování technik spojeneckých jednotek bez jejich vědomí?" vrátil mu to Kabuto, odpovědi se nedostal ale slovní pouze takové, že se v Sasukeho očích objevil sharingan.

„Spokojen?"

„Ne… ale prozatím to stačí," ušklíbl se Kabuto, „jsme jeden z nejlépe sestavených týmů v celé Konoze a tak toho budeme využívat, mám zemní a vodní podstatu, Naruto má větrnou a Sasuke tady má ohnivou a bleskovou, tudíž není nic, co bychom nezvládli a máme spoustu možností kombinace elementů, což bude i věc, ve které se budeme i specializovat."

„Já-."

„Ne Sasuke, nyní už jsme tým, takže si tu nebudeme hrát na tajnůstkáře, tudíž i když to nepřipustíš, všichni tři budeme vědět, že ovládáš dva elementy a že znáš minimálně tři ohnivé techniky, splnil si svůj úkol neukazovat potencionál bravurně, ale teď už to není potřeba."

„Hm," pověděl nakonec Sasuke, bylo zbytečné už tohle tedy zapírat, když už si někdo vše zjistil.

„A to je přesně důvod, proč bude náš tým cvičen ve sbírání informací, Naruto jako neznalý v tomto řemeslu věděl jen to, co jsi mu ukázal, Sasuke, tudíž jedna ohnivá koule a výborná schopnost v taijutsu, já jako profesionál v tomto oboru o tobě vím vše, schopnosti, potencionál, jutsu, tvoji krevní skupinu, jaké zranění jsi kdy utrpěl, kdo tě kdy učil a tak dále a tak dále," pokračoval dál Kabuto a pak vytáhl jednu kartu a pomocí čakry vytáhl přesně tu, kde Sasuke byl, „vidíš?" ukázal mu ji z dálky, a když Sasuke natáhl ruku, Kabuto schoval kartu zpět do balíčku, „roztrhal by si ji a já bych ji pak musel napsat znovu, takže ti ji nepůjčím."

„Myslím, že to, co děláš je proti zákonům Konohy."

„Informace je nejdůležitější zbraň ninji, nikdo ti neudělá nic, že si je zjišťuješ, ale mám tu jednu o Shisuiovi a dokonce jednu i o tvém bratrovi… a zrovna o Itachim možná vím více informací než ty."

„Neříkej to jméno!" vyskočil z kůlu Sasuke a zamračil se na Kabuta.

„Nikdo tu není proti tobě, Sasuke, nauč se s námi spolupracovat, dělej, co máš a veškeré informace včetně těch, co si zjistíš, jsou tvoje… mám tu lékařské záznamy, některé záznamy z Rootu, některé z ANBU. Věci, co ti dokážou pomoct při tvém cíli, jen musíš spolknout ten pocit nadřazenosti, které ti strká celá vesnice, začít se chovat jaku profesionál a budeme spolu dobře vycházet."

Na to Sasuke nic neřekl.

„Nepotřebuji slyšet tvou odpověď, vezmi si tuhle myšlenku domů, prober ji se Shisuiem, řekni mu vše o tom, jak je svět na tebe zlý, že tvůj komplex nadřazenosti trpí tím, že jeden ze členů tvého týmu je na úrovni, které ty dosáhneš za několik let, ale nezapomeň, tvoji nepřátelé budou taky silnější," to bylo vše co k tomuto tématu Kabuto řekl, „nyní si řekneme plán a ten začne tímto…" a s tím se všichni soustředili na to, aby věděli co mají dělat, Naruto nechtěl nikoho zklamat a Sasuke chtěl všem dokázat, jak je výborný, rozdílné motivace i důvody, důležité ale bylo, že měli společný cíl.


	10. První zkoušky

„Dobré ráno!" ozvalo se před nimi, když seděli na zemi a klábosili, tedy respektive Kabuto klábosil s Narutem a Sasuke v tichosti seděl.

„Kabuto? Kdo to je?" zeptal se Naruto a ukázal na chlápka s šátkem přes ústa a jedno oko.

„Řekl bych, že náš zkoušející."

„Ten tu měl být před čtyřmi hodinami, pochybuji, že by stařík Hokage měl jouniny, které neumí hodiny."

„To je Kakashi Hatake pro tebe," začal Kabuto, „nebo také ‚Sharingan Kakashi' nebo také ‚muž, co zkopíroval tisíc technik' ale k tomu se hodí dodat, že vymyslel jen jednu," pokračoval dál Kabuto a všiml si zaujatého výrazu na tváři Sasukeho, „jeden z nejlepších jouninů vesnice, student pod čtvrtým Hokagem, bývalý ANBU kapitán, senpai senseie týmu šest, syn Bílého tesáka Listové. Jeho podstaty jsou země, voda, blesk, akademii vystudoval v pěti, chuninem se stal v 6, ninja číslo 009720."

„Působivé," řekl Kakashi, „všechny informace jsou správné."

„Nemám nesprávné informace," odvětil Kabuto a narovnal si brýle.

„Domnívám se, že o tobě také Hokage-sama mluvil, Kabuto hm? Prý si nepřijal Orochimarovu nabídku, jak to udělali někteří jiní."

„Hokage-sama je velkorysý, že o mě mluví s nejsilnějšími lidmi ve vesnici," připustil Kabuto, „a to, co jsem udělal, by udělal každý správný člověk Listové."

Na to Kakashi nic neřekl a přistoupil k nim blíž, „jinak důvod proč jsem přišel pozdě je ten, že jsem musel pomáhat jedné staré babičce s nákupem."

„Hm, Kabuto? To jako fakt?" zeptal se Naruto nechápavě, to opravdu ho přijde vyzkoušet ninja, který vymyslí na čtyřhodinové zpoždění nejhloupější výmluvu a myslí si, že mu to projde?

„Chodí navštěvovat hroby svých přátel," pošeptal Kabuto Narutovi a ten se okamžitě zastyděl.

„Ale vzhledem k tomu, že ani vy jste mě neposlouchali," ukázal po chvilce Kakashi na jídlo, „si myslím, že jsme si kvit."

„Nejíst bylo jen doporučení, nebudu se oslabovat hladověním na souboj s jouninem a pokud si dobře pamatuji, nebylo doporučení přijít o čtyři hodiny dřív, ale příkaz od vás," ozval se poprvé za celou dobu Sasuke.

„Opravdu? To si nepamatuji," odvětil ležérně Kakashi, čímž jen všechny donutil k povzdechu nebo zamračení, „každopádně je krásných deset hodin, do oběda máte čas na váš test a to je sebrat mi tyto dva zvonečky jakýmkoliv způsobem, pokud to nestihnete, přivážu vás ke kůlu a sním vám vaši svačinu přímo před vašimi zraky a pak vás samozřejmě pošlu zpět na akademii. Jo a ještě jedna věc, běžte na mě, jako kdybyste mě chtěli zabít, jinak to bude k ničemu."

„To rád slyším," vyskočil Sasuke na nohy a počkal si, až vstanou i ostatní členové jeho týmu.

„Čas začíná teď!" máčknul na budík Kakashi a položil ho na jeden kámen, když se otočil zpět, stáli na palouku všichni, „hm? Tohle je ta chvíle, kdy máte zmizet a zaútočit na mě ze zálohy, jestli nevíte."

„Není třeba," řekl jen Sasuke a vytáhl si dva kunaie a dva shurikeny a aktivoval sharingan, na to se za ním objevilo patnáct klonů Naruta, každý také s jedním kunaiem.

„Teď!" zakřičel Kabuto a ihned začal dělat pečetě na své nejpoužívanější ninjutsu, tentokrát ale nepoužíval zemní čakru zevnitř těla na zformování zdi na obranu sebe, ale na zvednutí již existující země, „Doton: Doryūheki."

Kakashi se jen za sebe podíval a okamžitě zjistil, že jak zezadu, tak z jeho pravé a levé strany ho začíná obklopovat zem, rozhodl se tedy vyskočit, ale tyto tři strany se začaly spojovat ve vzduchu a vznikl z toho prozatímní bunkr, kde byla jen jedna strana volná a to ta, kde stál připravený celý tým 7.

Naruto okamžitě začal házet po jouninovi všechny kunaie co měl, aniž by očekával, že něco trefí, ale to nebyl ani jeho úkol, věděl, že Kabuto udělal zeď takovou, aby ten Kakashi měl možnost uhýbat všem kunaiům nebo je blokovat, kdyby mu nedal prostor, prostě by se někam přemístil nebo se s něčím proměnil a to nebylo v plánu. Sasuke využil letících kunaiů a také hodil ty své, ale pomocí Sharinganu na tom byl o dost lépe, protože dokázal předpokládat pohyby nepřítele a tak se ani nikdo nedivil, když za necelé dvě sekundy, stál Kakashi na místě a nemohl se pohnout.

„Drát na shurikenu hm?" zeptal se Kakashi nezaujatě.

Pravý Naruto, který stál vedle Sasukeho, se chytil onoho drátu, a jak bylo domluveno, pomocí **Fūton: Shinkūjin**, dal do něj větrnou čakru, jak to dělal s kunaiem, samozřejmě do toho nemohl dát tolik čakry, jako do kunaie, když kunai měl několik centimetrů a tohle několik metrů, ale stejně větrná čakra začala putovat po drátu. Sasuke nelenil a okamžitě jak viděl větrnou čakru, se pořádně nadechl a pomocí čtyř pečetí, zvolal: „**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**," a drát i větrnou čakru okamžitě polapil mocný oheň jen posílený větrnou čakrou, který jakmile okamžitě dorazil, doslova vybuchl v ohnivé peklo, které roztavilo i jeho drát, který viděl, jak dopadá z jeho ruky na zem, protože už nebyl k ničemu přimotaný.

Za nimi se ozvalo tleskání, a když se otočili, stál Kakashi na jednom stromě vzhůru nohama a tleskal, „dobrá taktika," ohodnotil to Kakashi a stále tleskal, „udělat něco támhle, donutit mě zmizet někam k tomuto lesu a pak odpálit výbušné lístky a nějak mi vzít zvonečky, ale pro příště, je důležité nepoužívat své nejlepší techniky na klon," ukázal na hořící nic v zemní bariéře, „další pravidlo je schovávat výbušné lístky lépe a třetí nepodceňovat své soupeře a zvlášť ne jouniny," dodal a otevřel si svoji oranžovou knížku.

Na to se jen všichni usmáli, dokonce i Sasuke se usmíval a to už muselo něco znamenat, nejspíše blížící se konec světa.

„A vy byste neměl podceňovat geniny," ozvalo se od Naruta a než stačil Kakashi něco odpovědět, stovky větví, kamenů, pařezů a všeho možného se změnilo na klony Naruta, který okamžitě díky čakře v nohách vyskočili na Kakashiho a ten i když se stihl bránit, tak skok stovky klonů ho tak či tak srazilo na zem a než stačil něco Kakashi udělat, cítil, jak jeho zvonky mizí a než stačil klony zastavit, jeden z klonů je přivázal na shuriken a hodil ho na Sasukeho, který jej chytil na svůj kunai a sebral je.

Naruto, když viděl, že jeho klonové už nejsou třeba, všechny je zrušil a pak až kouř zmizel, stál tam už jen Kakashi.

„Tak teď je důležitá otázka, koho pošleš na akademii, máš dva zvonky a jste tři, takže jeden z vás půjde jistě na akademii," pověděl Kakashi, co se trochu oklepal od prachu.

Sasuke se jenom podíval na Naruta a jeden zvonek mu podal. „Můžeme už jít? Shisui mě čeká s tréninkem."

„Takže Kabuto půjde na akademii? To bylo rychlé rozhodnutí, v tom případě-."

„Kabuto? Může vůbec někdo, kdo byl pět let geninem jako ty jít zpět na akademii?" přerušil Kakashiho Naruto.

„Kakashi-san, přečetl jste si vůbec něco o nás, než jste přijal tento test?" povzdechl si Kabuto.

„Ne, měl bych?"

Na to si Kabuto jen znovu povzdechl. „Nemůžete mě poslat na akademii, když už jsem právoplatným geninem, můžete mě akorát zbavit hodnosti genina a to byste musel mít souhlas Hokageho a nějaký pádný důvod… tudíž tenhle test byl naprosto nesmyslný od začátku, byly potřeby jen dva zvonky, aby prošel Naruto se Sasukem. To se nebavím ani o tom, že cíl toho testu je znám po generace, takže nebyl problém zjistit, že stačí ukázat týmovou spolupráci."

„Dobrá, prošli jste," řekl teda nakonec Kakashi, když už to nemělo cenu.

„Hm," pověděl Sasuke a vydal se teda pryč.

„Kakashi-san, příště bych doporučoval nečíst si knížku při boji, odhalit sharingan, vzít si aspoň kunai do ruky a nepodceňovat tak soupeře," pověděl ještě Kabuto a také se vydal pryč.

„A já bych doporučoval změnit účes," přidal ještě nakonec Naruto a než se také rozběhl pryč, aby stihl Kabuta, ještě zamával.

Kakashi tam jen chvilku stál, než se vedle něj objevila další postava.

„Opravdu bylo moudré, je nechat si myslet, že mě porazili, protože jsem je podcenil?" zeptal se Kakashi, aniž by se otočil.

„Naruto potřebuje vědět, že když se bude snažit, může svého cíle dosáhnout, to je to, co mu bylo skoro celý život ubíráno a Sasuke i když by potřeboval své ego spíše zmenšit, tohle bylo pro něj taky výhodné, protože se naučil týmové spolupráci, viděl, co dokáže, když si nechá pomoci od ostatních," pověděla Nonō, „a pokud by viděli, že je dokážeš porazit dřív, než ta jejich taktika by měla vůbec čas projít, nic by se nenaučili, já jim tohle vše vysvětlím, ale teď potřebovali dát naději."

„Ty jsi jejich sensei, já ti do toho nebudu tedy mluvit."

„A jinak, co si o nich myslíš? Nechal si je projít, protože nebyla ani šance je projít nenechat, ale furt tvé slovo má váhu."

„Pravdu?" zeptal se Kakashi a své oči zase začal věnovat své oranžové knížce, „mají slušný potencionál, tvůj syn nemá na úrovni genina co dělat a myslím, že s dalším tréninkem by dokázal porazit jednotku ANBU sám. Sasuke jenž touží po pomstě, nasává všechno, co mu Shisui ukáže jak houba, takže se není divit, že má trénink se sharinganem a klanovými technikami v tomhle věku. Jestliže dokázal v šesti letech ohnivou kouli, je nepřekvapivé, že o dva roky později umí tohle všechno a zvlášť, když nic jiného než trénink nedělá, na druhou stranu dokopat ho k týmové práci nebude tak jednoduché a zvlášť ne s Narutem, Naruto je prostě slabý," řekl a když cítil pohled v jeho zádech, pokračoval, „neber to špatně, ale je to tak, jeho inteligence je špatná, jeho kontrola čakry je také mizerná, taijutsu podle dokumentů také nic moc a genjutsu je na nulové úrovni, kdyby nebylo jeho vysoké odolnosti proti genjutsu, kterou má po dlouholetém tréninku z genjutsu expertkou, co bydlí v jeho domě, tak by stačilo potkat studenta akademie s jedním lepším genjutsu a Naruto by v boji byl mrtvý. Takhle má dostatečnou obranu proti všemu, může poskytovat šanci na útěk a s pomocí jeho klonů a vytrvalosti by mohl nějakou náhodou někoho porazit, ale kdyby potkal někoho jiného v duelu na akademii, neprošel by, jeho jediné štěstí bylo to, že ten kluk Lee neumí nic a proto jsem také doporučil Sandaimemu, aby se ho ujal Gai, jinak ten kluk dopadne ještě hůře než Naruto."

„Kakashi-."

„To ale neznamená, že nemá naději, v každém týmu jsou dva dobří a jeden špatný, aby se to tak nějak vynahradilo, takhle Naruto může nasbírat zkušenosti, naučit se něco navíc a možná jednou časem bude mít naději, pokud se ho ujme Jiraya, bude využívat sílu Kyuubiho, vrátí se Asuma a bude ho specializovat na větrnou podstatu nebo něco podobného. Můžeš být lékařka, jaká chceš, můžeš být velmistr v oboru sbírání informací, ale Naruto pod tvým dohledem se nezlepší, stejně jako by se nezlepšil pod tím mým, oba dokážeme totéž, promluvit mu do duše, ukázat mu, jak se dělá tohle a tamto, ale jinak nic."

„Co tedy doporučuješ?"

„Nic… něco z klanu Uzumaki neprobudí, na úroveň Karin se nedostane, na úroveň Kushiny a jejích řetězů také ne, tudíž není možné čekat, že se něco změní samo, tudíž bych tomu dal volný prostor, Naruto možná nebude nikdy výtečný ninja, ale jeho charisma pomůže udržet Konohu na nohách jinak, ať už třeba tím, koho si spřátelí a tak, ne každý je předurčen stát se nejlepším ninjou, proto bych také tohle nehrotil."

„Myslím, že se pleteš, Kakashi. Naruto má naději stát se nejlepším ninjou, jen mu ji musíme dát."

„Opravdu?" zvedl svůj zrak z knihy, „nebo si to říkáš jenom proto, že ho máš ráda."

Na to Nonō nic neřekla, její mlčení byla ale odpověď dostačující.

„V tom případě teda půjdu, musím vyřídit Sandaimemu, že tenhle test byl zbytečný, protože tenhle tým je připraven jako všechny ostatní, co byly stvořeny, ale prosím, popřemýšlej o mých slovech," a s tím Kakashi zmizel v oblaku kouře a nechal tam stojící Nonō vlastním myšlenkám.

***

„Jsem doma!" vykřikl Naruto a skočil rovnou ve špinavém oblečení na pohovku, „tak co, jaký byl test?"

„Test?" zeptala se Tayuya.

„Však víš," protáhl Naruto, „souboj proti jouninovi," vysvětlil Naruto a když se mu dostalo čtyř nechápavých pohledů, jenom s povzdychem pokračoval, „proč jenom my musíme mít vždy něco extra."

„Ale podle tvého výrazu hádám, že jsi to dal, takže všechno je v pořádku ne?"

„Kabuto vymyslel plán a ten nám vyšel, takže to bylo jako lehký," odkýval to Naruto.

„Žádné slova o tom, jak jsi byl nejlepší?" dloubla do něj z legrace Tayuya prstem.

„No já toho vlastně ani moc neudělal," poškrabal se Naruto rozpačitě na hlavě, „ale jelikož to byla týmová zkouška, tak to ani nevadí!" dokončil šťastně.

„Jsem za tebe šťastná," pověděla Karin a opřela se o něj, „my to ale měli jednodušší, setkali jsme se, pověděli pár věcí o sobě, co bude náš cíl a tím to skončilo. Konečně jsem se ale dozvěděla, proč jsem v jejich týmu a proč byl vždy Torune zakrytý a seděl daleko od nás," na to měla pozornost celé domácnosti, „Torune jako člen klanu Aburame spolupracuje s brouky, ale jeho brouci jsou zvláštní, když se dostanou do kontaktu s pokožkou nebo něčím živým, okamžitě to místo otráví a za chvíli ta část těla uhyne, působí to na všechny kromě Toruneho, proto jak Shibi-sensei tak Shino nosí dlouhý rukávy a dlouhý nohavice, což se bude vyžadovat i ode mě, každopádně, ale jelikož jsem lékařský ninja a mám lékařský schopnosti našeho klanu, dokážu vyléčit i místo, které bylo infikováno, když do mě dotyčný rychle kousne, takže jsem tam jako taková jistota, do té doby, než se to Torune naučí udělat sám."

„A určitě tomu taky pomohlo, že jsi nejlepší senzor v Listové," pověděla Fū.

„Jo to určitě taky," začervenala se pod chválou Karin.

„Já zase alespoň konečně zjistila, jak se ta drbna Sakura dostala z akademie tak rychle," začala také vyprávět Tayuya, „Sakura neuměla když nastoupila na akademii vůbec nic, jediné v čem byla dobrá byla kontrola čakry a když potkala Kurenai-sensei na hodinách genjutsu v akademii, šla si k ní pro rady a Kurenai-sensei jako mistr v genjutsu ji dávala nějakou dobu rady a pak postupně to přešlo až v trénování, takže Sakura umí jenom základní věci a kromě jejího vysokého čela, kde má schovaný znalosti snad ze všech knih, co kdy byly napsány a vydány v Knohoze, umí také na nějaké základní úrovni genjutsu, není v tom samozřejmě schopná jako já, ale v týmu, který se orientuje na genjutsu, je potřebná."

„A proč Fū je s vámi?" zeptala se Karin.

„To, že má v sobě to, co má," podívala se Tayuya omluvně na Fū, „dokáže se z genjutsu dostat sama, takže když budeme používat plošné genjutsu, nemusíme se o ní bát, plus jako Jinchūriki je naší těžkou sílou, kdyby bylo potřeba utéct nebo pozdržet nepřítele, či nás může někoho vzít za použití křídel."

Na to jen všichni pokývali hlavou, že rozumí.

„No a já… Sai používá své obrázky na různé možnosti, ale také tím umí zapečetit nepřítele, tudíž naše jednotka bude imobilizační a pečetící, Yamato-sensei umí Mokuton, takže je na tohle také schopný a vhodný a Shin až se vyléčí, bude naše podpora nablízko, aby nám je dostatečně zdržel."

„A my se prý budeme učit sbírat informace," podrbal se na hlavě Naruto, protože si toho moc nepamatoval, „nevím, co bude můj úkol a to všechno, ale počítám, že to souvisí s tím, že můžu používat klony a taky to, že vítr se dá kombinovat se Sasukem, aby z toho vzniklo něco víc… jinak jsem tam asi zbytečný, Kabuto je na mnohonásobně větší úrovni, takže by zvládl všechno sám."

„V tom případě se jenom musíš snažit a to se musí každý z nás, možná jsme rozděleni do čtyř týmů, ale to neznamená, že musíme zahálet a přestat se snažit, až se z nás stanou chuninové, zase můžeme být v jednom týmu, takže dáme do toho maximum a uděláme vše proto, abychom všem ostatním nakopali zadky!" vyskočila Tayuya se zvláštním proslovem.

„Jsi si opravdu jistá, že nejsi z klanu Uzumaki?" zeptala se ještě Fū a zadívala se na Tayuyu pozorně, jejich hyperaktivita tomu nasvědčovala.

„Hej to srovnání si vyprošuju!" na oko se urazila Tayuya, ale uvnitř srdce věděla, že nyní už jsou všichni klan Uzumaki, ani jeden z nich neměl jméno a Naruto si je vzal všechny domů a udělal z nich rodinu, takže když by si někdo z nich změnil jméno, asi by to nikomu ani nepřišlo divný.

***

„Zavolal jsem si vás sem všechny, abych vyslyšel váš názor ohledně chuninské zkoušky a připravenosti našich geninů, minulou zkoušku neměl nikdo potřebné zkušenosti, ale už je to je šest měsíců, co nejnovější geninové opustili akademii, takže nechám názor na vás," pověděl Sandaime Hokage.

„Já Yamato jako sensei týmu šest nominuji svůj tým," přistoupil Yamato.

„Já Nonō Yakushi jako sensei týmu sedm nominuji taktéž svůj tým."

„Nominuji tým osm," pověděl Shibi krátce.

„Jako sensei týmu devět nominuji svůj tým," přidala Kurenai.

„Všechny čtyři týmy nováčků?" pověděl Hokage a odložil svou dýmku na stůl, „budu respektovat vaše volby a nechám toto rozhodnutí na vás, všichni ostatní kromě senseiů týmu šest až devět prosím odejděte."

Za chvíli v kanceláři stáli jen čtyři jounini, jeden Hokage a opíral se jeden starší. „Nonō máš tedy slovo."

„Jelikož tyto zkoušky nejsou v Listové ale Písečné, připravovala jsem svůj tým pouze a jenom na obor sbírání informací, Naruto Uzumaki a jeho neuvěřitelná schopnost klonování spolu s naprostým mistrovstvím v přeměňovací technice, z něj dělalo vždy při misích výborného člověka na zjišťování informací. Kabuto je mistr infiltrace a manipulace, společně s jeho schopnostmi léčení a genjutsu, není pro něj těžké zapadnout do kolektivu lékařů a shlédnout všechny důvěrné informace. Sasukeho ve společném tréninku s Shiusiem Uchihou jsme vycvičili tak, že jeho schopnost používání sharinganu na sbírání informací je ohromná, pomocí upraveného genjutsu dokáže donutit slabý cíl říct všechny informace, co ví."

„Působivé, ale co to má společného s námi?" zeptala se Kurenai.

„Společně s radou starších," pokračovala Nonō, „jsme vymysleli způsob jak pomoci co nejvíce Listové. Můj tým v následujících letech se nebude snažit o postup na hodnost chunina, ale pouze na to, aby zjistil ze všech adeptů na tuto hodnost co nejvíce informací, a pak je nechají přivázaný někde nebo uspaný někde, takže se nikdo z nich nedostane do poslední části zkoušky, kam se dostane pokud možno výhradně jen Listová a tím přivedeme co nejvíce klientů na naši stranu."

„Jaký je tedy plán?" zeptal se Shibi a slovo si překvapivě vzal Danzō.

„Tým sedm a devět budou spolupracovat na odstranění co nejvíce týmu a mezitím, co budou všichni v genjutsu z nich Sasuke Uchiha dostane potřebné informace, tudíž týmy šest a osm budou mít volnou cestu a nikdo až na výjimky je nebude obtěžovat, neměli by být ani zápasy navíc, protože neprojde dostatečný počet geninů, tudíž třetí část zkoušky bude výhradně jen v moci Listové a některých, kteří prošli, tudíž tam se budete snažit všichni vyřadit ty z ostatních vesnic, aby semifinále byli jen mezi námi. Takhle budeme podnikat všechny zkoušky, dokud se nepřidá k vám nějaký další schopný tým z akademie. Kdo se stane chuninem nebude rozhodovat výkon, ale to, koho bude Listová následně potřebovat, tudíž ať všichni dělají, co mají a budou následně za jejich výkon i odměněni, nebude to sice možná ihned, ale správný shinobi musí tohle pochopit."

„Nebude to vypadat jako, že se snažíme přimět válku se spojeneckými vesnicemi?" zeptala se znovu Kurenai.

„Chuninské zkoušky jsou ukázky síly," pověděl moudře Sandaime Hokage, „pokud chtěli ukázat svou sílu, měli být lepší než my."

„Rozumím."

„Výborně tedy, běžte to říct svému týmu a dohlédněte na to, aby věděli, co mají dělat, pak mezi týmy co budou spolupracovat, učiňte pár společných tréninků, aby věděli o svých silných a slabých stránkách, rozchod."

Za pár sekund v kanceláři seděl už jen Hokage a společnost mu dělal jen Danzō.

„Pořád nevím, jestli to byl dobrý nápad."

„No tak, Hiruzene, mise potřebujeme a tohle není rozdíl od misí, které dáváš dnes a denně, jestli ti to udělá radost, napiš jim to vše jako mise úrovně C, budou mít aspoň něco ve svých záznamech."

„Kdyby aspoň se to letos nacházelo u nás ve vesnici," povzdychl si ještě Sandaime Hokage ale dál nic neřekl, on jako Hokage musel vědět, že takové věci jsou pro celkový chod vesnice důležité, jen bude doufat, že se nikomu nic nestane, to by si v životě neodpustil.

***

„Tohle byla velmi jednoduchá první část," ohodnotil to Kabuto, když stáli na startu druhé části jejich první chuninské zkoušky, cesta tam šla v klidu, naučili se svá místa v tomto jejich úkolu, domluvili se kde a co a bylo jim řečeno, že se na ně spoléhá, co člověk by měl více chtít? Když došli do Písečné, zjistili, že je tam pár týmů z Deštné, Travnaté a z vesnice ukryté v Údolí, samozřejmostí byly týmy z Písečné a oni z Listové. Kabuto si okamžitě začal zapisovat počty, jména a to všechno, co potřeboval, většinu jmen mu napověděli zkoušející, když je po jednom varovali, že si nechali sebrat dva body v pokusu o podvod, takže i ti co vypadli, neunikli jeho informačním ninja kartám, „jak jste si vůbec počínali?" dodal ještě, když přestal přemýšlet.

„Sharingan," pověděl jen Sasuke, proč by také měl říkat to, že kopíroval pohyb tužky Kabuta celou dobu?

„Chápu, ty Naruto?" podíval se Kabuto na svého mladšího brášku, kterým Naruto byl se vším jen ne v krvi.

„Matsuri mi to dala opsat," pověděl Naruto s rukama za hlavou v jeho typickém gestu.

„Naruto náš tým se má specializovat na sbírání informací," povzdychl si Kabuto.

„Proto jsem si také všechny odpovědi sebral od Matsuri," souhlasil Naruto.

„A kdyby tam nebyla?" zajímal se Kabuto.

„Domluvil jsem se Saiem, že když nebudu mít odpovědi do poloviny času, tak mi je pošle pomocí svých inkoustových zvířat a rovnou mi to skočí do papíru."

„To je vlastně docela výborný nápad," překvapivě se zastavil Kabuto a pak se rychle zase vydal, aby to nebylo nápadné, že neočekával něco tak chytrého od Naruta.

„Hm," odsouhlasil to i Sasuke.

Naruto na to nic neřekl, jen se usmál, že ho jeho parťáci chválí.

„V tom případě budeme pokračovat, jak jsme se domluvili, počkáme, až k nám doletí brouk od někoho z Aburame, přidáme se stejně jako tým devět k týmu osm, necháme si říct pozice a směr všech soutěžících, po jednom je budeme porážet, až se dostaneme k oáze, která je náš cíl. Před ní budeme stát tak dlouho, dokud neporazíme poslední tým nebo přes nás všechny neprojdou, pak teprve se připojíme do třetí části, kde ihned odstoupíme na únavu."

Na to jenom oba zakývali, Sasuke si chtěl ukázat svou dominanci, takže to, že se nezúčastní třetí části, mu nevadilo, když porazí všechny v té druhé a Naruto… Naruto byl rád, že má nějaký úkol a někdo ho potřebuje. Počkali tedy jen do té doby, než se objevila světlice, značící start a rozběhli se do pouště, která měla poloměr deset kilometrů a v jejím středu byla oáza. Nemuseli běžet ani moc dlouho, než na Kabutovi přistál brouk, který vyletěl dříve, než se začalo, takže měl náskok, zamířili tedy rovnou za ním co největší rychlostí, aby byly všichni co nejdříve u sebe a jenom zbylo doufat, že nebyly jejich startovací stanoviště daleko od sebe, jinak by se museli setkat až u cíle.

„Přepadení," ozval se najednou Sasuke, když někoho spatřil se Sharinganem a ukázal směrem, kde byly jen písečné duny, tudíž to znamenalo, že se někdo ukrývá v písku nebo je přikrytý něčím, co barvu písku napodobuje.

Naruto se tedy jen zastavil a nadechl se, co nejvíce to dokázal a vypustil větrnou čakru před sebe, takže to v dobrých dvě stě metrech před ním zvedlo vrstvu písku, jako kdyby tudy prošel silný vítr a samozřejmě to odhalilo všechny tři geniny.

„Je po vás!" zakřičel Deštný ninja a rozběhl se i se svými parťáky na ně, nikdo z nich si ale nevšiml, že Kabuto drží ruce v pečeti tygra.

„Nehan Shōja no Jutsu," pověděl Kabuto svou techniku a před ním začali padat pírka, jako kdyby někdo na obloze rozerval peřové polštáře, než jenom jejich protivníci stačili doběhnout půlku cesty a hodit první kunai, padli uspaný obličejem do písku.

„Docela jim závidím, taky bych se prospal," pověděl Naruto poté, co otevřel své oči, byl rád, že věděl slabinu této techniky, tedy to, že stačí mít zakryté oči a tohle genjutsu nebude působit, to ale pochopitelně nevěděl nikdo z jeho protivníků.

„Na to bude čas později. Naruto svaž je, Sasuke začni je vyslýchat a já jdu psát a brát jejich fotky," rozkázal Kabuto a všichni se okamžitě vrhli na svou práci, „nic nového," poznamenal, když se znovu rozběhli na cestu, „všechno kromě informací o nich a jejich senseii a rodinách jsem už věděl, ale tak jsou to jenom geninové. Každopádně jeden tým dole, dalších třicet pět čeká."

Za zhruba hodinu dorazili k týmu osm a devět, kteří už na ně čekali.

„Hlášení," ozval se okamžitě Kabuto.

„Tým šest je támhle zhruba dva a půl kilometru, cestou zrušili už tři cizí týmy, Shin je k nezastavení," řekla Karin ihned, když uslyšela rozkaz, „my jsme potkali jeden tým, ten je támhle," ukázala Karin na tři ninji vysáté od čakry jistě díky broukům klanu Aburame."

„A my jsme nepotkali nikoho a čekali jen na vás," pověděla rychle Sakura.

„Výborně, Sasuke," ukázal Kabuto na již svázané ninji, „vy ostatní kdo potřebujete, Naruto má u sebe velkou zásobu vody, jak bylo domluveno."

Naruto jen sundal přetěžký batoh a otevřel ho pro ostatní, bylo zbytečné, aby pili svoje zásoby, když on byl zásobárna vody pro všechny z Listové, před dvěma roky mručel, ale teď už třicet litrů na zádech ani skoro nepocítil. Všichni si teda udělali krátkou pauzu, než jim Kabuto jako velitel celé téhle operace přikázal znovu k pohybu.

„Dva nepřátelské týmy bojující zhruba kilometr támhletím směrem," ukázala někam Karin a díky malé písečné bouři, nikdo stále nebyl vidět, „další nepřátelský tým na druhou stranu, dělající si malou pauzu."

„Tým devět na ten jeden tým, počkejte u nich pak, než přijdeme, tým osm za mnou," oznámil Kabuto a všichni se vydali jednotlivými směry. Takhle to vlastně pokračovalo skoro donekonečna, rozdělili se, pomocí překvapení, přesily a toho, že ve dvou týmech ze čtyř byl někdo schopností jounina, poráželi jeden tým za druhým a všechny okradli o informace z vesnice, jejich rodiny, jejich blízkých a vše, co chtěli vědět, to trvalo do té doby, než se dostali k oáze. Jelikož bylo času dost, obklopili oázu ve skupinkách po tři sta metrech a jelikož už byly čtyři týmy, nikdo další neprošel, o to se postarala Karin, a když se někdo objevil, v přesile tři až čtyři týmy proti jednomu ho porazili a ať už byl jakýkoliv tým sebelepší, nikdo nedokázal porazit tolik geninů a dva rádoby jouniny.

„Máme poslední hodinu," oznámil Kabuto, „tudíž všichni otevřete ty svitky, jak nám bylo nařízeno a ukončíme tuto druhou část, jelikož už nikdo další v této poušti není, takže ty, co jsme nestihli, už byli přemístěni."

A tak se i stalo, všichni otevřeli svitky, jak jim bylo řečeno před druhým úkolem, objevil se nějaký jounin či chunin, pogratuloval jim ke splnění, řekl jim moudro o tom, co tento test znázorňoval a řekl jim, jak odtud pryč. Nikdo z nich si nedovolil říct nic o tom, že jejich týmy jsou tu spolu a nikdo se neopovážil ani naznačit, jak je možné, že těch svitků mají tolik.

***

„Stále mi nedůvěřuješ co, Hiruzene?" pověděl Danzō, když si prohlíželi zápasy geninů měsíc po skončení druhé části, „nemohl si mě nechat v Listové sám, abych něco nedělal, tak si mě přinutil jít s tebou."

„Ale kdepak, Danzō," usmál se Hiruzen, „co si to o mě nehezkého myslíš," pokračoval pobaveně, „jen jsem chtěl, aby sis protáhl své staré tělo jako já a podíval se na nadané shinobi naší vesnice."

„A tomu mám věřit?"

„Nemusíš," uznal Hiruzen, „ale je to jediné vysvětlení, které ode mě uslyšíš."

„Je pozoruhodné, že pouze jeden tým z Písečné se dostal až do třetího kola, kdežto z Listové se dostali čtyři," pověděl Kazekage, když se k nim po chvíli připojil, „musím uznat, že síla Listové je ohromná."

„Kazekage," usmál se Hiruzen, „je dobré, že jste se k nám přidal, samozřejmě děkuji za chválu, je to pro mě také překvapení, že všechny mé týmy se dostali až sem."

„To je mi jasné," odpověděl ironicky Kazekage

„Mrzí mě, ale že dva z nich už ale vypadli, snad ta dívka bude mít větší štěstí," ukázal Hiruzen na již jediného zástupce z Písečné, na které byl vidět jistý strach, ani se nebylo čemu divit, její týmoví partneři skončili po setkání se s Fū a Shinem, nutno podotknout, že to byly rychlé zápasy.

„Spíše je mi divné, že někteří z tvých shinobi se zdávají, když mají bojovat proti svým přátelům," podotkl Kazekage na pokraji vzteku.

„V Listové si ceníme toho, že někdo dokáže přiznat, že je slabší a neunavit se zbytečným bojem a předejít zranění, někteří shinobi jsou vždy nadanější než druzí, proč těm silnějším ubírat šanci tím, že se oslabí nic neříkajícím zápasem? Listová má samozřejmě přehled nad tím, kdo má šanci se stát chuninem a tak je samozřejmě jedno, kdo bude v semifinále, hlavně, že tam někdo bude," přidal se do debaty Danzō.

Kazekage na to nic neřekl a jenom sledoval vyhlášení zápasu, Torune proti poslední zbývající člence Písečné.

Torune pohodově sestoupil ze schodů v aréně a došel až do doprostřed před rozhodčího této zkoušky, pomalu ze sebe sundal rukavice, a triko s dlouhým rukávem, které odložil na zem, nikdo se nemohl podivit nad tím, že se někdo svléká, protože jeho tělo dostalo okamžitě fialovou barvu. „Chtěl jsem jenom oznámit, než ten souboj začne, že když se protivník dotkne tohoto fialového místa nebo já se jím dotknu jeho, ta část těla se okamžitě nakazí neléčitelným jedem, který do pár sekund obsadí celé tělo a zabije ho na místě," měl samozřejmě dovoleno to říct, bylo sice špatné říkat byť i spojencům své skryté síly, ale také to byl způsob jak ukázat, že si člověk váží spojenců, že ho varuje před jistou smrtí a také to ukáže sílu Listové.

„Nevěřím!" vykoktala ze sebe dívka a podívala se na rozhodčího.

„Neříkal jsem to proto, aby si mi uvěřila, pověděl jsem to jen proto, aby rozhodčí věděl, co tě zabilo," řekl Torune a postavil se do bojového postavení.

Kazekage se rychle podíval na Hokageho. „Je to pravda?!"

„Není důvod se obávat, když se ta dívka nedotkne ničeho fialového na jeho těle, bude v bezpečí, Torune ji dal možnost tím, že si nechal kalhoty a boty, tam se dotknout může, je to gentleman dá se říct, ale opravdu bych upustil od dotýkání se horní části těla, je to jak smrtelné tak bolestivé," řekl Danzō aniž by změnil svůj pohled, který směřoval jen na budoucí zápas.

Kazekage si také všimnul lehkého kývnutí Sandaime Hokageho a tak ukázal na rozhodčího pomocí znakové řeči.

„Začnete to, pane rozhodčí?" zeptal se Torune po chvíli, ten ho ale nevnímal a šel něco pošeptat oné dívce.

„V-vzdávám… se," vykoktala dívka a začala couvat až dozadu, odkud pak vyrazila zrychleně pryč.

„Vítěz Torune," řekl pak jen rozhodčí a několik lidí začalo tleskat, Torune to ale nevnímal, sebral si své oblečení a vyrazil zpět.

„Já se také vzdávám," pověděla Sakura po chvíli, když viděla, že její soupeř je Shino, tak to bylo přece rozhodnuto.

„Vítěz dalšího zápasu je tedy Shino Aburame," pověděl s povzdechem rozhodčí, „nyní tedy další kolo soubojů, které začne po malé přestávce.

„Hokage-sama," ozval se Danzō uctivě, protože musel dodržovat etiketu před cizím vůdcem země, „nyní už to budou zajímavé zápasy, je tu Tayuya a Shino, Fū a Shin, Torune a Sai, vypadá to, že budeme mít souboj ve finále, kterého se budou účastnit tři soupeři."

„To je pravda, přesto to budou jistě krásné zápasy a vyhrát může kdokoliv," souhlasil Hiruzen, bylo to sice nehezké vůči Kazekagemu takhle se bavit na jeho účet, ale jak už bylo známo, oni dva nikdy nebyli nejlepší přátelé, proč si trochu tedy nerýpnout do spojenecké země, že nikdo z jejich geninů nebyl dostatečně dobrý, že ano. Teď už ty zápasy byly jen pro ukázku síly Listové a každý to věděl, mnoho klientů a důležitých osob tuto zkoušku sledovaly a to bylo pro ně moc dobré, proto také tyto semifinále se měli bojovat na plno, aby se ukázalo, že Listová má co nabídnou a kdo bude vítězem? Ať přece vyhraje ten lepší, nikoho už nebude zajímat jednotlivec, důležité bude, že to vyhrála Listová.


	11. Svět shinobi

„Tým 7 se hlásí podle rozkazu," pověděla Nonō, když se dostavili do kanceláře Hokage, jak jim bylo nařízeno.

„Nazdar, staříku," ozval se rychle Naruto.

„Rád tě vidím, Naruto, všechno pořád dobré?" zeptal se Hokage a ignoroval více méně všechny ostatní.

„Jasná věc!" souhlasil ihned Naruto, „všechno je v nejlepším pořádku."

„V tom případě určitě vezmeš se svým týmem jednoduchou misi," pokračoval Hokage a teď se podíval na všechny, „jedna eskortní mise úrovně C."

„Proč je potřeba našeho týmu?" podivila se Nonō, eskortní mise jejich tým zásadně nedělal, nebylo tam mnoho, co zjistit, tudíž tam byli zbyteční.

„Ten koho doprovázíte, žije těsně u moře, ve kterém se nachází i Vesnice ukrytá v Mlze, pochází odtud divné informace o občanské válce, atentátech na Mizukageho a podobné informace, tudíž je domluveno s klientem, že si můžete půjčit jeho loď a přitom, co tam necháte zbytek týmu klienta hlídat, podívat se po těchto záležitostech," vysvětlil Hokage, „bude vás doprovázet i Matsuri, protože oba její bývalí týmoví partneři už jsou chuniny, ve třech lidech bude klient v bezpečí a vy budete mít dostatek času po dobu této mise se podívat na Mlžnou."

„Rozumím," potvrdila Nonō, nelíbilo se jí, že ona a Kabuto budou muset na dlouhou dobu opustit svůj tým, ale rozkaz byl rozkaz a Sasuke byl velice schopný ninja, kdyby se něco stalo.

„To jsem rád," byl vidět úsměv na stařičké tváři Hokageho, „tady jsou další informace," podal Nonō jeden svitek, „a dobře se rozlučte, budete minimálně měsíc pryč, možná i dva."

„V tom případě tě staříku dneska zvu do Ichiraku," zakřičel ještě Naruto, než ho odtáhli ven, aby dál už neobtěžoval, Sandaime se ale jen usmál, nebylo nic lepšího než trávit čas s těmi, co o něj stojí jako o osobu, ne jenom kvůli tomu, čím je… no možná bylo lepší sledovat pomocí své skleněné koule skoro nahé ženy v lázních, ale to samozřejmě nikdy nahlas nepřizná.

***

Z toho koho měli chránit, se vyklubal jeden z největších rybářů, který prodává na tržišti v Listové, takže bylo pochopitelné, že neměl rád Naruta a taky se mu to nebál ukazovat tím, jak na něj nenávistně zíral.

Narutovi to ale bylo jedno, kdyby mu za každého člověka, co na něj nenávistně zírá, dali jednu minci, dneska by byl s penězi za vodou, ale tak to není, tak dělal to, co uměl nejlépe, ignoroval jejich klienta. Mohl být rád, že se konečně dozvěděl, proč ho lidé nenávidějí, ale i když to věděl, nepomáhalo to vůbec nijak, takže byl strašně rád, že Fū si žije spokojený životem a že ji berou jenom jako podivínského ninju s podivínskou čakrou, co se spolčuje s Narutem a ne jako další Jinchūriki. Nevěděl, jestli by vůbec byla brána stejně nenávistně jako on, protože přece jenom její démon Konoze nic neudělal, kdežto Kurama toho učinil dost a nic hezkého, ale ať už by to bylo tak či tak, nehodlal ten risk ani zkoušet, tudíž o tom, čím Fū je, věděl jen Hokage, ti nejdůležitější anebo členové její pomyslné rodiny. Pro něj bylo příhodné i to, že nikdy se ještě nedostal do momentu, kdy by opravdu za Kuramou musel dojít a vzít si jeho čakru, takže ať už byl Kurama jakýkoliv, zatím to nepoznal a možná byl i za to rád.

„Je nějaký problém s někým z mého týmu?" zeptala se ne zrovna mile Nonō, když si všímala, jak je Naruto brán.

„Ne, jen ten blonďák nevypadá moc schopně na ninju," řekl jejich klient nahlas, nechtěl porušit nejspíše žádný zákon, tak radši jenom naznačil, že je hrozný ninja, než to, že je Jinchūriki.

„Pokud je mi známo, nezaplatil jste tolik, abyste mohl mít jen schopné ninji."

„Také jsem ale nezaplatil za blonďaté dítě, které není k ničemu."

„To by stačilo, pane," zvedla hlas Nonō, „pokud jste si chtěl vybírat, měl jste to navrhnout, když jste misi zadával, teď jsme my váš doprovod a já nestrpím urážení ani sebe ani mého týmu."

Na to jejich klient radši neřekl nic a pokračoval dál s nějakým tichým mumláním.

Naruto ucítil ruku na svém rameni a s úsměvem se otočil na Matsuri, jeho úsměv měl říct, že je v pořádku, snad mu to jeho kamarádka uvěřila. Naruto se s tímhle naučil žít a po všech těch slovech, už asi není nikdo, kdo by ho tímhle urazil.

„Jsem unaven, chci jít spát," promluvil jejich klient a ukázal na vesnici, která byla před nimi.

„Nebylo nám řečeno, že si budeme muset platit za hotel, tudíž pokud neplánujete zaplatit pokoje nám všem, budete spát ve stanu jak my všichni ostatní, jinak vás nebudeme moct ochránit."

„Fajn, tak my postavte stan," odmávl to jejich klient a sedl si na jeden z pařezů.

„Matsuri, postav stany, Sasuke, sežeň dřevo na oheň," začala Nonō s příkazy, „Naruto, formace kruh," dokončila a Naruto vytvořil deset klonů a poslal je hlídat do všech směrů. Dále bylo jen rozděleno pořadí hlídky a mohlo se jít zalehnout, teda mohlo by, kdyby si Nonō nepozvala Naruta ještě na kus řeči.

„Naruto, jsem ráda, že nereaguješ na ty řeči, pokud se nenecháš vyprovokovat, přestane to."

„Nemusíš mi lhát, matko," řekl Naruto a posadil se vedle, možná neuměl poznat lhaní jako Karin, ale to neznamenalo, že nepoznal milosrdnou lež jako všichni ostatní, „vím, že se to jen tak nezmění a jsem s tím smířen, nemusíš se obávat, že mi ujedou nervy, je hodně věcí, nad kterými můžu vybouchnout, ale tohle to nebude."

„Naruto," povzdychla si Nonō, „proč si myslíš, že se to nezmění."

„Změnilo se to za devět let, co žiju? Změnilo se to za necelé tři roky, co jsem ninjou? Proč by se to tedy změnilo dnes či zítra?"

„Naruto, ty nejsi pesimista, kam zmizel ten optimismus?"

„Ten je někde uvnitř tady," poklepal si na hruď Naruto, „a pokud mě lidé nepřesvědčí, že má důvod se vrátit, nechám ho tam."

„Naruto, co se stalo?" pochopila ihned Nonō, že něco není v nepořádku, „víš o tom, že mi můžeš vše říct, že jo."

„Platí to samé ale vzájemně?" zeptal se narovinu Naruto, „můžeš mi také říct vše?" v tuhle chvíli by nikdo Naruta nepoznal, Naruto měl stejně jako mnoho dalších lidí dvě osobnosti, stejně jako ten muž v šíleném zeleném oblečení, co si vzal pod svá ochranná křídla Leeho, také se choval jak pošuk, ale jakmile předváděl nějaký pohyb, trénoval, byl to jounin jako každý jiný.

„Naruto, pokud budu mít rozkaz ti něco neříct, musím ho splnit," pověděla smutně Nonō.

„V tom případě, já jsem si sám sobě také dal rozkaz, rozkaz o tomhle nemluvit," využil důvodu Naruto a vstal, „nyní se půjdu vyspat, pokud nebudu dostatečně čilý, mohl bych poslouchat celý den, že nejsem jenom ninja k ničemu, ale jsem také unavený ninja k ničemu," to bylo vše co Naruto řekl. Od té doby, co se dozvěděl, že je Jinchūriki Kuramy nebo Kyuubiho, bylo jedno, jak se mu říkalo, to řekl jen Karin, protože bylo nemožné ji lhát, Fū to věděla a Tayuya s její inteligencí a nápovědami by to stejně někdy zjistila, tak to řekl i jí a jelikož by bylo neférové a vypadalo by to, že Matsuri jako jediné nevěří, řekl to i jí. Ostatní to věděli už dlouhou dobu nebo to nevěděli a tak to plánoval nechat, pokud za ním nikdo nepřijde a konečně mu to neřekne, bude dělat, že to neví, bude dál dělat, že je úplný idiot, i když jak by jím mohl být? Karin ho naučila vše o emocích, donutila ho přečíst tuny knih, Kabuto mu také vysvětlil tisíce věcí jako nejchytřejších z nich a jelikož už nebyl vyhoštěnec společnosti, ale měl přátele, naučil se také mnoho sociálního chování. Proto snad nemohl nikdo předpokládat, že když žije v domě s dalším Jinchūriki, že nepochopí tajemství o sobě a jestli to někdo předpokládal? No… oba mohli hrát tuhle hru.

***

„Tohle je můj dům," ukázal jejich klient po zhruba týdenní cestě na rybářskou chatrč, „předpokládám, že bude trvat tak měsíc, než nachytám potřebné množství ryb, abychom se mohli vrátit, tudíž ať jeden z vás se stará o můj dům, úklid, vaření a tak podobně, ten s těma černýma očima mě bude doprovázet na lodi a ten blonďatý ať aspoň nepřekáží," vysvětlil okamžitě, až to vypadalo, že jeho povýšenost nezná mezí.

Nonō se nechtěla hádat a tak počkala, až jejich klient zmizí. „Matsuri omlouvám se, ale zbyde na tebe tedy tato práce."

„To je v pořádku, sensei, nevadí mi to."

„Sasuke, ochraňuj tedy klienta na jeho rybářských cestách, nepředpokládám, že se může něco stát, spíše jen potřebuje další ruce, aby nemusel na lodi nic dělat, ale pokud platí, musíme mu vyhovět. Naruto," povzdechla si krátce, „pomáhej buď po domě, nebo dělej, co uznáš za vhodné."

„Provedu," kývnul Naruto hlavou.

„Já s Kabutem vyrazíme okamžitě, jak se dozvíme, který člun můžeme použít, udržte se v bezpečí a hodně štěstí," dodala Nonō ještě a společně s Kabutem vyrazili do chatrče.

„Tahat ryby," odfrkl si Sasuke, „a to jsem si myslel, že se vyhnu těm hloupým misím, co jsme měli v Konoze, člověk by čekal, že náš tým má jiné poslání, než dělat pomocné práce."

„Nepoznamenám, že je to jedna z tvých nejdelších vět, co jsi kdy řekl, a budu jen souhlasit."

„Hlupáku," přidal ještě Sasuke, ale nebyl v tom žádná zloba, bylo to jenom prostě to, jak se oni chovají.

„Bastarde."

„Hm," bylo vše, co Sasuke řekl a zamířil také k chatrči.

„Budeš v pořádku, Naruto-kun?" zeptala se starostlivě Matsuri a rychle ho obejmula.

„Dostal jsem volno na měsíc a nemám být v pořádku? Ná, já budu více než v pořádku," ujistil svou kamarádku mávnutím rukou, „a neboj, udělám vše proto, aby si té práce měla co nejméně, a pak můžeme třeba trénovat."

„Beru tě za slovo v obou případech, nezklam mě," zaútočila Matsuri na jeho osobnost nikoho z jeho přátel nezklamat a bylo jasné, že se tak nestane, Naruto nedokáže zklamat, Naruto v sobě takovouto věc neměl, Naruto se prostě vždy bude snažit až do té doby, když už dál nebude mít tu možnost a to jenom proto, že nebude přinejlepším při vědomí.

***

Byl to týden, kdy Naruto chodil sbírat dřevo, kupovat různé potřeby do blízké rybářské vesničky, opravoval dům a podobně, byl to ale také týden, kdy jeho smysly zbystřily první nebezpečí.

Naruto okamžitě vytáhl kunai, když si všiml hluboko v lese, kam chodil pro dřevo velké krvavé skvrny na zemi, opatrně se vydal po té stopě a všiml si jednoho mrtvého těla, které bylo popáleno buď od ohně, nebo od blesku, každopádně jeho hlava nebyla na místě a jenom čelenka s přeškrtnutým znakem Mlžné, dávala vědět, že někdo ulovil nukenina kvůli penězům. Naruto se snažil nezvracet a všiml si další krvavé stopy, která vedla ještě dál, jeho zvědavost ho nutila jít dále, jeho povinnost se vrátit a nevšímat si problémů Mlžné, mu zase říkala, že má jít zpět, jeho osobnost a úkol jeho týmu zase prohledat, co se tu děje a sebrat z toho co nejvíce informací, zase postupovat a jelikož to byly dva důvody pro a jeden proti, pokračoval po krvavé stopě. Po dvaceti metrech leželo další tělo rovněž bez hlavy a se stejnou čelenkou. Věděl, že se blíží ke konci, protože před ním už leželi dvě krvavé stopy, takže to znamenalo, že najde teď více těl nebo jedno tělo a jednoho člověka, co to způsobil.

Když pomalu pokračoval dál, zjistil, že ta správná možnost byla ta druhá, na malém palouku ležel jeden ninja s dvěma meči zabodnutými v zádech a vedle něj kašlající žena nebo dívka, která se neudržela na nohou a tak u toho kašlání musela klečet.

Naruto nebyl žádný hlupák a proto se hned neukazoval, nechtěl těmi meči dostat i on, ale něco mu říkalo, že ty meče zná, ne osobně, ale zná. Naruto se tedy potichu schoval za strom a snažil se udělat vše, aby nebyl spatřen, všiml si, že ona slečna či mladá paní má na sobě znak Mlžné, což s meči ji okamžitě pasovalo do jedné určité skupiny. Naruto byl okamžitě rád, že společně se Sasukem a Kabutem udělali další dvě kopie skoro všech informačních karet, co Kabuto měl a dovolil jim je opsat, takže každý z týmu 7 kromě matky, která měla svůj způsob, vlastnil informace na kartách, které mohli odhalit jen oni, trvalo to sice pár dní opisování, protože Kabuto jich měl stovky, ale nic co by nezvládl se spoustou klonů, Sasuke to měl horší.

On si teda mohl v pokleku vyhledat pomocí čakry tu, co měl o Mlžné a začal si pročítat to, co bude potřebovat a když narazil na známku o Sedmi šermířích, našel si okamžitě kartu o nich, a když tam našel zmínku o jediné ženě v tomto proslulém týmu, už byl jen poslední krok otevřít si kartu přímo o ni. Neměl tam mnoho informací, bylo tam jen její jméno, její fotka – kde tu Kabuto sehnal, radši nechtěl ani vědět – a nakonec jaký meč ovládala, respektive jaké meče. Naruto měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál, když zjistil, že ony meče se jmenují Kiba stejně jako jeho bývalý spolužák.

Naruto měl tedy informace, které potřeboval, věděl, že nikdo ze Sedmi šermířů ho nemá důvod zabít, protože nejsou ani ve válce, ani na sebe nemá vypsanou odměnu a tak mohl opatrně vyjít zpoza stromu a sledovat, jak se ona žena na něj překvapivě otáčí.

„Pes z Konohy?!" skoro až zavrčela ona žena, až ji to donutilo se znovu zakuckat.

„Kde?" otočil se Naruto do všech stran, i když mu bylo jasné, že se baví o něm, ale přece jenom jeho hravá povaha z něj jen tak nemohla zmizet.

„Ty," dostalo se mu odpovědi a viděl, jak se plazí zpět ke svým mečům.

„Hej! Klid!" ozval se rychle Naruto, když viděl, že se chce opět ozbrojit, „ať ti ten chlápek udělal cokoliv, nechci skončit jako on, na to jsem moc úžasnej."

„Takový prcek jako ty? Utíkal by si stejně jako tihle, ale jak je vidět, nepodařilo se jim to," pověděla trochu povýšeně, ale její výraz jí moc nevydržel, protože se spustila další salva kašle.

„Nikdy ti nikdo neutekl, hm?" zeptal se nahlas Naruto jen sám pro sebe a začal si psát tu informaci do malého sešitu, než bude mít možnosti si to dopsat do karty, „blesková podstata," pokračoval Naruto, když si všiml blesků kolem dvou mečů v těle nukenina, „není to tak zlé, Ameyuri-san, ale to kašlání asi není moc zdravé, virus? Nachlazení z toho počasí?" ptal se dál Naruto a ani si nevšiml toho, že Ameyuri rychle vstala a z rychlostí blesku se dostala s kunaiem za něj.

„Teď mi řekneš skrčku, jak víš moje jméno!" zahrozila.

„Myslíš to, že vím, že se jmenuješ Ameyuri Ringo a jsi jediná žena v té vaší organizaci?" pověděl klidně Naruto a stále si věřil na to, že mu ona nic neudělá, přece jenom měl ještě jednu pojistku.

„Neprovokuj, skrčku, nemáš kam utéct," pověděla hrůzostrašně a kunai se mu skoro zařezával do krku. Na to se jen Naruto ale zasmál, „čemu se směješ?"

„Promiň, je to poprvé, co se mi podařilo někoho vykolejit tím, že jsem o něm věděl informace," řekl Naruto vesele, „víš ale o tom, že držíš v šachu jen klona?"

Na to jen Ameyuri bouchla klona po hlavě, až zmizel v kouři, ale než se stačila otočit a vyhledat pravého, padla znovu na kolena a začala kašlat.

„To je z dýmky nebo cigaret?" zeptal se Naruto a vyšel zpoza stromu, kde si toho klona udělal, než vyrazil.

„Vidíš, jak dopadli oni, tak ti říkám, neprovokuj, takové jako jsi ty, si dávám k večeři."

„Jíš lidi? Tak proto ty zuby…" pověděl s pochopením Naruto a začal si znovu psát do sešitu, „Ameyuri Ringo vykazuje známky kanibalismu, známky záliby v odřezávání hlav a -," byl ale přerušen od dalšího předříkávání nahlas tím, že se mu znovu objevil kunai u krku a někdo mu sebrat sešit, kde nebylo napsáno vůbec nic, samozřejmě si z ní jenom utahoval.

„Broušení zubů je tradice šermířů," vysvětlila a nepohnula se z toho místa, „všichni přede mnou utíkají, jsem známá tím, že ani sto chuninů by mě nedokázalo složit a přesto tu stojíš jako ten největší prcek, kterého jsem potkala, a děláš si ze mě legraci, jsi šílenec nebo sebevrah?"

„Trochu od prvého," přiznal Naruto, „kdyby si mě chtěla zabít, uděláš to hned a pokud to kašlání něco znamená, nejsi na tom ani moc dobře, takže k tomu nemáš ani důvod," řekl Naruto a když viděl, že se kunai ani nehnul, dodal už nervózně, „že?"

„Nejsi mým nepřítelem," uznala nakonec a svůj kunai stáhla a došla pomalu pro své meče, které vyndala z těla nukenina a opřela se o strom.

„A to s tou tradicí broušení si zubů, kdyby ti řekli, ať si nabrousíš uši do špičky, uděláš to?"

„Tradice je tradice."

„To je hloupé."

„Ty jsi hloupý prcek."

„Ty zase nemocnej žralok."

Na to se mu odpovědi nedostalo, protože se ozval znovu ten drásavý kašel, a když viděl její krev na ruce, kterou si ústa přikryla, sundal si svůj batoh, vytáhl z něj látku, nalil na ní vodu a podal to nemocné šermířce.

„Jsi lékař?" otočila se na něj zvědavě, ale namočenou látku přijala.

„Počítá se schopnost první pomoci jako lékař?" když se mu dostalo divného pohledu, dodal, „myslel jsem si, že ne."

„Přišel jsi počkat, až umřu a sebrat mi mé meče? To se jen tak nestane, ještě mám nějaký čas."

„Nechci tvé meče, jsem tu jen pro dřevo."

„Šel jsi pro dřevo a potkáš jednoho ze Sedmi šermířů a to ještě tak daleko od Mlžné," pověděla Ameyuri s neuvěřením, „tvé štěstí nebo smůla bude muset být legendární," dostala ze sebe zbytek věty, poté, co dokašlala.

„Máš hlad?" zeptal se po chvilce Naruto, „mám tu ramen, kuře, vepřové, nějaké ovoce, zeleninu," začal počítat, když se pustil znovu do prohledávání svého baťohu.

„Nosíš zásobárnu jídla u sebe?"

„Můj úkol je nosit třicet kilo něčeho v batohu, lepší tam mít jídlo než kus klády, jídlo se dá jíst, dřevo ne," vysvětlil, „chceš teda něco?"

„Chceš mě otrávit a sebrat mi mé meče?" změřila si ho pohledem.

„Co pořád máš s těma meči? Vypadají jak nepovedená větev, támhle záhyb, támhle taky… neměli by být rovné?"

„Jsi hlupák," ukončila s ním tuhle debatu.

„Jak chceš, tak já si tu udělám piknik sám, mňam rýžové rolky, to si dám nebo tady dango? Či trochu studeného ramenu? Co já si dám," zapřemýšlel hraně Naruto a když viděl, že se na něj tváří rozčileně, podal ji také jednu rolku, kterou teda po chvíli přijala, „dokážeš vůbec jíst s těmi zuby?"

„Sklapni."

„Hlavně to nevykašlej ven, byla by toho škoda."

„Dokážeš být chvilku zticha."

„Ne."

„Myslela jsem si to, ale za zeptání to stálo," pověděla a než si stihla dát první soustu, začala zase kašlat.

„Co je to za nemoc?" zeptal se po chvíli Naruto, „mimo záznam," ukázal na sešit.

„Nevyléčitelná a vzácná," podala mu vysvětlení, nevěděla ani proč to dělá, jestli proto, že věděla, že její čas se krátí a tohle byla její poslední mise, ale prostě jí ani nevadilo mu tohle vše říkat.

„To říkal i jeden můj známý, ale můj nevlastní bratr pověděl něco ve stylu ‚nevyléčitelná je jenom smrt, na ostatní se zatím jenom neví lék' nebo tak nějak, vlastně ten známý také kašlal krev, ale dostal pár pilulek, musel přestat tak moc trénovat a za pár měsíců byl naprosto v pořádku."

„Šťastný to člověk."

„Také tvrdil, že je to nevyléčitelný, ale pak běhal jak rybička, takže neztrácej naději," usmál se na ní Naruto, „určitě tě taky někdo vyléčí Ameyuri-san."

„Vynech to ‚san', skrčku," zavrčela, „pokud nejsi zázračný lékař," odfrkla si výsměšně, „tak poté, co odevzdám tyto hlavy, si půjdu lehnout a budu tam ležet do té doby, než mě pohltí temnota."

„Jako že bude tma?"

„Ne že umřu, hlupáku!"

„Proč dělat takovou blbost? Já nechci umřít, ty jo?"

„A kdo mě tak asi vyléčí? Nikdo za tolik let nenašel lék, myslíš, že začne dneska ten lék pršet?" řekla sarkasticky.

„Ono může pršet něco jiného, než déšť?"

„To byl sarkazmus," povzdechla si.

„Je mi čerstvě devět let, mám vůbec vědět, co je sarkazmus?"

„Jsi otravný a hloupý."

„Ale mám hodně jídla," usmál se Naruto vesele a dal si ruce za hlavu, „to se taky za něco počítá, ne?"

Na to se jen Ameyuri zasmála, možná ten kluk před ní byl magor, ale aspoň jí někdo před smrtí rozveselí ten zbytek života.

„Plánuješ tu být déle?" ukázal na místo, kde seděla.

„Nejsem zvrácená, abych si užívala sezení vedle mrtvol, jestli ses ptal na tohle."

„Ne!" ohradil se rychle Naruto, „nikdo s červenými vlasy nemůže být zvrácený, šílený možná, ale zvrácený? Nikdy."

„Když to říkáš…"

„Hej, Ameyuri, když se vrátím za hodinu, budeš tu?" na něco si vzpomněl Naruto.

„Než se zbavím jejich těl tak tu budu, pak odcházím."

„Počkáš na mě hodinu?"

Na to se jen na něj podívala, aby zjistila, co má v plánu, přivést posily? Jounina? Utéct a tohle je způsob, jak ji něco nakukat? „Proč?"

„Něco ti donesu… aspoň teda myslím," doplnil rychle a podrbal se na hlavě, „ale musíš tu počkat."

„Dobrá, budu tady za hodinu," chtěla mu udělat radost a tak to odsouhlasila, co horšího se může stát?

„Super, ne že mi utečeš!" pověděl vítězně a vyskočil na nohy, „sama si říkala, že nemáš ráda, když ti nikdo utíká a je srab, ne že to uděláš ty sama."

„Běž radši, skrčku."

„Naruto," řekl rychle ještě, „dobře si to jméno zapamatuj, Naruto Uzumaki!" a s tím se rozběhl pryč, Ameyuri zůstala sedět a vychutnávala si poslední sousto jídla, byl ten Naruto halucinace jejího nemocného mozku nebo existují v Listové i tací? Možná uvidí za hodinu, a když ne, bylo to dobré ukončení jejího života, popovídat si s někým, kdo má taky nějakou divnou osobnost.

***

„Matsuri!" vběhl Naruto do domu, „kde je taška s léčením od matky?"

„Stalo se ti něco?" zajímala se okamžitě Matsuri a když si všimla, že je v pořádku, oddychla si, „co se stalo?"

„Potkal jsem někoho zraněného cestou a potřebuje něco na vyléčení, kde je prosím ta taška?"

„V našem pokoji, víš, co hledáš aspoň?" zeptala se obezřetně, „ani jeden z nás není lékař jako je Kabuto, aby si spíše nepřitížil, než pomohl."

„Viděl jsem, který prášek použít, bude to v pořádku," usmál se přesvědčivě, rychle Matsuri objal jako ukázku díků, doběhl si pro tašku a zamířil zpět do lesa, bylo skvělé, že matka myslela na vše a vždy jim nechala její kompletní zásoby léků, obvazů a toho všeho, když je opouštěla. Ona prostě měla svou a oni taky, když by se jim cokoliv stalo, měli naději a naděje, byla velmi důležitá věc.

Naruto pochopitelně běžel, co nejrychleji mohl, sice dostal slib, že tam na něj počká hodinu, ale jsou lidé v Mlžné tací, jako je on? Že udrží slib, i kdyby je to mělo porazit? Radši to nechtěl zjišťovat, a proto spěchal, naštěstí ale, když uviděl malý oheň, který požíral mrtvá těla, zjistil, že slib dodržela, ani nevěděl proč, ale oddychl si.

„Přišel si sám," řekla si Ameyuri nahlas pro sebe, když se objevil několik metrů za ním.

„Měl jsem někoho přivést?" nechápal Naruto.

„Mohl si přinést posily, pokusit se mě zabít, vzít si mé meče a moji hlavu, vydělat na tom pořádnou sumu a žít si jako boháč."

„Říkal jsem, že o tvé meče nemám zájem a o tvou hlavu už vůbec, blé," otřepal se Naruto, „proč bych chtěl tvoji hlavu? Hlava by měla zůstat na krku a ne končit v pytli," ukázal na pytel, kde jistě hlavy byly.

„Už si někoho zabil, prcku?" otočila se na něj.

„Jsem Naruto," připomněl, „a ne, nezabil jsem nikoho, možná jsem shinobi," ukázal na svou čelenku, „ale to neznamená, že s tímto systémem budu souhlasit, možná, že vy všichni chcete dělat tohle, sekat hlavy a to všechno, ale já pokud budu moct, tak se tomu budu chtít vyhnout, je spousta metod jak někoho chytit a neublížit mu, proč všechny nutně vraždit?"

„Tomu nemůžeš rozumět, Na- skrčku," pověděla a otočila se zpět na těla, z kterých zbyl jen prach, který pomocí jednoduché vodní techniky rozprostřela po celé zemi, „takový je osud shinobiho."

„Kecy," řekl tvrdě Naruto, „nic takového jako osud neexistuje, každý si dělá svou cestu! Nechceš zabíjet, staň se lékařem! Je vždy jenom na tobě, co se svým životem uděláš, pokud nechceš dělat tohle," ukázal na krev všude okolo, „tak prostě misi nepřijmu, je dalších tisíce lidí, kterým to dělá dobře, ale já to dělat nebudu, nenechám se poslat na řež lidí jenom proto, že něco udělali!"

„Takže se necháš zavřít do vězení kvůli nějakému pocitu nebo kvůli tomu, že si nechceš zmáčet ruce krví? To je prostě znak sraba a zbabělce."

„A znak tvrďáka je ten, že pošlou jednoho z nejsilnějších shinobi v celé Mlžné, který sám o sobě tvrdí, že dokáže zabít sto chuninů, aniž by se nějak zapotil po třech geninech, chuninech? Nebo kdo to vlastně byl? To je ta chrabrost? V tom případě díky, ale nechci."

„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš," nařkla ho.

„A ani nechci, jestli to znamená to, co si myslím, že to znamená. Možná jsem šílenec, možná jsem prcek a možná jsem hloupý, ale vrah nebudu, dokážu ochránit své blízké svým způsobem a nic, co řekneš, to nezmění."

„Běž pryč, prcku," pověděla tiše a došla si pro svůj pytel.

Na to jen Naruto rozhodil naštvaně rukama. „Jsi horší než oni, víš o tom? Oni možná utíkali před silnějším protivníkem a možná byli zbabělci, ale ty utíkáš před pravdou a jiným názorem, to z tebe dělá něco horšího! Člověk má být vždy na prvním místě člověkem a pak až ninjou! Lovit pro peníze je zrůdnost!" zakřičel na celý les, až ucítil na své tváři jednu slzu, kterou rychle schoval, kašlal na pravidla, že nemá ukazovat emoce, ale nebude slzy ukazovat zrovna ji, „jak jsem ale slíbil a jako člověk, který se drží svého slova, tak tady to máš," hodil po ní lahvičku asi s patnácti prášky, Nonō sice na něj bude dlouho křičet, že dal skoro až nepříteli lék ve velké hodnotě, ale jemu je to jedno, svůj život bude žít po svém a slib je pro něj důležitější, než uznání ostatních.

„Ať je to, co je to, nechci to."

„Tak si namaluj," rozhodil znova rukama, „je to lék, který tě vyléčí, jestli tě jednou opustí ta pýcha, bude tu v tom mechu ležet a jestli se tak stane, vyhledej Naruta Uzumakiho v Listové a jestli ne… tak ať je ta smrt, kterou si tak přeješ bezbolestná," a s tím se Naruto vydal pryč, ani mu nevadilo, že nastavil nepříteli záda, prostě rychlým krokem vykročil pryč a po pár metrech se rozběhl a začal skákat po stromech, čím dřív tohle setkání vymaže z paměti, tím dříve budou oba jeho účastníci šťastnější nebo teda mohl aspoň v to doufat.

„Tak co? Vyléčil si toho chudáka?" zeptala se Matsuri z lavičky před domem.

„Jsou lidé, kteří nejdou vyléčit," bylo jediné, co řekl Naruto a sedl si vedle ní.

„Nevím, jestli to chápu dobře, ale asi ti rozumím," řekla a opřela se o něj, „s tím ale člověk už nic neudělá, takže člověk musí jít jen dál."

„Nesnáším svět shinobi," pověděl tiše Naruto, „ženeme se jen za svou smrtí či smrtí ostatních."

„Bohužel nevím, o čem mluvíš," pověděla mile Matsuri.

„Já asi také ne… já asi také ne," povzdechl si Naruto a nechal si hlavou vést další myšlenky, kdo z nich měl pravdu, pravý shinobi Ameyuri nebo hlupák jako on a když si to řekl takhle… neznělo to pro jeho pravdu moc nadějně.


	12. Následky rozhodnutí

Byly to asi tři měsíce od té doby, co vyšli na tuto misi. Bylo jim řečeno, že tahle mise nebude trvat déle než dva měsíce, ale bylo vidět, že ne vždy jde všechno tak, jak je naplánováno. Mlžná podle zpráv Kabuta byla v hrozném stavu a pokud se chtěli něco dozvědět, museli tuto misi natáhnout, co nejvíce dokázali. To akorát znamenalo to, že Naruto musel začít pracovat ve vesnici, aby vydělal nějaké peníze navíc, protože nikdo z nich neměl tolik peněz, aby se uživili déle a jejich klient byl vzteky bez sebe už kvůli tomu, že se nemůže vrátit včas, takže odmítal jim dát cokoliv svého, ať už šlo o úlovek a tak podobně. To jenom přimělo Sasukeho, který tyhle pomocné práce na lodi nesnášel, aby se na to vykašlal a radši trénoval nebo si něco četl. Musel sice stále na lodi hlídat, ale jelikož už za to nebyli placeni a jejich úkol byl jen hlídat, na lodi už nehnul ani prstem. Matsuri stále jednou týdně uklízela, ale vařila jen pro ně tři, pokud klient jim odmítal dávat najíst, nebude mu vařit, takže dopoledne měl každý svou práci a odpoledne se všichni sešli u stanů a ohniště vedle rybářské chatrče a povídali si, trénovali, dávali si souboje a to všechno ostatní. Pokud tu měli zůstat dlouhou dobu, tak ať z toho něco vytěží.

Naruto každý druhý den vyzval na tvrdý souboj Sasukeho, aby si dokázal, jestli jeho druh pravdy o světě shinobi měl naději na úspěch, tedy jestli jde bojovat a nezabít, ale pokaždé zůstal poražen, možná se trochu zlepšoval, možná udělal na Sasukeho tváři o škrábanec navíc, ale tak či tak skončil vždys obličejem v hlíně.

Dostával pokaždé otázky, proč to dělá, proč se snaží, když ví, že nemá šanci a možná to byla i pravda. Jeho vzdušné útoky neměli možnost vyhrát, jeho klony Sasuke se sharinganem porazil úplně jednoduše a to bylo tak nějak všechno, co Naruto uměl. Ano jeho tvrdohlavost zaručovala, že místo, aby se vzdal, bojoval o několik minut déle a jeho odvahu a snahu by možná někdo ocenil, ale jelikož tu byli jenom oni tři a Matsuri to spíše nenáviděla, protože ho nerada viděla zraněného, nepomohl si ničím.

„Dneska s tebou nebudu bojovat, nemáš nic, s čím by si mě mohl porazit a ať si o mě myslíš cokoliv, nedělá mi radost tě vidět pokaždé na kolenou zraněného," řekl mu jednoho dne Sasuke.

„Mám jednu věc, s kterou bych tě mohl porazit, ale den kdy ji použiju na poražení svého přítele, bude den, kdy ztratím veškerou hrdost a úctu v sobě samotného."

Na to se jen Sasuke na Naruta podíval se zvednutým obočím. „O čem to mluvíš, hlupáku?"

„Jsi trénovaný ve vyhledávání informací, jestli tě to zajímá, najdeš si to, ode mě se nedozvíš."

„Jenom lžeš, neexistuje nic, čím by si mě porazil."

Na to se Naruto jenom trochu zasmál. „Věř si, čemu chceš, bastarde, ale nezapomeň na to, že to, že jsi silnější než já, nakonec neznamená nic, je spousta ostatních v našem věku, kdo ti nakope tvůj zadek a jenom to, že jsou ze stejné vesnice, jim bude zabraňovat v tom, aby se nevysmáli nad tvou neschopností a nezapomeň ani na to, že Kabuto tě porazí s jednou rukou za zády. Nejsi tak výjimečný, jak si myslíš."

Sasuke chtěl něco odvětit, ale Matsuri je výkřikem: „A dost!" zastavila a tak si Sasuke jenom odfrkl a zamířil pryč.

„Proč jste vůbec na sebe takový?" zeptala se směrem k Narutovi, který se díval na odcházející Sasukeho záda.

„Všichni si myslí, jak je úžasný, Sakura, Ino, Amy a další dívky jsou do něj zamilovaný a jenom přemýšlejí, jak to udělají, až budou starší, aby Sasuke byl jejich princ," odfrkl si také Naruto, „stejný je to ve vesnici, Sasuke tohle, Sasuke tamto a jenom to, že se v tu noc ukázal Shisui, který dokonce obětoval své oko, zabránilo tomu, aby Sasuke skončil špatně. Sasuke si myslí, že je více než my a že si prošel větším peklem, protože ztratil vše, ale nechápe, že mnoho lidí ztratilo vše. Karin zůstala samotná ve vyvražděné vesnici, na Tayuyu skoro plivali každý den, Fū nenáviděla celá vesnice, ty jsi také přišla o rodiče, Lee nedokáže používat čakru na ninjutsu ani genjutsu, v Hyuuga klanu má polovina lidí pečeť, která z nich dělá otroky, Kabuto také nepoznal své rodiče a dokonce si ani nepamatuje dětství a jak ho rodiče pojmenovali. Každý má nějaký problém, ale on si myslí, že je na tom nejhůř a jeho chování je díky tomu takové, takže i kdybych byl ten poslední, který mu bude připomínat, že není žádná hvězda, tak to budu dělat, do té doby než to pochopí."

„A když se tak nestane?"

Na to Naruto nic neřekl, na to neexistovala správná odpověď nebo aspoň mu žádná v hlavě nezněla správně. „Uvidíme," bylo jediné, co nakonec bylo ucházející, „prostě uvidíme."

***

Jednoho dne se ale Nonō i Kabuto objevili a rozhodli, že dnes odejdou zpět a nikdo z nich nevnímal, stěžování si jejich klienta, že mnoho ryb nemůže použít, protože zemřeli a že bude mít velký prošlý zisk. To byla ale věc, kterou bude řešit Hokage a ne oni. Sbaleni byli v podstatě rychle a jediné, co museli poslouchat, bylo neustále mumlání jejich klienta, jak se cesta protáhla, jak nikdo z nich nic nedělal, jak jsou hrozný a tak, ale i to po pár hodinách přestalo.

Najednou z ničeho nic se ale před nimi objevil kouř a v něm stála jediná postava. Klient okamžitě padl na zadek a snažil si schovat obličej do dlaní a upravený tým 7 okamžitě zaujal své obranné postoje. Kabuto i Nonō okamžitě aktivovali své chakrové skalpely, Sasuke si připravil pečeť na ohnivou kouli, Matsuri měla v ruce svou rozevřenou látku a Naruto jen stál.

„Kruhová formace," ozvala se Nonō a všichni skočili kolem klienta… kromě tedy Naruta, který udělal krok napřed.

„Naruto!" zakřičel Kabuto, aby ho nejspíše dohnal do poslouchání, „je nebezpečná!"

„Ameyuri," pověděl Naruto naprosto klidně a prohlédl si ji od hlavy k patě.

„Naruto," dostalo se mu stejné odpovědi.

„Máš škrábnutí na tvé čelence," poukázal jednou ruku na její čelo, kde všechny čtyři vlnky byly přeškrtnuté jako znak nukenina.

„Opravdu?" hraně se podivila, „asi o větev jsem se tam škrábla."

„To mě mrzí, můžu ti sehnat takovouto, chceš?" ukázal s úsměvem na svou čelenku.

„Takže tvá nabídka stále platí jo? Stačilo tě opravdu vyhledat?"

„Řekl jsem v Listové, ale pokud jsi to nemohla vydržet," pokrčil rameny a pousmál se ještě více, „tohle je Ameyuri Ringo, bývalá členka Sedmi šermířů," řekl směrem ke svému týmu a Ameyuri vycenila zuby v úsměv.

„Myslím, že máš hodně co vysvětlovat," shrnula to Nonō a ukázala svému týmu, že obrana není potřeba.

Na to jen Naruto mávnul rukou, vysvětlování je to, co dělá furt a za ten výraz staříka Hokageho to vždy stálo. „Jak dlouho jsi váhala nad tím, než to z toho mechu sebereš?"

„Vzala jsem to hned," přiznala Ameyuri, „ale trvalo mi dlouho, než jsem to zkusila."

„Nechala si to na poslední chvíli hm? Byla to tvoje poslední záchrana, vyzkoušela si to jen proto, že už to bylo jedno co?" zeptal se Naruto smutně a jeho výraz o tom vypovídal své.

„Nic takového!" ohradila se Ameyuri rychle, „nejsem zbabělec, použila jsem to, jakmile jsem začala věřit v tvá slova."

„Takže můžu mít pravdu?" zůstal Naruto překvapen.

„Nejspíše ne, ale je lepší v to věřit, než v to, co jsem věřila já."

„Ať se tu děje, co se děje, Ameyuri Ringo půjde s námi jedině s pouty a Naruto, můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč se spolčuješ s nukeniny!" dostala ze sebe Nonō naštvaně.

„Hej, když jsem ji potkal, nukenin nebyla," zamumlal Naruto, „a i kdyby, nukenin je taky člověk, to že si odškrtneš znak z vesnice, z tebe neudělá zvíře a ani to, že si obrousíš zuby na žraloka."

„Varuji tě, Naruto!" zavrčela Ameyuri, ale Naruto se nad tím jenom pousmál.

„A navíc, náš úkol byl zjistit informace ne? Tady vidíte, že také něco umím," pověděl vítězně Naruto a sledoval jejich pohledy, ať už zjistili cokoliv, věděl, že našel lepšího informátora a to ani nechtěl, „a abyste měli klid, svážu ji ruce."

„Svázat jo? Tak mladý a už máš rád takovéto věci?" pozvedla obočí Ameyuri.

„Eh?" podivil se Naruto.

„Co vás v té akademii učí," zakroutila hraně zklamaně hlavou.

„Rozhodně ne jak si brousit zuby," utrousil Naruto, „a teď drž, ať tě to nebolí," pověděl s provazem v ruce.

„Svaž ji pořádně," řekl ještě Kabuto a Naruto nad tím jenom mávnul rukou, proč nikdo nemůže vzít za pravdu jeho slovo?

„Je ti lépe?" zeptal se přitom, co zavazoval jeden z těch uzlů, z kterých se nemělo dostat.

„Sto chuninů bych asi teď neporazila, ale lék zabral, za to jsem ti zavázaná," pověděla Ameyuri s milejším úsměvem, s takovým kde nebyla vidět její krvežíznivost.

„Na mé hlídce prostě nebude nikdo umírat," slíbil si Naruto tím, že si to řekl nahlas, bylo to pošetilé, jednoho dne se tak jistě stane, ale prozatím by to tak mohlo fungovat.

***

Bylo mu jasné, že když přijdou k bráně, bude velké pozdvižení, ale ani on nečekal, že to bude až tak hrozné… tak hrozné, že když se dostali na dohled k bráně, objevilo se před nimi asi šest členů ANBU nebo Rootu, možná obojího dohromady.

„Nonō Yakushi vezmeme si vašeho vězně sebou," pověděl jeden z nich a přistoupil blíž.

„Tak to prr," zkrotil je Naruto a udělal krok dopředu, „chtějte, co chcete, ale ji vám nevydám."

„Genine Uzumaki, odstupte od vězně," ozval se znovu ten samý člověk a když chtěl natáhnout ruku, Naruto vytáhl kunai a namířil ho tam, kde stáli ANBU.

„Tu větu zopakuji jen jednou, odstu-."

„A já to řeknu taky jen jednou, ne!" zakřičel, a když viděl, že ANBU před ním zvedají meče, okamžitě se postavil do obranné pozice, ať je Ameyuri jakákoliv, nedovolí, aby ji vyslýchal Ibiki, ne před tím, než se to dozví stařík Hokage. Usmál se ale nad tím, že nebyl sám, po jeho levé straně se objevila Matsuri se svou látkou a na pravé straně byl Sasuke, mohl to být bastard a to všechno, ale za ten rok, co jsou spolu v týmu a za ten rok, co mu všichni říkali, že spolupráce je důležitá, postavil se vždy na stranu svých parťáků, možná jenom proto, aby ukázal, že se nebojí, možná aby zaujmul, ale vždy se postavil.

Nonō i Kabuto dále stáli na svých místech, oba jako členové ANBU, který mají jen jakýsi důchod, chtěli tohle vyřešit diplomaticky.

„Podle povolení od samotného Hokageho můžeme použít donucovací sílu."

Na to Naruto chtěl něco odseknout, ale někdo se před ním objevil v kouři.

„Nechtěl bych být ten, kdo bude říkat ‚Hokage-sama použili jsme donucovací prostředky na Naruta Uzumakiho' nebojím se mnoho věcí, ale myslím si, že bych nepřežil ani deset vteřin proti nepříčetnému Profesorovi," pověděla postava před ním se znakem Uchiha na zádech.

„Bratře," pověděl Sasuke a stále stál v obranné pozici.

„Jsem rád, že jsi dorazil v pořádku," pověděl Shisui.

„Jak jsi věděl, že přicházíme?" přidal ještě Sasuke.

„Karin-san byla tak laskavá a oznámila mě a dalším, že přicházíte s někým novým, prý ji bylo jasné, že vaše kontrola u brány nepůjde hladce."

„Dalším?" ozval se s úsměvem Naruto, miloval, když lidé stáli při něm a podporovali ho, byl to ten pocit, po kterém toužil celý svůj život.

„Přesně tak," ozval se hlas třetího Hokageho s třemi ANBU vedle sebe, „Naruto? Těším se na tvé vyprávění," podotkl Sandaime s výrazem ‚proč já' a přikázal zmizet všem ostatním ANBU, kteří nebyli s ním, „tým 7 běžte si užít den volna, zítra ráno chci slyšet hlášení, Naruto ty půjdeš se mnou. Teď!"

„Jasně, staříku," dal si Naruto vesele ruce za hlavu, „pojď Ameyuri, stařík má dobré oplatky, zvu tě," dodal ještě a mrknul na jednoho z členů ANBU s fialovými vlasy, který se lehce zasmál dívčím hlasem.

***

„Tak spusť, Naruto," pověděl Sandaime Hokage, když si sedl do své kanceláře a otočil se na centrum jeho pravidelné bolesti hlavy, nikoho jiného než Naruta.

„Bylo, nebylo… kdysi dávno, šel Naruto lesem," začal Naruto vyprávět pohádkovým stylem a dělal, že nevnímá hihňání, které se ozvalo po místnosti, „promiň, staříku Hokage," usmál se, když si všiml unaveného výrazu na tváři Hokageho a tak si odkašlal a začal znova, „před třemi měsíci jsem potkal zde Ameyuri při jejím úkolu odstranění nukeninů Mlžné, naše setkání skončilo tím, že si o mně myslí, že jsem idiot," promluvil Naruto s úsměvem a to už donutilo k úsměvu i staříka, „nakonec jsem zjistil, že je vážně nemocná a jediný lék, co ji pomůže je pouze u nás v Listové nebo v kabely, kterou máme my jako tým 7, jelikož jsem nechtěl, aby zemřela, podal jsem ji lék a s přáním všeho dobrého, jsem odešel. Ameyuri se na naší cestě zpátky rozhodla, že se přidá k nám a já rozhodl, že je to dobrý nápad."

„Ameyuri Ringo, pokud mě má mysl nešálí, nepamatuji si, že byste byla nukeninem, na rozdíl od vašich dvou kolegů."

„Od minulého týdne se to změnilo, Mlžná si myslí, že jsem zemřela na svou nemoc a předpokládám, že bude lepší, když si to tak budou myslet i nadále."

„Rozumím," pověděl Sandaime, „ten lék, byl to ten samý, díky kterému je Shin v pořádku?" otočil se teď s otázkou na Naruta.

„Přesně ten," odkýval mu to Naruto.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že na ten lék přišla tvoje rodina, nebudu ani jednomu z vás účtovat jeho použití, příště ale Naruto takové věci rozhodují lékaři."

„Jestli si myslíš, že budu nechávat lidi umírat na misích, kterých se budu účastnit, tak mě můžeš rovnou nechávat doma," překřížil si Naruto ruce na hrudi ve všeříkajícím gestu.

Sandaime si na to jen povzdechl, ale nic na to neříkal, Naruto byl prostě takový a on v hloubi své duše ani nechtěl, aby se měnil. „Pokud budu chtít jen uvažovat, že vás tu nechám pobývat, setkáte se s místním mistrem na výslechy."

„Ibiki, hm? Ten člověk už má celkem slušnou pověst."

„Hokage-sama, prosím o svolení vést tento výslech sám," odkašlal si Naruto a řekl to, co neslušněji uměl, což samozřejmě bylo asi poprvé v životě.

„Naruto? Mám prozkoušet i tebe, jestli nejsi špeh?" zeptal se Sandaime s malým úsměvem.

„Hej, taky dokážu říct Hokage-sama když chci."

„Je vidět, že jsi ještě nechtěl," dostalo se mu odpovědi od staříka, „a tvé svolení se zamítá."

„Nevěříš mi?" zeptal se uraženě Naruto.

„Nevěřím v tvé schopnosti, to je něco jiného, Naruto."

„Nesnáším diplomatické odpovědi," zamumlal Naruto stále s rukama na prsou, „v tom případě žádám o svolení, aby se ten výslech konal u nás doma a já mohl být přítomen."

„Co máš za lubem?" naklonil hlavu Sandaime.

„Chci mít jistotu," pověděl pevně Naruto a bez mrknutí se díval staříkovi do očí.

„Povolení uděleno," řekl jen s povzdechem Hokage, „Medvěde," otočil se na jednoho z ANBU, „dojdi pro Ibikiho a Inoichiho, ať se dostaví do sídla Uzumaki."

Na to se jen Naruto podíval vítězně na všechny.

„Jestli v tom bude nějaký hloupý žert, Naruto, zakážu v Ichiraku ramen podávat ti cokoliv a ještě bude celý tvůj tým dělat jen mise úrovně D, jak to oznámíš Sasukemu a Kabutovi, nechám na tobě."

„Žádný žert," odkýval to rychle Naruto, teď už stačí to jen nějak domyslet, ale Karin něco vymyslí, Karin vždy něco vymyslela, a proto ji také tolik obdivoval.

***

Bylo to asi hodinu poté a Naruto seděl na pohovce v jejich obývacím pokoji, místa tam bylo dost pro všechny, co přijdou a stačilo tam jen připravit židli, na kterou si bude moct sednout Ameyuri a bylo vše dokonalé. Karin ležela opřená o něj, jak to dělala vždy a tak to nepřišlo už ani nikomu divné, tentokrát to ale nebylo kvůli tomu, že ji Naruto uklidňoval svou klidnou čakrou, ale tím, že jejich plán na tom záležel. Karin ani Naruto nebyli hlupáci, aby si mohli říct, že se v pohodě dá oklamat hrstka ANBU, Sandaime Hokage, Ibiki-san a Inoichi-san, ale také nebyli takový zbabělci, aby to přesto nezkusili, oni se dozvědí pravdu, kterou chtějí, o tom ani na chvíli nezauvažoval.

„Inoichi-san," přivítal okamžitě prvního člověka, který přišel, „jakpak se má Ino?"

Inoichi se na Naruta jen překvapeně podíval. „Nevěděl jsem, že jste přátelé… co se jí dojít zeptat?"

„My nejsme přátelé, jen bývalí spolužáci," objasnil to Naruto, „a myslím, že kdybych se tam ukázal, dokázal bych akorát to, že bych dostal květináčem."

Na to se jen Inoichi krátce zasmál. „Ino i její přátelé Shikamaru a Chōji se společně rozhodli, že nebudou se pokoušet splnit tento rok finální výstupní test. Jejich sensei Iruka jim ukázal, co vše jste v testu měli vy a že tento rok bude ještě těžší a jelikož nikdo z nich nepředpokládal, že by byl na stejné úrovni, jak někteří z vás, co ukončili akademii minulý rok, tak se rozhodli takhle."

„Moudré," souhlasil Naruto, „kdybych netrénoval dva roky v kuse, neměl bych nejmenší šanci na složení té zkoušky."

„Kvůli tomu tu ale nejsme," ozval se Ibiki svým hlubokým hlasem, „začneme okamžitě, nejsem zvyklý dělat nějaké pokusy mimo svou kancelář."

A tak se stalo, Ameyuri byla posazena na židli, před ní se postavil Inoichi a položil ji ruku na hlavu, ANBU stáli u únikových východů, tedy u dvou oken a jedněch dveří a Sandaime se jenom s povzdechem posadil na pohovku, kterou měl sám pro sebe. Ibiki pokládal otázky, které zjišťovaly její touhu uškodit Listové, obyvatel v ní, jestli je špeh, jestli má nějaké skryté plány, jestli její touha zůstat v Konoze je opravdová a dalších desítky otázek, sem tam se zeptal Inoichi, sem tam se zeptal i Hokage a tak to pokračovalo několik minut.

Karin se stále opírala o něj a kdykoliv zazněla lež, jemně a nenápadně do něj drbnula a Naruto chápal, Inoichi byl možná mistr v oboru, stejně jako jím byl třeba Fū, ale na Karin neměl nikdo z nich, jakákoliv lež a byla ihned odhalená. Nebylo nic, co by nepoznala a také proto, to bylo největší tajemství, které věděli jen oni dva, neřekli to ani jednomu z jejich přátel, nebylo to z nedostatku důvěry, ale Karin si přála, aby tohle tajemství zůstalo jen v rodině a tak to i zůstalo.

„Chceš se zeptat na něco i ty Naruto? Když sis tohle přál?" zeptal se Hokage poté, co otázky skončily.

„Hm?" zvednul hlavu Naruto, „ne," utrousil, „nemám žádné otázky, já jsem Ameyuri věřil, že nám nechce ublížit, tohle bylo jenom pro vás."

„Naruto," pověděl skoro až zoufale Hokage, „nemůžeš věřit každému, kdo ti slíbí, že bude hodný, jsme shinobi… lež a přetvářka je bohužel našim úkolem."

„To druhé chápu až moc dobře," odfrkl si Naruto, „a myslím, že hodně lidí by o tom mohlo vyprávět nebo ne?"

„Co tím chceš naznačit?" zeptal se překvapeně Sandaime.

„Já?" hrál také překvapeného Naruto, „vůbec nic," nebude tu přece povídat o tom, že ví, že mu tu každý lže a nikdo neřekne pravdu o jeho rodičích, o Kuramě v něm a tak podobně. To, že mu lže celá vesnice, samozřejmě věděl, proto také věřil jen těm, které schválila Karin a podle toho, co se dozvěděl od ní, Ameyuri mu nechce ublížit, jestli mu nebude později ani lhát, to se dozví časem, „každopádně já Ameyuri věřím, co děláte vy, už mě netrápí."

Na to si Sadaime Hokage musel znovu povzdechnout, Naruto byl úplně jiný člověk od té doby, co vyšel na tu osudovou cestu po okolních zemích a už to nebylo tak lehké jako předtím. „Ameyuri Ringo, jelikož jsme z vašich pravd a polopravd zjistili, že neplánujete ublížit Listové, můžu vám nabídnout místo chunina v našich řadách a po dobu dvou let, kdy budete pod kontrolou, vám budu moct nabídnout i hodnost jounina, pokud splníte zkoušky, přijímáte?"

„Ne," řekla Ameyuri s úsměvem, kdy ji byly vidět všechny žraločí zuby.

„Ne?" zeptal se Sandaime.

„Neplánuji tu být shinobi, nepotřebuji jako jeden z nejsilnějších shinobi Mlžné plnit mise úrovně C a být poroučena někým, kdo je stokrát slabší než já. Nebudeme se ani bavit o tom, že každou misi bych byla špehována, jestli nedělám něco, co nemám, jestli mě tu plánujete nechat, budu normálním civilistou."

„A když budete potřebovat peníze?"

„Nechtějte mě rozesmát, Hokage-sama, nevím jak je to tady u vás, ale já mám dostatek peněz, aby potomci mých potomků nemuseli nikdy nic dělat, všechny moje poslední mise byly úrovně S nebo A, nepotřebuji si tedy tímto způsobem vydělávat a boje k životu taky nepotřebuji, právě jsem obelstila smrt, není důvod ji jít hned naproti."

„S tím budu moc nakonec souhlasit… pod jednou podmínkou," zvedl Sandaime jeden prst, „jestli se někdy něco přihodí a Listová bude napadena, chci mít jistotu, že budete bránit tuto vesnici jako kterýkoliv jiný ninja."

„Přijímám."

„V tom případě si najděte hotel či byt a přijďte mi říct, kde vás najdu."

„Rozumím."

„A nyní mě omluvte, čeká mě práce," rozloučil se Hokage, zamával Narutovi a společně se všemi ostatními zmizel v kouři.

„Měla bych ti poděkovat, že to šlo tak lehce," zvedla se ze židle Ameyuri a usmála se mile na oba Uzumaki.

„Nepotřebuji žádné díky," odmávl to Naruto a také se usmál.

„A co je to, co potřebuješ? Peníze? Trénink? Jutsu?" zajímala se Ameyuri, „mám toho hodně, vyber si, co potřebuješ a pokud to bude v mých silách, ráda ti to vrátím."

„Něco, co chci, jsi nevyjmenovala, je to to samé, co chci i po ostatních," pověděl Naruto a usmál se na šťastnou Karin.

„A to je?"

„Aby si byla šťastná, život se neměří počtem jutsu, ani počtem peněz, mým měřítkem je radost lidí, buď šťastná a tím jsme si kvit."

„Myslím, že tohle ti můžu slíbit," přistoupila Ameyuri k němu a podala mu ruku a Naruto nebyl ten, co by ji nestisknul.

***

„Jsem nejlepší!," ozvalo se ve dveřích jejich domu od nadšené Tayuyi.

„Já ti říkal, ať to nepřeháníš s tím cukrem, pak to takhle dopadá," ozval se Naruto zpoza svých informačních ninja karet, které měl rozházené po stole.

„Dneska mě nevyprovokuješ, protože jsem úžasná," vyslabikovala poslední slovo a skočila mu skoro až na klín.

„Kde už jsem to slyšel," hraně se zamyslel Naruto a s povzdechem sledoval svou práci, která se zase prodlouží, „už vím! Povídáš to skoro každý den."

„Dneska je k tomu ale důvod, stala jsem se chuninem!" pověděla s naprostou blažeností.

„Gratuluju," usmál se Naruto, „kdo vyhrál?"

„Hej! To nebylo hezký, říkáš, jako kdybych neměla šanci na vítězství!"

„Tak kdo?"

„Torune," přiznala nakonec, „ale to nic nemění na tom, že jsem mohla vyhrát, nemůžeš hned říct, že na to nemám!"

„Torune jo? Budu mu muset tedy dojít popřát, jistě odvedl skvělý výkon, už na to měl minulý rok, to je pravda, ale někdo musel také ovládnout letošní ročník," povídal Naruto a dělal, že nevnímal zamračený výraz na tváři své nejspíše nejlepší kamarádky, bylo ale těžké tvrdit, která je jeho srdci nejblíže. Nakonec se ale usmál, pořádně Tayuyu obejmul a bylo vidět, že ji překvapil, pak ale po chvilce ze svého objetí odstoupil a dal ji pusu na čelo, „věděl jsem, že to dokážeš, jen mě mrzí, že jsem to nemohl vidět, bylo by krásné být u toho a vidět tvé štěstí na vlastní oči."

„Děkuji," usmála se na něj také a obejmula ho tentokrát ona, „před pár lety bych netipovala, že budu ani ninjou a teď jsem chuninem, děkuji ti za vše."

„Děkuj jenom sobě, jsi strůjcem svého vlastního štěstí."

„To neznamená, že na tom nemáš ohromný podíl."

„Možná ano, možná ne, kdo ví," pokrčil rameny šťastně, „běž to oznámit holkám, já dokončím tohle," ukázal na karty, „a pak dojdu zaregistrovat nějaké místo, kde bychom to mohli oslavit, uděláme ti ohromnou oslavu, kdy jindy pořádně oslavovat, než to, že se někdo stal chuninem chvíli před svými narozeninami?"

„To není nut-," víc ale nestačila říct, protože měla prst na ústech.

„O tomhle se nebudeme bavit, jsi přece nejlepší a úžasná, od nás obyčejných se ti musí dostávat takovýchto věcí."

„V tom případě chci oslavu v cukrárně!" vyskočila na nohy a zamířila oznámit tuhle novinu všem ostatním, „hory čokolády, moučníků a všeho kolem!"

„Chudák Gama-chan," povzdechl si nad tím, jak jeho žabí peněženka utrpí a bude zase prázdná, ale co, on ji vždy nějak naplní, to je to, co dělal pořád a v takovýchto případech i velmi rád.

***

„Ameyuri?" zeptal se Naruto, poté co si nechal od Karin říct, kde ji najde, těžko by čekal, že bude sedět na vrcholku skály, kde byly hlavy Hokagů takhle brzo ráno v mlze… ale když nad tím takhle přemýšlel, možná to bylo dost očividné.

„Hm?" ozvalo se od ní, aniž by se otočila.

„Chybí ti domov?" nezačal ani tím, proč jsem přišel, protože tohle ho zajímalo.

„Nestýská se mi po nikom, jestli se ptáš na tohle," pověděla po chvilce a Naruto mlčel a čekal, jestli ještě něco přidá a tak se i stalo, „ale bylo to tam jiné, takže mi to možná i chybí," připustila, „člověk tam měl přirozený respekt, každý tam věděl, že mu dokážu pomoci ale i případně pořádně pokazit život, všichni měli úctu, každý mě zdravil a kdybych chtěla, nechali by mi postavit sochu nebo zámek," ušklíbla se, „tady ze mě mají lidé jenom panickou hrůzu a nevylezou ani z domu, když jsem poblíž a to se nebavím támhle o ní," ukázala Ameyuri někam a Naruto vytušil, že tam někde bude stát nějaký ANBU.

„Chtěla by si zpět?" zeptal se a přisedl si k ní.

„Ne, mám jeden důvod tu zůstat."

„Který?" zajímal se okamžitě Naruto.

„To je na tobě, aby si to zjistil," zašklebila se na něj pobaveně, „je to přece tvoje práce ne?"

„Nejspíš," připustil Naruto.

Po tomto se mezi nimi rozprostřelo ticho a překvapivě nebylo ani nepříjemné, bylo vidět, že si Ameyuri mlhu užívá a Naruto i když by to nikdo do něj neřekl, si užíval chvilku klidu.

„Proč jsi přišel?"

„Potřebuji od tebe pomoct."

„To bude jistě zajímavý," usmála se hravě, „poslouchám."

„Říká se mi to blbě a ještě hůře se o to prosí, ale potřeboval bych půjčit nějaké peníze," dostal ze sebe těžce Naruto.

„Na co?"

„Kamarádka co se mnou bydlí, se stala chuninem a za pár dní bude mít narozeniny, chtěl bych jí splnit její sen."

„A to je?"

„Koncert jenom pro ni," řekl klidně Naruto, jako kdyby to byla jednoduchá věc a pro ně asi byla, „chci zaručit, že přijde mnoho lidí a všichni budou poslouchat jejímu umění, jenom ona sama uprostřed arény a stovky lidí co ji tleskají."

„Co za to?" zeptala se Ameyuri okamžitě.

„Všechny peníze, co na tom vydělám."

„Nechci peníze, mám jich dost."

„A co chceš?" zeptal se už trochu nervózněji Naruto.

„Kdo ví," pokrčila rameny, „když přijdeš smlouvat, měl by si mít nějakou nabídkou podle toho, jakou osobnost ten dotyčný má, jsi tu a já něco za to chci, nabídni mi něco, co mě zaujme, nebo nic nezískáš."

Naruto se tedy znovu ponořil do ticha, bylo těžké na základě pár informaci stvořit profil člověka a jeho přání, ale nebylo to nemožné, kdyby aspoň věděl, co je ta jedna věc, co ji tu skoro doslova drží.

„Můžu zařídit, aby si nemusela bydlet v hotelu," řekl po chvíli.

„A kdepak bych bydlela?"

„Znám člověka, co dokáže naše sídlo rozšířit o prostor, který by patřil tobě, nebo na našem pozemku ti postaví menší domek, nebude to sice žádný zámek…"

„Zajímavé, ale proč bych měnila bohatě vybavený pokoj za malý domek někdy na kraji vesnice?"

„Protože jsi stejná jako já," pověděl Naruto tiše, „miluješ být centrem pozornosti, ale nemáš ráda, když se na tebe dívají lidé jako na nějakou stvůru místo toho, aby tě braly jako člověka."

„Možná to tak je… a možná není."

„Vím o člověku, jehož kenjutsu je na velmi slušné úrovni, dokázal bych ti zařídit, abyste jste se mohli sejít."

„Nehledám přítele."

„On asi taky ne, jeho přítelkyně by asi nebyla tak chápavá," zasmál se Naruto, „myslel jsem tím, že si budeš moct zatrénovat s někým, kdo by měl být možná i nejlepší šermíř v Listové, máš ráda silné soupeře a někoho, kdo dokáže proti tobě stát jako rovný, tohle ti dokážu zařídit."

„Navíc s tím domkem?"

„Navíc s tím domkem," zopakoval a souhlasil Naruto.

„V tom případě sis zaručil nejlepší koncert, který kdy Listová viděla," pousmála se Ameyuri nakonec a podala mu ruku na uzavření dohody, všechno šlo tak, jak si přála, kdo by to byl řekl, že nakonec Zabuza mohl mít pravdu.


	13. Pochopení

„Jsem rád, že jste se všichni dostavili," pověděl Hokage, když před ním stály týmy šest až devět, „ještě jednou gratuluji těm, co dosáhli titulu chunina, děláte svou vesnici i mě osobně pyšného," usmál se na všechny Sandaime a pak přešel k vážnějšímu tématu, „vzhledem k tomu, že nejbližší chuninská zkouška bude až za půl roku, je potřebné pozměnit týmy tak, aby ti co neměli možnost stát se chuininy stále mohli operovat se svým týmem, proto budou následující úpravy týmů. Tým šest pod vedením Yamata se bude skládat ze Shina, Saie, Matsuri a Toruneho. Dohled bude mít stále Danzō Shimura, připravte se na základní výcvik ANBU. Tým sedm se stále bude skládat z Naruta, Kabuta a Sasukeho, do jejich týmu přibude Karin. Tento tým bude bez senseie a vedoucí všech misí bude Kabuto Yakushi. Týmu devět bude na misích velet chunin Tayuya, její tým se kromě ní bude skládat z Fū, Sakury a Shina Aburameho, nějaké otázky?"

„Proč odešli jounin-senseiové?" zeptala se Tayuya, asi se stále necítila na to, že by velela týmu.

„Nonō Yakushi jako sensei týmu 7 bude mít dlouhodobou misi. Shibi Aburame byl pouze dočasný sensei a vrací se zpět do služeb jounina. Kurenai Yūhi bude stále váš sensei, ale jelikož stále touží být občasný učitel na akademii, je zbytečné, aby dále chodila na mise, když je může vést chunin."

„Rozumím," pokývala Tayuya hlavou.

„Toto rozřazení je dočasné, až začnou chuninské zkoušky, pokusím se to vymyslet tak, aby každý z vás měl šanci je podstoupit," pověděl a všichni ti, co ještě byli geninové, pokývali hlavou, „Tým šest nyní můžete odejít, venku si vás převezme Yamato a řekne vám co a jak, tým sedm a devět prosím zůstanou."

A tak se stalo, z dvanácti mladých shinobi tu zůstalo pouze osm.

„Doufám, že nikdo z vás nemá problém nad tím, kdo bude vést váš tým," podíval se po ostatních a nikdo neměl námitky. Nebyl důvod. Všichni z jeho domu včetně Sasukeho věděli o schopnostech Kabuta a to, že má hodnost minimálně chunina jen ne oficiální cestou a s Tayuyou určitě mít také nikdo problém nebude. Svou hodnost si obhájila a jako potvrzení má na to vestu a Shino jako nováček v tomto týmu vždy uměl logicky uvažovat a nikdy nezpochybnit hodnost. „Výborně tedy, můžete jít, dojděte si zítra pro nějakou misi, pro dnešek si vezměte volno," na to se všichni uklonili a zamířili ke dveřím, ale ne všem to bylo dovoleno, „Naruto, ty prosím zůstaň na chvilku."

„Staříku?" zeptal se Naruto, když zůstali jen oni dva.

„Je všechno v pohodě?"

„Proč by nebylo?" usmál se Naruto.

„Nonō odchází na dlouhou dobu pryč, tak jsem se chtěl zeptat, jak se cítíš."

„Matka je jounin, bylo by hloupé předpokládat, že bude vždy u mě, když to nedokázala má pravá máma. Nemůžu tedy očekávat, že to dokáže Nonō," řekl Naruto klidně, „její úkol je určitě důležitý, Kabuto se postará o náš tým."

Sandaime si jenom povzdechl. „Jak rád bych ti řekl vše, co chceš slyšet, ale nemůžu."

„To je v pohodě… já zvykl jsem si."

„To jsem nikdy ale nechtěl," přišel další povzdech.

„Mám ve vaše schopnosti a rozhodnutí důvěru, Hokage-sama," přestoupil Naruto na lepší oslovení, „proto jej respektuji a nepoužívám své znalosti, abych si tyto věci zjistil. Myslím, že bych dokázal zjistit, kdo skutečně byli mí rodiče, jestli se mě zbavili nebo mě milovali, ale mám úctu a tak to nedělám."

„Věř mi, že tě milovali a nikdy si nenech namluvit opak," pověděl Sandaime smutně ale rozhodně.

„Ale to jsou jenom slova že? Nikdy mi to nebude moct nikdo dokázat a vždy to bude jen ‚věř tomu' že?"

„Mrzí mě to, ale více povědět opravdu nemůžu."

„Jak jsem řekl, chápu to, snad nikdy v životě se nedostanu do situace, kdy budu muset zadržovat takovéto informace, jistě to není lehké," pověděl Naruto s výrazem smutku, který se člověk snažil překrýt maskou, „pokud to bude vše, mohu jít?"

„Ještě jedna věc. Můj syn Asuma se vrátil do vesnice. Poradil jsem mu, jak tě najít, bude tě dále cvičit ve větrných technikách a v tom, co umí nejlépe, ve větrných čepelích. Bude si chtít vzít nějaký tým příští rok nebo ten poté, do té doby, když nebude mít misi, ti bude občasně k dispozici."

„Rozumím a děkuji," a s tím Naruto odešel a nechal Hokageho samotného. Samotného a s plnou hlavou myšlenek. Myšlenek typu, proč se Naruto musel stát takhle pozorným, proč to Minato nevyřešil jinak a hlavně proč vůbec ten titul Hokageho pořád drží.

Uběhlo několik dní, než se Sarutobi Asuma objevil na prahu jejich domu a vyzval ho k tréninku. Za těch několik dní se také změnilo pár věcí, vedle chrámu Uzumaki se objevil nový domek, kde svůj klid našla Ameyuri.

„Otec mě požádal, abych tě trénoval, nemám moc času, ale jeho přání budu respektovat," řekl Asuma těsně před tím, než si zapálil cigaretu.

„Děkuji, Asuma-san," pověděl Naruto.

„Nevím, co otec plánoval nebo co se mu honí v hlavě, ale prý jsi měl nějaký dodatečný trénink s jiným uživatelem větrných technik."

„Ano. Danzō-sama se ujal mého tréninku."

Na to si jen Asuma odfrkl, bylo vidět, jaké jsou jejich vzájemné sympatie. „V tom případě doufám, že to stálo za to, Danzō nikdy nebyl typ člověka, co by si svou ‚laskavost' později nevybral zpět."

„Nebyla mi činěna žádná laskavost."

„Jak myslíš, kluku, jak myslíš," nevěřil mu Asuma samozřejmě ani slovo, „ukaž mi tedy tvůj Fūton: Shinkūjin, a dáme si maličký souboj."

Naruto tak okamžitě udělal, pro dnešek se ale rozhodl jít s tím, že si pomocí větrné čakry vylepšil rovnou dva kunaie, jeden do každé ruky, protože s jedním by neměl moc šanci. Stačilo dvakrát malinko fouknout s větrnou čakrou a v rukách držel dvě jakési šavle větrné čakry. Pozoroval jak Asuma bere své upravené boxery a napouští je také čakrou, věděl toho o Asumovi hodně a tak samozřejmě věděl, že nemá šanci vyhrát.

„Zaútočím první, ať máš větší naději," řekl Asuma a rozběhl se ohromnou rychlostí přímo na Naruta, který se proti vodorovnému seku stačil sotva skrčit a proti výpadu zamířenému na jeho břicho jen tak strčit svůj upravený kunai. „Dobrý prvotní reflex," řekl Asuma, „ale to na dlouhou bitvu nestačí," a to byla poslední slova, která uslyšel, než musel uskočit a další ránu blokovat. Vsadil by se, že kdyby měl v ruce obyčejný kunai, tahle rána by ho přesekla. To nic neměnilo na tom, že síla úderu byla tak velká, že ho to vykolejilo, že padnul málem na zadek. Asuma ho nechal připravit a pak zaútočil znova. Úder provedený na jeho hlavu a Naruto snažíce se to bránit, už opravdu skončil na zadku. Asuma zase jen počkal a tentokrát Naruto stihnul vyblokovat tři útoky, jednomu se vyhnout, než skončil zase jen na svém pozadí.

Naruto na to jen zavrčel a znovu se postavil, tentokrát přivolal ale čtyři klony, každý se svou vlastní soupravou větrných čepelí a zaútočil sám jako první. Provedl jak útok zepředu, tak s pomocí klonů ze všech ostatních stran a donutil poprvé Asumu k útěku, respektive k výskoku. Na to ale čekal Narutův klon a vyskočil tak, aby mohl seknout Asumu jedním z mečů, než se k tomu ale dostal, Asuma vykopl ve vzduchu pravou nohu a klon zmizel v kouři, pak mu stačilo jen zamířit dolů a vyhodit své boxery a Naruto i klonové museli uskočit a tak Asuma dopadl zpět na své místo, vzal si své boxery a zase vyčkával. Nebylo to ale nijak dlouho, než se znovu Asuma rozběhl a Narutovy klony udělaly to, co měly, pokryly svého stvořitele a Naruto měl pár sekund na úskok a vymyšlení taktiky, než kouř zmizel.

Asuma ale dlouho nečekal. Když viděl, že Naruto nic nedělá, rozběhl se znovu na něj, teď ale mnohem větší rychlostí, než kdykoliv předtím a oběma svými boxery zaútočil z vrchu opět na Narutovu hlavu. Než stačil Naruto něco udělat, cítil divný pocit a najednou se objevil někde jinde, jako kdyby ho někdo ohromnou rychlostí někam odhodil a když se podíval kolem sebe, zjistil, že stojí na střeše domu, který byl postaven pro Ameyuri. Poté co se podíval na zahradu, ale viděl, jak Ameyuri blokuje Asumův útok svými meči. Svou silou také Asumu přetlačila a jedním pořádným kopnutím ho poslala asi dvacet metrů pryč. Asuma udělal kotrmelec dozadu a opět stál na nohou, ale nebyl sám, vedle něj se objevila postava ANBU s fialovými vlasy a vytaženou katanou, Naruto okamžitě vyskočil a objevil se vedle Ameyuri.

„Tohle nebyl týmový souboj? Jenom jsem se vyměnila se svým partnerem," zazubila se na ně Ameyuri a pobaveně sledovala výraz na tváři člena ANBU i Asumy.

„Jste civilista, Ameyuri Ringo jako taková nemůžete zasahovat do záležitostí ninjů," pověděl ženský hlas schovaný za maskou.

„Ale no tak, jen jsem chtěla tady pánovi ukázat, jaké to je, když bojuje proti někomu, koho nemá šanci porazit, když si člověk dovoluje na děti, musí počítat, že můj nějaký dospělý nakope pozadí."

Asuma zamračeně sledoval cigaretu na zemi a setřel si kapku krve z roztrženého rtu. Nevěděl, co se děje, ale už dlouho neviděl nikoho, kdo by se vyměnil s cizím člověkem, zablokoval takový úder a poslal ho k zemi takovým protiúderem.

„Hej teď je to dva proti dvěma, já tady s Narutem proti vám dvěma… i když to by nebylo fér, dovolím vám přinést třetího či klidně čtvrtého ať je to vyrovnanější," navrhla s úšklebkem Ameyuri a poté, co schovala své meče Kiba, rozježila Narutovi vlasy, na což se jen Naruto uculil.

„Ameyuri, její přítel je ten nejlepší šermíř v Listové," poukázal nahlas Naruto a usmíval se nad jistě překvapeným výrazem Yūgao. Věděl, že ví něco, co nemá, ale Kabuto na tohle byl machr a měl informace opravdu o všem nebo aspoň o většině.

„Opravdu? Takže tři lidé proti mně by mohlo být férové? Víš, že jsem hodně dobrá," utrousila Ameyuri.

„Nevím, co děláte na půdě Listové, ale-."

Asuma nestihl ani doříct svou větu, protože bylo vidět, že ho ani Amyeuri ani Naruto neposlouchají a mají nějakou svou debatu, což měli jenom proto, aby ho vyprovokovali nebo to aspoň tak tipoval.

„Asuma Sarutobi, máte na svou hlavu pěknou odměnu, 35 milionů? Uznám, že můžete být dobrý, ale já sem prostě takhle silná," odpověděla mu vesele Ameyuri, „a co ty? Umíš s tím máchat?" poukázala na katanu v rukou člena ANBU.

„Náš trénink je u konce, co jsem potřeboval, to jsem si zjistil. Nemám důvod bojovat zbytečné souboje a myslím, že mi někdo dluží odpovědi," a s tím Asuma zmizel. Naruto se nad tím jenom pousmál, tento člověk mohl mít takovouto odměnu, ale stejně se nezapojoval do věcí, které nebyly nutné.

„Ještě jeden zákrok proti shinobi nebo civilistům Listové a znovu se setkáte s Ibikim, tentokrát za jiných okolností," ozvala se Yūgao a také zmizela.

„To jsou v Listové všichni takový zbabělci?" otočila se vesele Ameyuri na Naruta.

„Asi se bojí tvých zubů," pokrčil Naruto rameny.

„Hlupáku."

Na to se jen Naruto krátce zasmál.

„Ta tvoje větrná technika," ukázala hlavou na jeho vytvořené meče, „jak dlouho vydrží?"

„Nezkoušel jsem to, vždy jsem je zrušil dříve, než bylo potřeba, mám slušnou zásobu čakry, tak před rokem to bylo pět minut, teď tak půl hodiny stoprocentně."

„Kolik dokážeš stvořit klonů?" pokračovala Ameyuri.

„Mám povoleno dvacet jedna," zamyslel se Naruto, „Hokage si přeje, abych je nepoužíval v ohromném množství, než mi bude alespoň dvanáct."

„Dvacet jedna?" podivila se a podívala se na něj, jako kdyby ho viděla poprvé v životě. Na jejím výrazu byl vidět údiv, překvapení, úšklebek a možná i poznání, „kdybys neměl to omezení…"

„Stovky," odpověděl klidně Naruto, možná by dodal i tisíc, ale nevěděl, co dokáže s pomocí Kuramy a nehodlal to ani zjišťovat.

„A to jsi takový žabař?" zeptala se nevěřícně, „probuď se," cvrnkla ho lehce do čela, „ten výpad, co jsi provedl, byl tak na úrovni B! Použít ho jinak, můžeš učinit **Mikazuki no Mai **nebo jak tomu tady říkáte, nějaký ten Tanec srpku měsíce a ten je jenom s obyčejnou zbraní na úrovni A, s těmi tvými větrnými to nechci ani tipovat."

„Nejsem žádný šermíř."

„To je očividné, to není nikdo z vás namyšlených, co máte větrnou čakru. Místo abyste bojovali jako šermíři, tak si vytvoříte ostří z prstů a při první příležitosti to vrazíte přes oko do mozku nebo tak," postěžovala si Ameyuri, „takový potencionál máš v sobě a soustředíš se na blbosti."

„Ono opravdu jde vytvořit ostří z prstu?" zeptal se překvapeně Naruto.

„Jako kdybych nic neříkala," povzdechla si a otočila se zpět ke svému domu, ke kterému pomalu vykročila, ale pak uslyšela písknutí a než stačila zareagovat inteligentně, jeden Naruto u ní byl zleva a jeho seknutí mířilo na krk, druhý Naruto zprava útočil na její bok a prostřední Naruto vertikálním úderem ze vzduchu mířil na její hlavu. Už se chtěla přeměnit s něčím, ale Narutové se zastavili v pohybu a tak to nebylo ani třeba. „Co to?" dostala ze sebe.

„Imitace **Mikazuki no Mai**," řekl Naruto a odvolal klony, „Ten s brýlemi," řekl Naruto, aby Ameyuri pochopila, že se jedná o Kabuta, „mi dal informaci, že ta členka ANBU je trénována právě v tomto stylu a v těchto technikách svým přítelem a tak jsem je poctil párkrát návštěvou. Pochybuji, že by o mně nevěděli, ale naučil jsem se od nich pohyby. Sice mi chybí asi tak desetkrát větší rychlost, větší koordinace klonů, jejich tvoření bez nějakých zbytečných průtahů, nemám ty jejich reakce na obranu nebo protiútoky, ale to, jak to vypadá, napodobit umím."

„Takže mají vztah učitel student? Kdo by to byl řekl, že v Listové jsou shinobi do takovýchto věcí," zazubila se na něj Ameyuri.

„Hej, já tě tady chtěl oslnit technikou a ty tady začneš probírat jejich milostný život?!"

Na to se jen Ameyuri zasmála a rozdrbala mu vlasy, což dělala až moc často. „Na chudáky geniny nebo idiotské chuniny by to bylo dobré, ale ostatní by se ti přemístili pryč nebo se tomu nějak vyhnuly a jednou ranou z tebe udělali potravu pro ryby. Jedině, že všechny tyhle tři Narutové byly jen návnady a ty jako pravý si čekal na to, co se stane a zareagoval jinak, pak by si měl možná i šanci na ty neidiotské chuniny."

„Ani jsem nečekal, že by někdy ze mě byl šermíř," zazubil se také Naruto.

„Nikdy neříkej nikdy, kdo ví, co ti budoucnost přinese," usmála se na něj a tentokrát už opravdu Ameyuri vyrazila domů nebo teda do budovy, která ji byla postavena, než ale prošla dveřmi, ještě jednou se otočila a podívala se na Naruta, který tam stále stál s větrnou čepelí v ruce, a usmála se. Před pár dny ještě tvrdila, že Zabuza mohl mít pravdu, teď tu pravdu už viděla stoprocentně. Bylo jasné, že nesouhlasila se všemi jeho názory v tomto subjektu, ale konečně viděla, že na tom opravdu něco bylo.

Asuma mohl být lenivý člověk, nemusel mít skoro žádnou chuť dělat věci mimo nutnost, ale vysvětlit věci dokázal. Naruto pochopil, jak zvýšit průraznost shurikenů, jak lépe házet vrhací předměty posílené větrné čakrou a tak dále. Až po těchto dalších tréninkových hodinách zjistil, jak ho Asuma šetřil první den. Celou dobu si myslel, že člověk vytvoří čepel z větrné čakry a hned má větrnou čepel na úrovni, jaká má být. Jak daleko byl od pravdy, zjistil tehdy, když proti sobě zkoušeli házet kunaie nebo shurikeny a ty Asumovou rozřízli ty jeho jako máslo. Dostalo se mu sice pochvaly, že větrnou čakru dokáže používat slušně, protože má za sebou trénink rozřezávání listů, ale k opravdové síle větrné čakry měl asi tak ještě dvacet let tréninku.

Asuma ale chtěl pomoci. Nevěděl, jestli to byla nějaké laskavost nebo proč, ale jednoho dne byl povolán do kanceláře Hokageho, kde kromě Asumy stál i Yamato. V tu chvíli mu bylo vysvětleno, že momentálně podstoupí trénink v rozseknutí vodopádu. Znělo to stejně divně tehdy, jako když si to říkal teď, ale opravdu mu Yamato pomocí svých technik udělal jakýsi vodopád a dokonce mohl použít třicet klonů najednou, aby se mu to povedlo a tak kdykoliv neměl misi a někdo z jouninů byl s ním, mohl jít krájet vodopád, sem tam s ním byl Asuma a povídal o větrné čakře, sem tam tu byl Kakashi s knížkou pro dospělé, někdy Yamato, prostě kdokoliv, kdo měl čas a měl povolení od staříka Hokageho.

Bylo jasné, že dál oni čtyři museli plnit mise, tomu se nevyhnuli. Kabuto jako velitel vybíral mise, kde byli užiteční, tedy mise, kde byl potřeba nalézt někdo, kdo se ztratil, bylo potřeba použít či vyhledat nějaké informace nebo zapadnout do nějakého místa a něco tam udělat.

Většina misí byla úrovně C a díky tomu, že měli Karin, nikdy nebyl problém někoho najít a s informacemi co Kabuto měl, se po pár dnech vždy vrátili z mise a nechali si zapsat další misi úrovně C splněnou. Byl to jednoduchý život, když byl náhodou někdo poraněn, Kabuto jej vyléčil, když někdo měl špatnou náladu, stačilo se podívat na Sasukeho hloupě vypadající výraz a hned měl lepší náladu, takže tým 7 pokračoval více než úspěšně směrem až k další chuninské zkoušce ale život nebyl tak jednoduchý, jak se předpokládalo.

Na dveře Hokageho kanceláře se ozvalo krátké zaklepání a do ticha se ozvalo jen tiché dále. Sandaime Hokage seděl opřený o svou židli a sledoval, jak ten koho si pozval, přišel přesně na čas.

„To nemyslíš vážně, sensei," ozval se ninja po Hokageho levici.

„Hokage-sama, přál jste si mě vidět?" zeptala se Karin uctivě s úklonem.

„Pojď dál a zavři prosím," řekl mile Sandaime a pak poukázal na židli před stolem, aby si Karin sedla. „Jirayo, tohle je Karin, Karin tohle je jeden ze tří Sanninů, Jiraya."

„Jiraya-sama," uklonila se Karin ze sedu i jemu.

„Zamítám," pověděl ihned až skoro rozčileně Jiraya, „byl jsem schopen přijmout někoho, ale ne dítě. Zešílel si sensei? Víš, o kom to mluvíme?"

„Karin-chan bude tvůj doprovod na tuto misi, její schopnosti jsou pro tuto misi nepostradatelné. Jsi můj student, tak snad dokážeš uchránit Karin při vašich cestách. Jestli ne, vezmi sebou Yamata nebo Kakashiho."

„Kolik jí je, devět? Tohle není válka, abychom pouštěli děti na takovéto mise!"

„Jestli mohu promluvit Jiraya-sama, bude mi tento týden jedenáct, nejsem už dítě."

„Budeš mít v tom případě Karin-chan velmi zvláštní dárek k narozeninám," usmál se smutně Hokage, „přál bych si to vyřešit jinak, abych tě ušetřil této mise a ty sis mohla pohodově užít narozeniny a chuninské zkoušky, ale nemáme nikoho jiného, kdo by tvůj úkol dokázal zastat. Nemohu tě do této mise ani nutit, ale bral bych jako osobní laskavost, kdyby si tuto misi přijala."

„Jak si přejete, Hokage-sama," odpověděla Karin.

„Pamatuješ si ještě den, kdy se tu objevil Orochimaru a bylo ti nařízeno, aby sis pamatovalo jeho čakru?"

„Ano, jeho čakra se nedá zapomenout."

„Výborně," pousmál se Sandaime, „tady Jiraya má informace o tom, kde se nejspíše nachází Orochimaru nyní. Pokud tuto misi přijmeš, budeš doprovázet Jirayu na jeho cestě a na vzdálenost určíš, jestli se Orochimaru na tom místě nachází, jestli má u sebe nějaké jednotky a tak. Bude to nebezpečná mise, dokonce tak, že ji budu hodnotit jako úroveň S, protože Orochimaru je hodnocen jako ninja úrovn když v této misi nejde o žádnou konfrontaci, toto nebezpečí tu stále hrozí."

Bylo vidět, že Karin těžce polkla slinu.

„Vím, že to nezní vůbec lákavě, opravdu mi věř, že bych si nepřál nic jiného, než tam poslat někoho zkušenějšího ale-."

„Chápu," přerušila Karin, i když věděla, že je to neslušné, nechtěla ale nutit Hokageho se omlouvat, jednou byla ninja pod jeho vedením a tak bylo jasné, že tuto misi přijme, „jsem shinobi Listové a jsem vám k dispozici."

„To rád slyším," oddychl si Sandaime Hokage, „tato mise začne dnes o půlnoci, připrav si vše, co potřebuješ a buď u severní brány. Veškeré informace se dozvíš cestou a prosím nezapomeň, nebav se o tom s nikým."

„Rozumím… jenom dojdu dát Narutovi pro jistotu sbohem," pověděla Karin a s lehkým úklonem odešla z kanceláře.

„Tobě fakt muselo přeskočit, sensei! Vždyť je to malá holka!" rozčílil se Jiraya, „ani já v jejím věku jsem se nesetkal s ninjou úrovně S a ty jí chceš poslat přímo do hadí díry!"

„Věřím v tvé schopnosti, že k žádnému setkání nedojde, ale už se několik let brodíš za Orochimarem a pořád jsou to slova jako skoro, málem, co chybělo, příště a podobné. Jsi výborný informátor, ale něco ti chybí a to ti propůjčí pro tuto misi ona. Její schopnosti senzora přesahují dva kilometry, dostaň ji na dva kilometry od místa, kde si myslíš, že Orochimaru je a ona ti ukáže, jestli tam je, kolik lidí tam je a třeba i to, co mají k snídani, ale už chci informace, ne to, že bojoval s Itachim v Akatsuki, to vím také, chci vědět proč boj s Itachim, proč utekl, co dělá, proč země Rýžových polí a tak podobně, Orochimaru vždy toužil o příšerných věcech a nechci, aby nějaké další pokusy plánoval tak blízko od nás."

„Jestli se té holce něco stane, neberu na to zodpovědnost," odfrkl si Jiraya.

„To teda bereš," stoupl si Sandaime vztekem, „jsi nejsilnější ninja v Konoze, tak se podle toho začni chovat. Dokážu pochopit, že ses nikdy nesrovnal s útěkem Orochimara nebo smrtí Minata, dokážu pochopit tvoji úchylku na šmírování, dokážu pochopit i to, že do Listové chodíš, jak chceš, ale jestli se Karin něco stane, protože jsi byl nepozorný, věř mi, že ani Sasukeho hněv na Itachiho nebude nic v porovnání, jaký hněv zažiješ, až Naruto zjistí, že jsi mu zabil posledního žijícího člena rodiny."

„Ona je-."

„Karin Uzumaki," odsouhlasil Sandaime, „možná poslední žijící člen rodiny Naruta, když nepočítám tebe," odfrkl si také Hokage, „nevím, proč si vůbec souhlasil stát se jeho kmotrem a pak se mu ani neukážeš, ale to bychom se zase pustili do hádky," zvedl rychle ruku, aby bylo ukázáno, že dále se o tom nebudou bavit, „máš eskortní misi třídy S, tak se koukej zvednout. Jsi mistr infiltrace, jestli se tam dostanete skrz žaludek žáby, je mi jedno, ale chci konečně nějaké informace. Nemůžu tady sedět na zadku a nechat si vše říkat od Danza, v jeho případě nejsou informace zadarmo a já prostě už dál nestrpím, aby nejlepší informátor prostě celý dny čučel po ženských. Potřebuju vědět, co dělá Orochimaru," řekl Sandaime potichu, „musím to vědět, abych ho už konečně mohl zastavit."

„Rozumím, sensei," řekl Jiraya možná trochu zahanbeně, nevěřil, že je stále čas přestat utíkat, ale možná byl čas začít něco dělat.

„V tom případě můžeš také jít, ale jak jsem řekl, oba se vrátíte bezpečně domů, je ti to jasné?" řekl Sandaime a Jiraya jenom pokýval, než vyskočil oknem pryč, v tu chvíli byl už pro Hokageho čas jen na dýmku a doufání, že vše dopadne dobře.

Karin si netroufla jít domů dřív než chvilku před jedenáctou. Čekala na to, kdy bude mít největší šanci na to, že budou všichni už spát a nebude muset nikomu odpovídat, kam že jde. Proto čekala před sídlem, než byly všechny světla zhasnutá a jako zloděj se potichu dostala do svého domu, bylo to vcelku ironické. Aktivovala svou schopnost a teprve až se ujistila, že všichni jsou ve svých postelích, se vydala balit. Nebylo to ani balení na dlouhou dobu, to, že mise je těžší než všechny mise, co měla, neznamená, že si má vzít celý svůj pokoj, spíše naopak.

Bylo za dvacet minut půlnoc a tedy dvacet minut předtím, než se měla setkat u brány se svým doprovodem. Věděla, že kdyby teď odešla, nikdo by ji to neměl za zlé, ale nějaký šestý smysl či reflex ji říkal, že se opravdu má dojít rozloučit a pokud člověk neposlouchá sám sebe, vždy to přináší problémy. Potichu tedy otevřela dveře a postavila se před postel, kde spal Naruto.

„Odcházím na misi, nevím, jak dlouho to bude trvat, takže na mě nečekej," pověděla do ticha a připadala si jak šílenec, že si povídá s člověkem, co ji nevnímá, „nandej to všem na chuninských zkouškách a ať se ti nic nestane," dál už nevěděla, co dalšího říct a tak se jen naklonila a dala Narutovi pusu na čelo, než stačila ale odejít, najednou ji Narutova ruka chytila a Karin málem dostala infarkt, ale když se podívala na Naruta, vypadalo to, že stále spí a tohle bylo jenom nějaká reakce.

„Vrať se zpátky," zamumlal Naruto a stále ji držel.

„Udělám proto všechno," slíbila nějakým způsobem Karin a Narutova ruka pustila stisk a bezvládně spadla zpět na postel. Karin si teda jen oddychla a v tichosti odešla, tohle vlastně dopadlo lépe, než očekávala.

„Připravená?" ozval se hlas u brány, když tam Karin přišla, jenom pokývala hlavou. I když byla tma, věděla, že někdo takového kalibru jako byl Jiraya-san má dostatečnou schopnost vidění ve tmě, „nebudu ti kontrolovat, co sis sbalila, jako správný ninja už musíš vědět, co je potřeba a co není."

„Rozumím."

„Abychom si rozuměli, nejsem nadšený z toho, že jdeš se mnou, byl jsem ujištěn, že na úrovni chunina jsi, ale Orochimaru není typ člověka, co vidí rozdíl mezi geninem a jouninem. Všichni jsou proti němu jen otravný hmyz a později pokusná morčata," řekl Jiraya klidně, „proto říkám rovnou, jestli se setkáme s někým, koho tvoje schopnost nepostřehne, vezmu ten souboj na sebe a ty utečeš, ať tam potkáme kohokoliv, bude to soupeř, kterého nedokážeš porazit a nedokázal by to jistě nikdo z tvé generace."

„Jak si přejete."

„Dobrá tedy, vyrazíme. Kdyby si potřebovala pauzu, ozvy se, tato mise není časově náročná, můžeme odpočívat, jak budeme chtít."

A s tím oba vyrazili do noci. Na misi, kterou si přejí všichni děti jako svou heroickou, kde se stanou hrdiny… a opravdu se něktěří i těmi hrdiny stanou, jejich jména jsou krasopisně zapsána na jednom známém kameni.

„Karin Uzumaki hm?" ozval se Jiraya na jedné z jejich pauz na spaní.

„Ano, pane," odkývala to Karin.

„Nemůžu říct, že jsem znalec na klany ve vesnici, ale pokud si pamatuji, byl Naruto Uzumaki jediný svého klanu, jak do toho zapadáš ty?"

„Překvapuje mě, že někdo vůbec Naruta zná a ví něco o něm," odfrkla si Karin, bohužel nebyla jak Matsuri a její slušné chování ke každému, ona si dokázala otevřít ústa, když to bylo potřeba, slušně řečeno, „ale máte pravdu, Naruto byl v Listové sám," dodala s důrazem na slovo sám.

„Ten tón se mi nelíbí, děvče a nemám ani důvod se zajímat o každé dítě z Listové, zajímal jsem se vždy jen o ty nejlepší."

„Čtvrtý Hokage hm?" nadhodila chápavě Karin, „to je jasný, že někdo jako vy bude brát všechny děti jako idioty, když měl možnost učit někoho, jako byl čtvrtý Hokage."

„Ten sarkazmus nezůstal skrytý, jak sis asi myslela… ale máš pravdu, byl jsem jeho sensei, překvapuje mě, že někdo kdo není ani z Listové se bude zajímat o její historii."

„Pokud chci být Narutovi nápomocná, udělám vše proto, abych doplňovala jeho mezery."

„To musíš asi umět vše," odfrkl si pobaveně JIraya, pamatoval si Naruta jako dítě, co neumělo nic.

„To, že nemáte Naruta rád z vás nedělá něco výjimečného a ani vás to nepozvedne v očích žen, které máte tak rád, protože v okruhu dvou kilometrů není žádná."

„To není pravda," řekl Jiraya ale neřekl, která část z té věty není pravda.

„Nemusíte se snažit, celá naše rodina dostává takovéto řeči dnes a denně, tohle je jak pro vás tak pro mě jen mise. Nebudu vám ubírat vaše právo na neodůvodněnou nenávist a vy nebudete zmiňovat špatné věci o mé rodině. Já vám prokážu své schopnosti na této misi, vy mě doprovodíte domů, a pokud půjde vše dobře, můžete mít to štěstí, že na naši zatracovanou rodinu nebudete muset už nikdy upřít své oči."

„Děvče, já bych byl ten poslední-," ozval se Jiraya trochu vztekle na svou obranu, ale když se podíval na děvče vedle něj, zjistil, že spí nebo to aspoň schopně předstírá, takže si na tom jenom povzdechnul, tohle nebyl dobrý začátek, kterým chtěl tuhle misi začít.

„Jak se ti vůbec podařilo dostat se do Listové?" ozval se Jiraya při další příležitostí.

„Naruto mě našel, zachránil mě, dal mi důvod žít místo jen důvodu existence a odvedl mě domů, kde mi zařídil domov, rodinu a vše, co jsem potřebovala k lepšímu životu."

„Pochybuji, že se to stalo takhle."

„Čemu se rozhodnete věřit, je jen na vás, v mých očích se to stalo přesně takhle a nikdo mi to nevyvrátí, stejně to jako nevyvrátí nikomu jinému z mé rodiny."

„Pořád mluvíš o ‚rodině', kolik vás Uzumaki vlastně je?" zeptal se zvědavě Jiraya.

„Uzumaki jsme dva," řekla Karin, „ale to, že někdo nesdílí s námi jméno, z něj nedělá něco horšího, ani já s Narutem si nejsme podobní a přesto nám nikdo naše pouto nevezme, tak je to i s ostatními."

„A kdo jsou ti ostatní?"

„Pochybuji, že znáte někoho z těch dětí, možná jméno Nonō Yakushi by vám mohlo něco říct."

„Velitel lékařských jednotek," vzpomněl si Jiraya, „co s tím má společného?"

„Stará se o nás. Bývala Matkou v sirotčinci, teď bydlí s námi, a i když to není potřeba, stále dělá vše potřebné, abychom byli šťastní."

„Zajímavé, ještě někdo?"

„Její adoptivní syn, kterého jistě neznáte a pak také s námi bydlí Ameyuri Ringo," řekla Karin, jako kdyby to nebylo nic ale bylo to schválně, aby nachytala svůj doprovod nepřipravený.

„Prosím?" zastavil se v pohybu Jiraya, „víš vůbec, kdo ten člověk je?"

„Samozřejmě."

„V tom případě mi pověz, co dělá ve vaší rodině," naznačil Jiraya, aby pokračovala.

„Vlastně mě to ani takhle moc nezajímalo," přiznala Karin, „jednoho dne ji Naruto přivedl ze své mise, řekl, že ji zachránil život a že ode dneška bude žít s námi, tak jsem to taky vzala a dál neřešila."

„Tomu se mi nechce moc věřit."

„Tak či tak se na to stejně zeptáte u Hokageho, není důvod mi věřit."

„A jak se vůbec chová, nechce se mi věřit, že jeden ze sedmi šermířů přejde jako shinobi do Listové."

„Ona není shinobi, přála si být jenom civilistou a pak jednoho dne se domluvila s Narutem, že bude bydlet s námi, tak jí nechal postavit dům, teď jen víceméně sedí doma nebo občas s Narutem o něčem klábosí."

„Je vidět, že jsem toho hodně propásl," přiznal Jiraya nahlas, „proč mi to vůbec vše říkáš, rozkaz jsem ti nedal, nemusela si mi nic z toho povídat."

„Mé schopnosti šahají daleko dál než jen jako obyčejného senzora a tak bych tu odpověď zanechala," pokrčila Karin rameny.

„Probudila si ve mně zvědavost a to nebývá často dobrá věc," zasmál se Jiraya.

„Třeba jsem to tak chtěla," pokrčila rameny Karin a krátce se usmála, její schopností odhalování pravdy od lži se jí zase vyplatila, a pokud půjde vše jak má, bude zase o jeden šťastný konec více.


	14. Nejtěžší slib

„Výborně," řekl spokojeně Kabuto, když opět bez problému prošli další chuninskou zkouškou. Možná že tento rok už neměli tak silnou základnu shinobi, kteří šli s nimi, protože ti nejsilnější se stali chuniny minulé zkoušky, ale i tak v těch dvou týmech dokázali spolupracovat tak, že se cestou zbavili dostatek nepřátel a zjistili dost informací. „Nyní týme 9, pokračujte dál, uvidíme se na hotelu," rozpustil druhý tým Kabuto a když zůstali sami, otočil se vážně na Naruta. „Tak teď mi řekni, co máš na srdci."

„To nic," odmávl to s úsměvem Naruto, ale bylo mu jasné, že tenhle falešný úsměv by prokouknul i Sasuke a to už bylo co říct.

„Jsi zraněný? Nebo něco takového?" pokračoval dál Kabuto jako kdyby odmítající odpověď ani neslyšel.

„Nejsem zraněný jen…"

„Jen?"

„Už mě tohle nebaví," konečně povolil Naruto, „furt je to stejný, ‚týme 7 porazíte každého cestou, vezmete z nich informace a pak jak hlupáci se vzdáte před třetí zkouškou' to není to, o čem jsem snil. Na každou zkoušku přijíždí oba staříci, senseiové a na tuhle dokonce přijede i Ameyuri a já nemůžu zápasit a ani říct, že jsem něco dokázal, protože tým 7 se vždy vzdá jak banda zbabělců!"

„Tak takhle to je," srovnal si přemýšlivě Kabuto brýle, až se nakonec usmál. „V tom případě je to jednoduché, nevzdávej se a bojuj v třetím kole."

„Co je na tom jednoduchého? Vždyť bych porušil ten nejdůležitější úkol, který máme!"

„Svedeš to na mě, řekneš, že jsem ti to dal rozkazem, že v rámci průchodu druhého kola se stalo něco, co mě k tomu donutilo poslat tě jako dalšího člena Listové do boje o finále," odmávl to Kabuto, „co ty Sasuke, také si přeješ pokračovat?"

„Ne," řekl jen Sasuke a když bylo chvíli ticho, aby mohl pokračovat, dodal ještě. „Nemám důvod ukazovat své schopnosti na nic neříkajícím souboji."

„Takže je to ještě jednodušší," usmál se Kabuto, „já také nemám zájem pokračovat, takže můžeš pokračovat a ukázat se před Ameyuri," rozdrbal mu Kabuto vlasy a Naruto se jen hraně zamračil a pak ho rychle obejmul. Po chvilce když se Naruto odtáhl a otočil se na Sasukeho, Sasuke s výrazem ‚ať tě to ani nenapadne' na něj mířil kunaiem, na to se Naruto jen krátce zasmál, Sasuke bude vždy takový, dokud ho nedokope ke změně, což byl také jeden z cílů, který si v životě dal.

***

Byl to divný pocit stát v té aréně po boku těch, kteří budou dále bojovat, těch na které budou koukat stovky až možná tisíce lidí a budou na ně tipovat sázky, přemýšlet nad jejich nadějemi a hodnotit jejich výkony. Byl to takový pocit, že kdyby mohl a ty lidi tu opravdu teď seděli, zakřičel by radostí z plných plic. Momentálně to ale bylo zbytečné, stál tu jen Kage, senseiové, proktor třetí zkoušky a pár dalších shinobi, nikdo důležitý pro které by zvyšoval hlas.

„Nebudu prodlužovat vaše čekání, každý z vás ví, proč se chuninské zkoušky dělají a ti, kteří to nevědí, se dokážou zeptat svých senseiů, takže bez dalšího zdržování si vezměte jedno číslo z klobouku, pokud použijete jakýkoliv způsob na zmanipulování čísla, které si vytáhnete, okamžitě končíte," a s tím je proktor obešel s kloboukem, Naruto bez nějakého velkého pobízení, si vytáhl číslo tři.

Naruto neměl ani potřebu vnímat veškeré své soupeře, důležité pro něj bylo jen to, že jeho soupeř byla nějaká dívka z Písečné jménem Maki, a že když se přes ni dostane, bude bojovat s vítězem souboje Sakura proti Chōjūrō, ať už to bude kdokoliv.

„To je pro dnešek vše, uvidíme se za dvacet sedm dní zde v devět ráno," a s tím byli všichni propuštěni, Naruto tedy jen pokrčil rameny a společně s celým týmem devět se vydal na hotel. Než ale stihli vůbec od arény nějakou dálku odejít, objevila se před nimi kopule látky a až látka opadla, stála před nimi jeho protivnice.

„Nemám proti tobě nic, naše vesnice jsou spojenecké, takže ti radím dobře, vzdej se okamžitě, jsi stejně velmi mladý na tuto zkoušku, počkáš si půl roku a budeš mít nový pokus."

„To stejné platí o tobě, pokud se nemýlím," odvětil Naruto, „až teda na ten věk, usuzuji, že jsi starší."

„Nepřišla jsem se s tebou vykecávat, jen ti poradit, vzdej se a vyhneš se zbytečně hanbě a já nebudu se muset oslabovat před svým hlavním soupeřem."

„Sakuro?" otočil se Naruto na dívku s růžovými vlasy, „co pak jsi jí provedla, že s tebou chce tak zápasit?"

Na to se jen Sakura lehce začervenala, ale než stihla odpovědět, vzal si slovo opět Maki.

„Nechtěj mě rozesmát, skončí poražena stoprocentně a já si tu budu moct vyřídit s tím z Mlžné."

„Ještě jedna otázka, nesetkala ses někdy s určitým členem rodiny Hyuuga? Ten si také vždy myslel, že dokáže předpovídat budoucnost a že ví vše o osudu," vyplázl dětinsky Naruto jazyk, ale pak zvážněl. „Nevím, jaký máš problém s různými vesnicemi, a nepočítám s tím, že bych se to ani někdy dozvěděl, ale jedno ti můžu říct jistě, než vůbec budeš mít možnost se setkat se svým rivalem, budeš muset přejít skrz mě a ať si myslíš, co chceš, jsem jeden ze dvou soupeřů, se kterými budeš mít největší problém."

Na to ale dotyčná nic neřekla a s možná až uraženým výrazem se přemístila pryč.

„Bylo to nutné?" zeptala se Fū.

„Nevím," odvětil Naruto, „ale nemám rád řeči o pomstě, slyším je dnes a denně."

„Prozradil si ji ale něco, co si nemusel."

„Lidé toužící po pomstě neslyší ani rady ani nic jiného, jejich vidění má pouze jeden cíl, vše co jsem jí řekl, padlo zbytečně."

„Sasuke?" zeptala se chápavě Fū.

Naruto se jen trochu pousmál. „Jeho ale vyléčím nebo mu aspoň v jeho cíli pomůžu, a jestli tady Maki z Písečné neprojde, možná že i ona si něco uvědomí."

„Naruto-san jsme tu za Listovou, proč tedy pomáhat cizím shinobi?" zeptal se Shino a Narutovi furt připadalo divné to, že od Kabuta dostal jakési provizorní vedení nad tím, jak se tato zkouška uskuteční, když on nebude poblíž.

„Je to moje cesta ninji," odpověděl jednoduše Naruto, „a svá slova nemůžu vzít zpátky."

***

„Slyšela jsem, že jsi postoupil," ozvalo se za Narutem na jeho cvičišti, které mu bylo přiděleno pro trénink a jelikož Naruto nebyl obeznámen, že ho někdo přijde navštívit, otočil se překvapeně.

„Prosím?" zeptal se tázavě, protože před ním stála úplně neznámá žena.

„No tak, nepoznáš svou sousedku?" zasmála se a jemu bylo hned jasné, že je to Ameyuri a jenom má na sobě jinou podobu.

„Co tu děláš takhle brzo, říkala si, že přijedeš na finále, ale k tomu je ještě daleko," otázal se překvapeně, ale jeho obezřetnost opadla, bylo mu jasné, že to byla Ameyuri, prostě to věděl.

„To je pravda, ale to jsem nevěděla, že můj oblíbený blonďák postoupí," usmála se na něj, ale na tváři cizího člověka, to vypadalo divně.

„Porušil jsem příkaz, abych postoupil," řekl Naruto krátce, nechtěl toho moc prozrazovat, protože ať už se mu to líbilo nebo ne, Ameyuri byla furt považována za cizáka. „Takže ukážu všem, že to nebyla až taková chyba tím, že své soupeře porazím a ať bude trest jakýkoliv, přijmu ho jako chlap."

„V tom případě jelikož tu nevidím nikoho, kdo by tě učil, vezmu tuhle práci na sebe."

„Nikdo tě do ničeho ne-."

Narutovi ale nebylo dovoleno svou větu dokončit, protože ho Ameyuri zastavila zvednutou rukou.

„Kdybych nechtěla, tak to nedělám, není to celoživotní trénování, nebudu ani tvůj sensei nebo podobné hlouposti, jen prostě teď a tady ti pomůžu, nic víc v tom nehledej a ber to takhle."

Na to jen Naruto pokýval hlavou, když to nemá řešit, nebude to řešit.

„Podívala jsem se na tvou soupeřku a pak na tvého následného soupeře, ta holka z Písečné kromě slušného používání té jejich imobilizační látky umí slušně používat i různá pečetící jutsu. Občas ti vystřelí síť z nějaké pečetě, sem tam ti vyletí další látka. Tipovala bych, že tam bude i nějaký uspávací plyn nebo něco podobného, není ale moc rychlá a obratná, její způsob boje ji to nedovoluje, proto víceméně stojí furt na jednom místě."

„Bude to podobný souboj jak s Matsuri, jen možná o něco zkušenější uživatelkou," odsouhlasil to Naruto, „ale mám dokázáno, že vítr dokáže dostatečně zamávat s jakoukoliv látkou a také to, že se blbě chytá, když na jednom místě je neskutečné množství klonů."

„Nebyla bych si tím jistá, ta kopule dokáže omotat i třeba dvacet klonů najednou, jestli budeš mezi nimi, bude to konec."

„V tom případě použiji tohle," pověděl Naruto a v jeho rukách se za necelou sekundu objevili dvě vzdušné čepele, „společně s tou jednou větrnou technikou, kterou dokážu používat bez pečetí, bych se měl prosekat vším, než mě to obmotá."

„Nechám tuhle taktiku na tobě," řekla Ameyuri a přistoupila k němu, „počítej ale s tím, že neočekávám nic jiného než výhru. Chci vidět tvůj druhý souboj. Chci vidět tvou dominanci v něm. Chci vidět to, jak ten naivní klučina skončí na prdeli poté, co ho porazíš ty," dodala s důrazem na poslední slovo a chytla ho přitom za ramena. „Mlžná začala cvičit další generaci šermířů. Chci, aby si jim ukázal, že nikdo nebude lepší než ta, ve které jsem já. Chci, aby si jim ukázal, že můžou postavit, koho chtějí proti tobě, ale že vždy narazí, že jsi nepropustná bariéra, která jejich naděje zakope do země. To všechno chci, aby si jim ukázal, dokážeš to pro mě a pro sebe?"

Naruto po dobu celého monologu koukal s lehce pootevřenými ústy, hodně lidí mu za poslední roky začalo věřit, jeho tým na něj v některých akcích spoléhal, tudíž počítali s tím, že to dokáže. Sem tam mu někdo řekl, že odvedl dobrou práci či se mu dostalo poděkování, ale nic podobného ve svém životě nikdy neslyšel. Samozřejmě kdyby holky vytušily, že to chtěl slyšet, omílaly by mu to dnes a denně, to o nich věděl, ale že k němu přišel někdo sám od sebe a řekl mu tohle, to nečekal a tak aniž by chtěl, spustila se mu po tváři jedna slza dojetí, kterou rychlým pohybem hlavy nechal zmizet.

„Nezklamu tě," potvrdil Naruto, „udělám vše proto, aby si byla na mě pyšná."

Ameyuri se jen krátce usmála a udělala krok dozadu, aby nerušila jeho zónu soukromí více, než musela. „V tom případě se dáme do tréninku, budu tě cvičit pouze na souboj s tím šermířem, ale vše co se naučíš tady, ti pomůže i s tou dívkou," řekla a natáhla ruku, aby ji Naruto podal své meče, přece jenom nechtěla na cizím území ukazovat meče, které by ji ihned prozradili. Naruto si rychle udělal další pár a připravil se na výpad, než ale přišel, dostalo se mu ještě pár slov. „A Naruto, pyšná jsem už na tebe teď," a až s tím přišel ten útok, který očekával. Po této větě ale nebylo nic, co by nevyblokoval, jeho zdravé sebevědomí bylo až moc na vysoké úrovni.

***

Byl poslední den, který dostal na přípravu, a zbývalo necelých dvacet čtyři hodin, než se utká se svými soupeři. Tenhle den měl mít na regeneraci, takže měl domluveno s Ameyuri, že si na tom cvičišti jen tak sednou, popovídají si, posedí, nají se a nebudou moc přemýšlet, co se stane až se tak stane. Jak to ale obvykle bývá, mlčet nedokázali a tak se za pár minut strhl rozhovor zpět na budoucí boje.

„Myslíš, že jsi připraven?"

„Nevím," přiznal Naruto, „cvičili jsme celou dobu se závažím na zádech, takže až nastoupím bez toho, měl bych být ještě o něco rychlejší, moje větrná čakra by měla přeříznout naprosto vše, co na mě ta Maki vypustí, pokud na to stihnu dostatečně rychle zareagovat, což poté, jakým peklem jsi mě provedla minulé dny, by nemělo být těžké.

Ameyuri na to jen vycenila pobaveně zuby. „Poznáš ten rozdíl, všichni se ti budou zdá zpomalený a s tím, jak se léčíš, toho nešlo využít."

„Připomínáš mi jednu ženu z Listové, když jsme ji měli jeden týden na akademii, řízla mě do tváře a s chutí ten kunai olizovala," zatřepal se Naruto při vzpomínce.

„Seznámíš mě? Zní to jako fajn dáma," zazubila se Ameyuri a Naruto se otřepal ještě více, „ale teď konec vtípků, chci, aby si mi něco slíbil."

„Hm?"

„Ten tvůj souboj s tím šermířem, slib mi, že použiješ na vítězství všechno, pokud bys to měl jednoduché, je to v pořádku, ale pokud by si očekával prohru, použiješ vše, co v tobě je, všechna tajemství, vše, co máš schované, vše, co jsem tě naučila, vše co ses naučil od ostatních, prostě že vezmeš tento zápas jako něco hraničního, že ten zápas je velmi důležitý, možná i nejdůležitější, který jsi kdy měl."

„Ale proč?" nechápal Naruto.

„Neptej se prosím tě, je to těžké samo o sobě tě o něco takového prosit."

„Udělal ti ten kluk něco? Jestli jo tak-."

„Není to o něm, je to o tobě a o mne. To ti jako vysvětlení musí stačit. Chci jen vědět, jestli dokážeš mi tohle slíbit a splnit to, jestli ne, budeme dělat, že se tenhle rozhovor nikdy nestal a nebudu ti to mít za zlé, vyhraješ to nebo prohraješ po svém, pokud mi to ale slíbíš, chci, aby si přísahal na svou cestu shinobiho."

Naruto si jen krátce povzdychl. To co po něm chtěla, byl nejtěžší slib, který by kdy v životě dal, protože ho to donutilo k mnoha věcem, které měl zakázané a které měl velmi skryté. „Chci po tobě vědět, jestli je to důležité, jestli je to opravdu tak důležité, že po mě chceš zahodit všechna tajemství, co mám."

„Ano," byla jen krátká odpověď.

Na to si Naruto povzdychl už dlouze, snad to hádáním se staříkem Hokagem bude stát za to. „Přísahám na svou cestu ninži, že v tom zápase použiji vše ke svému vítězství, kromě zabití mého soupeře."

Na to se jen Ameyuri usmála a vytáhla si z batohu zabalenou látku. „Aby si věděl, že tento slib není lehkovážný, chci, aby si v tom souboji použil tohle," rozbalila látku, ve které byly oba meče Kiba, „společně s tvou větrnou podstatou a bleskovou podstatou, která je v nich zabudovaná, budou ty meče to nejsilnější, co jsi kdy viděl. Dvě podstaty, které se společně zesilují, dokážou udělat ve zručných rukách šílenou paseku a v příštím zápase to bude tvé zručné ruce."

„Ale…" nedostávalo se Narutovi slov, „vždyť já je neumím ani používat."

„Nemusíš," odmávla to Ameyuri, „ty meče vyráběl největší mistr. Udělal je takové, aby vyhovovali každému zručnému šermíři. Přidej si tam tolik větrné čakry, aby ti dobře padli do rukou skrz rovnováhu a věř, že meč udělá vše, na co pomyslíš a co dokážeš s těma tvýma."

„Dobrá," vzal si tedy meče do svých rukou a zase je zabalil a chvilku strávil tím, aby si je připevnil na záda, aby je pak v druhém souboji mohl použít.

„A nezapomeň, že nyní nebojuješ už jen za sebe," a s tím mu Ameyuri roztřepala vlasy, nevěděl, proč to vlastně vůbec dělala, ale vždy ho to donutilo se usmát a když nad tím přemýšlel, bylo to nejspíše kvůli tomu.

***

Naruto až se skoro zavřenýma očima sledoval končící zápas, kde ten Chōjūrō bojoval se Sakurou a i když by to nejraději neřekl, Sakura i když byla velmi schopná v genjutsu a základech léčení, proti rychlosti a šermířskému umění byla v tomto zápase naprosto zbytečná. Tento soupeř byl pro ni největší noční můrou, a i když jistě ten necelý měsíc trénovala, nebyla Sasuke, který by pomocí Sharinganu dokázal něco udělat.

„Vítězem tohoto zápasu je Chōjūrō," vykřikl proktor třetí zkoušky a arénou se ozval hlasitý potlesk a to všechno, to ale Naruta nezajímalo a jakmile byl zápas ukončen, seskočil s Fū dolů k ležící Sakuře a okamžitě k ní poklekl.

„Budeš v pořádku?" zajímal se.

„Nic co by tu nedokázali vyléčit," řekl Sakura, když ji brali na nosítka lékaři, kteří tu byli přichystaný pro všechny zápasy.

„Přijdeme tě pak navštívit," slíbil ještě Naruto, než zůstal s Fū dole sám, protože Chōjūrō zamířil po zápase rovnou zpět nahoru.

„Tvůj zápas co?" zeptala se Fū a podívala se po divácích, kteří na ně dva koukali divně, „nechám tě teda vyhrát," a s tím se také vydala nahoru.

„To se ti to mluví, když máš o zápas méně!" vykřikl vesele Naruto a otočil se na proktora, „jsem připraven."

„Druhý souboj třetího kola chuninské zkoušky může začít. Prosím účastníky, aby se dostavili sem ke mně dolů," a než to stačilo být řečeno, objevila se dole Maki zase pomocí svého přemístění s látkou.

„Radila jsem ti, aby ses vzdal," pověděla Maki, když si ho změřila pohledem, „ale je vidět, že jsi mého varování nebral."

„To ty jsi mé varování nebrala," odvětil ji Naruto, „kdyby ano, pokusila by ses zjistit mé silné stránky a to všechno, takhle si jen myslela na svou pomstu, soustředila se jen na soupeře, na kterého ti nedovolím postoupit, ale třeba jsem ti aspoň ušetřil hanbu, kdo ví."

„Druhý souboj Naruto Uzumaki proti Maki může začít," překazil jim proktor jejich debatu a začal souboj.

Naruto nějak moc nelenil a vytáhl si dva kunaie, ze kterých pomocí větrné čakry udělal své oblíbené meče. „Kdyby sis splnila svůj domácí úkol, neměla by si na tváři tenhle svůj výraz," poukázal Naruto na to, že byla překvapena jeho větrným elementem. „A očekávala by si i tohle," a s těmito slovy Naruto vytvořil dvacet pět klonů, všechny se svým vlastním párem větrných čepelí a než stačil někdo něco říct, okamžitě zaútočil a jenom rychlá reakce Maki, která si kolem sebe udělala kopuli z látky, ji zachránila. Mohl to být souboj ukončený během pár sekund, takhle jí jenom skoro ze všech stran nařezal či rozřezal její látku a ona se musela hodně rychle stáhnout.

Maki ale dále mlčela a místo slovní odpovědi se proti němu vyřítila látka, která když se otevřela, objevila se na ní pečeť, která vybouchla, a objevilo se ohromné množství kouře, než ale stačil Naruto nějak zareagovat, vyletěla z kouře ohromná síť a Naruto se musel přeměnit se svým klonem a z dálky sledovat, jak síť ničí deset jeho klonů.

Naruto jenom rychle vyfouknul velké množství čakry a po kouři nebylo ani památky a naštěstí ani po látce, která na něj znova mířila. Vítr ji odfouknul do všech stran a to bylo přesně to, co Naruto potřeboval a tak když se klony na Maki rozběhli, on si zapíchl své čepele do země pod sebe a pomocí čakry si posílil své shurikeny, které po dvou rozházel tak, aby co nejvíce látky bylo přišpendleno ke zdi arény a on tak měl volný prostor k útoku. Než ale klony něco udělali, Maki svou látku pomocí nějaké techniky osvobodila a všechny klony pomocí nějakého útoku zničila, takže zase zůstali jenom oni dva v celé aréně.

„Působivé," řekl Maki trochu zadýchaně, „ale jestli je tohle vše, co máš, musím tě zklamat."

„V tom případě pojď na mě, tvoje cesta pomsty, proti mé cestě míru, kdo vyhraje má pravdu," řekl klidně Naruto a vzal si do ruky zpět své čepele. Nevěděl, jestli jeho soupeřka souhlasila, ale látka se proti němu vyřítila a tak aniž by na něco čekal, vyskočil a pomocí větrné techniky změnil dráhu svého letu dozadu, aby se vyhnul všemu, co by na něj letělo. Když vyletěly jen další sítě, připravil si ruce i s meči ke svým ústům a vytvořil útok, který přesekl v půlce všechny sítě, a kdyby se Maki nebránila, poranil by i ji.

„Ukončím to tímhle útokem," řekla Maki a přivolala si zpět veškerou svou látku a ze zad si sundala ještě jednu, takže v každé ruce držela jednu roli, ale jelikož byly těžké, byly stále opřeny o zem. Naruto ale nebyl hlupák a okamžitě pod sebe vypustil větrnou čakru, aby rozvířil prach po celé aréně, a když nikdo nemohl vidět, rychle si vytáhl jeden z mečů Kiba z batohu a zapíchl ho do země a pomocí bleskové podstaty, která v něm byla zabudovaná, udělal díru do země a pak ten meč rychle schoval.

Naruto věděl, že nemá moc času a tak si rychle udělal jeden klon, který uskočil pár metrů dozadu a sám padl do díry, kterou si stvořil.

Maki ale opravdu nelenila a i přes prach a to všechno poslala obě látky najednou, kterým by se kdyby tam stál, nedokázal vyhnout. Možná by ho zachránil trénink s Ameyuri tento měsíc či dlouhodobý trénink s Matsuri, ale byl rád, že to nemusel zjišťovat.

Když prach opadl, všem v aréně se naskytl pohled na Maki s dvěma rolemi látky a na něco obaleného uprostřed arény.

„Pane proktore, je konec," řekla Maki klidně. Rozhodčí ale nic neříkal, nebo teda aspoň on nic pod zemí neslyšel. „Jestli nechcete, abych ho skutečně zapečetila, ukončete zápas."

„Pokračuj," řekl tiše rozhodčí a Naruto poznal, že zrak jounina neošálil, což mu nedělalo nějaký velký problém.

„Jak si přejete," kývla Maki a v rychlosti se rozběhla proti zamotané látce s připraveným lístkem na zapečetění, ale než to vůbec stihla udělat, Naruto zpoza země odpálil jeden výbušný lístek, který tam jeho klon položil a nic netušící Maki výbuch odhodil na zem, ze které se pomalu otřeseně zvedla. „Dobrý pokus," potvrdila, „ale na remízu si to taky neuhrál," a s tím už pomalu a obezřetně došla ke kopuli, ale než stihla ten lístek hodit a kopuli zapečetit. Naruto ucítil, že je přímo nad ním a tak pomocí velké rychlosti a síly doslova vyletěl ze země s pravou rukou napřed a jelikož neměl v ruce ani jednu čepel, tak ji tou pravou rukou chytl za krk a velkou silou s ní hodil o zem a tou levou si jen nechal vytáhnout kunai a okamžitě ji ho zamířil na srdce.

„Tvoje honba za pomstou z tebe dělá špatnou kunoichi. Můžeš být trpělivá a klidná, ale tvé tunelové vidění odmítá vidět náznaky pastí, tudíž jakmile si vstoupila do této arény, byla předurčena tvoje prohra. Ne proto, že jsi slabší, že jsi dívka nebo něco podobného, ale právě proto, že pomsta ničí tvé schopnosti."

„Vítěz souboje, Naruto Uzumaki," ozvalo se z arény a než se stačil otočit na rozhodčího tohoto souboje, ozval se ohromný potlesk, ovace a vše co k tomu patří. Bylo to něco, po čem toužil, když zjistil, že je nejhorší ze všech, co udělali geninskou zkoušku. Bylo to něco, co si strašně přál celou dobu, ale když se podíval na část tribuny, kde seděl stařík Hokage a stařík Danzō, neviděl na tu vzdálenost jejich úsměv a tipoval, že tam stejně ani není, tak než aby začal skákat jak šílenec nebo zvedat pěst k nebi a křičet o tom, jak je nejlepší, jen s úsměvem sklonil hlavu a poté co si uklidil kunai, který měl v ruce, podal ruku Maki stále ležící na zemi. Koukali na sebe možná i několik vteřin, při kterých se stále ozývalo tleskání, než se Maki s povzdechem jeho ruky chytila a nechala se vytáhnout na nohy.

„Můžeš ho aspoň porazit?" zeptala se smutně a smířeně.

„A můžeš mi slíbit, že se zamyslíš nad tím, jestli cesta pomsty je správná?"

„Jenom když ho porazíš."

„V tom případě až dojdeš nahoru, začni o tom přemýšlet," řekl s úsměvem a na malou chvíli vidět i úsměv na tváři Maki. Poté její ruku pustil, udělal pár kroků, uklonil se divákům na všechny strany, zamával a vydal se nahoru, ještě ho přece jenom čeká příprava na další souboj a tleskání až jeho přátele vyhrají, jinak to ani dopadnout nemohlo.

***

„Fū?" zeptal se Naruto, když byla chvilková pauza poté, co Fū vyhrála svůj souboj a byla přestávka na další kolo sázek a tak podobně.

„Ano?" zeptala se Fū vesele. Bylo vidět, že její vítězství bez toho aniž by musela prozradit, že je Jinchūriki ji strašně těší… že konečně poznala, co je za ninju a že nikdo nemůže nic přičítat něčemu jinému, než jejím schopnostem.

„Chystám se udělat něco šíleného, chci jen vědět, že ať udělám cokoliv, nebudeš mi to mít za zlé."

Na to se na něj Fū předlouze zadívala, asi aby zjistila, co tím myslel. „Neplánuješ porušit nic z toho, co si nám slíbil že?"

„Myslím, že ne, neplánuji se na vás vykašlat, nikoho zabít, někomu bezdůvodně ublížit, chovat se jako Sasuke a tak dál," usmál se Naruto, „stále to ale nemění nic na tom, že to, co udělám, mi na dobré pověsti nepřidá a že bych to neměl dělat."

„Pokud máš k tomu solidní důvod…" rozhodila Fū rukama, „tak ať uděláš cokoliv, budu stát za tebou."

„Děkuji," a s tím se Naruto pomalu vydal ke schodům, které ho dovedou až do jámy lvové, tedy do arény, kde se jistě něco změní, už jen záleželo to, co to bude.

„Další souboj mezi Narutem Uzumakim a Chōjūrem může začít, oba zápasníci přistupte blíž," ozvalo se arénou a Naruto nemusel ani přidávat do kroku, protože byl přesně před výstupem z místa, které bylo určeno pro zápasníky. Než ale stačil dojít k místu, kde měl začít, Chōjūrō tam seskočil rovnou z tribuny, Naruto měl tedy dostatek času si ninju z Mlžné prohlédnout. Krátké vlasy, zabalený meč na zádech, brýle na obličeji, a jestli mohl správně odhadovat, i když byl jistě jeden z nejschopnějších, jeho sebedůvěra zase tak velká nebyla. Bylo to poznat z jeho mírného klepání, rovnání si brýlí a z toho, jak se otáčí do všech směrů. Naruto takový problém neměl. Věděl, co musí udělat. Tušil, co ho čeká a počítal se všemi následky, nebyl tedy na místě stres, strach nebo ztráta sebedůvěry a jak řekl Ameyuri, byl to jeho moment, který nebude sdílet vůbec s nikým, v tuhle chvíli je to jen on a jeho soupeř. Soupeř, kterého musí porazit, aby zjistil, na co vlastně vůbec má.

„Jste připravený?" zeptal se rozhodčí, když se podíval po nich obou.

„Ano," řekl Naruto.

Od Chōjūra se mu dostalo jen pokývání, ale i tak mu to asi stačilo. „V tom případě zápas může začít," a s tím od sebe oba odskočili několik metrů a oba tak zůstali, Chōjūrō sundal ze svých zad zabalený meč Hiramekarei.

Naruto ale vytáhl ze své kapsy úplně něco jiného, byla to jen jedna karta, do které napustil svou čakru, jak to dělal dnes a denně. „O tobě moc informací nemám, tak se budu věnovat jen tvému meči, Hiramekarei meč s dvěma držáky, který dokáže měnit svou podobu. Kladivo? Obouruční čepel? Katana? Žádný problém tipoval bych. Bývalý držitel byl Mangetsu Hōzuki či také nazýván jako ‚Druhý příchod Démona'. Meč je velmi těžký, takže v boji jde hlavně o rychlost ukončení, aby zbytečně nezatěžoval nebo ho mít aspoň takhle opřený, jak to děláš ty. Nebyl by to ale meč Sedmi šermířů, kdyby byl obyčejný, jeho originalitu činí to, že na samotném vrcholu jsou dva otvory, které do sebe ukládají čakru uživatele, takže to, že jsi měl necelý měsíc na přípravu na tyto souboje, bylo pro tebe ohromnou výhodou. Přebytečnou čakru sis ukládal a jenom až budeš potřebovat, tak ji použiješ a možná i jedním švihem dokážeš zasáhnout i několik desítek metrů do dálky. Když ale už jsme u bývalého majitele, o něm se říkalo také to, že dokázal ovládnout všechny meče, které patřili Sedmi šermířům, takže i ty mé," a s tím Naruto zastrčil svou ninja informační kartu zpět do kapsy a ze zad si sundal malý baťůžek, ve kterém měl meče Kiba ukryté, a když je měl v ruce, batoh si pomocí meče sundal a odhodil jej daleko, aby mu nepřekážel a s pobavením sledoval výraz na tváři některých lidí, když na místě kam batoh dopadl, se udělal slušný otvor a velké množství prachu. Asi by nikdo neřekl, že takový batoh může vážit tolik, kolik váží. Naruto ale věděl, že lidé si ani moc nevšímají batohu ale toho, že ninja z Listové drží doslova národní poklad Mlžné. Naruto s oběma meči jen tak zkušebně švihnul a usmál se, když blesky létaly okolo čepelí, ale to nebylo vše, co plánoval a tak nahlas jen pověděl: „Fūton: Shinkūjin," a přiblížil svá ústa k čepelím a pomocí své vzdušné čakry udělal z mečů něco, co nikdo ještě neviděl, protože ani jeden z majitelů těchto mečů neměl vzdušnou čakru.

Krátký záblesk oslepil na milisekundu snad každého, jen Naruto se svými brýlemi byl toho ušetřen. Děkoval, že se je naučil používat už několik let a tak nějak k němu padli, že je nosil skoro furt, a když se podíval na své meče, které sami o sobě pomocí větrně čakry byly dlouhé dvojnásob než obyčejně, spatřil, že blesky okolo meče jsou ohromující. Bylo to zvláštní tahle zkoušet poprvé až v aréně, ale za tohle to stálo. Natáhl své meče co nejdál od těla a podíval se nahoru do boxu, kde seděli Kagové a s úšklebkem sledoval, že stařík Hokage nemá v ústech dýmku, což značilo jistě překvapení.

„Myslím, že souboj dvou šermířů může teď začít, nemyslíš?" pověděl Naruto s úsměvem a natáhl meče před sebe a než se mu dostalo odpovědi, rozběhl se proti soupeři s úmyslem provést něco slušného, ale i když tipoval Chōjūra jako toho, co si nevěří, než stačil doběhnout půl cesty, Chōjūrō se otočil o tři sta šedesát stupňů i s mečem plným čakry a opravdu kdyby neuskočil pomocí čakry do vzduchu, tak by ho meč zasáhl na těch deset metrů, co od sebe byly. Naruto toho ale nestačil udělat mnoho, ve vzduchu sice ihned z úst vypustil velké množství větrné čakry, aby se odhodil pryč, ale když dopadl na zem, spatřil, jak ohromnou rychlostí na něj letí Chōjūrō se svým mečem, který momentálně připomínal kladivo a věděl, že tahle rána by byla konečná, ale to on nedovolí a tak jenom zavřel oči.

„Hej, Kuramo, vstávej!" zakřičel Naruto před klecí a jenom s malým cuknutím sledoval, jak se ohromná masa čakry vyřítila proti mřížím, do kterých narazila díky pečeti, která tam byla.

„Neříkej mi tak!"

„Je to tvé jméno, měl by sis na něj zvyknout," přistoupil Naruto blíž ke kleci.

„Nemáš dovoleno ho používat," zavrčel Kurama přes mříže, „sežral bych tě, ale ta klec mi to nedovolí," s tím přišlo další zavrčení, „co chceš?"

„Domluvili jsme se na tom, že když budu potřebovat, dáš mi svou čakru za to, že se tady můžeš válet a trpím tam jenom já, teď nastal ten okamžik."

„Neumíráš, nemám důvod ti něco dávat," odvětil znuděně a vypočítavě Kurama.

„Jsem v aréně, kde je tisíc lidí, když mě dokážeš pomocí té čakry ovládnout, můžeš mě donutit ke spoustě věcem, který by se ti líbili…" navrhl Naruto, bylo to sice jak provokovat hada bosou nohou, ale vědět, že to pomůže.

„Teď mluvíme stejnou řečí," zasmál se hrozivě Kurama, „tady máš teda mou čakru a ukaž se, jak ji ovládneš, příště ti třeba dám více, bude sranda tě jednoho dne ovládnout."

„Sni dále," mávnul na něj Naruto a nechal se obklopit tmavou čakrou, která se plazila skrz mříže ve velkém množství, a když znova mrknul, objevil se zpátky v aréně a dal jen meče před sebe a ucítil lehký náraz, který s ním ani nepohnul. Když ale zmizel prach, který se objevil, všiml si, že ta rána, která přišla, musela být ohromná, protože na místě, kde stál, se objevila díra od tlaku, který náraz udělal a že nebyla žádná malá. Podíval se na sebe a všiml si, že je obklopen oranžovou čakrou, která jakoby bublala a na zádech měl přidělaný jeden oranžový čakrový ocas, ale i když tohle vše bylo zajímavé, více zajímavější bylo to, že jeho meče Kiba byly dlouhé asi tři metry, jak se čakra od Kuramy dostala do nich. Chōjūrō radši odskočil několik skoků dozadu a on tak měl možnost sledovat, jak se mnoho lidí zvedlo ze sedaček a udělali vše proto, aby toho viděli co nejvíce.

Naruto se podíval na chvíli k nebi a v duchu se omluvil za to, že používá techniky, které nejsou jeho, a přivolal si čtyři klony, kteří všichni vypadali stejně jako on a společně s nimi se rychlostí, kterou nikdy v životě nevytvořil, rozběhl proti svému soupeři. Jeden z klonů běžel přímo rovně, dva se rozběhli do boků a poslední z pomocí ohromného množství čakry se odrazil a doskočil až za Chōjūrōva záda na zeď arény, od které se také odrazil tak, že letěl s čepelí napřed přímo na jeho záda, které chtěl probodnout. Klony útočící ze stran, mířili vodorovně na záda respektive na břicho a klon zepředu svislým útokem útočil na hlavu. Chōjūrō samozřejmě vyskočil, aby se všemu vyhnul, na což čekal pravý Naruto a s oběma meči a s veškerou sílou, kterou dokázal vytáhnout ze svého těla nadopovaného čakrou od Kuramy, zaútočil na Chōjūra ve vzduchu, který stačil svůj meč dát na obranu, což ho zachránilo od pořezání ale ne od toho, aby veškerá síla na něj dopadla, takže než by někdo dokázal napočítat do jedné, Chōjūrōvo tělo ze vzduchu ohromnou rychlostí dopadlo na zem do míst, kde stáli jeho klonové a jenom tím, že na sebe měli plášť z čakry způsobilo to, že se tlakem nezničili. Naruto nestačil ani dopadnout na zem a jeho klonové svými čepelemi mířili na Chōjūra a jeho důležité orgány.

Naruto tedy pohodově dopadl a s kompletním soustředěním ze sebe dostal veškerou čakru, která nebyla jeho, a došel ke svému poraženému protivníkovi. Odvolal své klony, protože už nebyly třeba a jenom namířil půjčené čepele Kiba na Chōjūrōa. Věděl, že vyhrál, jen to prostě bylo takové gesto.

„Vítěz Naruto Uzumaki," pověděl rozhodčí za jeho zády s rukou na jeho rameni, asi aby neudělal něco divného. Naruto jenom pokýval hlavou a svým mečům zrušil větrné ostří a přestal s nimi mířit na svého poraženého soupeře. Když se rozhodčí od něj stáhnul, bylo to jakoby povel pro ostatní lidi, kteří začali tleskat ještě více, než jeho předchozí zápas a dokonce i začali pokřikovat. Slyšel slova jako ‚úžasné', ‚báječné', ‚neskutečné' a dokonce i věty typu ‚neuvěřitelný souboj, prcku!' či ‚to bylo legendární!' a mnoho dalšího.

Naruto ale první věc co udělal, bylo to, že se uhnul zdravotníkům, aby měli volný prostor působnosti a až pak se znovu uklonil, zamával a tam kde viděl Fū, poslal z legrace vzdušnou pusu. Lidé stále tleskali, a jelikož věděl, že další potlesk ani ovace tady už nedostane, užíval si to, jak mohl, protože to, co udělal, bude mít následky až později. V tuhle chvíli ale pohled nezamířil na staříka Hokageho, ani na své přátele, ale vyhledal ve VIP místech přeměněnou Ameyuri a i když potlesk pomalu utichal, spatřil ji sedět na zábradlí a jako poslední do ticha arény a breptání lidí o jeho zápase pomalu tleskala, bylo to pravidelné tleskání, které říkalo, že to dokázal, že se stal tou zdí, která nejde přelézt, tou pevností, která nejde dobít, že udělal to, co slíbil a za ten pocit, který ho teď hřál na srdci, dokáže přijmout vše, co přijde.


	15. Následky

„Takže Karin, ani si mi neřekla, co vše umíš," pověděl Jiraya, když někam poslal jednu ze svých malých žab.

„Říká se o mě, že jsem nejlepší senzor, také dokážu úplně potlačit svou čakru, vyléčit skoro cokoliv s tím, že každé další léčení ze mě dělá větší zrůdu," řekla Karin klidně a vyhrnula si ruku, kde měla tři kousnutí, „jediný Naruto jelikož se mnou sdílí geny, se může skrz mě léčit, aniž by to dělalo tyhle trvalé ohavnosti."

„Působivé, ale co nějaké bojové schopnosti?"

„Více méně mizerné, můj úkol v týmu je podpůrný, ale když už k boji dojde, využívám boje na blízkou vzdálenost."

„A obrana?"

„Spoléhám na svou životní sílu, nemám obranné techniky, takže když už to něčím schytám, doufám, že to není smrtelné, když ne, tak se z toho vyléčím."

Na to se jen Jiraya krátce zasmál. „Připomínáš mi mé dětství, také jsem si myslel, že obrana je zbytečná a do všeho jsem útočil po hlavě, moje štěstí bylo ale to, že princezna Tsunade mě vždy dokázala postavit na nohy, u tebe je to to, že se dokážeš postavit na nohy sama," znovu se Jiraya zasmál, „na naší misi udělám vše, aby ses do žádného boje nedostala, ale až se vrátíme domů, zkus popřemýšlet nad tím, že nějaká obranná technika by neuškodila."

„Jak si přejete."

„A nyní když jsem se dozvěděl něco o tobě, pověz mi něco o tom Narutovi."

„To bude muset ale počkat, necelé tři kilometry támhletím směrem je hlídka shinobi se znakem Zvučné, jak jste mi ukázal," ukázala Karin rukou.

„Velice působivé, pojď, přichystáme jim tedy nějaké překvapení," usmál se Jiraya a po pár pečetích před ním stála další malá žába s odhodlaným výrazem, „potřebuji, aby si na sebe vzala podobu nějakého banditského stanu," pověděl malé žábě, která mu na odpověď jenom kvákla a po pár skokách pryč se začala pomalu měnit na stan, který i když připomínal lehce žábu, byl úchvatnou napodobeninou stanů, ve kterém spí velitelé banditů.

„Teď co?" zeptala se Karin.

„Počkáme, až do toho vlezou, zavřu to z venku a budeme mít pak možnost se něco dozvědět od nich a když ne, budeme pokračovat dál a tuhle žábu pošleme jako dárek k Ibikimu, ten už se postará, abychom se dozvěděli vše, co potřebujeme."

***

Naruto když došel na balkon, kde se zdržovali všichni ninjové, kteří ještě zápasili, tak vykročil mezi své dva přátelé a stejně jako oni se opřel o zábradlí, které tam bylo připravené pro sledování zápasů.

„Jsi šílenec," ozvala se potichu Fū, tak aby ji slyšel jenom on a Shino.

Na to se Naruto jenom usmál a jednou rukou se podrbal na hlavě. „Naruto Uzumaki, nejméně předvídatelný shinobi v Konoze," dal si sám sobě titul.

„Vskutku," ohodnotil to Shino, „a víte proč? Nikdo tady neočekával, že někdo v Listové bude mít meče Sedmi šermířů."

„A to je na tom to nejkrásnější," dal si Naruto ruce za hlavu se svým typickým úsměvem, „nikdo nic z toho neočekával, ale tohle není všechno, víte, co máte udělat."

„Nemusíte se obávat Naruto-san, pravděpodobnost určila mě jako vítěze, proč? Ninja z Mlžné, používající techniky mlhy, nemá vysoké šance proti mně, protože mí brouci jdou pouze po čakře a nepotřebují vidět."

Naruto na to jen pokýval hlavou, bylo mu vlastně jedno, jakým způsobem bude vyhráno, hlavně, že vůbec.

„Nenechám se tebou zahanbit," řekla jen Fū vesele, „sejdeme se ve finále, jak bylo nařízeno."

„Doufám, že stařík ze všech těch klientů, kteří budou chodit k nám, zešílí a já budu moct nosit ten klobouk."

„Pořád chceš být Hokage?" zeptala se Fū překvapeně.

„Vůbec," zatřepal se Naruto nad myšlenkou hory papírů, „ale ten klobouk furt chci."

„Jsi nenapravitelný."

„A proto mě máš tak ráda," usmál se Naruto ještě více a do toho si začal pískat, tenhle den byl prostě skvělý, aspoň do té doby, než bude předvolán před staříky, to se ten den rychle změní.

***

„Vyhrál jsi," ozvalo se za ním, když sledoval boj Fū po vítězném zápase Shina, který se ale musel na několik minut nechat ošetřit lékaři. Naruto se s nadzvednutým obočím otočil a spatřil Maki stojící opodál opřenou o svou roli látky.

„Ano to je pravda, říkal jsem to nebo ne?" opáčil klidně ale s úsměvem na tváři.

„Šetřil jsi mě," dostalo se mu odpovědi, na kterou ale nepokládal otázku.

„Nic takového jsem nedělal, podcenit soupeře si nedovolím, protože bych to schytal od senseie," bránil se Naruto.

„Viděla jsem ten souboj, to co jsi předvedl v ringu, bylo naprosto něco jiného, než to co jsi předvedl v našem souboji."

Na to si Naruto jen povzdechl a jenom mrknutím oka se podíval na Fū, jak si vede, ale jelikož ji bezmezně věřil, věděl, že může strávit nějaký čas na odpověď a zápas plně nesledovat. „Měla si nebo máš nějakou pro tebe důležitou postavu?" začal, a když viděl, že se nadechuje k odpovědi, pokračoval, „ne nemusíš mi to říkat, spojenecké vesnice a tohle všechno, stejně si ale nevěříme a kdo ví, co naše vesnice plánují, takže si jen odpověz v hlavě. Takže představ si, nastane taková situace, kdy jdeš na zápas, který víš, že můžeš vyhrát, protože soupeř i když je lepší, má nevýhodu, že ty znáš jeho způsob boje," nechal myšlenku Naruto schválně nedokončenou, „takže ten souboj vyhraješ a pak přijde druhý soupeř, soupeř o kterém ty nic nevíš, stoprocentně lepší než ty, starší, zkušenější a vlastně si říkáš, že na vítězství ani nezáleží, pak ale přijde někdo pro tebe důležitý a řekne ‚dej do toho vše,' dokázala by si ten souboj brát stejně? Souboj, ve kterém tě sledují oči někoho, pro koho jsi schopná udělat cokoliv?"

„Ne," připustila tiše Maki.

„Já to také nedokázal, jak je vidět," zasmál se lehce Naruto nad očividným, „proto ten souboj byl jiný, ano byl, ale ne kvůli podceňování, ale kvůli tomu, že i když náš vzájemný souboj byl důležitý, neležela v něm moje motivace, ta ležela až v tomto a v žádném jiném."

„Ještě tě čeká jeden zápas," připomněla mu.

„Na tom už vůbec nezáleží, titul sem, titul tam, potlesk sem, potlesk tam, nejsem tady kvůli slávě, nejsem tady ani kvůli tomu stát se chuninem, vše je krásný bonus, ale jenom bonus."

„Bonus? Ale k čemu?"

Na to se jen Naruto krátce podíval na Fū, která měl zápas jenom ve svých rukách a kde už se čekalo jenom na to, až to ukončí, což bylo jasné, že přijde brzo. „Výborná otázka," řekl Naruto potichu, aniž by se na Maki podíval, „odpověď je na ní ale poněkud těžší," pokračoval stále sledující zápas, „myslím, že i kdybych měl hodiny a hodiny času, nepochopila by si, proč dělám to, co dělám a to se nesnažím urazit tvou inteligenci, kterou si předvedla brilantní. Člověk ale vždy špatně vysvětluje něco někomu, když si neprošel život v jeho botách, tak to řeknu jen takto," otočil se na ní a podíval se jí přímo do očí, „chci ukončit ty války, ukončit ty spory, ukončit koloběh pomsty, tohle všechno skončit a jestli se mi podařilo zasít byť jen malé semínko pochyb do tvé hlavy a ty začneš přemýšlet o ukončení své pomsty díky tomu, že jsem tento zápas vyhrál, tak teprve tehdy jsem ten zápas vyhrál. Neměřím výhru tím, že někdo zakřičí moje jméno jako vítězné, výhra pro mě nastane tehdy, když něco změním a tímto vítězstvím jsem snad něco změnil."

Maki chvilku s ním držela pohled z očí do očí a pak se usmála. „Máš naivní a dětinský sen," pověděla mu, ale v jejích slovech nebyla žádná zloba, posmívání, jen takový malý pošťuchování a tak se Naruto jenom také zaculil.

„Co po mě chceš, jsem dítě," a s tím se zadíval zpět do arény a místo vedle něj obsadila Maki a společně byli svědky vítězství, které posunulo pouze Listovou do finále a poté, co se arénou ozvalo, že vítězem je Fū, on a Maki vytvořili jakousi nevyřčenou soutěž, kdo bude více tleskat, pokřikovat a radostně pískat a i když už všichni skončili s jásotem, oni dále dělali hluk a teprve po několika minutách i oni se smíchem přestali. Naruto se stále chechtal, když si všiml, že ho pozoruje stařík Hokage s úsměvem na tváři, tak jenom do míst kde seděli Kage, zvedl palec, možná, že za pár desítek minut bude oheň na střeše, ale v tuhle chvíli mu tohle bylo jedno, v tuhle chvíli byl šťastný a to si sebrat nenechá, prostě ne.

***

„Nyní už přistoupíme k vrcholu tohoto večera, k momentům na které se všichni tak těšíte a které jste tak napjatě očekávali, finále chuninské zkoušky může začít. Zápas všichni proti všem ve složení Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame a Fū může začít," vykřikl proktor této poslední zkoušky a odskočil na stranu. Naruto se na to jenom usmál a zadíval se opět do všech stran, do míst kde seděli Kage, do míst, kde seděla Ameyuri a naposledy také do míst, kde seděli jeho přátelé či společníci. Když se zamyslel trochu zpětně, udělal ve svém životě naprostou šílenost ale tak nějak to k němu patřilo a byl za to šťastný.

„Já… vzdávám se," řekl dostatečně nahlas do naprostého ticha.

„Prosím?" ozval se proktor za ním.

„Chci se vzdát," zopakoval trochu jinak.

„Tohle je finále kluku a ještě jsi nezačal ani bojovat, nechceš to ani zkusit?"

„Ne děkuji, jsem pevně rozhodnutý," usmál se na proktora a dal si ruce za hlavu.

„Tak ať je po tvém, Naruto Uzumaki se-," nestihl ani doříct rozhodčí, protože byl přerušen výkřikem od někoho z diváků.

„Proč?!" to bylo vše, co ten někdo řekl a proktor se na něj podíval, jestli k tomu chce podat nějaké vysvětlení nebo ho má vyřadit a má se pokračovat dál nebo tak si to aspoň z jeho pohledu přebral.

Na to se jen Naruto nadechl, chce tady něco vysvětlovat?

„Víte, pro nás shinobi je tahle zkouška strašně důležitá, rozhoduje ve vašich očích, kdo má na to, aby postoupil dál v hodnosti a kdo na to nemá, není to jenom o síle tady," bouchnul se pravou rukou do levého bicepsu, „ale také o síle tady," nyní si poklepal do míst, kde měl srdce, „a hlavně tady," poklepal si na hlavu, „chuninem se podle mě nemá stát někdo, kdo je halda svalů a pomocí jedné rány pošle člověka do bezvědomí. Ano vyhrál, ano předvedl svou nadřazenost a sílu, ale co kdyby byly situace jiné, co kdyby měl rychlého soupeře, který by jen udělal úkrok, a místo rychlého vítězství byla jen rychlá prohra? Proto se chuninem stávají lidé, kteří mají jak sílu, tak inteligenci, schopnost plánování a také schopnost velet, protože to je úloha chunina a na tyto lidi se koukáte právě teď," ukázal na Shina a Fū, „to jsou lidi, kteří mají z těch věcí vše a jsou to lidé, pod jejichž velením budu vždy podávat nejprofesionálnější výkony. Obráceně by to ale být nemohlo," povzdechl si, „chunin je ten, co rozkaz splní vždy do posledního puntíku, ten, kdo se nebojí jít vstříc pasti, protože ví, že musí. Takový člověk ještě bohužel nejsem, to, že tu stojím je toho skvělý příklad, takže prosím, užijte si souboj dvou lidí, kteří jednoho dne budou ohromnými a obávanými legendami, stejně jako to udělám já," a s těmito slovy se vydal vstříc oběma svým přátelům a podal jim ruku, a když tak udělal u prvního, ozvalo se z arény nějaké tleskání, nějaké mumlání, nějaké nadávky, ale toho si nevšímal, za svým rozhodnutím si stál a to že byl v jednu chvilku miláčkem davu na tomhle nic nezmění, jeho čest je silnější než jeho touha po úctě.

„Naruto Uzumaki odstupuje od souboje, finále bude tedy normální zápas jeden na jednoho," řekl proktor poté, co se diváci uklidnili a on mohl sledovat jak Naruto vyskakuje do hlediště a sedá si na zábradlí vedle VIP zóny. Ten kluk podle něho dokázal to, co ve svém životě neviděl mnohokrát, strhnout dav jak svými výkony, tak svými slovy, protože kdyby to tak nebylo, už by musela ochranka zasahovat na jeho obranu, protože významní lidé nemají rádi, když ty, na které se vsází a jsou favoriti, odstupují bez boje, ale nikdo se ho zatím nesnažil zmlátit, takže i když by to do toho kluka neřekl, asi věděl, co dělá. „Souboj může začít."

***

Naruto ihned poté, co se dozvěděl výsledek zápasu a mohl si vykřičet hlasivky na oslavě vítězství své kamarádky, využil možnosti nadšení či zklamání celé arény, aby mohl na chvíli pláchnout a svou přítomnosti nenarušoval gratulacím oběma budoucím chuninům tím, že by ho staříci viděli a seřvali ho jako malého kluka rovnou na místě.

Po různých střechách doskákal až na místo, které vypadalo jak nějaký chrám s možná i stovky schody a posadil se na nejspodnější z nich, byl tu ohromný klid, jelikož skoro všichni byli na tržišti nebo v aréně. Neměl ani výčitky, že zmizel, celá jejich výprava měla dovoleno využívat všechny oblasti města a stejně ho někdo z místních shinobi hlídal neustále, takže se prostě jen pohodlně usadil a dal si ruce za hlavu přemýšleje nad tím, co se asi stane, až se dostane se staříky za zavřené dveře.

Věděl, že v tuhle chvíle to nebude žádné pokárání prstem, ale jako shinobi Listové dostane zasloužený trest, který přijme, ať bude jakýkoliv.

„Chlapci, podívejte, kdo tu sedí," ozvalo se nedaleko před ním a on jen zvědavě pozvednul hlavu, aby viděl šest lidí před ním.

„Jestli pak to není Naruto Uzumaki," ozvalo se ženským hlasem od jednoho z nově příchozích, „ten zmetek, co našemu pánovi ukradl velké jmění."

„Prosím?" naklonil Naruto nechápavě hlavou, „tohle je chrám," ukázal palcem za sebe, aniž by se tam podíval, „jestli hledáte oddělení nemocnice pro pacienty s halucinogenními problémy, asi jste minuli křižovatku."

„Dokonce i vtipkuje," ozval se znovu ten první sarkasticky, „uvidíme, jak se ti bude mluvit, až budeš polykat své zuby, protože takový pozdrav ti máme vyřídit," zasmál se hrůzostrašně a vytáhl si meč, což okamžitě vyvolalo reakci jeho druhů a než Naruto stačil jenom mrknout, rozběhli se na něj všichni s připravenými zbraněmi.

Naruto nemusel ani vyskočit na nohy a připravit se, protože než útočníci stihli nabrat solidní rychlost, objevila se před nimi další postava s nataženými dvěma prsty do jakési imaginární pistole na obou rukách. To samozřejmě vyvolalo úlek u všech jeho protivníků a zastavili se na místě, což akorát dopadlo tak, že dva ze šesti útočníků stáli tváří v tvář s těmito imaginárníma zbraněmi.

„Udělej krok, prosím, udělej jeden pohyb, ať ti můžu rozmetat hlavu po celém okolí," ozval se ženský hlas a Naruto se nad tím musel usmát.

„Kdo jsi?" ozval se jeden z těch, který se nemusel v této sekundě obávat o svůj život.

„Uděláš-li ten krok, tak tvoje smrt," ozvalo se klidně a Naruto by se vsadil, že se jeho ochránce typicky zazubil. „Abychom si ujasnili pár věcí, Uzumaki-san se necítí dnes, aby se obtěžoval s póvlem. Pokud chcete autogram, zítra míří do své vesnice a před odchodem může udělat malou autogramiádu, ale jak říkám, dnes to nebude," pokračovala Ameyuri klidně a jenom svým postojem, výrazem a gesty udržovala všechny útočníky v jakési paralýze. „A abych nezapomněla, ti, kteří se dokážou dnes doplazit ke svému pánovi, vyřiďte mu toto ‚ještě jednou se pokusíš udělat něco takhle pitomého a tvoje hlava spolu se všemi hlavami tvé rodiny budou použity jako figurky do shogi,' rozumíme si?"

„Hraješ shogi," nedokázal si odpustit Naruto, protože i když by to měl brát vážně, přišlo mu to strašně vtipné.

„Pro vás cokoliv, Uzumaki-san, teď mi dovolte se ale vypořádat s tímhle póvlem," usmála se Ameyuri a když viděla, že všichni berou nohy na ramena, tak jen udělala pár rychlých pečetí a jednou obrovskou vlnou je všechny poslala k zemi, kde si všichni slušně namlátili. Než Ameyuri ale stihla udělat něco se svou bleskovou podstatou, objevilo se na střechách několik shinobi. „Další pokusná morčata?" ozvala se ještě Ameyuri natěšeně.

„Omlouváme se za problémy," pověděl jeden z shinobi, co skočil ze střechy k nim a Naruto poznal proktora zkoušky. „Slibuji, že už se nic takové nestane, můžeme nabídnout lékařskou pomoc?"

„Vypadá snad Uzumaki-san jako někdo, kdo by byl ohrožen něčím takovým?" odsekla Ameyuri, „ale počítejte s tím, že se stížnost dostane do kanceláře vašeho Kageho. Nevím, co máte tak důležitého na práci, že nedokážete ochránit ani finalistu zkoušky, kterou sami pořádáte."

„Rozumím, ještě jednou přijměte naši omluvu a dovolte nám postarat se o ně," uklonil se lehce proktor a Ameyuri se na něj podívala, jako že čeká na jeho svolení a tak Naruto s co nejlepší imitací Sasukeho mávl rukou, že mu je to jedno a že si můžou dělat, co chtějí a s tím zbylí shinobi skočili na zem a po pár sekundách tam zůstali jenom oni dva.

„Co mělo za smysl to divadlo?" zašeptal nechápavě Naruto.

„Lidé věří tomu, co vidí, ukaž jim něco a oni ti to sezobají z ruky," odtušila Ameyuri a přistoupila k němu, „jsi chytrej blonďák, i když se to skoro vzájemně vylučuje," ušklíbla se na něj, „tak musíš pochopit, že určitá tajemství a předstírání je potřeba, teď si všichni budou myslet, že jsi to vzdal, protože jsi natolik skvělý, že nechceš být chunin, protože ti tady nešahal nikdo ani po kotníky."

„Ale my víme, že to není pravda."

„Není?" naklonila na něj tázavě hlavu, „ať už je to tak či tak, splnil si svůj slib, teď musím splnit já ten svůj."

„Vždyť jsi mi nic neslíbila," nechápal Naruto.

„To jsou ženské záležitosti, to ty nemůžeš pochopit," rozdrbala mu pobaveně vlasy, „důležité je abys věděl, že to co jsi udělal, mělo význam."

Naruto na to jenom pokýval hlavou a vyndal si z batohu meče a podal je právoplatné majitelce, byly i zabalené, takže se nemusel obávat, že někdo uvidí něco, co neměl. „Nejsou zrovna nejčistější, ale na to nebyl čas."

„Tvoje starosti bych jednou chtěla mít," usmála se na něj, ale své meče si vzala a umístila je do svého batohu, „tady je část tvé odměny," podala mu na oplátku kus papíru.

Naruto samozřejmě nechápal, proč mu někdo chce dát papír. Význam pochopil, když si všiml, co je to za papír a měl co dělat, aby udržel své oči v důlkách. „Zešílela si?!"

„Je to málo?" hrála nechápavou Ameyuri.

„Málo? To… to je majlant!"

„Ale," odmávla to Ameyuri, „odměna na mou hlavu je stále větší… byla teda."

„Ale co? Kde? Proč?"

„Vsadila jsme si na tebe třikrát v průběhu zápasů. Hlupáci nabízejí kurzy a přitom nemají přehled, takže jsem je trochu podojila, jak se říká. No překvapivě největší kurz byl na to, že se dostaneš do finále a vzdáš to před zápasem, když jsem si vsadila na to nějaký ty drobný, měli mě za šílence, no když jsem vyhrála, už se tvářili jinak… blbečci," povzdechla si a zakroutila hraně hlavou.

„Drobný? Počítala jsi ty nuly na tom šeku?!"

„Hej, já neutratila nic a ty sis právě vydělal svůj první milion a druhý a třetí a tak dále… víš, jak se to říká, první miliony jsou nejhorší, pak už to jde samo."

„Ale milion ryō je bráno jako odměna za třídu misi S."

„Nebo můžeš vsázet, život je plný možností, když víš jak je využít."

„To jsi mi tak opravdu věřila? Aby ses dostala na takovouto částku, musela jsi i dost vsadit."

„Věděla jsem, že to pro mě vyhraješ a ty kurzy nebyly tak hrozné, každopádně si to někam schovej, bude se ti to hodit."

„Děkuji," pověděl upřímně Naruto protože nevěděl, co jiného říct, aby ukázal to, jak si toho váží.

„To já děkuji tobě, udělal jsi něco, co jsi nemusel a toho si cením, myslím, že by mě to ale nemělo překvapovat už po tom, jakým způsobem jsme se potkali co, hm?" usmála se na něj a znovu mu rozdrbala vlasy, na to se jen Naruto pobaveně zazubil, život byl prostě fajn.

***

Naruto se musel usmívat, když viděl tu slávu, která provázela slavnostní promoci nových chuninů, vesta byla krásně zabalená, slova Hokageho plná úcty k tomu, co Fū a Shino předvedli, slova Danza byla o tom, že udělali další krok, aby se o Konoze stále dál povídalo jako o nejsilnější vesnici a všichni ostatní, co se zúčastnili zkoušek minulý týden, gratulovali, když se na ně dostala řada. Naruto tam jenom s úsměvem v koutu stál a očekával, kdy přijde to ‚můžete jít, Naruto zůstaň' a jak očekával, nemusel čekat ani dlouho.

„Nyní prosím omluvte tuto krátkou promoci, ale povinnosti nepočkají," a s tím všichni pochopili, že je čas jít, zůstal jenom Naruto protože věděl, co přijde a Kabuto, který to jistě věděl také, „Kabuto, můžeš také odejít."

„Hokage-sama," uklonil se Kabuto lehce, „vím, o čem tato debata bude a jako vedoucí této mise-."

„Cením si tvého přesvědčení a charakteru, ale nebude to nutné, nech nás o samotě," pověděl stařík Hokage nekompromisně a tak se Kabuto jenom uklonil, lehce položil ruku Narutovi na rameno v gestu, že stojí za ním a odešel, „Naruto, posaď se, jistě víš, proč tu jsi."

Naruto jenom pokýval hlavou a sedl si, jak mu bylo nařízeno. Podíval se ze své pozice na Danza, který stál u okna, protože bylo asi domluveno, že tato debata bude pouze mezi nimi či tak něco takového předpokládal.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Sandaime smutně a laskavě zároveň.

„Asi tak jak se může cítit člověk, když se dozví, že jeho idol, kterého celý život uznává, se před svou smrtí rozhodl mi zničit život tím, že do mě zapečetil Kuramu," nechal mu to Naruto sežrat, i když to možná nebylo nutné, když se člověk snaží udržet tajemství, musí počítat, že když to praskne, bude to velké.

„Kurama?" podivil se Sandaime, ale pak si povzdechl a zapálil si dýmku, „Čtvrtý neměl na výběr, musel udělat to, co bylo správné."

„Vždy má člověk na výběr, rozhodl se udělat to nejlehčí, rozhodnout o cizím životě a sám z něj odejít, aby vina a následky nebyly hozeny na něj," odfrkl si Naruto, smířil se s tím, že Kurama bude součást jeho života, smířil se s minulostí a to všechno, ale stejně to nebyla věc, kterou miloval. „Každý má možnost volit, já si zvolil na chuninských zkouškách, že když si Yondaime přál, abych musel každý den bojovat s Kuramou o nadvládu nad svým tělem, tak to tak bude."

„Ta čakra je ale nebezpečná Naruto, nemůžeš si s tím zahrávat takhle, byl to hloupý risk."

„Hloupý risk bylo jej do mě zapečetit, hloupý risk bylo to, aby to věděla celá vesnice kromě mě, hloupý risk bylo ze mě udělat obětního beránka a terč pro nenávist celé vesnice."

Na to si jen Sandaime velmi povzdechl a podíval se na Danza, který jejich debatu sledoval s jakýmsi mírným zájmem. „Udělal jsem zákon pod trestem smrti, aby ti nikdo neubližoval a nemohl ti to nikdo ani říct, aby sis užil své dětství."

„Facka nebolí tolik jako pohled, který říká, abys uhořel někde v pekle nebo co si všichni ve vesnici tady přejí," odfrkl si Naruto, „nikdo za mnou za můj život nepřišel a neřekl nějaké slovo díků, nikdo se nepřišel omluvit a nikdo ani neřekl, že ho to mrzí. Nikdo neřekl nic a tak jsem využil všechny své schopnosti, abych si zjistil, proč mě tu lidi nenávidí, a když jsem poznal Kuramu, pochopil jsem jedno, lidé mě budou nenávidět tak či tak, takže vyplynulo z toho, že lidé mě nemůžou nenávidět více, takže jsem Kuramu použil. Moje rodina ví, co mám v sobě a respektují moje rozhodnutí a jak říkám, názor ostatních stejně nezměním."

„Naruto, tím že bys Kuramu úplně odřízl od sebe, bys donutil lidi tě vidět jinak."

„Do dneška jsem ji nepoužil a furt jsem byl démon, co změní to, že ji budu používat? Sasuke má k dispozici sharingan, Yamato-san má k dispozici používání dřeva, mnoho lidí má něco co je odlišuje, jenom já jsem ale démon," odfrkl si Naruto, „pokud ale můžeme, nechci se o tom bavit, přišel jsem si vyzvednout trest, který si zasloužím, bude to návrat na akademii?"

„Akademie?" skoro se zhrozil Sandaime, „nic takového, trest bude stejný jako pro všechny ostatní geniny, co neuposlechnou vědomě rozkaz."

„A to je?"

Na to poprvé promluvil Danzō. „Čtvrt roku budeš plnit mise třídy D, aby si měl dostatek času přemýšlet nad tím, že privilegium lepších misí musí být zasloužené. Počítej také s tím, že pokud tvůj tým nebude plnit misi třídy D, budeš někým zastoupen."

„Rozumím," potvrdil Naruto a zvedl se ze židle, „mohu jít? Musím popřát svým přátelům k úspěchu a povýšení."

Na to si jen Sandaime povzdechl, „když mi slíbíš, že přijdeš kdykoliv, kdy budeš chtít probrat to, co nosíš v sobě, můžeš jít."

„Slibuji," pověděl vážně Naruto, i když věděl, že ten den asi nikdy nepřijde.

„V tom případě pojď, Naruto, doprovodím tě ven," řekl Danzō a společně vyšli ven a když za sebou zavřeli dveře, Danzō pokračoval. „To, co jsi předvedl na zkouškách, bylo hloupé, ale budu důvěřovat, že to bylo dostatečně promyšlené ze všech stran. Udělal sis ten den určité jméno a to je dvousečné ostří, může to být i věc, která tě jednou zabije, ale s Kyuubim v sobě je tohle asi stejně jedno."

„Nedostanu větší kázání?" podivil se Naruto.

„Pochopil jsi jistě, že obdivuji silné shinobi, protože ti dokážou nejlépe ochránit náš domov a to, co jsi předvedl, bylo bez nějakých dohad hloupé, ale účinné a pro Konohu užitečné, takže i když byl na místě trest, postarám se o to, aby to nebylo tak hrozné, jak si myslíš a já své slova držím."

„To vím, Danzō-sama."

„Očekávej svou odměnu za dobře odvedenou práci někdy později," řekl ještě Danzō a zastavil se, takže Naruto šel dál sám, „a Naruto," zastavil ho Danzō ještě, „život shinobiho není holubník, Hokage-sama pro tebe může mít slabost, ale pokud budeš dělat podobné nesmysly dále, přátelé," pověděl Danzō to slovo jako kdyby bylo hodně ošklivé, „tě budou buď navštěvovat ve vězení, nebo budou pokládat kytky na tvůj hrob."

„Chápu," otočil se Naruto a trochu sklonil hanbou hlavu, stále svého rozhodnutí nelitoval, ale chápal, že se to dělat nemá. Danzō na to ale nic neřekl a zamířil zpět do kanceláře, jako kdyby se vůbec dnes o ničem nebavili a Naruto pochopil, že to tak i bylo, nikdy se spolu nebavili a s tou myšlenkou zamířil ven, kde se nechal na chvíli oslnit ranním sluncem.


	16. Tajemství pod maskou

Jiraya se pohodlně usadil na fingované sedačce uprostřed své žáby. Když si to takhle v duchu vždy řekl, musel se pousmát. Pokud tento stan měl hrát roli v tomto setkání, musel se na to dostatečně připravit, Henge, aby vypadal jak kdejaký pobuda, co by v těchto lesích mohl vést skupinu banditů. Stačilo se podívat kolem sebe a musel se pochválit za iluzi, kterou vyvolal, možná že by oblbnul i sám sebe, kdyby do tohoto stanu přišel a nevěděl o něm, támhle položené kůže, támhle truhla s pokladem, támhle poházené zbraně, tady nějaký stůl s mapou a to všechno, aby kdokoliv projde dveřmi, netušil nic až do té doby, než spadne opona a oni budou uvěznění.

Jiraya si začal hrát s kunaiem, než se jakési dveře z kůže otevřeli a dovnitř vstoupili dva muži s čelenkou Zvučné.

„Operujete na území Zvučné, odevzdejte veškerý majetek a necháme vás jít, jinak strávíte svůj život ve vězení."

„Ale copak, copak," ozval se Jiraya, „kdo něco takového vymyslel, mám domluvu se Zemským pánem, můžu tady vést mou skupinu, když budu svou část odevzdávat, mám na to i dokument!"

„To platilo možná dříve," zasmál se ten druhý a Jirayovi připomínal někoho, kdo utrpěl hodně divnou nehodu nebo na něm někdo experimentoval, takže v rámci možností měl už svůj důkaz, ale na takové důkazy on nehrál, „ale pokud si nežil v tomhle stanu poslední měsíce, víš, že už tohle neplatí, takže naval majetek."

„Dobrá, ale jaká jsou ta pravidla, abych věděl a co se vůbec stalo, že Zemský pán to změnil?"

„Ty jsi ale opravdu hloupý bandita co?" znovu ten protivný smích, „Orochimaru-sama vede tuto zemi a pokud nechceš skončit v jeho vězení, budeš poslouchat jeho příkazy."

„V tom případě se omlouvám, vyřiďte tedy našemu novému pánovi, že se tahle chyba už nikdy nestane," a s tím Jiraya obešel stůl, že dojde pro truhlici, ale než se stihl někdo otočit či zareagovat, vyskočil a oba shinobi odstrčil do stěny stanu, který v tuhle chvíli vypadal už jako žaludek žáby a vůbec ne jako stan.

„Co?!" vyděsil se jeden z nich a snažil se začít hýbat, ale bylo mu to houby platné, z tohoto se ještě nikdy nikdo nedostal, o tom byl Jiraya přesvědčen.

„Chvilku tady zůstaňte, hned se pro vás vrátím," a s těmi to slovy Jiraya vyvolal dva klony a vydal se ke dveřím, přece jenom podle Karin tu měli být tři a ne jen dva. Když ale vyšel, poslední ze shinobi Zvučné se rozběhl pryč, Jiraya věděl, že on je rychlejší a tak se za ním rozběhl, ale nebylo to ani tak nutné, protože před tím ninjou se objevila Karin a jedním kopnutím ho poslala přímo k němu.

„Jak?" podivil se onen shinobi a otočil se na místo, kde Karin čekal, ale nebyl tam už nikdo, na to se musel Jiraya usmát, schopnost ukrýt svou čakru byla neskutečná v tomto světě a umět ji takhle dobře použít, to chtělo hodně schopností, i když zase ji nechtěl moc přechválit, být lepší, už se tenhle shinobi nemusel ani zvednout.

„Když se vzdáš, bude to pro tebe jednoduší," řekl jen v klidu Jiraya a počkal si až se shinobi Zvučné otočí na něj, když se tak ale stalo, už mu ten budoucí souboj s ním nepřišel tak trapně jednoduchý, jak s těmi dvěma před ním a to podle dvou teček, jejž měl jeho protivník na čele, „Kaguya klan, hm?"

„Kimimaro," odpověděl klidně jeho protivník, „vy budete nejspíš Jiraya podle toho, že se stan změnil na žábu. Orochimaru-sama nebude z těch novinek nadšený."

„V tom případě bude skvělé, když se to nedozví, co říkáš?"

„To byste mě ale musel zastavit, máte na to?" zeptal se Kimimaro a vytáhl ze sebe dvě kosti, Jiraya se pořádně zadíval na svého protivníka a musel se pousmát nad tím, že ten kluk věřil svým slovům a svým schopnostem natolik, že dokázal něco takového říct, aniž by se jeho odhodlání změnilo.

Jiraya moc dlouho nelenil a okamžitě začal s bojem, o Kaguya klanu věděl mnohé, jejich životnost a taijutsu spojené s rychlostí jsou na neskutečně úrovni, proto pro rychlejší ukončení potopil nejbližší okolí do bažiny, aby zpomalil či dokonce zastavil Kimimara, ale ten i když byl chycen, nenechal se zahanbit a vytáhl něco, co se Jirayovi nelíbilo, prokletá pečeť, která obalila jeho tělo. Jiraya se už nadechoval k ohnivé kouli, která by tohle ukončila, ale Kimimaro si nechal vyrůst z chodidla všechny kosti a tím se vynesl z bažiny.

„V mém těle jsou všechny mé kosti k dispozici, nic tak jednoduchého nezabere," a s tím Kimimaro vyskočil do vzduchu a Jiraya už nyní opravdu poslal ohnivého draka a neminul, ale jak po sekundě zjistil, prokletá pečeť bude větší problém, než očekával. Věděl, že jeho rychlost a obratnost má menší převahu a proto mu nedělalo problém se vyhnout kostem, s kterýma Kimimaro útočil a když se dostal k šanci, vyvolal si dva rasengany a oba trefil do těla Kimimara, a i když ho zastavili kosti a nedostal se hluboko, jeho protivník odletěl a nyní už celým tělem dopadl do bažiny, kterou tu vyvolal.

„Chtěl jsem tě zanechat pro Ibikiho živého, ale musím se smířit i s tímto," pověděl Jiraya smutně a jenom čekal až Kimimaro svůj boj v bažině prohraje. Nečekal, ale že se z bažiny objeví něco, co vypadá jak dinosaurus, v jedné ruce lidská páteř, v druhé něco co vypadalo jako ostří na těžení v dole, jenom vyrobené z kostí a celá záda pokrytá kostmi a to dokonce i tak, že viděl nějaký kostěný ocas. Z bledého Kimimara s bílými vlasy se objevila opravdová zrůda.

„Jste silný protivník, neměl bych tohle použít, ale nezbylo mi nic jiného."

„Orochimarova úchylka jak tak koukám, postoupila do nových rozměrů," odfrkl si Jiraya a kousl se do prstu a použil přivolávací techniku.

„Orochimaru-sama nebude nikdo urážet!" rozčílil se Kimimaro a rozběhl se k němu, jako kdyby pod jeho nohama nebyla žádná bažina.

„**Senpō: Fūton Sunabokori,**" ozvalo se z Jirayových zad a celé okolí bylo zahlceno prachem a tak se Jiraya mohl stáhnout mohutným výskokem, aby podal veškeré informace, které by byli potřeba pro poražení této zrůdnosti, kterou Orochimaru vytvořil.

„Co to bylo, Jiraya-kun?" zeptal se Fukusaku na jeho zádech.

„To je," dodal s důrazem na přítomnost, „jeden z Orochimarových experimentů a pokud jej chci dostat živého, budu potřebovat vás, nemám v arzenálu nic, čím bych ho dokázal nezabít."

„Mě se nechce ale zpívat," ozval se hlas z druhého ramena, „víš jak je to hrozné, než se nám podaří správná synchronizace?"

„Jestli je to ale tak vážné, nezbývá nám nic jiného," povzdechl si Fukusaku, „dej nám čas."

„Jiraya-kun jestli mi dneska nebude chutnat večeře kvůli tomu, že budu mít bolavý krk, svedu to na tebe," ozvala se Shima, pak se ale vrátila podle Jiraya k důležitějším problémům, „je to na tobě, abys ho dostatečně zdržel a aby nás nevyrušil z koncentrace.

„Chápu," a s tím se Jiraya rozběhl na Kimimara a snažil se nevnímat momentálně hrůzný zpěv na jeho ramenou, „**Katon**: **Endan**," vyslal na svého protivníka jakousi průzkumnou střelu, která skončila v kostech, které se vytvořili před Kimimarem jako štít. Kimimaro ale nebyl podle všeho hlupák a jakmile uslyšel zpěv, nejspíše pochopil, že to nebude nic dobrého a tak se Jiraya musel pomocí **Hari Jizō **ochránit svými pevnými vlasy před silným nárazem a omotáním páteří.

„Neproniknutelná obrana hm?" ozval se Kimimaro a svou páteř stáhnul, „uvidíme," a s tím Jiraya si dovolil udělat malou dírku ve své obraně, aby viděl, co se děje, „**Sawarabi no Mai.**"

Jiraya pochopil, že je v nebezpečí, když viděl, že všude kolem něj i pod ním se ze země objevují obrovské a mohutné kosti, které ohrožují jak jeho tak i Karin, která nemá možnost jak se tomuhle ukrýt.

„Fukusaku!" vykřikl a vyskočil co nejvýš a doufal ve všechny strážné anděly, aby to něčemu pomohlo. Když ale se podíval a zjistil, že ty kosti se opravdu zasekli v nějaké výšce sotva jednoho metru, věděl, že to tvrzení, které vždy říkal Hiruzen-sensei platí. To, že k umění shinobi patří i schopnost štěstí, „Karin?" zakřičel, když pochopil, že už je konec a Kimimaro stojí paralyzovaný uvězněn v genjutsu.

S tím Karin uvolnila techniku zadržování své čakry a Jiraya okamžitě pochopil, že je v bezpečí a hlasitě si oddechl, v tuhle chvíli jen použil další přivolávací techniku a před ním se objevila žabka podobná té první, kterou dnes přivolal. Jiraya tedy jenom pomocí pečetící techniky kompletně paralyzoval Kimimara a nechal žabce dělat svou práci, tedy uskladnit ho uvnitř sebe.

„Je konec?" doskočila k němu Karin tak, aby se sama nenapíchla.

„Ano, máme to, co jsme chtěli," odkýval to Jiraya, „možná i více, než jsme chtěli, ale to uvidíme až po návratu."

„Jiraya-kun, to nás ani nepředstavíš?" ozvala se Shima z jeho ramenou vykřičeným hlasem.

„Karin Uzumaki," představila se Karin sama a uklonila se, člověk jen tak každý den nespatří žabí stařešiny, jak předpokládala, že teď vidí.

„Uzumaki hm?" podivila se Shima a přeskočila na Karin, „zajímavá schopnost Karin-chan, umět schovat svou čakru tak, že ani já ji nedokážu spatřit, je něco co se ještě nikomu nepodařilo."

„Nebo o tom jenom nevíš, když by si toho člověka nedokázala spatřit, jak víš, že takový neexistuje?" ozval se její manžel a Karin se musela tiše zasmát.

„Neposlouchej ho, Karin-chan, všichni mužský jsou stejní, plný hrdosti a silných slov, ale když jim každý den neuvaříš, umřou hlady," pověděla směrem ke Karin a pak se podívala tvrdě na Jirayu, „co vůbec tady děláš s Karin-chan? Tohle nejsou boje, kterých by se měli mladí zúčastnit!"

„Příkaz je příkaz!" začal se bránit Jiraya a překřížil si ruce na prsou.

„Jak říkám, mužský," odmávla to Shima, „Karin-chan až někdy dokopeš toho starého perverzáka," ukázala na Jirayu načež se Karin zasmála, „aby si našel čas na něco jiného než na šmírování, tak si vyzkouším tu tvou schopnost."

„Ano Sennin-sama," pověděla Karin takové oslovení, které věděla, že neurazí, jelikož neznala skutečné jméno.

„A nyní pojď, táto, potřebuji si dát něco na můj zničený krk," a s tím se Shima chtěla přemístit zpět, ale Karin byla rychlejší.

„Počkejte," skoro až vykřikla, aby to stihla, „můžu vás vyléčit, nejsem sice nějaký schopný lékař, ale tohle dokážu."

Na to se Shima usmála a nechala se pomocí jednoduché techniky léčit, ale přitom se zadívala na Jirayu a ten věděl, co ten pohled znamená ‚promluvíme si později, hochu' a on věděl, že to tak bude a musel si povzdechnout, proč jeho život nemohl být zaplněn jen polonahými kráskami?

***

Naruto se svitkem v ruce zamířil pryč, sice si pořád říkal, že ho mise třídy D neštvou, ale když dostal samostatný úkol jít pomoc klanu Inuzuka čímkoliv, co budou chtít, vůbec se mu to nelíbilo a už vůbec ne, když si vzpomněl, že klan Inuzuka byl často jeho cíl žertíků, takže se obával, jaká pomsta nastane.

Naruto se ale nikdy ničeho nebál, když se nepočítaly přízraky, ale to je věc, kterou nikdy nepřizná a tak zaťukal na bránu části města, kde bydlel celý Inuzuka klan a snažil se potlačit překvapení, když mu přišel otevřít někdo jiný, než očekával.

„Hele pes a umí otevírat dveře!" skoro až nadšeně vykřikl Naruto, když spatřil psa podobného vlku s packou na dveřích.

„Ty jsi mi ale všímavý člověk," odvětil mu ironicky pes a Naruto nemohl být více překvapen.

„A dokonce i mluví!" a s tím se Naruto sklonil a poplácal ho po hlavě, ale opatrně, aby se nedotknul míst, kde viděl dávné zranění.

„Neříkají ti blesku?" odfrknul si pes, „ne to byl jiný blonďák, ale vypadal dost podobně, i když ten by se nedivil, že mluvím a neměl by takový praštěný úsměv na tváři," pokračoval pes dál a dělal, že si nevšímá toho, že ho Naruto stále hladí a poplácává po hlavě, když ale spatřil svou paní, ještě dodal, „můžu ho kousnout?"

Tsume Inuzuka se na to jen krátce zasmála, „ne Kuromaru, nemůžeš," a pak se podívala na Naruta a jen pobaveně zakroutila hlavou, „už ti někdo řekl, že je neslušné hladit cizí zvířata?"

„No…" podrbal se Naruto na hlavě, „ale jak často člověk potká psa, který umí mluvit a otevírat dveře?"

„Vzhledem k tomu, že Kuromaru je jediný, kdo to první dokáže, není to moc časté," usmála se na něj Tsume a Naruto se usmál nazpátek, těšilo ho, že proti němu hlava klanu nic neměla, „nyní ale pojď, mám pro tebe tvůj úkol."

„Samozřejmě," vydal se Naruto okamžitě za ní a dělal, že si nevšímá, že ho Kuromaru mlsně pozoruje.

„Udělej pár klonů a ty půjdou vyčistit kotce a jiné věci, co ti tam někdo řekne," začala Tsume a Naruto tak provedl, „ty jako originál budeš mít ale jinou práci."

Naruto jenom pokrčil rameny a vydal se dál, když dorazil na jakési tréninkové hřiště, už se mu to přestalo líbit.

„Naruto?" ozval se jeho známý ze školy, který se právě mazlil s nějakým štěnětem.

„Kibo," pozdravil kývnutím hlavy.

„Tvoje práce, Naruto je následující," vzala si Tsume jeho pozornost nazpět, „předvedete mi souboj, podobný těm na akademii a když Kiba prohraje, což je jistota, budeš mu dnes dělat partnera k tréninku, aby se naučil spolupracovat s Akamaru."

„A co když vyhraje?" pověděl Naruto tak, aby se dokázal vyhnout práci na celý den.

„Tak budeš tréninkový partner tady Kuromara," poplácala Tsume svého psa, který se na to jen oblíznul, až Naruto hlasitě polknul.

„Pravidla?" zeptal se po chvíli Naruto.

„Stejná jak na akademii," řekla Tsume nahlas, ale naklonila se k němu a pošeptala, „ale ať tě ani nenapadne použít tu šílenost jak na chuninských zkouškách."

„Ano paní," souhlasil Naruto a otočil se na Kibu, „vstávej, smraďochu," nedovolil si odpustit Naruto, „vem si to tvoje štěnátko a jdeme na to."

Kiba vztekle vyskočil na nohy a pomocí jedné techniky, proměnil svého psa na identického klona sebe sama. „Tak co ty hlupáku, už máš strach?" nedokázal Kiba mlčet.

„Nechceš si půjčit další psy? Tak dvacet proti mně by mohlo udělat nějakou změnu," usmál se Naruto a připravil se do boje.

„Shikyaku no Jutsu," a s tím Kiba skočil na všechny končetiny a obalil se v čakře, která jak Naruto předpokládal, z něj udělala silnějšího a rychlejšího, stejně jako to udělala z Akamara. Najednou se oba na něj v rychlosti rozběhli a než Naruto stačil něco udělat, dostal obrovskou ránu od obou dvou a odletěl dobrých pár metrů, „to bylo jednoduch-," nestačil doříct Kiba, protože jeho cíl se změnil v kouř, „cože?"

„Už ten souboj začal?" podivil se hraně Naruto z jiné strany pozemku zatímco držel v ruce menší štěňátko, které našel odpočívat v trávě kousek od domu a nemohl si odpustit se s ním nepomazlit.

Tsume i její dcera Hana si nemohli odpustit dát hlavu do dlaní, ale ani jedna z nich si nemohla odpustit myšlenku, že Naruto se svými žertíky rozhodně nebyl pitomý a taky si nemohly dovolit se nepousmát.

„To byl celou dobu klon?" ozvala se po chvilce Tsume, když Kiba ani Akamaru dál netušili.

„Jop," ozval se Naruto a pustil štěně na zem, které se vydalo zpět na své místo k dalšímu odpočinku, „to vadí?" dál hrál, aby vyprovokoval Kibu, ale nemohl se přestat culit. Když sem přišel a měl se rozdělit, nevěděl, co se po něm bude chtít. Trik to byl ale dobrý a vyšel mu na sto deset procent.

„Narutooo!" a s tím Kiba hodil do vzduchu jakýsi prášek a když ho Akamaru snědl, oba se rozběhli na Naruta s výkřikem „Gatsūga," který ale nelenil a pomocí čtyř rychlých pečetí, vyfouknul z úst ohromné množství větrné čakry, ale ne tolik, aby Kibu či Akamara pořezal, jak ho učil stařík Danzō, ale aby místo čepelí ta technika vytvořila jenom vítr bez nějakého ostří a to stačilo. Oba odletěli a narazili do palisády, která byla kolem celého hřiště postavená.

„Myslím, že tohle bude konec," povzdechla si Tsume a podívala se s nakloněnou hlavou na Naruta, využít Kibovo rychlosti a pomocí větru ho zrychlit a nasměrovat do palisády, kde si oba ublíží svou vlastní technikou, to byla taktika, kterou by od něj nečekala a musela si povzdychnout, příště se nebude s Nonō vsázet o Narutovo inteligenci.

„Já se nevzdávám!" zavrčel Kiba a zamračil se na Naruta i svou mámu.

„Jestliže jedeme podle pravidel, tahle technika by tě vyhodila z kruhu, kde se má bojovat, když si odmyslíme, že v tom kruhu Naruto nikdy nestál," zastavila souboj Tsume a s pomocí zvednuté ruky, dala na vědomí, že se nehodlá o tom dál bavit, „Naruto," pověděla důrazně a Naruto se otočil, „mám pro tebe návrh, pomůžu ti vyhnout se tvému trestu tím, že si tvé služby koupím, tudíž nebudeš muset dělat D mise, který jsou nudné a to všechno, za to ale budeš tady, když tvé služby nebudou potřeba jinde a budeš trénovat s Kibou, nevím co s tebou Nonō provedla, ale podobný výsledek očekávám od Kiby."

„Ano Tsume-sama," povzdechl si Naruto, ale nestěžoval si, mohl skončit hůř než trénovat s člověkem, kterému mohl v rámci možností říkat kamarád.

***

„Kabuto-kun, pojď dál," ozval se hlas Hokageho, když někdo zaťukal na dveře vedoucí do jedné z laboratoří v nemocnici. Kabuto tedy otevřel dveře a všiml si několika ANBU, dvou doktorů a několik dalších důležitých lidí a pak někoho ležícího na operačním či skoro až pitevním stole, „myslím, že není na místě nikoho představovat, mého studenta Jirayu určitě znáš," na to se Kabuto uctivě uklonil, „a kolegy ze své práce jistě také znáš," a s tím Kabuto kývnul jak na Kumadoriho tak na Oyoneho, Kabuto také provedl úklon do stínu, kde spatřil Danza.

„Co se po mě žádá, Hokage-sama?" zeptal se Kabuto zvědavě.

„Jirayo?" předal slovo Hokage.

„Můj úkol byl prohlídnout si místo, kde jsme očekávali Orochimara a byli jsme napadeni tímto," a s tím odhodil stranou bílé plátno, které zakrývalo jeho pacienta, když ale zjistil, co tam leží, nedokázal skrýt překvapení a divný pocit v žaludku, „představil se mi jako Kimimaro Kaguya, poslední přeživší svého klanu a podle jeho schopností právem posledního," tyto slova nechal Jiraya všechny vstřebat a každý si udělal svůj obrázek o schopnostech, když to říkal někdo kalibru legendárního shinobiho, „jeho síla ale nepramenila jenom z toho, z jakého klanu byl, ale z prokleté pečetě, jejíž výsledek vidíte před sebou, je naprosto jasné, že dobrovolně podstoupil nějaký experiment, který z něj udělal tohle, bohužel za cenu vlastního života, jak jsme později zjistili."

„Přinesl jste ho sem živého?" zeptal se Kabuto tak, že byl vidět jeho respekt, nad schopnostmi Jirayi-sama.

„A skoro i nezraněného, bohužel než se podařilo Ibikimu zjistit toho více, selhalo mu srdce, ale nějaké informace máme, zbytek skládanky bude na vás."

„Co je našim úkolem?" zeptal se Oyone.

„Kabuto Yakushi povede tým, který bude mít za úkol udělat cokoliv, abychom toho zjistili o síle, slabosti či o Orchimarovi samotném z tohoto těla co nejvíce, je to vrcholná priorita a také mise, o které se pochopitelně nebudete bavit mimo tyto zdi, nechte stranou myšlenky o penězích, tato mise má neomezené prostředky k využití."

„Provedu, pane," uklonil se Kabuto, „jenom my tři?" ukázal hlavou na sebe a své kolegy.

„Jestli víš o někom dalším," nechal Hokage větu nedokončenou.

„Co Matka? Její schopnosti by tu byly nepřekonatelné."

„Bohužel Nonō má svou misi, která se nedá přerušit, pokud budete potřebovat někoho dalšího, udělám, co bude v mých silách, aby se k vám přidal."

„Děkuji, Hokage-sama, pustíme se tedy do práce, výsledky budou zapisované jako u všech jiných výzkumů?"

„Ano, přístup budu mít k nim jenom já, Danzō nebo Jiraya, nikomu jinému se výsledky nedostanou do ruky, ani kdyby povídal cokoliv o pověření."

„Samozřejmě, Hokage-sama."

„Výborně, pusťte se tedy do práce," propustil všechny Sandaime, „a Kabuto, pojď mě ještě doprovodit," a s tím se Hokage a Danzō vydali pryč z místnosti do vedlejší, kde se u dveří zastavili všichni ANBU, aby měli klid na tento nejspíše důležitý rozhovor.

„Víš, proč jsi ve vedení této mise?" zeptal se narovinu Danzō.

„Díky mému spojení s Orochimarem?" nehrál Kabuto hlupáka.

„Orochimaru tě kvůli něčemu chtěl do svých řad a vsadil bych na to mé zbývající oko, že to bylo tohle," pověděl Danzō s náznakem humoru, „předpokládáme, že smrt tohoto Kimimara byla kvůli tomu, že Orochimaru nesehnal lepšího medika, když ty jsi odmítl."

„Pane?" nechápal moc dobře Kabuto.

„Co se snaží Danzō tady říct, je to, že víme, jakých věcí se Orochimaru pokoušel a stále pokouší a také víme, že úmrtnost na těchto experimentech je někde kolem devadesáti procent," pověděl Hokage krutou pravdu, „Kimimaro je toho důkazem, Jiraya tvrdil, že tato prokletá pečeť má dva stupně, jeden jsou jakési černé znaky, čáry po těle a druhý je ta obludnost co jsi viděl. Stejně ale jako to platí všude, zakázané techniky nepřicházejí zadarmo a i když Orochimaru je výzkumník celým svým srdcem, není a nikdy ani nebyl doktor, tudíž tvůj úkol v jeho řadách by bylo jistě tohle, aby to tyhle lidi přežívali, aby byli silnější, doplň si sám…" nechal myšlenku Hokage-sama zapadnout do Kabutovo mysli, „a nepodceňujme Orochimarovo inteligenci, jestli si myslel, že tohle vše dokážeš, jsi to ty, kdo to použije proti němu, chci zjistit, jak tu proměnu zastavit. Jak nedovolit, aby vůbec proběhla v lepším případě."

„Udělám, co bude v mých silách, Hokage-sama."

„Já vím, že ano, mám v tebe plnou důvěru, Jiraya-sama vám bude pár dní k dispozici, odpoví vám na vše, co byste mohli potřebovat, zná ho z vesnice nejlíp, jestli budeš chtít, můžu k vám poslat i Anko-chan, má své vlastní zkušenosti s prokletou pečetí a Orochimarem."

„Provedu," ujistil je oba Kabuto.

„To rád slyším, věděl jsem, že nás nezklameš," řekl s úsměvem Sandaime a vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Hokage-sama," zvolal Kabuto ještě rychle, když si na něco vzpomněl.

„Ano?"

„Kromě Nonō není moc lepších mediků, než jsem já a ti, co jsou na podobné či o trochu horší úrovni jak já, jsou zde v nemocnici, kam si už Orochimaru neodváží přijít, ne poté, co máme tady Karin-chan," začal Kabuto, „ale je někdo kdo je lepší než mi tady všichni," pozastavil se na chvíli, „Tsunade-sama a Shizune jsou nejlepší dvojice mediků, co Konoha má či měla, pokud Orochimaru po minulých dnech pochopil, že jeden z jeho předních bojovníků padl tak jednoduše, někoho půjde vyhledat a očekávám, že půjde po těch nejlepších a nikdo není lepší než princezna Tsunade."

„Co navrhuješ?" zajímal se Danzō.

„Osobně vím, že Orochimaru dokáže být přesvědčivý a s jeho děsivým arzenálem zakázaných technik bych se nedivil, kdyby přišel s nějakým obchodem, pokud chceme tomu zabránit…"

„…Měli bychom nabídnout lepší obchod," odtušil Sandaime, „beru to na vědomí, Kabuto-kun, výborná práce," byl Kabuto pochválen, „očekávám zajímavé výsledky brzké dny," a s těmito posledními slovy, zůstal v tomto pokoji Kabuto sám, ale ne na dlouho, přece jenom měl práci, velmi důležitou práci.

***

„Á tým sedm, pojďte dál," zvolal, když spatřil Sandaime za otevřenými dveřmi Naruta a ostatní z jeho týmu. Všichni s nějakým pozdravem vešli dovnitř, a když za sebou zavřeli, Hokage pokračoval, „jelikož jste si jistě všimli absence Kabuta, bude váš tým momentálně rozpuštěn," na to se chtěl každý ozvat, ale zvednutí ruky Hokageho je samozřejmě zastavilo, „není to trvalé, pouze dočasné," ubezpečil je okamžitě, „ale váš tým by neměl momentálně nikoho, kdo by mohl plnit funkci sensei, aniž by musel trávit čas navíc poznáváním vašich silných a slabých stránek, proto od této chvíle, Sasuke Uchiho," zaměřil se Hokage na prvního z nich, „tvůj momentální sensei bude Kakashi Hatake, jistě jste se už poznali a jako jeden z mála tě bude moct naučit něco ze svého umění bleskové podstaty."

„Rozumím, Hokage-sama."

„Matsuri, tvůj výcvik povede stejně jako dříve Danzō, vrátíš se zpět k počátkům ANBU tréninku a budeš operovat s někým z tvého bývalého týmu.

„Jak si přejete, Hokage-sama."

„Naruto Uzumaki, bylo mi oznámeno, že svou práci již máš," usmál se Hokage laskavě, „Tsume mi oznámila, že pomáháš zlepšit dovednosti jistému členovi její rodiny."

„To je pravda," odkýval to Naruto hlavou, ať měl na to jakýkoliv názor, byla to jeho práce a navíc Kiba nebyl tak špatný, dokonce by řekl, že ho to i baví.

„Ale bohužel nic to nemění, že každý genin by měl mít i někoho, kdo jej bude cvičit a jelikož se cítím řekněme vinný za to, že oba vaši senseiové jsou pryč, i ty budeš mít někoho, kdo tě ve svém volném čase povede.

„Kdo?" zajímal se Naruto.

„To uvidíš až si tě tvůj budoucí sensei vyzvedne," neřekl schválně Hokage, protože věděl, že Narutova zvědavost je velká a za to, co musel poslouchat poté, co Naruto dělal různé žertíky, to byla krásná odplata.

Naruto se na to jenom zamračil, což vyvolalo větší úsměv na tváři Hokageho.

„Tak běžte," propustil je Hokage, „a pošlete sem po cestě Iruku, budu ho tu potřebovat," a s tím se nyní už bývalí tým sedm rozloučil, jelikož to ale nebylo napořád, nikdo nesmutnil nebo jestli ano, nikdo to na sobě nedal vědět.

***

Naruto zrovna dělal kliky jako jakousi večerní rozcvičku, když se za ním objevily dvě postavy nebo to tak aspoň vytušil, než si to potvrdil tím, že se otočil.

„Můžu vám pomoci, ANBU-san?" řekl, když vstal a oprášil se.

„Pochybuji," odtušil mužský hlas za maskou, „my máme ale prý pomoci tobě."

„Vy jste ta moje ‚odměna'?" odvážil se tipnout Naruto.

„Spíše bych řekl tvoje noční můra," ledově se zasmál ten stejný hlas, „doufám, že máš hodně čakry, protože jestli ne, budeš trpět více, než si kdy trpěl."

„To bude stejně," ozval se ženský hlas od druhé postavy.

„Má někdo z vás v sobě Kuramu? Hm? Nikdo? Až budete mít, tak si pak promluvíme o trpění," neodpustil si Naruto ironii, bylo mu jasné, že všichni v ANBU ví o tom, že je hostitel, takže neměl důvod něco skrývat.

„Myslím si, že bude ještě sranda mladého Uzumakiho učit, co myslíš, jestřábe," pověděl ženský hlas svému kolegovi.

„Nemusíš používat to krycí jméno, Naruto-kun mě moc dobře zná, že Naruto-kun?" a s tím muž v ANBU masce sklonil hlavu tak, aby Naruto pochopil a když Naruto uviděl, jenom hlasitě polknul, tenhle večer bude ještě nakonec zajímavý.


	17. Záhada prokleté pečetě

„Takže to je ten důvod, proč Sasukeho dostal Kakashi?" pověděl po chvilce Naruto, když se oklepal z toho, kdo ho bude učit, přece jenom slyšel, že nechat se trénovat od něj, není žádná legrace, ale když nad tím zapřemýšlel, snad kromě Asumy, každý na něj tlačil až do úplného vyčerpání.

„Kakashi-sempai? Hokage-sama má zajímavý smysl pro humor," pověděl klidně muž v masce, „ale ano, když jej nemůžu trénovat já, Kakashi-sempai je ten nejlepší, teoreticky jsi mohl být trénován i jím, ale Danzō-sama pochopil, že trénink s čtyřhodinovým zpožděním dennodenně by ti moc nepomohl."

„A Sasukemu pomůže?" zeptal se Naruto nechápavě.

„Bude to pro mého bratříčka zkouška trpělivosti, ty bys jí neprošel hned první den," pověděl Shisui a Naruto se vsadil, že za tou maskou byl úsměv, který by mu nejradši smazal z tváře.

„A ona? Proč je tu?" ukázal Naruto hlavou na člena ANBU s ženským hlasem.

„Řekněme, že má ráda moji společnost a nechme to tak," neodpověděl mu Shisui.

„Takový lidi existují?" neodpustil si potichu odseknout Naruto, ale tak aby jej oba slyšeli.

„Líbíš se mi, myslím, že budeme spolu vycházet," dostalo se mu pobavené odpovědi od ní, než stačil něco Shisui říct, „nemůžu ti pomoct tady jako Shisui, protože váš trénink požaduje jednu speciální věc, kterou samozřejmě já nevlastním, takže kromě nějakých rad v tréninku, budu posilovat to, co umíš."

„A to je?" zeptal se Naruto.

„Souboj na blízkou vzdálenost."

„Nebyl by na to lepší Maito Gai nebo někdo takový?"

„Neměl být úplně hloupý?" otočila se ona na Shisuie a Naruto si jenom povzdechl, co jiného mu zbývalo.

„To bývalo, když ses připojila k ANBU," dostalo se jí odpovědi.

„Opravdu?" podivila se podle Naruta hraně, „v tom případě máš možnost se i něco naučit," otočila se zpět na Naruta, „nebudu tě učit taijutsu, nic takového jsem neřekla, jen že tě budu učit boje na blízkou vzdálenost a to s tímhle," vytáhla z batohu dvě typické ANBU katany a zapíchla je před sebe, „považuju se za expertku na obranu proti kenjutsu, když dokážeš zranit mě, jsi jen krok předtím, abys zranil jednoho ze Sedmi šermířů a když dokážeš zranit jednoho z nich pomocí meče, jsi jenom krok od toho, aby ses jím stal i ty, když ovšem jsi z Mlžné."

„Takže vás nedokáže porazit nikdo z tvých kolegů?" zeptal se Naruto se zájmem, jestli je lepší než ostatní, tak právě vyhrál jackpot.

„Koho máš na mysli?"

„Podle úrovně sestupně: Hayate, Yūgao, Yamato-sensei," začal vyjmenovávat a po každém jméně přidal na pravé ruce jeden prst.

„Nejsi mi ty ale nějak informovaný," pověděla bez emocí členka ANBU, „ale abych ukojila tvou zvědavost po informacích, které si pak můžeš zapsat," ukázala přesně do míst, kde měl schované své informační karty a Naruto ji musel v duchu zatleskat, 1:1 na správné použití informací. Bylo vidět, že ANBU opravdu měli nějaké schopnosti, nebo aspoň teda ti, kteří nebyli takový hlupáci, že se jim schoval při svých vtípkách, „tak aniž bych uměla s tímhle zacházet," ukázala nohou na katany před ní, „ani jeden z nich mi s nimi nikterak neublížil."

„Neumíte zacházet?" nyní už Naruto opravdu otevřel ústa překvapení, to používá nějakou jinou zbraň?

„Stačí mi kunai," pokrčila rameny, jakoby to bylo nic ale Naruto i ve svém šokovaném stavu pochopil, že o svých schopnostech má vysoké mínění a tahle skromnost na oko je jen hra.

„V tom případě mi bude ctí se od vás učit, ANBU-san," lehce se uklonil Naruto, neuznával mnoho lidí, ale ty, které ano, těm se nebál svoji úctu ukázat.

„Říkej mi Ansatsu, to je moje krycí jméno," dostalo se mu odpovědi s humorem, „a nepotřebuji slyšet od tebe nějakou úctu nebo podlézání, snaž se naplno a oba splníme to, co nám bylo nařízeno."

„Jinak než naplno to neumím," ubezpečil Ansatsu Naruto a všichni se ponořili do ticha, které Naruto porušil tím, že si vzal katany, co byly na zemi a vyzkoušel si je v ruce, byla to docela čest je držet, když tyhle dostávali jen ti, co nějak spolupracovali s ANBU.

„Tak když už bylo vše vysvětleno, začneme," pověděl Shisui po chvilce, „meče teď potřebovat nebudeš, ty si pak nech na trénink s Ansatsu, na můj trénink budeš potřebovat jen silné plíce."

„Dobrá," vzal Naruto oba meče a hodil je tak, že se zapíchli do figuríny, co stála poblíž, „co mám použít za větrnou techniku?"

„Jakoukoliv co dokážeš kombinovat s mojí ohnivou," pokrčil rameny Shisui.

„V tom případě každá, máme už toho se Sasukem mnoho nacvičeno."

„Opravdu?" hraně se podivil Shisui a po pár pečetích, kterých si Naruto ani nevšiml a jednom výdechu, stal před ním Shisui s ohnivou koulí v ruce, „prosím," vybídl ho Shisui.

„Kam to hodíš?" otočil se Naruto kolem sebe na figuríny a terče, co tu měl připravené.

„Nikam, zesil mi to tady… v ruce," ukázal druhou rukou Shisui na ohnivou kouli, která tam stále plápolala.

„To nedokážu, ale ani to nemá smysl ne? Když to hodíš, já použiju větrnou techniku, tak to bude mít ten super účinek, to je to, co chceme ne?" nechápal Naruto.

„Spojit oheň a vítr dokáže každý první, stačí na to jakékoliv dvě techniky, ale spojit ty techniky tak, aby měli stejný poměr čakry, dokáže jenom hodně zkušené duo a to chce roky práce a zkušeností a dost možná i ostřílené veterány, protože jenom oni dokážou svou techniku používat pořád stejně a neměnit ji každým pokusem."

„Dobrá," protáhl Naruto a začal to tak nějak chápat, „nemyslím si, že ale my budeme moct spolupracovat roky, abychom se to naučili, jaký to má teda význam?"

„Zapomínáš na to, že jsem Uchiha a to je to o čem Ansatsu mluvila, to proč, tě tohle dokážu naučit pouze já a Kakashi a později by mohl i Sasuke. Sharingan toto ulehčí tak moc, že jsme za to nenáviděni po celém světě, stačí se Sharinganem dobře podívat na tvou větrnou techniku a pak udělat stejný poměr čakry se svou ohnivou, pochopitelně to ale nejde na dálku, když vyfoukneš nějakou techniku, tak než já pomocí Sharinganu zareaguju poměr a pošlu svou, vítr už je dávno pryč nebo ztratí svou účinnost."

„Takže jestli to chápu dobře, musím vytvořit něco větrného ve své ruce, aby si to mohl ty či Kakashi-sensei či Sasuke správně poměřit a pak až teprve spojit naše techniky?"

„Přesně tak."

Na to se Naruto jen podrbal na hlavě. „A jak to udělám?"

Shisui si musel jenom tiše povzdychnout. „Dobrá otázka, jelikož si zvládl jak přeseknutí listů, tak vodopádu, tak umíš s větrnou technikou v ruce slušně zacházet, teď už jde jen o to, dát ji jakýkoliv tvar a udržet jej natolik, abychom to já či jakýkoliv jiný uživatel Sharinganu mohli použít."

„Počítám s tím, že to nebude žádná legrace."

„Ne, ale budeš nejspíše jediný na světě, kdo to dokáže."

„Prosím?" skoro se až zakuckal Naruto překvapeně, dnešek se pro něj zapíše do dějin jako den překvapení.

„Za prvé tato technika ti každým nepovedeným pokusem rozřeže ruku, takže máš omezený počet pokusů, než tvoje ruka začne být natolik poraněná, že budeš ji muset vystřídat či počkat až se vyléčí, to v čem jsi výjimečný je tvoje rychlá regenerace, takže budeš schopen to trénovat častěji, než kdokoliv jiný až na pár výjimek, jako je třeba tvoje příbuzná Karin, ta ale nemá větrnou čakru. Za druhé, můžeš vyvolávat klony a i když se ti zničí pokaždé, co se jim to nepovede a vlastně se nikdy nedostanou ani na začátek té techniky, dokud se ji nenaučíš pořádně, tak budou postupně zjišťovat metody, které nepoužívat a budeš k cíli blíž. Nemusím ani připomínat to, že tolik stínových klonů co ty, moc lidí nevytvoří a ti co jo, opět nemají větrnou čakru. A za třetí, i kdyby se našel někdo, kdo by byl Jinchūriki a měl větrnou čakru, bude mu chybět poslední část skládanky."

„A to je?" nevydržel to Naruto zvědavostí.

„Tohle," a s tím si Shisui sundal masku a on uviděl propichující pohled Sharinganu, „pomocí mých očí ti budu říkat, co děláš špatně a jak to napravit a řekněme, že i Ansatsu o tomhle něco ví, i když Sharingan nemá a naposledy máš vesnici plnou lidí, kteří dokážou svýma očima vidět něco, co ostatní ne."

„Byakugan," pochopil Naruto, „nevím, jestli bude někdo z nich ochotný mi ale pomáhat, jejich klan mě nemá moc v oblibě."

„Buď si někoho najdeš, nebo ti to bude trvat déle," pokrčil rameny Shisui, „Danzō-sama je ochoten pomoci, ale nikdy nikoho nevedl za ručičku."

„Chápu, pustím se do toho zítra."

„Myslím, že budeš rád, že zítra se doplahočíš na svou misi třídy D," odtušil Shisui, „a teď začneme, ať něco stihneme a abych nezapomněl, máš povoleno použít třicet klonů, to jsou slova Hokage-sama," na to jen Naruto pokýval a vyvolal třicet klonů a každý začal něco dělat, ale jelikož nevěděl co, bude to asi pěkně na dlouho.

***

Naruto si už asi po sté povzdechl, jeho ruce byly už více jak týden v jednom ohni a ani Kurama tomu nepomáhal tak, jak by chtěl. Ano samozřejmě, vždy se vyléčil a jeho ruce druhý den vypadaly vždy jako nové a nikdy nepoškozené, to ale neznamenalo, že to neštípalo či nepálilo. Nemohl si ani dojít za nikým ze svých známých, kdo by u něj seděl a léčil ho, Tayuyin tým, kde byla Sakura a Karin byly někde na misi, Matsuri, která také uměla základy, byla pryč zase se svým týmem, Kabuto na něčem pracoval v tajnosti a Matka byla někde za hranicemi, to vše značilo to, že se musel léčit jen pomocí sil Kuramy nebo každý den chodit do nemocnice a to nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Další problém byl s nalezením nějakého Hyuugy, který by mu byl ochoten pomoci, znal jen dva a tím byla Hinata a Neji, který znal z akademie, ale poté co to probíral s Kibou, který tam s nimi chodil, došli oba k názoru, že ani jeden z nich se s ním nikdy nebavil, takže je malá šance, že by mu pomohli, a když nad tím přemýšlel, byla to pravda. Hinata seděla vždy někde a skoro se na něj vůbec nepodívala, jako kdyby měla z něj strach či tak něco a Neji byl podle všech arogantní stejně jako Sasuke možná i o trochu více, takže to také odpadalo a tím pádem neznal nikoho. Napadlo ho požádat o misi, kde by mu třeba nějaký člen přiřazen, ale nejen že by se asi nedoplatil, kdyby to chtěl na více než den, ale tím by také všem ukázal, že na to nemá a to jeho hrdost nedokázala připustit.

Takže jediné co ho napadlo, bylo vyskočit na největší strom a sledovat tak čtvrť, kde bydlel klan Hyuuga a doufat, že uvidí někoho, kdo by to pro něj mohl udělat.

„Měl bys odejít, táta nemá rád, když někdo sleduje přes zeď tajné záležitosti klanu," ozvalo se pod ním na druhé straně zdi uctivě a on málem leknutím spadl ze stromu, to opravdu jeho štěstí funguje tak rychle?

„Nejsem tu na špehování," otočil svůj pohled na malou holčičku, „vlastně si myslím, že o vašem klanu vím dostatek, rád ale pozoruji lidi ve vesnici, každý je svým způsobem unikátní, víš?" pověděl a vlastně to nebyla ani lež, dost často skákal na budovu Hokage či na obličeje Hokage, aby se mohl podívat na Konohu, tohle bylo to samé, jen trochu jiné.

Na to se dole děvče zamyslelo. „Nemyslím, že by to tatínek pochopil, je na tohle přísný."

„A kdo je tvůj tatínek?" zeptal se Naruto se zájmem.

„Hlava klanu," dostalo se mu klidné a tiché odpovědi, a jestli Naruto málem spadl předtím, teď to bylo ještě těsnější, jaká je šance, že potká nejmladší dceru Hyuugy Hiashiho pár minut poté, co si sem sedne?

„V tom případě jsi Hanabi co?" řekl něco konečně Naruto.

„A ty Naruto co?" dostalo se mu odpovědi s úsměvem a Naruto už to nevydržel a přemístil se před ní, ale do slušné vzdálenosti, aby si nemyslela, že ji chce ohrozit, i když vlastně nebyl pozván.

„Jak to víš?" zeptal se překvapeně z kleku, aby ji viděl lépe do očí.

„Sestřička zmínila tvé jméno, několikrát," zaculila se Hanabi asi nad tím, že věděla něco, co on ne, „neměl by si tu být, kdybych se teď cítila ohrožená a zakřičela, nedopadl bys moc dobře."

„A proč to neuděláš?" zeptal se zvědavě Naruto, kdyby něco, věděl, že by dokázal utéct, dokázal to před několika lety, dokázal by to stoprocentně i teď.

„Nepotkávám moc cizích lidí," pokrčila rameny Hanabi, „vlastně skoro vůbec nikoho, tady je to každý člen našeho klanu."

„To se brzy změní, půjdeš příští rok na akademii ne?"

„Ty víš kolik mi je?"

„Říkal jsem přece, že přece vím o vašem klanu dostatek," usmál se Naruto a sedl si do tureckého sedu, aby dal na vědomí, každému kdo by se tu najednou objevil, že tu není jako nepřítel.

„Tatínek mě tam nenechá jít, bude mě chtít trénovat doma," vrátila se Hanabi k předchozí debatě.

„Na akademii se toho naučíš více než doma, tvůj bratranec i tvoje sestra tam chodí a jsou silný."

„Ne natolik, aby prošli stejně jako ty na poprvé."

„Překvapuješ mě, Hanabi," usmál se Naruto nad jejími znalostmi, „můžu ti tak vůbec říkat? Máš větší postavení než já," a když Naruto viděl šťastné pokývání, pokračoval, „tvé znalosti o mé osobě mě skoro až šokují, ale abych navázal, není to tak jednoduché, Hinata hodně pokročila, co se změnila akademie, ale o tom ty budeš vědět nejvíce co?" na to jenom Hanabi s úsměvem přikývla, „její soupeřka byla ale Karin a tu by nedokázalo porazit ani stádo slonů," pověděl Naruto vážně, ale tak aby rozesmál svou malou společnici, „Karin dokáže léčit své zranění velmi schopně a Hinata byla moc laskavá, aby se snažila o nějaké vážné zranění, takže výsledek byl takový, jaký byl a Neji? Sasuke je Uchiha a to už myslím říká všechno, tvůj bratranec je bojovník na blízkou vzdálenost, nemohl porazit někoho, kdo útočí na dálku, ale můžu tě ubezpečit, že kdyby šel proti mně kdokoliv z nich, prohrál bych."

„Sestřička by v té době omdlela, kdyby měla s tebou bojovat," zahihňala se Hanabi, „teď by tě ale porazila," pověděla s naprostou důvěrou, až to skoro Naruto zaskočilo.

„Hej, nejsem tak slabý," ohradil se Naruto na oko.

„Tak se mnou bojuj," pověděla natěšeně, „chci si zatrénovat s někým, kdo nebojuje stejně jako já."

„Jasný, zlomím ti jeden vlas a tvoje rodina se postará, abych do konce života nemohl jíst nic jiného než tekutou stravu," pověděl ironicky Naruto, na což se jen Hanabi zasmála.

„Bojíš se," pověděla po chvilce vypočítavě.

„Nebojím se."

„Ale jo, je ti skoro jednou tolik co mě a bojíš se mě."

„Mám respekt z těch, co tě hlídají a starají se o tebe, to je rozdíl," vysvětloval Naruto.

„Nikdo se to nedozví, slibuji," nadhodila na něj psí očka a Naruto si jenom povzdychl, tohle na něj bohužel platilo, všechny holky nad ním měly moc, když udělaly tento pohled.

„Tomu nevěřím, ale dobrá," povzdychl si podruhé, „snad pak dokážu utéct před tvým tátou."

Hanabi se na tváři objevil nejšťastnější výraz a vytáhla si kunai a postavila se do základního bojového postavení a když Naruto ukázal, že může jít, rozběhla se na něj, Naruto se jen uhýbal, nadskočil, ohnul se, či udělal otočku, aby se jí vyhnul.

„Pokud nepoužiješ Byakugan, nic neuděláš," pověděl Naruto mezi jednotlivými úhyby.

„Jak si přeješ," a s tím zahodila kunai a aktivovala svou oční techniku a s tím Naruto už musel reagovat jinak, tak aby jej nezasáhla jak její ruka či čakra, kterou z nich vypouštěla, takže její údery odrážel svýma rukama na stranu či k zemi, aby jej čakra nezasáhla, ať už to chtěl přiznat nebo ne, její schopnosti na to, jaký měla věk, byly velmi dobré. Bylo jasné, že se moc nezapotil, přece jenom jeho rychlost byla na hodně slušné úrovni, takže mohl uhýbat a blokovat jak chtěl, kdyby ne asi by ho Ameyuri už dávno při tréninku zabila, „snaž se více," hecoval ji a Hanabi ihned zareagovala, její útoky se staly rychlejší, stejně jako její nádechy a výdechy, Naruto stále neměl mnoho práce, ale jestli si myslel předtím, že je dobrá, teď jí musel povýšit ještě o jednu třídu v kvalitě, sice byla první Hyuuga s kterým bojoval, ale i tak, na to, že před ním stála dívka o dobrých patnáct centimetrů menší a o necelých pět let mladší, byl to slušný souboj. Když ale uskočil a všiml si, že na střeše jednoho domu se objevil další Hyuuga, nadechl se a slabým větrem foukl na Hanabi tak, že jemně spadla na zadek a pak se otočil na jejího ochránce a odfoukl oba shurikeny, co letěly před něj jako varování.

„Hanabi-sama!" skočil před ní ten Hyuuga a zakřičel to tak nahlas, že se za chvíli objevili i další, na to Naruto reagoval jen s dalším povzdechem, jedno ale klanu Hyuuga nemohl upřít a to jejich ochranářský pud, to zjistil hned poté, co se před Hanabi přemístil i její táta.

„Ahoj otče," ozvala se stylem nevinného děvčátka.

„Může mi někdo vysvětlit, co se děje?" zeptal se Hiashi přísně a tvrdě.

„Našla jsem si kamaráda," pověděla Hanabi a vystoupila z jeho stínu, aby mohla na Naruta mrknout, „Naruto byl dokonce i tak ochotný, že si se mnou zatrénoval, že Naruto?"

„Jen ne i ty," povzdychl si Hiashi a změřil si Naruta pohledem, proč on a proč musí zkřížit cestu oběma jeho dcerám?

„Hanabi běž domů, za chvilku přijdu a budeme pokračovat v tréninku," pověděl nekompromisně Hiashi a zase zaměřil pohled na Naruta.

„Proč, otče?" posmutněla Hanabi.

„Tvůj otec se bojí, že by mi narostly ocásky," odfrkl si Naruto, „že Hiashi-sama?" pověděl Naruto titul jen tak, aby se neřeklo, nebyla v něm žádná úcta, „děkuji za trénink Hanabi," usmál se na malou holčičku, „jednoho dne budeš ohromná kunoichi, už teď jsi od toho jen pár kroků," s tím se jí lehce uklonil, to samé udělal i jejímu otci a zmizel, bylo to nejjednodušší, co mohl udělat a taky nejbezpečnější, byl to asi celý blbý nápad přijít tam, ale aspoň poznal Hanabi, takže to asi vše nebylo tak zbytečné.

***

„Kabuto-kun," ozval se potěšeně Hokage, „pojď dál a posaď se, čaj?" ukázal na konvičku na vedlejším stolku.

„Děkuji, ale není potřeba," odmítl slušně Kabuto a posadil se.

„V tom případě poslouchám," usmál se Sandaime a zapálil si tradičně svou dýmku.

„Než začnu s vysvětlováním, musím upozornit, že výsledky jsou děsivé," povzdechl si Kabuto a trochu se i otřásl.

„Bohužel to není něco, co by mě překvapovalo," vyfoukl Sandaime kouř ze svých plic, „Orochimaru se dá spojit pouze se slovy děsivé a odporné."

„Zjistili jsme, že existují minimálně dva druhy prokleté pečetě, jeden je již známý, je jím Nebeská prokletá pečeť, kterou má na sobě Anko, která se charakterizuje vzhledem tomoe, které jsou tři jak u vyvinutého Sharinganu," začal Kabuto a položil na stůl pro upřesnění obrázek této prokleté pečetě, i když ji Hokage samozřejmě znal, „druhý druh jsme nazvali jako Zemská prokletá pečeť, jako opozitum názvu prvního, oproti vzhledu tomoe, jsou to tři trochu zahnuté čáry," znovu položil na stůl další dva obrázky, „takhle podle Jirayi-sama vypadal Kimimaro při první úrovni," ukázal na ten druhý, „vyzpovídali jsme na toto téma Anko a z toho co si pamatuje, jsou schopnosti a to všechno dost podobné, takže usuzujeme, že mají stejnou úroveň síly a že jsou si teda v rámci možností vyrovnané."

Na to jen Sandaime pokýval hlavou a vzal si do rukou obrázky.

„Využili jsme všech možností, které jste nám poskytnul a jak Byakugan, tak Sharingan, tak dokonce i Fukusaku-sama nám potvrdili toho, co jsme předpokládali, čakra kolující v těle Kimimara je senjutsu čakra. Podle našich domněnek, po nakažení či aplikování této pečetě, začne člověk postupně ztrácet veškerou svou čakru a je nahrazováno jakousi napodobeninou senjutsu čakry, což odpovídá změnu vzhledu, kterou prochází i Jiraya-sama při použití senjutsu čakry. Dle dalších domněnek a zjištění ze souboje Jirayi-sama nositelé prokleté pečetě ji dokážou použít, ale ne ovládnout či ji kontrolovat, tudíž nikdo z nich nedokáže kontrolovat přírodní energii, což znamená, že i když schopnosti uživatele jsou na slušné úrovni, jsou hodně podřadné oproti typickému Sage módu."

„To nejsou dobré informace," řekl jenom zamyšleně Hokage.

„A to nejsme u toho nejhoršího," připustil Kabuto, „od dob aplikování pečetě na Anko uběhla dlouhá doba a odvážím si tipovat, že Orochimaru vymyslel něco, co zvýšilo pravděpodobnost na přežití, můj názor je jakýsi rituál, kde bude experimentovaný držen na hranici smrti tak, že má mnohem větší šanci přežít, řekněme třeba jedna ku šesti, tudíž musíme předpokládat i to, že v té nové zemi se těchto oblud může objevit více a i když třeba nemusí být použity proto, že sebe sama občas nedokážou ovládnout a to, že je velká šance, že zemřou po použití druhé stádia, není to něco, co bychom měli brát na lehkou váhu."

„Kabuto-kun," pověděl Sandaime po chvilce, „budu po tobě chtít jednu upřímnou odpověď."

„Ano pane?"

„Kdyby si v té noci odešel k Orochimarovi, dokázal bys upravit tu pečeť tak, že by přežívali druhé stádia této pečeti?"

Nad tím se Kabuto musel chvilku zamyslet, dokázal by to? „Myslím si, že ano, se správnými prostředky a s množství pokusných morčat," odfrkl si Kabuto, „bych to nejspíše dokázal."

„Děkuji za upřímnou odpověď," povzdechl si Sandaime, „a děkuji, že jsi v tom případě neodešel."

„Nezradil bych svůj domov, Hokage-sama."

„Ohnivá vůle je úžasná věc, že Kabuto-kun?" pousmál se Sandaime, „to je důvod, proč Konohu nikdy nikdo neporazil, mohou porazit Hokageho, ale zničit ohnivou vůli nikdo nikdy nedokázal, jsem rád, že i ty jsi ohnivou vůli v sobě našel."

„Já také, řekněme, že moje rodina se o to postarala," malinko se také Kabuto pousmál.

„To rád slyším," pověděl stále Sandaime s úsměvem, „a nyní mi řekni to nejhorší, oba víme, že něco takového existuje."

„Mám i dobrou zprávu, nechcete slyšet nejdřív ji?"

„Na dobré zprávy už jsem starý."

„V tom případě bych prosil, jestli můžete odvolat každého, aby se tuto informaci nedozvěděl nikdo jiný, i já ji ještě nikomu neřekl," pověděl vážně Kabuto.

Sandaime jenom nadzdvihl obočí, ale udělal tak, za chvilku už tu seděli jen sami a Kabuto věděl, že nikdo nemůže odposlouchávat.

„Zjistil jsem to, že každá prokletá pečeť obsahuje kus Orochimarovi DNA a tudíž je možné, pomocí jedné zakázané techniky Orochimara z této pečetě ‚vytáhnout'."

„Cože?!" vyskočil Sandaime ze židle tak rychle, že ji za sebou shodil a jelikož to Kabuto viděl poprvé v životě, vyděsil se, „takže po smrti Orochimara kdokoliv s touto informací může Orochimara oživit znovu a znovu, doté doby dokud bude mít někoho s prokletou pečetí?"

„A kus tkáně či masa či kusu těla od Orochimara," upřesnil Kabuto, „pak ano, kdokoliv s touto znalostí dokáže Orochimara znovu a znovu oživit."

„Parchant," ulevil si Sandaime a podíval se z okna, „opravdu si dokázal dosáhnout nesmrtelnosti," pověděl Hokage jen tak sám pro sebe.

„Jestli mohu poprosit, Hokage-sama," ozval se po chvíli Kabuto.

„Cokoliv, Kabuto-kun," otočil se Hokage na něj.

„Chci, aby Danzō použil své Fūinjutsu abych tuto techniku nemohl vyslovit ani použít, tím pádem budete jediný s touto znalostí a nemusíte se obávat o šíření této informace, myslím, že ani Orochimaru se s tím nebude nijak chlubit, jinak by riskoval to, že by někdo záměrně ničil jeho pečetě."

„To po tobě nemůžu chtít, věřím, že nechceš zradit."

„Není to otázka důvěry, Hokage-sama, nechci, aby mě někdo ovládl či něco podobného, tato informace musí skončit s mou smrtí."

„Jsi si tím jistý?" podíval se na něj Hokage vážně.

„Až tento experiment ukončíme a budete vědět vše, chci, abych tuto informaci nikdy nemohl použít a byla mi případně i vymazána z hlavy."

„Jak si přeješ, Kabuto-kun, máš mou neskonalou vděčnost za tuto informaci."

Na to se jen Kabuto uklonil, bylo to nejlepší, co mohl říct či udělat.

„A teď prosím tu dobrou informaci."

„Samozřejmě," pokýval Kabuto hlavou, „když tuto techniku použijeme a nebudeme mít část Orochimara, do které by se oživil, můžeme zbavit Anko prokleté pečetě, domnívám se, že po použití techniky **Kaija** **Hōin** vyjde z jejího krku jen temnota představující Orochimarovo vědomí, která jelikož nebude mít kam jít, bude okamžitě zničena, doporučil bych k tomu ale velké přípravy na místo, různé bariéry a tohle všechno."

„To je opravdu dobrá zpráva, Anko bude jistě velmi ráda, a pokud se to podaří, věřím, že i od ní se dočkáš nějaké vděčnosti," usmál se nakonec Sandaime, „udělám tedy, jak navrhuješ, připravím na to nějaké místo a až bude čas, zavolám tě, doté doby tě nechám pracovat dál," propustil ho Sandaime a když Kabuto mířil ke dveřím, ještě ho zastavil, „a Kabuto až tohle skončí, poznáš, že Hiruzen Sarutobi dokáže být vděčný těm, kteří dokážou udělat všechno pro svou vesnici."

„Děkuji, Hokage-sama."

„Není zač, synku, není zač," pověděl ještě tiše Hokage a sedl si zpět na židli, kterou musel zvednout, Orochimaru zase překvapil, ale pokud tyto informace ví, možná jej dokáže včas zastavit, už nesmí nikdy váhat tak, jako předtím, už nikdy.


End file.
